Heart Of Destiny: Dream's Lullaby
by MemoriesOf-Destiny
Summary: Le retour des Élus pour une toute nouvelle aventure, découvrir ce qui est resté secret jusqu'à maintenant! [Peu basé sur Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance et Kingdom Hearts X [chi]]
1. Le cauchemar continue

Titre de la fiction: _Heart Of Destiny: Dream's Lullaby._

Auteur:_ MemoriesOf-Destiny._

Rating: _T._

Disclamer: _Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Océane, un lieu ou deux j'crois, nan trois, un ancien ennemi avec, avec... un dragon et une Division, Ashane, un enfant et Lazuli! Gekirin est à une pote, Anissa, Gareth, Aurore, Nina, Nana, Keito et Furie ne sont pas à moi ce sont encore des inscrits, les mêmes d'ailleurs._

Résumé: _Un an et demi après leur séparation, le groupe peut enfin quitter leur monde et commencer à retrouver les autres, une fois retrouvés, cinq personnes très étranges les placent dans cinq Divisions différentes et seront tous mis à l'épreuve. Les Avale-Rêves seront là pour les aider, ils devront réveiller les Légendaires qui se sont endormis et de nouveaux ennemis viennent en charge ainsi que de nouvelles découvertes. Quel est danger cette fois-ci? Qui sont ces Foreteller qui ont l'air de connaître les sauveurs?_

Et voici la suite que j'ai fini je sais plus quand, la saison deux bouclée après cinq mois de fainéantise, wow. J'adore ma flemme à moi elle me fait traîner! -PAF- C'est une reprise de Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, et si des passages y ressemblent, c'fait exprès. C'est aussi un put... **[BIP!]** de cross-over, pas besoin de faire ce put... **[BIP!]** de bip! **[Bah il le faut, faut pas choquer pas bien.]** Par contre niveau verbe ça doit être à chier! Je le sais! Gomen de pas corrigé je sais c'est désagréable. Breuf bonne lecture!

* * *

**Au Château Disney, tout était normal. Dingo et Donald s'occupaient à faire des petites missions, Daisy aidait la Reine Minnie qui attendait un enfant. Quant au Roi Mickey, ce dernier apercevait des choses étranges ces derniers temps: l'étoile qui représentait le Monde Parallèle disparaissait et réapparaissait de temps en temps le soir. Il devait partir vérifier, même si ça faisait un an et demi que Darkroe avait été vaincu avec les Ténèbres et que sa femme était enceinte. Un soir, les deux filles et les deux acolytes étaient ensemble:**

Daisy: Ça fait maintenant plus de huit mois que tu attends ton premier enfant, n'est-ce pas?

Reine Minnie: Oui, je ne pensais pas que mon rêve de fonder une famille arriverait aussi vite! Oh, il vient de donner un coup de pied!

Dingo: Je peux toucher?

Reine Minnie: Oui!

**Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale touchait et sentit le coup:**

Dingo: Ça alors, Donald, touche!

Donald: Oui j'arrive!

**C'était au tour du Magicien de toucher:**

Donald: Ah oui! Il faut que le Roi assiste à ça!

Dingo: Au fait, où est-il passé?

**Ils allaient dans le jardin mais personne:**

Reine Minnie: J'espère qu'il n'est pas allé sur le Monde Parallèle...

Daisy: Ne stresse pas Minnie, il va bien.

**Et pendant ce temps, sur le Monde Parallèle, Mickey découvrit une chose horrible: le monde était en train de se détruire:**

Roi Mickey: Mais qu'est-ce...

**Il courut pour retrouver les Légendaires, lorsqu'il tomba sur Arceus:**

Roi Mickey: Arceus, qu'est-ce qui s'passe?

Arceus: C'EST LUI QUI DÉTRUIT LE MONDE.

Roi Mickey: De qui tu parles?!

Arceus:... IL EST REVENU...

**Le Roi n'y croyait pas:**

Roi Mickey: Nous devons partir d'ici! Où sont le Prince et la Princesse?

Arceus: ILS SONT INTROUVABLES! ON NE SAIT PAS OÙ ILS SONT PASSÉS QUAND IL EST REVENU PEU DE TEMPS APRÈS NOTRE SÉPARATION!

**La terre trembla et tous les Légendaires commencèrent à partir, Arceus prit le Roi mais ce dernier refusa de monter tant que Sora et Océane ne seraient pas retrouvés:**

Arceus: VITE PARTONS!

Roi Mickey: On peut pas les abandonner! Ils sont peut-être là!

Arceus: CELA NE SERT À RIEN!

**Il réussit par convaincre Mickey de partir, tous assistèrent à la destruction du Monde Parallèle, quand ils virent deux blocs de glaces assez énormes qui tombaient:**

Rayquaza: QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST?!

Dialga: SORA!

Zekrom: OCÉANE!

**Les deux Légendaires avaient sentis leur présence dans ces deux morceaux de glaçons, mais toutes les créatures brillèrent. Cinq morceaux se formèrent sur eux et se retrouvèrent en Fragments, qui se séparèrent un peu partout, comme une explosion. Mickey fut éjecté et atterrit dans un autre monde, cependant:**

Aurore: Hm... Mais que...

**Elle se trouva sur un palier qui représentait un serpent, un léopard, une licorne, un ours et un loup, avec plusieurs connaissances:**

Aurore: Furie?! Anissa?! Vous êtes tous là!

Anissa: On dirait, vous n'avez pas changés!

Ace: Bah toi non plus faut dire!

Gareth: Bizarre, il manque Sora et Océane.

Riku: C'est vrai ça.

Furie: Vous pensez qu'ils ont eu un problème?

Ace: Pourtant le Mal a été vaincu.

?: Bienvenue sur le Palier des Foreteller!

**Cinq personnes habillées et masquées firent leur apparition:**

Gareth: Qui êtes-vous?

? (2): Nous sommes les Foreteller.

Anissa: Foreteller?

? (3): Si vous vous trouvez ici, c'est parce que nous avons besoin de vous.

Aurore: Pourquoi?

Riku: Y'a un autre problème?

? (4): Vos réponses à vos questions, seront les clés de votre parcours.

Ace: Bon, allez droit au but!

? (5): Malheureusement, on peut pas en dire plus, retrouvez-nous à la Ville de Traverse.

Furie: On fait comment pour y aller?!

?: Suivez votre Cœur.

**Ils disparurent, le Palier comprit. Le groupe tomba, au même instant, Aurore se réveilla, confuse:**

Aurore: C'était quoi ce rêve bizarre? ... Je ne comprends rien.

**Elle sortit de la chambre et retrouva le trio au Premier Quartier:**

Aerith: Bonjour Aurore, bien dormi?

Aurore: Euh... ouais ça baigne.

Youfie: On dirait pas, quelque chose te tracasse?

Aurore: Bah j'ai fais un rêve où j'ai vu mes amis, ils n'avaient pas changés d'ailleurs, et on a vu des drôles de gens qui étaient des Foreteller j'crois.

Léon: Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu dois jamais manquer de respect envers eux.

Aurore: Pourquoi?

Youfie: Ce sont les personnes les plus puissantes!

Aerith: Personne n'a réussi à découvrir leur visage ou leur capacité.

Aurore: J'ai trop envie d'les rencontrer d'un coup! Une seconde fois.

**Sur un toit, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts regardait la jeune fille, comme si il avait une impression de vécu:**

?:...

**À Grand Line, Furie était de nouveau capturé par son ennemi pour aucune raison, peut-être parce qu'il adorait la torturer. La jeune fille semblait de nouveau renfermé sur elle-même ainsi que discrète et solitaire, enfermée dans une cellule depuis maintenant deux jours, elle était perdu. Quand une voix familière sévit à une ouverture:**

Ace: Hé Furie?

Furie: Hm? Ace c'est toi? …

**Une attaque percuta le mur, le détruisant, le jeune homme arriva:**

Furie: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?! Si il te retrouve t'es foutu!

Ace: Mais nan t'inquiète! Allez viens dépêche-toi!

**Malgré ses changements, la harpie accepta de partir d'ici, les deux amis s'enfuirent mais en sortant, ils tombèrent sur un truc anormal:**

Ace: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? ...

Furie: J'en sais rien...

**Huit Fragments de couleur différente tombèrent à plusieurs endroits de Grand Line, sans réfléchir, le jeune homme partit pour récupérer celui qui chuta le plus proche. Malheureusement pour Furie, des étranges créatures apparaissent:**

Furie: C'est quoi ces trucs?!

**Elle prenait la forme d'harpie sachant que son Pouvoir était dangereux et qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement d'arme. Au même moment, les monstres disparaissaient, même si il y en avait partout à craquer. Sur les autres mondes, il y avait aussi huit Fragments qui atterrissaient quelque part, même sur un autre que personne ne connaissait: Magnolia. Les mondes des Légendaires qui étaient revenus avec les autres avaient disparus, et en plus, plus de Monde Parallèle. Sur la Ville Glacée, le Roi venait de se remettre de sa chute, lorsqu'une voix l'interpellait:**

Riku: Est-ce que tout va bien?

Roi Mickey: Oui... oui je crois.

**Il mit un peu de temps avant de bien voir qui était penché à côté de lui et se leva d'un coup:**

Roi Mickey: Alors ce n'était pas un rêve!

Riku: De quoi?

Roi Mickey: Le Monde Parallèle a été détruit! Les Légendaires se sont rendormis de nouveau!

Riku: Sérieux? Et pour Océane et Sora?

Roi Mickey: Pendant un an et demi, ils ont été emprisonnés dans un bloc de glace, Riku, le pire n'a pas été vaincu.

Riku: Ne dis pas que...

Roi Mickey: Si, il est revenu. Mais personne ne sait comment! L'attaque ultime devait fonctionner, mais je crois que sans le dernier Élu, le coup était puissant, mais pas assez pour l'éliminer.

**L'argenté regarda la statue:**

Riku: Je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait se réveiller.

Roi Mickey: Tu parles de la statue?

Riku: Tu vois bien que c'est craqué à certaines parties!

Roi Mickey: Il voulait nous aider, nous avertir! Mais quand l'attaque a été lancé, il a cessé de se réveiller.

Riku: Au faite, tu sais ce que c'est des Foreteller?

Roi Mickey: Oui, pourquoi?

Riku: J'ai fais un drôle de rêve, avec mes amis on a vu des Foreteller qui nous demandaient de l'aide.

Roi Mickey: Hm... il revient.

Riku: De qui?

Roi Mickey: Xehanort. Il a toujours voulu découvrir le secret des Foreteller, mais pour ça, il doit avoir un Maître de l'Espace-Temps. Mais je m'arrête là, je n'en sais pas plus malheureusement.

**D'un coup, un Fragment de couleur rose jaillit près d'eux:**

Roi Mickey: Un Fragment!

Riku: C'est l'un des Fragments de Palkia non?

Roi Mickey: Oui! Je crois que sept autres Fragments ont atterris ici! Nous devons les retrouver avant que Xehanort s'en empare!

**Ils partaient avec le Fragment en main, lorsque les mêmes créatures qui étaient sur Grand Line apparaissaient:**

Riku: Ouoh!

Roi Mickey: Mais que... qu'est-ce que c'est?!

Riku: Tu crois que les Ténèbres sont revenues?

Roi Mickey: Sans aucun doute! Évitons-les et vite!

**Ils reprirent la route, laissant ces bêtes les suivre. Mais, sur l'Île du Destin, un bloc de glace plongea dans l'eau et échoua sur la plage, tandis que l'autre s'écrasa à Agrabah:**

Jasmine: Hm? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Aladdin: Un bloc de glace, mais j'me demande comment ça a atterrit ici.

Anissa: Attends mais...

**Elle s'approcha pour voir qui se trouva à l'intérieur:**

Anissa: Mais c'est Sora!

Aladdin: Comment il s'est retrouvé dedans?!

Jasmine: Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Aladdin: Mais en attendant, on le sort d'ici!

**Mais malheureusement, sur chaque monde, ces drôles de monstres débarquaient partout. Ils semblaient attirés par quelque chose mais quoi, tous les Fragments étaient dans un lieu secret, sauf que le premier qui tombait... était vite trouvé. Décidément, beaucoup de choses se passaient à la chaîne après un an et demi de calme! Ace et Furie trouvaient un Fragment de Rayquaza, Anissa tombait sur celui de Reshiram, Gareth apercevait un de Crypto Ombre, Riku avait déjà un Fragment de Palkia en sa possession. Même sur Magnolia, les Fragments tombaient. Cependant, à la Chute Parallèle, cette dernière ne coulait plus, ou pire, la cascade ne bougeait pas! La perte du Monde Parallèle avait coupé le lien qui reliait les deux mondes. Tous décidaient enfin de changer de monde pour se retrouver à la Ville de Traverse, comme convenu, et les apparences qui avaient changées avaient bien mis des doutes:**

Gareth:... Bon ok qui est qui?

Aurore: Attendez j'pensais que vous avez pas changé du tout moi!

Ace: Bah c'est ce qu'on croyait aussi mais apparemment on a tous changé.

Furie:...

Aurore: Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Et c'est quoi ces cicatrices?

?: Enfin vous êtes ici!

Roi Mickey: Quel joie de vous revoir, les Foreteller!

Anissa: Le Roi est ici?

Riku: Il a atterrit en catastrophe à la Ville Glacée.

? (2): Comme vous le savez tous, des choses étranges se passent. Comme les Légendaires qui se sont endormis ou encore les Avale-Rêves. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose de grave. Les mondes des Légendaires ont non seulement disparus, mais aussi, le Monde Parallèle ne connaîtra plus la Lumière.

Ace: Quoi?!

Gareth: Vous voulez dire que...

? (3): Il est détruit pour toujours.

Aurore: Mais... pour Sora et Océane alors?!

Anissa: Sora a atterrit à Agrabah tout à l'heure, et je l'ai retrouvé dans un gros bloc de glace, par contre Océane... je ne sais pas où elle est.

? (4): Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont en sécurité avec vous.

Anissa: Par contre vous savez comment briser la glace? Parce que j'ai essayée mon Feu Blanc et Brasier mais ça n'a rien donné!

? (5): Retrouvez Océane, et ensuite nous briserons les blocs de glace. Mais pour le moment, il y a un problème, très grave.

Roi Mickey: Cela concerne Xehanort, n'est-ce pas?

**Tous ne comprirent pas, hormis Riku et Mickey:**

Furie: Xehanort? ...

?: Il a toujours voulu provoquer la Guerre des Keyblades, il a changé pour découvrir notre secret. Mais pour ça, il va avoir besoin d'un Maître de l'Espace-Temps.

Gareth: Et où se trouve-il?

? (2): Il est là où vous redoutez le moins. Et si jamais Xehanort s'empare de son corps, c'est terminé pour nous.

Ace: Hm... mais pourquoi il tient à savoir votre secret?

? (3): Nous sommes les plus puissants. Nous devons de cinq Divisions différentes: Anguis, Leopardus, Unicornus, Ursus et Vulpes. Nous en sommes les Maîtres.

Riku: Mais pourquoi demander notre aide?

Maître Ursus: C'est très simple: on vous a choisi.

**Les concernés les regardèrent:**

Anissa: Nous?! Mais pourquoi?

Maître Vulpes: Vous avez déjà réussi à vous confronter à Darkroe. Votre puissance... on l'a senti. C'est phénoménal.

Maître Anguis: Mais à présent que les Légendaires se sont endormis, il va falloir que vous vous entraînez seuls pour contrôler votre Pouvoir qu'il vous a donné.

Furie: Nous avons un Pouvoir?

Maître Leopardus: Exact. Dès qu'un Légendaire s'est lié à vous, un Pouvoir vous a été transmis.

Roi Mickey: Mais cela nous explique pas pourquoi ils se sont endormis!

Maître Unicornus: Celui qui a détruit le Monde Parallèle, a endormi les Légendaires. Pour une raison qui nous échappe, on dirait que quelqu'un veut nous éliminer. C'est pourquoi on a besoin de vous.

?: Alors c'est ça, ce qui s'passe depuis longtemps alors?

**Le mystérieux jeune homme arriva:**

Ace:... Zoro, j'peux savoir c'que tu fous là?

Zoro: J'peux te demander la même chose.

Aurore: Hm? ...

Anissa: Est-ce que ça va?

Aurore: Oui mais c'est juste que j'ai une impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

Maître Vulpes: Mais avant que nous vous mettons dans les Divisions, il va falloir être quinze.

Riku: C'est pas beaucoup quand même?

Maître Anguis: Si, mais nous avons besoin de vous. De toute urgence, ramenez vos deux amis piégés dans la glace et nous les libérerons, pendant ce temps, vous allez chercher d'autres Maîtres de la Keyblade.

Furie: Oui mais y'a juste un p'tit détail.

Maître Leopardus: Lequel?

Gareth: Nous avons plus de Keyblade.

Maître Unicornus: Ah, pour ça? Eh bien il n'y a aucun problème!

Roi Mickey: Il y en a dans mon Château, je vous y conduis!

Ace: Et toi aussi tu viens fallait pas sortir d'ta cachette!

Zoro:... Nan hors de question. Cette histoire de Xeha truc et tout l'bazar va beaucoup trop loin, désolé mais les trucs bizarres c'est pas pour moi.

Anissa: Quel caractère!

Riku: Bah super le caractère.

Aurore: Tu peux vraiment pas nous aider non? Déjà tu viens d'où?

Zoro: De Grand Line.

Gareth: Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ace le connaît.

Ace: Allez Zoro, j'suis sûr que tu vas pas l'regretter!

Zoro: T'es avec eux?!

Ace: Et alors, au début moi aussi j'pigeais rien mais avec le temps on comprend tout et on s'habitue, et puis tu sais la pirat'rie ça peut attendre.

Zoro: Hm...

Furie: Tu as l'air d'hésiter.

**Les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux:**

Zoro: Bon, puisque vous insistez, j'vais voir un peu. Mais si j'comprends rien je m'en vais d'accord?

Riku: Alors déjà, ça va pas être possible, tu resteras avec nous jusqu'à la fin désolé de te décevoir.

Maître Ursus: Bon! Il faudra aussi que l'on vous donne des Avale-Rêves.

Gareth: Je croyais qu'ils étaient nos ennemis.

Maître Vulpes: Oui, mais il y a deux types: Esprit et Cauchemar. Ceux qui vous ont attaqué sont de type Cauchemar. Nous, nous allons vous donner des Avale-Rêves Esprit, mais bon, pour le moment, allez chercher encore huit personnes et on vous expliquera en détails.

**Les Foreteller disparurent, et le groupe entier suivit le Roi vers le Château Disney.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui c'est la fin du Monde Parallèle! Et des Légendaires aussi. Enfin nan eux ils dorment! Mais penserez-vous que notre cher Zoro va rester?


	2. Une nouvelle aventure commence

**Dès que le groupe arriva au Château Disney, la Reine sortit vite pour rejoindre Mickey:**

Reine Minnie: Mickey! Où étais-tu?!

Roi Mickey: J'étais parti au Monde Parallèle, mais ce dernier a été détruit...

Reine Minnie: Je comprends mieux. Mais Océane et Sora vont bien j'espère?

Roi Mickey: Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Bon, les Keyblades se trouvent dans le Château. Si vous avez un problème, allez chercher les gardes, d'accord?

Anissa: Aucun soucis!

**Il partit avec Minnie:**

Zoro: Un monde a déjà perdu la vie?

Ace: Bah ouais, t'as pas entendu tout à l'heure? Oh, j'oubliais que t'avais une mémoire de poisson rouge!

Zoro: De quoi j'me mêle, l'Allumette?!

Gareth: Du calme!

**Les deux acolytes étaient tout près:**

Dingo: Donald, est-ce que tu as entendu?

Donald: Je connais ces voix!

**Ils allèrent dans le jardin:**

Anissa: Arrêtez de vous battre!

Riku: Les gamins, c'est chez maman et papa, alors on arrête sinon on appelle une garderie!

Aurore: Oh ouais bonne idée!

Furie: Euh... je n'pense pas.

Donald: Vous êtes tous ici!

**Donald et Dingo se jetèrent sur eux:**

Ace: Hé douc'ment!

Dingo: Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, ahyuk!

Gareth: Eh bien, ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir aussi.

**Après tant d'émotions, ils trouvèrent enfin un coffre avec toutes les Keyblades, et ils se servirent:**

Ace: Ça fait bizarre d'en avoir une autre en main après plusieurs mois.

Anissa: Oui, mais on a encore les invocations?

Dingo: Ils sont là-bas!

**Il pointa avec son doigt vers l'endroit où se trouvèrent les invocations ainsi que les adoptions, mais rien. Quand tout à coup, ils arrivent en cavale:**

Aurore: Je viens d'avoir une super idée!

Zoro: Ah ouais, et c'est quoi?

Aurore: De courir quelle question!

**Ils se sauvèrent tous, malheureusement les invocations et les adoptions furent plus rapides et se jetèrent sur eux:**

Riku: Au secours ils nous écrasent...

Ace: Ils veulent nous tuer.

Furie: Je suis trop jeune, encore.

Gareth: Eh bien on peut dire qu'ils sont contents!

**Plus tard, les invocations avaient disparues, il n'y avait que Zéro et Sabor. Tous étaient à la recherche des autres, sur l'Île du Destin, les Foreteller avaient trouvés le bloc et le dégèle. Ils partaient pour retrouver le second glaçon à briser, dès que le groupe arrivait sur l'Île:**

Riku: Ça fait longtemps!

Aurore: Tu l'as dis!

Ace: Alors c'était là que vous viviez avant d'être séparés?

Furie: C'est vrai que c'est un île paradisiaque...

Donald: Au fait Gareth, t'as pas changé du tout en un an et demi!

Anissa: Tu as bu dans la Fontaine de Jouvence?

**Tous éclataient de rire, excepté Zoro et le concerné, qui fit cette remarque:**

Gareth: Merci de cette remarque, mais il faut dire que quand on sera à la Ville d'Halloween, vous n'aurez pas changés non plus.

**Le silence plane:**

Dingo:... Vu sous cet angle c'est vrai que c'est moins amusant d'un coup.

**Ils reprirent la route lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le corps d'Océane:**

Ace: Cécé!

Océane:... Hein?

**Elle se leva et le pirate la prit dans ses bras:**

Ace: J'suis ravi d'te revoir!

Océane: Attends quoi?

Anissa: Ouf, mais comment tu veux qu'elle se remette si tu la tiens déjà dans tes bras?

Ace: Hé, elle m'a manqué!

Zoro: Tu vois bien qu'elle est perdue...

**Il repose Océane qui se regarde dans l'océan:**

Océane: J'ai changée de couleur de yeux, de cheveux, mais de vêtements et d'apparence pas du tout! Faut que j'retourne au Monde Parallèle les autres doivent s'inquiéter!

Donald: Euh... il y a un truc à propos de ça.

Océane: De quoi?

Furie: Ton monde... a été détruit.

**La jeune fille reste sur place:**

Océane: V-vous êtes pas sérieux hein? J'suis même pas restée sur mon monde d'origine pendant deux heures y'a un an et d'mi!

Aurore: Oui mais là, tu peux plus y retourner, les Légendaires se sont endormis sous forme de Fragment et Sora se trouve à Agrabah!

Océane:...

Anissa: Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous serons là pour t'aider.

Océane: Merci mais...

**Elle va dans l'eau et récupère un Fragment noir:**

Furie: Un autre Fragment!

Zoro: Alors c'est ça?

Gareth: Pourquoi cette question?

Zoro: J'en ai un.

**Il sortit un Fragment rouge:**

Dingo: On en a vu aussi au Château!

Donald: Mais ils sont tous cachés!

Anissa: Bon, on les garde pour le moment, et ensuite, on recherche Sora et d'autres personnes!

Océane: Allons-y alors.

**Ils rangèrent les Fragments et partirent à Agrabah, les Foreteller cassèrent le bloc et disparurent. Le groupe vient d'arriver également et découvrirent le brun:**

Océane: Bah alors on dort bien?

Sora:... Et si tu m'expliquais un peu c'qu'on fait ici?

Océane: Notre monde a été détruit pendant qu'on était tranquillement en train d'être geler! Et les Légendaires se sont endormis en plus de ça, leur corps se sont divisés en cinq Fragments qui ont été dispersés partout, et les mondes des Légendaires ne sont plus là du tout.

Sora: De quoi?

Océane:... Notre monde a été détruit pendant qu'on...

Sora: Nan ça je sais mais pourquoi les Légendaires ont disparus comme ça avec leurs mondes?

Océane: Bah demande aux autres je sais pas!

Riku: On sait pas non plus qu'est-ce que tu crois?

**D'un coup, Sora se jette sur lui:**

Riku: Hé!

Sora: J'suis heureux d'te revoir.

Riku:... Moi aussi.

Aurore: Ouh si c'est pas mignon tout ça!

Océane: Tu vas faire ça tout l'temps?

Aurore: Bah nan, pour vous faire chier!

Océane: N'en dis pas plus merci beaucoup!

Jasmine: Anissa!

Anissa: Oui?

Aladdin: Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé!

**Un Fragment bleu était dans les mains de Jasmine, qui le donnait à Anissa qui le donnait à Sora:**

Sora: C'est Dialga!

Furie: Comment tu peux le savoir?

Sora: Déjà, ça ressemble à sa tête et je peux l'sentir!

Océane: C'est ça que j'ai senti alors avec celui de Zekrom!

Zoro: Vous pensez que les Légendaires nous guident?

**Tous se regardaient, l'air incompris. Pendant ce temps, sur la Ville de Traverse, un jeune homme habillé en pirate sévissait dans les Quartiers:**

?: On s'emmerde! Y'a rien ici ou quoi? En tout cas c'est pas plus pire que Grand Line...

**Il continua de marcher sans regarder devant lui, lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un qui tenait deux Fragments, un bleu clair et un rouge noir:**

?: Hé fais pas gaffe surtout j'te dirais rien du tout!

? (2): T'as qu'à regarder où tu vas toi aussi!

**Ils se relevèrent et le roux fixe les deux objets:**

?: Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est?

? (2): Ce sont des Fragments des Légendaires.

?: Sérieux?

**Il prit le bleu clair:**

?: Wow c'est géant! Y'en a d'autres?

? (2): Oui, partout dans d'autres mondes, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

?: J'peux t'aider à les retrouver si tu veux, j'ai rien à faire.

? (2): Hm... d'accord. Je m'appelle Neku Sakuraba, et toi?

?: Reno. Reno Akagami.

Neku: Alors on reprend?

Reno: Allez on y va!

**Neku reprit le Fragment rouge noir et partit avec Reno pour chercher les autres. Sur Magnolia, une jeune fille tenu un Fragment elle aussi, au balcon d'une maison, lorsqu'un jeune homme l'interpelle:**

?: Nana?

Nana: Hm? Ah c'est toi Natsu?

Natsu: T'es prête? On va y aller. Erza et Keito sont déjà parties.

Nana: D'accord...

Natsu: T'es encore préoccupée par tes origines, hein?

Nana: Oui, je n'arrive pas à trouver la moindre information après plusieurs années de recherches...

Natsu: Ne t'inquiète pas! On finira par trouver! Et puis ton frère et ta sœur sont sans doute à ta recherche aussi! Arrête de faire cette tête et allons-y!

Nana: Tu trouves toujours le moyen de me rendre le sourire!

Natsu: Eh ouais parce que j'suis doué!

Nana: Non, des fois... non.

Natsu: Quoi?!

**Elle pouffa de rire:**

Nana: Fais pas ta bouille boudeuse!

Natsu: Oui mais tu m'as vexé, nah!

Nana: Oh p'tit gamin!

**Elle finit par rire et sortit de la maison en sautant par dessus le balcon, suivi du Dragon Slayer. Deux Fragments étaient en leur possession aussi. Cependant, l'équipe revenait sur la Ville de Traverse:**

Océane: Ces vêtements sont un peu trop petits...

Ace: Bah ça s'voit déjà.

Océane: Hé n'en profite pas toi!

Riku: C'est pareil pour ton frère.

Sora: Merci d'le dire!

Aurore: Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Gareth: Le groupe est presque au complet.

Donald: Comment ça presque?

Gareth: Il manque Nina.

Aurore: Ouais, et? Elle a disparue pas de traces d'elle!

Océane: Bah ça veut pas dire qu'elle est morte.

Furie: Qu'elle soit morte ou pas, ça va pas nous avancer!

Gareth: Vous pouvez être plus gentils quand même!

**D'un coup, tous s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à se disputer, Zoro continua de marcher avec les deux adoptions:**

Zoro: Tsss... j'me demande ce que je fais avec eux.

**Il vit deux jeunes hommes passer à côté de lui, Anissa cessa de parler et reconnut Neku d'un coup:**

Anissa: Neku!

Neku: Oh merde!

Reno: Tu la connais?

Neku: Ouais! Malheureusement! Arrête d'me coller!

Anissa: Viens par là!

**Les deux amis prirent la fuite tandis que la jeune fille les suit, le reste de l'équipe fit la même chose en continuant à se disputer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Troisième Quartier et les Foreteller apparurent:**

Maitre Anguis: Bon, à ce que je vois, vous êtes de retour!

**Mais personne n'écoutait, trop occupé à se chamailler à tord et à travers, Nana et Natsu débarquaient mais remarquent le bordel:**

Nana: Ah nan pas encore!

Natsu: C'est comme à Fairy Tail!

Maître Leopardus: Écoutez s'il vous plaît!

**Le Dragon Slayer prit la peine de se rejoindre à la partie, la jeune fille le rattrapa mais se fit embarquer aussi:**

Maître Unicornus: Arrêtez! Et tout d'suite!

**Toujours aucune écoute:**

Maître Ursus: Vous pouvez écouter quand...

Maître Vulpes: SILENCE!

**Le groupe ne bougea plus d'un pouce et se mit au garde à vous:**

Maître Anguis: Merci. Bon, à ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas quinze. On le fera avec.

Sora: Mais de quoi elle parle?

Furie: Chut!

Maître Leopardus: Océane, Sora, étant donné vos changements dans les blocs de glace ainsi que votre croissance qui n'a pas été arrêté, nous allons changer vos vêtements.

**Maître Vulpes claque des doigts et les deux se retrouvent avec de nouveaux vêtements:**

Océane: Stylé!

Natsu: J'peux apprendre à faire ça?!

Nana: Natsu, s'pèce de baka! Te fais pas remarquer!

Maître Unicornus: Bon, vous êtes déjà pas mal, donc nous allons nous en contenter pour l'instant.

Maître Ursus: Pendant votre absence, nous avons déjà composé les Divisions.

Ace: Attendez vous insinuez qu'on sera séparé?

Maître Vulpes: Nous allons vous faire passer un test qui évaluera votre capacité et au final, l'un d'entre vous dans la Division prendra notre place.

Aurore: Trop cool!

Zoro: Mais on a pas un ennemi à pister par hasard?

Maître Anguis: Cela est compté dans votre test.

Anissa: Vous connaissez déjà notre nom?

Maître Leopardus: Nous vous connaissons depuis le début de votre aventure.

Furie: Comme le drôle de pédophile?

Maître Unicornus: Oui, aussi.

Sora: Putain Furie!

Furie: C'était plus fort que moi!

Neku: Eh bien...

Reno: J'comprends rien!

Maître Ursus: Non seulement vous serez dans une Division, mais en plus vous aurez votre propre équipe d'Avale-Rêves!

Gareth: Ces créatures nous aideront?

Maître Vulpes: Exactement. Pour réveiller les Légendaires, vous serez ensemble. Mais pour découvrir leur monde, vous serez par Division.

Riku: Et les Divisions?

Maître Anguis: Ceux que j'évaluerai sont Océane, Riku, Anissa et Furie.

Océane:... Ah cool!

Riku: Ah putain je sens qu'elle va me faire chier.

Anissa: C'est super on est ensemble!

Furie: Oui.

Maître Leopardus: Ceux qui seront avec moi sont Ace, Sora et Zoro.

Sora: Je suis le seul gamin?!

Ace: Hé j'vais pas me foutre avec le citron vert!

Zoro: Je préfère encore qu'on m'appelle cactus!

Maître Unicornus: Ceux qui seront sous ma responsabilité sont Nana, Reno et Gareth.

Reno: Gareth? Nana? Mais j'comprends rien!

Nana: Ah cool!

Gareth: Hm... drôle de groupe.

Maître Ursus: Ceux qui devront me suivre sont Neku, Nina et Erza.

Neku: Deux filles? ...

Maître Vulpes: Et les derniers donc sont Natsu, Aurore et Keito.

Natsu: Attends mais y'en a quatre à Anguis!

Aurore: Hé j'veux pas Barbie!

**Chaque Keyblade de Foreteller apparut dans la main de chacun:**

Ace: Hé, elle est cool!

Océane: Putain j'l'adore merci merci merci merci merci!

Natsu: MAIS J'AI UNE ARME DE FILLE?!

**Tous le regardèrent, et se mirent à rire:**

ora: Ah j'te plains mon pauvre!

Aurore: Ouah la loose qu'il va s'taper! Attends il est avec moi c'est vrai.

Reno: Sincèrement je regrette pas du tout!

Natsu: C'EST PAS JUSTE JE VEUX CHANGER J'VEUX SURTOUT PAS ME TRIMBALER AVEC CE... CE TRUC!

**Il se mit à déprimer tandis que certains eurent du mal à respirer avec le fou rire, ils reprirent le sérieux et ceux qui n'eurent pas encore de seconde Keyblade en obtiennent une:**

Maître Anguis: Maintenant, nous allons vous emmener dans le Monde des Avale-Rêves.

* * *

À suivre...

Pauvre Natsu! Oui se prendre une Keyblade de fille c'est pas super hein? Enfin, en espérant que nos chers amis ne se disputent pas.


	3. Les Avale-Rêves

**Ils traversaient un portail et ils se retrouvaient dans un jardin:**

Océane: Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Où est-ce qu'on est?

Maître Anguis: Au Jardin Radieux.

Océane: Alors c'était pas une prairie que j'avais vu, mais un putain de jardin!

Ace: Bah quoi ça t'impressionne?

Sora: C'est pas lui le monde d'origine de Kairi?

Riku: Si, enfin, si mes souv'nirs sont bons.

Maître Leopardus: Venez par ici.

**Les Foreteller emmenèrent les Maîtres de la Keyblade vers la Place de la Fontaine, et les cinq entrèrent dans l'eau d'un coup:**

Anissa: Ils se sont noyés?

Zoro: Bah ça m'arrange allez j'me tire.

Ace: C'est ça tire-toi.

Furie: Non! Tu restes avec nous!

Zoro: Pfff...

Aurore: T'es pas content c'est pareil!

Gareth: Hm... ils ne se sont pas noyés. Il y a un portail à travers.

Reno: Bah on plonge tous!

Neku: Sans moi.

Natsu: Euh... j'me tire aussi c'pas trop mon truc.

Nana: Tous à l'eau!

**Elle poussa chacun d'entre eux et plongea la dernière, ils atterrissent ailleurs. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une genre de garderie:**

Aurore: Toi qui parlait de garderie!

Riku: Euh... c'est ici qu'ils vivent?

Maître Unicornus: En quelque sorte, mais ce n'est qu'une partie de leur monde qui n'a pas été envahit par les Avale-Rêves Cauchemar.

Furie: Ils ont attaqués?

Maître Ursus: Ils sont sur tous les mondes.

Maître Vulpes: Maintenant, il suffit de siffler avec ses doigts pour les faire sortir.

**Maître Anguis ouvrit la porte, tout le groupe regarda:**

Maître Vulpes: Allez-y.

**Chacun siffla le plus fort, lorsqu'une cavalerie d'Avale-Rêves arrivèrent le plus vite possible:**

Ace: Ouah la vache.

Nana: Courez!

**Tous prirent la poudre d'escampette, quand toutes les créatures sautèrent sur eux:**

Natsu: Ah des assassins!

Océane: Ils vont nous tuer protégez-nous!

**Les cinq adultes esquissèrent un sourire et rappelèrent les Avale-Rêves:**

Maître Anguis: Eh bien, vous avez eu peur ou quoi?

Reno: Ils nous ont sautés dessus!

Anissa: Pour nous décoiffer ensuite!

Riku: Qu'ils ne refassent plus jamais ça!

Océane: J'vais réessayer tiens!

Neku: Nan pas ça!

**Elle siffla une seconde fois, mais c'est un Bélin qui lui sauta dessus pour la prendre avec ses deux cornes et l'envoyer en l'air:**

Océane: Au s'cours!

Maître Leopardus: Maintenant, à chaque fois que vous sifflez, un des Avale-Rêves vous choisira comme partenaire.

**Elle s'écrase contre le sol:**

Aurore: Euh... ça va?

Océane: Est-ce que tu crois que ça a l'air d'aller, sérieus'ment.

**Le Bélin lui lécha le visage:**

Océane: Et c'est maint'nant que tu m'aimes?!

**Elle se leva et lui caressa la tête:**

Zoro: Décidément... elle est très bizarre.

Ace: Ah c'est toujours comme ça.

**Zoro siffla à son tour, et un Vilraptor lui sauta sur la tête et le mord:**

Zoro: Ah enlevez-moi ce cannibale!

Sora:... Si il est cannibale, qu'il te mord seul'ment toi.

Furie: D'accord avec lui, j'ai pas envie de me faire mordiller le bras ou la tête.

**Neku recommença l'appel, un Boulobêê sautille vers lui:**

Anissa: Oh il est mimi!

Neku:... T'as une grosse touffe.

Riku: Sympa le partenaire, t'as pas autre chose à dire?

Donald: Bon Océane et Zoro on épargne eux c'est normal.

Océane/Zoro: Hé oh!

**Le Bélin écrase le canard avec une patte avant et le Vilraptor avec sa queue:**

Maître Unicornus: Par contre, si il y a bien une chose qu'ils ne supportent pas, c'est qu'on dise du mal de leur partenaire.

**Plus tard, tous avaient un partenaire:**

Furie: Ils sont tous si mimi, qu'on a du mal à choisir.

Océane: Oh viens là mon chouchou!

Maître Ursus: Maintenant, traversez cette porte et composez votre équipe avec cinq autres Avale-Rêves.

Natsu: On doit en avoir d'autre?

Maître Vulpes: Un seul ne pourra pas vaincre d'autres Avale-Rêves de type Cauchemar.

**Chacun entra et composa son équipe:**

Océane: Roh c'est dur à choisir!

Reno: Attends y'en a combien en double ou en triple ou... ou six?!

Gareth: Eh bien, il y en a des Chicotaïgue!

Aurore: Ils sont géniaux!

**Cependant, sur un autre monde:**

?: Le secret des Foreteller n'a jamais été découvert, jusqu'à maint'nant!

? (2): Tu as découvert quelque chose?

?: Il existe un Maître capable de rivaliser avec eux. Le Maître de l'Espace-Temps!

? (3): Malheureusement, seul le peuple de la Ville Glacée pouvait contrôler le Pouvoir du Temps et de l'Espace! Et ils ont tous disparus!

?: Eh bien... ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai.

? (3): Comment ça?

?: D'après les informations que nous avons volés aux Foreteller, il y en a qu'un qui peut contrôler ces deux Pouvoirs. Il vient de la Ville Glacée, par ailleurs, il semblerait que son lien n'est autre que Palkia.

? (2): Hm... quel est son nom?

?: Je n'ai aucune information sur les noms, leur âge ainsi que plusieurs de leur fonction.

? (4): Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autres personnes?

? (3): Je me suis confronté à eux. Je m'en rappelle! Ces maudits Élus...

?: Ils vont se mêler de ce qui ne les concerne pas. Cela me met hors de moi!

? (4): D'après certaines rumeurs, on dit que les Légendaires se sont endormis, nous pouvons en profiter pour voler les Fragments de Dialga et Palkia.

? (2): Et il ne restera plus qu'un Maître de l'Espace-Temps pour terminer nos projets.

?: Et ce corps deviendra le mien! Ansem, Xehanort, allez-y sans plus attendre!

Ansem/Jeune Xehanort: Bien, Maître.

**Ils disparurent:**

? (2): Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

?: Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Bientôt, le secret des Foreteller ne sera plus qu'un vieux souvenir...

**De retour sur Agrabah, Maître Anguis et ses disciples viennent d'arriver:**

Furie: Les autres ne sont pas là?

Maître Anguis: C'est à partir de là que vos chemins seront séparés, et pendant un moment.

Océane: Pfft, génial. Mais on va faire quoi?

Maître Anguis: Vous allez récupérer les autres Fragments de Zekrom et le réveiller ensuite.

Anissa: Et c'est tout?

Maître Anguis: Non, il y aura aussi Palkia, Reshiram et Rayquaza.

Riku: On va mettre un temps fou à tous les retrouver!

Maître Anguis: La patience est l'une des clés pour réussir le test. Bonne chance à vous.

**Elle disparut:**

Anissa:... Vous pensez que c'est pareil pour les autres?

**Et c'était pareil pour les autres: Leopardus à la Forteresse Oubliée, Unicornus à Grand Line, Ursus à la Ville d'Halloween et Vulpes à Magnolia. Récupérer les Fragments n'allait pas être facile du tout, qui sait qui allait craquer en premier. Du côté de Leopardus:**

Sora: C'est Giratina qu'on doit réveiller?

Ace: Ouais. Ensuite c'est Dialga et un certain Groudon. Tu es lié à lui ou c'est comme ça? ... Zoro? Hé oh j'te parle crétin!

**Il se retourne:**

Ace: J'y crois pas il dort...

Sora: J'peux dormir aussi?

Ace:... Nan n'essaie même pas.

**Du côté d'Unicornus:**

Nana: On doit réveiller Mew, Kyurem et Crypto Ombre, c'est ça?

Gareth: Exact. Mais je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous demander une fois qu'on aura fini.

Reno: Pour réveiller les Légendaires, ils ont dit qu'on devait pas être tous ensemble?

Gareth: Eh bien si, normalement.

Reno: Mais pourquoi ils n'ont pas dit quand on sera ensemble?

Nana: Arrête avec tes questions tu m'embrouilles!

Reno: On a pas même pas commencé à prendre la route!

**Chez les Ursus:**

Neku:... J'me demande où sont Nina et Erza.

?: ARRÊTE DE ME COLLER TOI!

**Il alla vers le Cimetière et découvre une jeune femme qui avait le costume d'Infirmière, qui tapa les Avale-Rêves Cauchemar. Elle s'en débarrasse sans problème:**

?: Bon, respire Erza. Ce sont juste des drôles de créatures.

Neku: C'est des Avale-Rêves de type Cauchemar.

Erza: Hm? Qui es-tu?

Neku: Je m'appelle Neku Sakuraba. Et toi c'est Erza?

Erza: Erza Scarlet. Mais dis-moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas les Foreteller par hasard?

Neku: Si, d'ailleurs nous sommes dans la même Division.

Erza: Si j'ai bien compris, nous devons retrouver des Fragments, c'est bien ça?

Neku: Oui, ceux d'Yveltal, de Darkrai et de Ho-Oh. T'es lié à lui ou il t'a choisi?

Erza: C'est compliqué à expliquer, en attendant, j'te propose de trouver la dernière membre de la Division.

Nina: Ça sera pas la peine d'y penser!

**Ils se retournent et découvrent une jeune fille, et du côté des Vulpes:**

Aurore: Wow, y'en a du monde!

Natsu: Ouais, mais j'espère retrouver Keito et vite parce que sinon ça va barder!

Aurore:... La pauvre j'la pleins. Bon, on doit trouver les Fragments de Mewtwo, de Suicune et...

?: Et de Lugia.

**Keito était là:**

Natsu: Enfin t'es là toi!

Keito: Bah désolée hein. Et tu comment tu t'appelles?

Aurore: Aurore Okami, et tu sais quoi, Natsu a une Keyblade de fille!

Natsu: Rah recommence pas avec ça!

Keito: T'es dans les Vulpes?

Natsu: À ton avis?!

**D'un coup, le ciel se recouvrit, des éclairs violets jaillirent de ces nuages, des aurores boréales apparurent et le vent se déchaîne:**

Keito: Ça recommence!

Aurore: De quoi?

Natsu: Quand on était ici tout à l'heure, c'était pas comme ça. J'pense que les Fragments nous reconnaissent!

Keito: Pour une fois qu'il sort un truc intelligent.

Natsu: OUAIS ON VA TOUT CASSER!

Aurore:... Tu disais?

Keito: Rien.

**Ils partirent, tandis que dans la Divsion des Anguis:**

Océane: J'en ai marre de tout ce sable je sens qu'on va crever ici!

Riku: Hé j'te signale que c'est toi qui nous mène vers le Fragment de Zekrom depuis tout à l'heure!

Furie: On est encore loin? Parce que cette chaleur est insupportable!

Anissa: Océane, me dit pas que ton Fragment se trouve en plein désert.

Océane: Bah quoi tu pensais que c'était dans cette Caverne de mes deux?! Mais oui mais oui!

Furie:... Euh...

Riku: On va fondre à cause de qui?

Océane: Hé t'as qu'à dire ça à Zekrom c'est sa faute à lui si on est pommé dans ce désert!

**En peu de temps, la foudre bleue tomba des nuages:**

Anissa: J'crois qu'il est pas content.

Furie: Il peut pas réagir quand il dort! Sauf si il réincarne en fantôme.

Riku: Hm... j'pense que le Fragment réagit en la présence de Cécé.

Océane: Ah ouais j'peux faire ça?!

**Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à tomber sur une partie de ruines:**

Furie: Des ruines? ...

Anissa: Il y en avait pas! Je ne comprends rien à ce qui s'passe!

Océane: Le Fragment est dedans.

Riku: Où sont les autres parties des ruines?

Anissa: Aucune idée, mais peut-être qu'elles sont éparpillées dans tout Agrabah.

Furie: Si c'est le cas, alors en-dessous de nous...

Océane: Se trouvent des ruines anciennes... du désert!

Riku: Allons les explorer, peut-être que les autres Fragments se trouvent à l'intérieur!

Furie: Oui!

**Ils entrèrent dans les ruines, dans la Division Leopardus:**

Sora: J'en peux plus on peut pas faire une pause?

Ace: Nan.

Zoro: On peut quand même en profiter pour se recharger non?

Ace: J'ai dis nan! Parce qu'on va devoir encore te traîner sur le sol pour te réveiller tête de gland!

Sora: Hé, v'nez voir ça!

**Le groupe avait vu sur une partie de ruines eux aussi:**

Zoro: Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là?

Sora: Tu poses des questions et on sait même pas!

Ace:... Le Fragment de Giratina est dedans, la preuve le paysage est en train de changer!

**Tout ce qui concernait la Forteresse Oubliée et les lieux étaient décliner vers ces drôles de ruines:**

Sora: C'est très bizarre. Surtout des ruines glaçons dans un endroit qui n'est même pas froid du tout!

Zoro: Tu l'as dis.

Ace: Peut-être qu'il doit encore avoir des morceaux d'ruines ici!

Zoro: Alors on attend quoi pour les explorer hein?

Sora: J'suis parti!

**Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent le jeune qui partit bien avant, du côté d'Unicornus, des éclairs roses tombèrent du ciel, l'ombre se propage et la glace semble prendre du terrain:**

Gareth: Les Fragments sentent sans doute notre présence.

Nana: C'était comme ça, à Magnolia.

Reno: C'est quoi ces ruines?

**Ils étaient devant l'entrée:**

Nana: Incroyable... Vous avez vus les coulées de lave?

Reno: Putain mais c'est énorme! Vous pensez que tous les Fragments sont dedans?

Gareth: Vu la hauteur de ces ruines, je dirais plutôt qu'il y a plusieurs parties de ces anciennes ruines. Entrons pour retrouver les Fragments.

**Ils entrèrent à leur tour, dans la Division Ursus:**

Neku:...

Erza:...

Nina: Dis donc vous parlez plus ou quoi?

Erza: Non, mais c'est ce qui se passe autour de nous.

**L'ombre prend du terrain, le feu brûle à certaines parties et le ciel est complètement sombre. Ils trouvèrent alors les ruines comme les autres Divisions:**

Nina: C'est drôlement verdoyant pour des ruines!

Neku: Il n'y en a qu'une partie.

Erza: Les autres parties des ruines sont sans doute un peu partout.

Neku: Allons-y!

**Une fois entrés, ils restèrent sur place. Pour finir, chez les Vulpes:**

Natsu: On est arrivé?

Keito: Nan.

Natsu: On est arrivé?

Aurore: Nan!

Natsu: On est arrivé?

Keito/Aurore: NAN!

Natsu:... Et là on est arrivé.

Keito: Natsu!

Natsu: J'adore vous faire chier.

**Au même moment, ce furent les derniers à tomber sur des ruines:**

Natsu:... Elles sont étranges.

Aurore: Moi j'trouve pas, mais n'empêche des ruines ici, c'est vrai que c'est pas normal.

Keito: On dirait un genre de sanctuaire, vous ne trouvez pas?

Aurore: T'as raison! Peut-être que les autres en ont trouvés aussi!

Keito: Sans doute!

Natsu: Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?!

**Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans le début des ruines eux aussi, une route longue allait commencer. Très longue.**

* * *

À suivre...

J'pense que plus j'écris, plus les chaps seront longs! Pitié! xD


	4. Les Ruines des Foreteller

**Les Anguis regardaient à l'intérieur:**

Furie: Putain, c'est grand.

Océane: J'les voyais pas comme ça moi!

Riku: J'pense que ça fait longtemps qu'elles ont été réalisées, mais y'a les mêmes signes que sur le Palier des Foreteller.

Anissa: Tu as raison! Un serpent, un léopard, une licorne, un ours et un loup. C'est sans doute le signe de chaque Division!

Furie: Oh la vache.

Riku: Quoi?

Furie: Regardez c'qui nous attends!

**Ils arrivèrent au bout de la route et découvrent la suite en bas:**

Océane: Hé c'est qu'en fait ils veulent nous achever c'est pas possible!

Anissa: N'empêche que les couleurs sont différentes à certaines entrées.

Riku: On peut pas atteindre cet endroit.

Furie: Mais y'a pas d'autres chemins, il va falloir passer à travers ce mur transparent on a pas l'choix.

Anissa: Le seul soucis c'est qu'on peut rien faire pour! Seuls les Foreteller peuvent contrôler ces ruines on dirait.

Riku: Hé, regardez par là!

**Il appuya sur une pierre ressemblant à un serpent, cette dernière entra dans le mur et un passage s'ouvrit:**

Océane: Là, on peut continuer!

**Ils entrèrent, dans la Division Leopardus, c'était pareil. Ils venaient d'arriver au bout de la route et viennent de rater les Anguis:**

Sora: C'est déjà la fin? On s'est pas trompé?

Ace: Non j'en suis sûr, et puis c'était l'entrée la plus proche! C'est toi qui a entré ici j'te signale!

Zoro: Un mur transparent nous empêche d'aller en bas.

Ace: Y'a sans doute quelque chose à débloquer.

Zoro: Comme une voie.

**Le brun poussa la pierre de léopard et un passage se révèle:**

Ace: C'est toi qui a trouvé?

Sora: Faut bien toucher à tout dans ce genre d'endroit!

Zoro: Des fois c'est une mauvaise idée.

**Les Unicornus arrivèrent aussi au bout de leur route, les Leopardus viennent de disparaître comme avec les Anguis dès leur arrivé:**

Reno: On peut pas aller en bas ça fait chier!

Gareth: Nous devons trouver un autre moyen de progresser.

Nana: Oui, et je sais pas vous, mais plusieurs entrées de ruines sont rassemblées, vous pensez que ce sont les autres ruines?

Gareth: Je pense surtout que les autres Divisions sont ici. En fait, ces ruines sont toutes reliées, où que nous soyons, nous serons toujours dans ces ruines.

Reno: Wow... j'me demande qui a fait ça!

**En s'appuyant sur une pierre de licorne, Reno dévoile le passage:**

Nana: Ah, une autre entrée!

Gareth: Cela pourrait nous occuper le temps de trouver un moyen de traverser ce mur et atteindre la suite.

**Ils entrèrent directement, et les Ursus arrivèrent à la seconde près où ils disparurent:**

Erza: On dirait que les autres parties des ruines sont vite reliées.

Nina: Non, la preuve! Les couleurs sont différentes, j'pense que les autres ont trouvés l'entrée aussi!

Neku: Pour l'instant, nous verrons le bas plus tard. On doit trouver une autre entrée!

**Ils cherchèrent sur les murs lorsque Titania trouva une pierre d'ours. Elle appuya dessus et une seconde entrée s'ouvrit:**

Neku: On peut continuer par là.

Nina: Alors on attend quoi?!

**Et ils pénétrèrent dans la seconde entrée, les Vulpes viennent aussi de les rater:**

Natsu: Euh... y'a pas d'autres entrées? Et pour la déco bonjour la négligence!

Aurore: Mais non! C'est sans doute d'autres ruines!

Keito: Faut vite trouver une entrée si on veut pas pourrir ici.

Aurore: Ce qui est une excellente idée!

**Tous cherchèrent sur le mur, lorsque Keito trouva la pierre de loup et la poussa dans le mur pour débloquer une seconde entrée:**

Aurore: Cool!

Natsu: Faut trouver un moyen aussi de détruire ce putain de mur transparent!

**Et dès qu'ils entrèrent, toutes les secondes entrées trouvées se refermèrent. Plus ils continuèrent, plus les ruines descendaient:**

Anissa: J'pensais pas que le chemin serait aussi long!

Océane: Moi non plus! Et ça commence à devenir chiant!

Riku: Taisez-vous.

Océane: Bah merci!

Riku: Nan j'suis sérieux j'entends quelque chose!

**Un bruit sourd résonne:**

Furie: C'est moi où à chaque pas le bruit est de plus en plus fort?

Anissa: Non tu rêves pas.

Riku: J'espère que c'est pas une mauvaise surprise sinon j'vais mal le prendre.

Océane: Au moins on est deux!

**Les autres l'avaient entendus aussi:**

Sora: Plus on avance, plus il fait froid.

Zoro: Je sens qu'on veut nous empêcher de trouver le Fragment.

Ace: Ouais bah c'est pas eux qui vont me pourrir l'envie de réveiller Giratina!

Sora: Si c'est un monstre qui nous attends, j'me demande déjà quelle est sa puissance.

Zoro: J'pensais à sa faiblesse pour s'en débarrasser plus vite!

Sora: Ouais bah sache que les ennemis sont plus puissants! Alors t'as intérêt à te booster un peu!

Ace: Mais merde vous allez pas commencer!

**Le trio se dispute, tandis que chez les Unicornus:**

Nana: Purée mais on crève de chaud ici!

Reno: On va tous mourir si on continue d'avancer!

Gareth: Je sais pas ce que Maître Unicornus attend de nous, mais si c'est notre perte, il a gagné.

Nana: On peut pas continuer avec une chaleur pareille! On va y passer!

Gareth: On s'en fiche, nous devons réveiller les Légendaires avant que ça soit eux qu'ils périssent!

**Chez les Ursus, c'était une autre histoire:**

Erza: On dirait plus une jungle que des ruines.

Neku: Ce sont des ruines verdoyantes qu'est-ce qu'on y peut?

Nina: Si y'avait des lianes j'ferais comme Tarzan!

Neku: Oui bah en attendant la miss se calme et elle suit l'mouvement!

**Et du côté des Vulpes:**

Keito: Ce bruit sourd qui recommence et qui augmente de volume quand on avance ça fait chier!

Aurore: J'crois que y'a un truc qui nous attends!

Natsu: Enfin d'la baston!

Aurore: Avec Keyblade!

Natsu: Roh non tout mais pas avec la Keyblade de fille!

Aurore: Tu seras bien forcé!

Keito: Et si on continuait d'avancer?

**Chaque Division continua la route, jusqu'à l'entrée d'une salle qui n'attendit que la Keyblade des Foreteller pour s'ouvrir. Anissa, Zoro, Nana, Neku et Keito ouvrirent la porte. Tous avaient vus sur un Fragment du Légendaire qu'il recherchait:**

Furie: Nous avons enfin le second Fragment de Zekrom.

Océane: Ouais!

Anissa: N'empêche, cet endroit est rempli de Foudre Bleue!

Riku: Vous pensez que c'est comme ça dans chaque salle?

Anissa: Sans doute.

**Le descendant ou la descendante du Légendaire prit le Fragment, lorsqu'une Serrure était à leurs pieds:**

Nana: Une Serrure, qu'est-ce que ça fait là?

Gareth: Hm... j'en sais rien, essaie avec la Keyblade des Foreteller!

Reno: Moi j'dis mauvaise idée!

**Malgré les avis des autres, ceux qui avaient le Fragment de leur Légendaire mirent la Keyblade de leur Division dans la Serrure et la tourne. Ils retirèrent l'arme, au même moment, un bruit de verrouillage se fit entendre: une porte s'ouvrit, les ruines tremblèrent. Et en dehors de chaque ruine, une grande tour sortit du sol:**

Natsu:... On a pas fait une conn'rie?

Aurore: J'espère pas!

**Tous passèrent par la sortie qui vient de s'ouvrir et chacun vit la tour:**

Riku: Mais qu'est-ce que t'as trifouillée encore?

Océane: Mais j'ai juste tournée la Keyblade dans la Serrure!

Furie: J'crois qu'on doit nous expliquer quelque chose.

Anissa: Elle est géante! Franch'ment bonne chance à celui ou celle qui grimpera dedans!

* * *

Sora: J'ai jamais vu de tour aussi grande.

Zoro: J'espère que c'est pas une tour de destruction sinon j'te tue!

Ace: Hé, j'y peux rien d'accord?

* * *

Gareth: Hm...

Reno: Moi j'dis mauvaise idée sérieux! Mais personne m'écoute! Peut-être que c'est un truc concernant les Ténèbres!

Nana: Mais non! Sinon j'vois pas pourquoi y'aurait cette tour!

* * *

Erza: C'est impressionnant...

Nina: Neku, si jamais on a un problème avec le Foreteller j'dirai que c'est d'ta faute! Attends, mais C'EST D'TA FAUTE!

Neku: Ça va pas besoin de gueuler pour si peu!

* * *

Keito:...

Aurore:...

Natsu:... Vous me tuez pas hein?

**Chaque Foreteller apparut:**

Maître Anguis: Oh! Mais... qui a débloquée la Serrure?

Riku: Elle.

Océane: Hé!

* * *

Maître Leopardus: Qui a osé faire sortir la tour des ruines?

Sora: Notre ami le brûleur.

Ace: Tu tiens à mourir toi!

* * *

Maître Unicornus: Qui a eu l'imprudence de faire cela?

Reno: Débrouillez-vous avec elle.

Nana: Reno!

* * *

Maître Ursus: Qui a activé l'appel de la tour?

Nina: C'est lui! LUI!

Neku: Oh ça va.

* * *

Maître Vulpes: Qui a touché à la Serrure des ruines?

Aurore: Bah le seul crétin.

Natsu: Tais-toi!

**Tous les Foreteller regardèrent la tour:**

Maître Anguis: Il ne fallait pas toucher à la Serrure.

Anissa: Pour quelle raison?

* * *

Maître Leopardus: Chacun d'entre nous vous a conduit dans les Ruines des Foreteller, ces tours renferment une grande puissance qui peut anéantir ce qu'elles veulent.

Zoro: Y'a un moyen de la faire rentrer sous terre?

* * *

Maître Unicornus: Le seul moyen serait de visiter tous les mondes des Légendaires après les avoir réveiller un par un, mais à ce rythme-là, Xehanort aurait déjà accès à notre secret.

Gareth: Que peut-on faire?

* * *

Maître Ursus: Rien, pour le moment, la tour met du temps avant de retrouver sa puissance. Mais ce que vous avez fait là est une grosse erreur.

Erza: Désolée de vous contredire, mais il fallait nous dire qu'il y avait une Serrure qui activerait une tour!

* * *

Maître Vulpes: Oui, mais dans tous les cas, vous l'aurez activé. Le centre de ces ruines, à votre arrivé, chargent les Tours du Destin en ce moment même. Mais cela va mettre du temps avant qu'elles retrouvent l'intégralité de sa puissance.

Keito: L'accès est bloqué, on peut pas y accéder.

* * *

Maître Anguis: Mais maintenant que vous avez activé la Tour du Destin, l'accès est ouvert désormais. On ne peut rien faire. Nous allons bientôt courir un très grave danger.

Furie: On ne pouvait pas le savoir, vraiment!

* * *

Maître Leopardus: Je comprends, mais réfléchissez la prochaine fois.

Sora: Surtout lui.

Ace: Toi aussi! J'te rappelle qu'un certain Sora est entré dans les Ruines des Foreteller sans réfléchir!

* * *

Reno: Roh ça va.

Maître Unicornus: À présent, vous allez vous rendez à la Ville d'Halloween pour le prochain Fragment.

* * *

Nina: Magnolia?

Erza: Mon monde d'origine!

Maître Ursus: Et vous ne toucherez à rien, compris?

* * *

Natsu: Alors là... j'sais pas.

Aurore: Natsu!

Maître Vulpes: En attendant, l'heure est comptée, allez-y sans perdre de temps!

* * *

**Les Foreteller emmenèrent leur Division dans un autre monde:**

Anissa: La Forteresse Oubliée!

Maître Anguis: Il va falloir trouver les autres Ruines Anguis.

Océane: Pourquoi?

Riku: Regarde là-bas.

**La Tour du Destin était là:**

Océane:... J'ai rien dis.

Maître Anguis: Le troisième Fragment se trouve bien dans les ruines, mais faites attention, les Avale-Rêves Cauchemar sont venus cette fois-ci.

Furie: On était dans quelles ruines alors?

**Trop tard, elle était parti:**

Furie:... Ok...

**Chez les Léopardus:**

Maître Leopardus: Vous allez vous rendre dans les Ruines Ursus.

Zoro: Hm... on a réveillé toutes les Tours du Destin.

Ace: Y'a plus qu'à se dépêcher avant que leurs puissances soient complètes.

**Le Maître disparut:**

Sora: Et si on y allait?

**Du côté des Unicornus:**

Maître Unicornus: Maintenant, vous êtes dans les Ruines Vulpes.

Nana: Ouah la verdure!

Gareth: Nous allons devoir trouver une autre entrée.

Reno: Au fait, elle est où?

**Trop tard, le Maître Unicornus était parti lui aussi. Dans les Ursus:**

Nina:... C'est lumineux!

Erza: Non pas vraiment.

Nina: Faut vraiment que j'm'habitue à la lumière du jour moi! Un an et demi à la Fin du Monde a habitué mon regard dans l'ombre génial!

Neku: T'arrêtes de te plaindre.

Maître Ursus: Vous devez trouver les Ruines Leopardus. Mais n'allez surtout pas dans le centre des Ruines, je vous surveille.

**Il disparut:**

Erza: Il n'a même pas dit autre chose pour nous aider.

**Et chez les Vulpes:**

Maître Vulpes: Vous vous rendez dans les Ruines Unicornus, en essayant de pas faire de bêtises!

Natsu: Oh ça va j'ai juste activé une tour.

Aurore: Pas n'importe laquelle!

Keito: Et la route?

**Trop tard:**

Aurore: Ils nous laissent toujours en plan quand on a besoin d'eux!

* * *

À suivre...

Oui on a fait une énorme conn'rie mais ils ont rien dis les Foreteller! xD

J'aimerai juste votre avis sur cinq questions! Les voici:

1 - Qui remplacera Maître Anguis?

Océane

Riku

Anissa

Furie

2 - Qui remplacera Maître Leopardus?

Ace

Sora

Zoro

3 - Qui remplacera Maître Unicornus?

Nana

Reno

Gareth

4 - Qui remplacera Maître Ursus?

Neku

Nina

Erza

5 - Qui remplacera Maître Vulpes?

Natsu

Aurore

Keito

Voilà, j'attends votre avis, mais attention, je ne veux qu'une réponse à chaque question! Et bien sûr donnez l'avis sur le chap.


	5. Un drôle de don

**La Division chercha la seconde entrée des ruines:**

Anissa: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est grand!

Océane: Le prochain Fragment est pas loin, regardez!

**Les nuages noirs débarquèrent pour laisser tomber des éclairs bleus, ils coururent vers la prochaine entrée et la trouve enfin:**

Océane: Génial! On a trouvé!

Furie: Mais fais gaffe quand même, avec les Avale-Rêves qui rôdent.

Océane: T'inquiète ils vont finir en brochette de Keyblade!

Riku: Bah dis donc ça rassure.

**Ils entraient, alors que Anissa entendait des miaulements ressemblant à celui d'un Neko. Elle alla voir et découvrit un Tcha-Tcha, enchaîné:**

Anissa: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**Elle partit chercher les Anguis qui découvrirent à leur tour l'Avale-Rêve:**

Furie: Le pauvre!

Océane: Si je choppe celui ou celle qui lui a fait ça...

Riku: Faut déjà essayer de détacher ces chaînes.

**Le jeune garçon essaya, mais ça résistait. Il continua d'insister et au bout d'un moment, les chaînes se brisent et le Tcha-Tcha fut libre et sauta dans les bras de l'argenté:**

Riku: Il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver son propriétaire!

Océane: J'te pari qu'il a fait ça! Nous devons le garder avec nous le temps qu'il est blessé!

Anissa: Elle a raison, on peut pas l'abandonner!

Furie: Alors continuons le chemin avec lui alors, en plus il est chou!

**Elle gratta sous le menton du Tcha-Tcha qui ronronna:**

Anissa: Faut aussi le soigner. Et je m'en charge Cécé!

Océane: Mais pourquoi?

Furie: Tu t'en rappelles après le combat contre Darkroe? Tu nous tapais dessus parce que Soin ne marchait pas!

Océane:... Ah ouais. C'était drôle!

Riku: Pour toi oui mais pas pour nous!

**La brune soigna le chat, ce dernier fut posé sur le sol et la Division entra dans les ruines, le Tcha-Tcha les suivit:**

Anissa: Brrr il fait froid!

Océane: Moi j'suis habituée avec ce glaçon que j'ai eu à supporter pendant des mois et des mois!

Furie: Moi ça va.

Riku: Votre peau est fragile ou quoi?

Anissa: Hé, on vient pas d'la Ville Glacée nous!

Riku: Et alors ça vous donne pas une raison d'vous plaindre.

Océane: Bah si! Mais là j'dis rien je souffre pas.

**D'un coup, les Cauchemar arrivent:**

Furie: Oh d'la visite mais il fallait pas!

**Dans les Ruines Ursus:**

Zoro: Y'a une chaleur pas possible là!

Ace: J'dois vous plaindre ou quoi?

Sora: Et si tu t'la fermais pour changer?

Ace: Nan désolé d'te décevoir!

Zoro: Pourtant il a raison.

Ace: On a pas d'mandé ton avis!

Sora: Parce qu'on demande le tien sans doute?!

**Ils se disputèrent encore et encore, décidément ce trio n'était pas fait pour s'entendre. Du côté des Unicornus:**

Reno: C'est quand qu'on tape là? J'en ai marre!

Nana: T'es content c'est bien t'es pas content c'est pareil! TU SUIS!

Reno: Hé! ... Ok j'ai rien dis.

Gareth: Il y en a de la verdure, tu penses que le second Fragment de Mew ne va pas nous faire une connerie comme le premier, et ainsi que tous les autres?

Nana: Alors ça, je sais pas si la Serrure va se montrer, ou autre chose.

Reno: Oui bah tu touches p... arrête ce regard qui tue tu fais flipper.

Nana: Alors tu avances!

**Dans la Division Ursus:**

Erza: Ces Ruines Leopardus sont sans doutes anciennes et magnifiques, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression qu'on nous surveille.

Neku: Toi aussi tu ressens ça?

Nina: Moi j'sens rien du tout, vous délirez.

Neku: Bien sûr, dis c'que tu veux.

Nina: Roh ça va!

Erza: Vous allez arrêter oui?

**Et aux Ruines Unicornus:**

Natsu: Je sais pas vous mais j'le sens pas pour ces ruines.

Keito: Mais si t'inquiète!

Aurore: J'espère juste que tu vas pas faire une conn'rie comme t'es fais!

Natsu: Oh ça va.

**Dans les Ruines Anguis, ces dernières tremblèrent à cause des combats à l'intérieur:**

Anissa: J'ai l'impression qu'ils comptent pas nous lâcher!

Océane: Garde ta salive et cours!

**Le Tcha-Tcha freina et attaqua les ennemis en créant un ultrason avec sa propre voix. L'argenté le reprit dans ses bras pour éviter de le laisser et rejoint les filles, lorsque le plafond des ruines tomba, Riku passe juste à temps mais les filles se retrouvèrent coincées à côté:**

Océane: Riku, est-ce que ça va?!

Riku: Ouais, mais vous allez faire comment pour continuer?

Furie: On trouvera un moyen! Toi, trouve le Fragment de Zekrom, on se rejoint à la sortie!

Anissa: Et tu prends soin du cha-chat hein?

Océane: Roh j't'en prie comme si il allait l'bouffer!

**D'un coup, elles se regardèrent:**

Furie: Le bouffer?!

Océane: Bah ouais, il est comme Neko mais il a des fruits lui!

Anissa: Ah ouais, mais il va pas l'bouffer, si?

Furie: C'est pas dit, le bout d'ses oreilles a des fraises et la queue... le rond de la note est en cerise! Alors on sait pas si Riku va le bouffer vivant ou non!

**Les trois filles crièrent:**

Riku: Vous me croyez assez con pour bouffer un Avale-Rêve?

**Elles recommencèrent à hurler, le jeune garçon poussa un soupir désespéré et continua de progresser avec le Tcha-Tcha, qui marcha à côté:**

Riku: J'me demande comment elles vont sortir d'ici. Surtout comment tu t'es retrouvé dans un coin pommé comme la Forteresse Oubliée et enchaîné en plus.

Tcha-Tcha: Normal, c'est mon ancien propriétaire.

**Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda l'Avale-Rêve:**

Riku:... J'hallucine ou tu parles?

Tcha-Tcha: Non, tu ne rêves pas.

**D'un coup, l'argenté se mit à tracer sa route en courant. L'Avale-Rêve tenta de le suivre, lorsque Vampory apparut subitement devant Riku, qui fut forcé de freiner:**

Vampory: Est-ce que ça va?

Riku: Putain c't'endroit me donne des hallucinations!

**Il recommença à courir tandis que ses Avale-Rêves ainsi que le Tcha-Tcha le poursuivirent:**

Bélin: Attends-nous!

Choumirette: On t'aime!

Riku: FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX!

**Il se prit la porte de la salle où se trouvait le Fragment, il se pressa de planter sa Keyblade pour ouvrir la porte. D'un coup, il prend le Fragment de Zekrom et sortit dès que la porte s'ouvrit, mais il se prit les filles au passage:**

Anissa:... Il s'passe quoi?

Océane: T'étais pressé ou quoi?

Riku: Nan, mes Avale-Rêves m'ont parlés!

Furie: De quoi?

**Les filles écoutèrent mais n'entendirent que les cris des créatures:**

Furie: J'les entends pas parler moi.

Océane: J'pense que t'as pris un coup d'ombre.

Anissa: Euh... ça existe?

Océane: Si les coups d'soleil et les coups d'lune existent, alors ouais!

Riku: J'vous assure j'les ai entendu parler! Ils m'ont suivis en criant "Je t'aime!" ça m'a fait flipper j'ai pris le Fragment et j'suis sorti.

Furie:... J'pense que ton coup d'ombre lui a retourné le cerveau.

**Pendant ce temps, les Divisions avaient aussi trouvés le Fragment. Plus tard après ce drôle d'événement, les Anguis attendirent leur Maître:**

Océane: On va encore attendre cent ans?

Riku: T'exagères pas un peu?

Océane: Ouais mais c'est abusé!

Maître Anguis: Qu'est-ce qui est abusé?

Océane: OUAH! Euh... nan rien du tout.

Maître Anguis: Vous avez déjà les trois Fragments de Zekrom. C'est déjà pas mal.

Anissa: Encore deux et direction le réveil.

Maître Anguis: Je crains que ça ne soit pas facile. Vous devez aller dans un autre univers pour vous rendre à la Foudre Digital.

Furie: Foudre Digital?

Maître Anguis: C'est là où se trouve le Bassin du Réveil, il y en a un sur chaque monde où le Légendaire est né.

Océane: Ah ouais?

Maître Anguis: Mais il ne faut pas que vous restez longtemps, sachant que les mondes des Légendaires sont retournés dans une autre dimension, votre corps n'est pas habitué. Donc, il faudra se dépêcher de trouver le Bassin du Réveil, placer les Fragments et réveiller Zekrom.

Furie: C'est compris!

Riku: J'ai une p'tite question.

Maître Anguis: Oui?

Riku: C'est normal que j'ai entendu les Avale-Rêves parler?

**Elle le regarda d'un coup:**

Maître Anguis: Que... tu peux comprendre leur langue?

Anissa: C'est ce qu'on a comprit, mais on a rien pigée tout à l'heure.

Maître Anguis: C'est bien toi qui vient de la Ville Glacée?

Riku: Ouais.

Maître Anguis: Hm... tu développes les capacités de ton peuple plus vite que je l'aurai pensée. Je te garde à l'œil.

Océane: Il a fait une conn'rie?! Oh Riku c'est pas bien!

Riku: Mais nan tu racontes des salades j'ai pas fais d'conn'ries!

Maître Anguis:... Tcha-Tcha, dis quelque chose.

Tcha-Tcha: Vous aussi vous comprenez notre langue?!

Riku: Elle aussi?!

Tcha-Tcha: Bah t'as bien entendu quand même!

Océane: Le Maître connaît aussi les langues des Avale-Rêves!

Riku: Je crois qu'on a le droit de savoir quelque chose!

Maître Anguis: Eh bien...

Furie: Si vous savez quelque chose, il faut nous le dire, même si ça nous concerne pas mais ça nous intéresse.

Océane: Ouais elle a raison! ... Attends quoi?

Maître Anguis: Riku, tu n'es pas le seul survivant de ton peuple. J'en fais partie aussi.

Anissa: Vous venez aussi de la Ville Glacée?!

Riku: C'était donc ça ce sentiment étrange que j'ai ressenti. J'me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose chez vous. Et moi qui pensait que j'étais le seul. Vous le dites au bon moment c'est pas croyable!

Océane: Hé, calme-toi, elle allait pas l'dire comme ça dès la première rencontre "Hé bonjour à tous j'suis d'la Ville Glacée!" elle n'avait pas le choix de le dire dans un moment pareil, même si c'était pas le bon je l'accorde.

Maître Anguis: Je n'ai rien dis, de peur que tu découvres ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Je te dirai tout à son sujet dès que tu seras prêt à l'entendre.

Riku: Je suis prêt là! Vous pouvez m'le dire!

Furie: Là, tu es plus qu'énervé...

**D'un coup, Maître Anguis entendit un message par télépathie:**

Anissa: Quelque chose ne va pas?

Maître Anguis: Retrouvez les autres à la Ville de Traverse, je dois partir d'urgence.

**Elle disparut, personne n'avait comprit la situation, par contre l'argenté était en colère contre la jeune femme. Peu de temps après, tous se retrouvaient à la Ville de Traverse:**

Erza: Alors vous avez combien de Fragment?

Océane: Trois.

Ace: Hé c'est pas juste on en a deux!

Océane: J'y peux rien.

Neku: Nous y'en a une qui nous a fait chier.

Nina: J'y peux rien d'accord?!

Aurore: Pfft, ça m'étonne pas.

Nina: Qu'est-ce que tu as encore toi hein?! J'suis d'retour et bonjour l'accueil de votre part, vous m'en voulez encore ou quoi?!

Aurore: J'risque pas d'te parler pendant un moment si tu veux mon avis!

Océane: Hé les deux on s'calme! J'ai pas envie de jouer la nounou pendant notre période de retrouvailles!

Sora: Riku, t'es sûr que ça va?

Riku: Nan pas des masses...

Zoro: Vous lui avez fais quelque chose.

Océane: Roh tout d'suite les grands mots avec vous c'est toujours pareil!

Ace: Du calme, l'alouette.

Furie: On a un truc de ouf!

Natsu: C'est quoi?

Anissa: Maître Anguis vient de la Ville Glacée... et en plus de ça il pige la langue des Avale-Rêves!

Nana:... Sérieux?

Riku: Ouais sérieux.

Keito: Oh il est chou le minou en fruit!

Tcha-Tcha: Hé je suis un Tcha-Tcha moi pas un minou en fruit!

Riku: Il vient d'te dire que c'est un Tcha-Tchat pas un minou en fruit.

Reno: Putain j'veux piger les trucs compliqués!

Gareth: Voilà ce qui pourrait nous aider.

Petite fille: Ah te voilà mon Tcha-Tcha!

**Une petite fille courut vers lui et l'Avale-Rêve et ce dernier sauta dans ses bras:**

Petite fille: Vous l'avez retrouvé! Merci beaucoup!

Furie: Mais j't'en prie!

Océane: Dis-moi, est-ce toi qui l'a enchaîné?

Ace: Mais t'es folle toi! Comment tu veux qu'avec ses petites mains et ses doigts tout boudinés elle l'enchaîne?

Océane:... L'apparence est souvent trompeuse, médite-ça au lieu d'me donner des leçons.

Petite fille: Encore?! Décidément il sera jamais tranquille.

Riku: Attends, tu as dis encore? Je peux voir ton Tcha-Tcha deux minutes?

Petite fille: Oui.

**Elle tendit l'Avale-Rêve que l'argenté prit:**

Riku: Qui t'a fait ça?

Tcha-Tcha: Le père de mon amie. Il ne veut pas de moi. Parce que je protège sa fille qu'il frappe sans arrêt quand il a les nerfs ou la viole sans raison.

Aurore: Il a dit quoi?

Riku: C'est vrai que ton père te frappe et te viole?

Océane: Oh my cookie! Un taré psychopathe et pervers!

Sora:... Nan ça c'est plutôt toi.

Petite fille: Euh...

Père: Où est encore cette petite?! Ah te voilà!

**D'un coup de réflexe, Riku donne le Tcha-Tcha à Ace et sort sa Keyblade:**

Ace:... Tu veux que j'le bouffe?

Anissa: Ah nan pas toi aussi hein!

**Elle lui reprit le chat des bras. La petite se mit à pleurer et fonce vers Sora qui la prend dans ses bras:**

Riku: Un pas d'plus et j'te bute!

Père: Vous pensez me faire peur?

Océane: Tu la frappes et tu la violes comme ça? Nan mais tu t'crois où là! Bordel c'est vraiment la fin d'l'univers!

Neku: Arrêtes ne dis pas ça tu fais peur à Zoro.

Zoro:... À Zoro?!

Père: Rendez-moi cette enfant!

Keito: Ne compte pas sur nous!

Léon: Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici?!

**Squall venait d'arriver:**

Aurore: Va dire ça à ce père pervers et cruel envers sa fille!

**D'un coup, ce dernier se change en un Avale-Rêve Cauchemar, un Primoko:**

Natsu: Ouah la vache!

Gareth: Je comprends mieux pourquoi il la torturait!

**Pendant ce temps, sur l'Île du Destin, les deux hommes envoyés par l'inconnu arrivèrent. Ils étaient devant un Fragment, un Fragment de Dialga.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oh oui que je suis méchante je sais! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Et ce pauvre Riku qui se fait poursuivre par son propre équipe d'Avale-Rêves... j'me d'mande si ils vont pas l'violer, hein Nana? xDD

Riku: Vas-y marque plus de trucs cochons on te dira rien!

... Mais depuis quand tu viens toi?

Riku: Merci pour ton bonjour -_-


	6. Dialga et Palkia en danger

**Le grand Cauchemar était devant eux:**

Océane: Putain grosse flemme de battre on en avait déjà un paquet dans les Ruines Anguis!

Sora: Ah, nous on en a pas eu.

Aurore: Pareil.

Neku: Idem.

Gareth: On a pas eu d'ennemis.

Anissa: Oh a jamais d'chance ou quoi?

Ace: Si vous voulez, on s'en charge et vous non.

Riku: Tu penses qu'on va filer devant ce truc? Tu nous prends vraiment pour des crétins toi!

Zoro: Bah alors pourquoi y'en a deux qui se sont plaints?

Furie: Parce que tu portes malheur!

Zoro: J't'ai rien d'mandé!

Natsu: Hé vous n'allez pas commencer!

Léon: Arrêtez de discuter et occupez-vous de lui avant qu'il...

**Trop tard, le Primoko partit:**

Léon:... Vous allez me faire une joie de l'exterminer, et pas d'blabla en route!

Reno: Roh c'est j...

Léon: VOUS Y ALLEZ! Et toi petite tu vas venir avec moi j'vais te mettre avec Aerith et Youfie.

Petite fille: D'accord.

**Le brun laissa la petite descendre et cette dernière alla vers Léon avec Tcha-Tcha:**

Ace: Une course poursuite youpi.

Océane: Je suis ravie.

Aurore: Roh les deux flemmards! En plus vous allez bien ensemble!

**Les deux se mirent à rougir:**

Keito: Ha, tu les a touchés!

Océane: Roh ça va vous en voulez ou quoi?

Sora: Ouais!

Océane:... Sérieux?

Sora: Euh nan on n'en veut pas merci.

Océane: Faut savoir.

**Tous partirent, la jeune fille et le pirate restèrent derrière pour discuter:**

Océane: J'voulais savoir, quand tu m'as dis que j'étais plus qu'une amie, tu étais...

Ace: Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'suis pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments, surtout avec les tiens.

Océane: Je t'ai attendu pendant des mois et des mois, et tu n'étais pas là.

Ace: J'ai essayé de venir! Mais... là c'est plus pareil.

**Il se stoppa et prit les mains d'Océane**:

Ace: Au départ j'te détestais, j'pensais qu'on allait jamais s'entendre. Mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu, j'ai changé d'avis à ton sujet. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont sincères!

Océane: Ace, je... j'sais pas quoi te dire, c'est complètement identique à ce que tu viens d'me dire!

**Le reste du groupe s'arrêta et regarda la scène:**

Natsu: Mais ils font Roméo et Juliette ou quoi?

Zoro: La pauvre elle est plus p'tite que lui comment tu veux qu'elle l'embrasse!

Keito: Taisez-vous vous allez tout faire foirer!

Océane: Depuis notre séparation, j'étais perdue. Tu es ma moitié! Je ne pouvais jamais t'oublier. Même emprisonnée dans ce bloc de glace pendant un an et demi, ça n'a rien changé. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Aurore: Ah ça y est oui!

**Elle devient rouge comme une tomate:**

Océane: J-Je... euh...

Ace: Océ, lève ta tête et fais-toi plus grande.

Océane: Ah ouais pou...

**Après avoir levé sa tête et s'être mise sur ses pointes de pieds, la jeune se fit embrasser par le pirate qui se retira par la suite:**

Ace: Je t'aime.

Océane:... M-M-Moi aussi!

**Elle fut pire que rouge:**

Aurore: Oh si c'est pas beau tout ça!

Erza: Ils ont combien d'écart?

Furie: Six ans, mais tant pis!

Nina: Six ans?! ... C'est plus de la pédophilie là.

Aurore: Roh mais arrête de parler!

Nina: J'peux dire la même chose sur toi!

Gareth: Arrêtez de vous chamailler! Aurore, laisse Nina dire ce qu'elle pense!

Océane: Et vous là vous pouvez pas avancer c'est plus fort que vous ou quoi?

Ace: Y'a pas la moindre intimité chez vous vous connaissez pas la vie privée bordel?

Neku:... Nan.

Riku: Mais t'es con toi. C'est oui imbécile!

Anissa: Hé le traite pas d'imbécile!

**Juste après, tous se prirent une décharge et se prirent des flammes, les deux coupables firent un sourire sadique et continuèrent leur route. Tout en laissant les autres avec les cheveux dressés en l'air et le corps cramé:**

Keito:... Sérieus'ment ça s'fait pas!

Sora: Tu croyais qu'ils allaient le prendre comment?

**Ils suivirent Ace et Océane, cependant dans la Salle du Conseil des Foreteller:**

Maître Anguis: Que se passe-t-il?

Maître Leopardus: Nous venons d'apprendre quelque chose d'horrible.

Maître Unicornus: Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais plus nos Divisions récupèrent les Fragments, plus le danger approche à grands pas.

Maître Ursus: Et par la même occasion, ils commencent à développer leur Pouvoir et la Fusion! Ce qui sera une menace pour nos ennemis.

Maître Vulpes: D'autant plus que l'un d'entre eux les intéresse. Et c'est quelqu'un de ta Divsion.

Maître Anguis: Je me disais que c'était trop calme... Xehanort tient vraiment à découvrir notre secret.

Maître Leopardus: Mais si on le laisse faire, on n'en reviendra pas vivant, et tu le sais! Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois!

Maître Anguis: Je suis au courante de ce qu'on a fait autrefois, merci d'le rappeler!

Maître Unicornus: Si on dit ça, c'est pas pour nous, mais pour toi! Tu as failli tomber dans un sommeil où tu ne serais jamais ressortie, et Xenahort aurait ton corps en ce moment même! Tu as eu de la chance que Palkia reprenne les choses en main pour te sauver!

Maître Anguis: Vous pensez que j'étais prudente à cet âge-là! Ce n'était pas facile du tout d'être le Maître de l'Espace-Temps!

Maître Ursus: Nous comprenons que tu ne veux plus en parler après ce qui s'est produit, mais on n'avait pas le choix! Si Xenahort met la main dessus nous sommes perdus!

Maître Anguis: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça alors?!

Maître Vulpes: Nous n'avons pas le choix, notre priorité est de trouver les Fragments de Dialga et Palkia. Tu vas faire comme nous, envoyer ta Division les récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour réagir.

**Au Château Disney:**

Roi Mickey: Alors ma chérie, comment te sens-tu?

Reine Minnie: Pas trop mal, mais je sens que je vais accoucher bientôt.

Donald: C'est une bonne nouvelle!

Roi Mickey: Tiens, vous n'êtes pas avec les autres?

Dingo: On les a perdus de vus, ahyuk!

Daisy: Je pense qu'ils se sont rendus à la Ville de Traverse.

Roi Mickey: Ne les perdez pas de vue surtout! Je n'ai pas envie que Xehanort s'en prenne à eux.

Dingo: Alors dans ce cas, on part les chercher sans plus attendre!

Donald: Nous allons les surveiller jour et nuit, votre Majesté!

**Ils partirent comme deux fusées:**

Daisy: Ces deux-là je vous jure...

Roi Mickey: En attendant, je vais te protéger en cas de besoin.

**Sur la Ville de Traverse, le combat contre Primoko avait déjà commencé, ce dernier commençait à être épuisé avec les enchaînement d'attaques:**

Keito: Ce truc est encore plus résistant ou quoi?!

Anissa: J'espère que vous avez un plan parce que là j'suis à court d'idées!

Océane: Euh... Anissa?

Anissa: Quoi t'as un plan?! Dis!

Erza: Non ce n'est pas ça.

Anissa: Bah parlez!

Riku: On peut savoir pourquoi des parties de ton corps sont à Reshiram?

**Elle se regarda elle-même:**

Anissa: Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!

Zoro: C'est vraiment flippant là.

Natsu: Elle va se métamorphoser en Resh machin?

Erza: C'est Reshiram, abruti!

**Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête, la queue du Légendaire brilla en rouge et une grande énergie en sort. Un œil de la brune devint bleu intense comme le dragon blanc, elle leva ses bras. Une boule de feu énorme entouré d'une genre de croix se forma, et d'un coup, elle fut lancé sur le Cauchemar qui se fit écraser contre le mur de l'église et brûla avec l'attaque. Une explosion jaillit et des craquements sur le bâtiment se formèrent, sauf que personne ne le remarqua et Anissa reprit son apparence normal, à son poignet droit à l'emplacement des veines, une marque apparut, celui de Reshiram. Tous les autres la regardèrent:**

Neku:... Désolé mais là tu t'approches plus d'moi.

Océane: Roh tout ça pour une fusion! HONTE À TOI! J'peux l'frapper?

Ace: Vas-y.

**Elle prit sa Keyblade et frappa Neku avec en hurlant:**

Océane: HONTE À TOI! HONTE À TOI! HONTE À TOIIII!

Sora: Vas-y Cécé casse-lui la gueule!

Natsu:... Euh...

Nana: Faut toujours que je retrouve mon frère et ma sœur moi.

Riku: Ah ouais? Tu viens d'où?

Nana: J'en sais rien à vrai dire...

**D'un coup, la jeune fille fit un vol plané:**

Océane: WAAAAAA!

Ace: NEKU SALE P'TIT CON!

**Il le prit et le jeta contre l'église endommagé:**

Anissa: OH MON DIEU MON NEKU!

**D'un coup, le bâtiment s'effondre, et Neku en-dessous:**

Anissa: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Nina: Elle en fait un drame...

**Elle courut vers lui pour le sortir de là, mais ce dernier ne tient pas à avoir son aide. Il sortit:**

Neku:... Ça va.

**Il alla marcher seul un moment, la jeune fille fut vexée. Ace récupéra Océane qui fut sonnée:**

Océane: Ow...

Ace: Est-ce que ça va?

Océane: Ouais, là ça va mieux.

Furie: Ah là là j'te jure...

Aurore: Oh c'est une tête à taper ça!

Reno: Nan tout mais pas ça!

**Elle se mit à taper le jeune homme qui supplia à celle-ci d'arrêter, lorsqu'Erza voit un objet rose dans les décombres de l'église:**

Erza: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Elle le prit:**

Keito: Wow! C'est le monstre qui a laissé ça?

Erza: On dirait.

Riku: Hé, mais c'est un Fragment de Palkia ça!

Gareth: Je pense qu'il l'a gardé ou plutôt qu'il l'a volé.

Zoro: Mais pour qui?

Furie: Bonne question.

**Titania lui donna l'objet:**

Erza: Nous avons deux Fragments sur cinq.

Océane: Mais pour le moment c'est mon Zekrom qui va s'réveiller en premier, avec trois Fragments! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES NULS!

**Des regards noirs la fixèrent:**

Océane:... Euh... Hé hé c'était pour rire hein?

Nana: Ah ouais? Bah nous on va pas rire!

Océane: Cookie?

**Un cri horrible sévit dans le Deuxième Quartier, au même moment, Léon arriva avec les trois filles et tous découvrirent le bâtiment détruit. Un grognement sévit, ce qui attire tous les regards:**

Ace: Euh...

Reno: C'est eux! Moi j'ai rien fais!

Nina: QUOI?!

Keito: Anissa, is the coupable!

Anissa:... Hein?

Léon: Mais qu'est-ce que VOUS AVEZ FAIT ENCORE?!

Sora: J'te jure c'était volontaire! Euh involontaire! Nous tue pas steuplait.

**Des cris à l'unisson résonnèrent, pendant ce temps, Neku marcha. Sans regarder où il allait, lorsqu'il tomba sur deux inconnus:**

Neku: Huh, qui êtes-vous?!

?: Nous recherchons des Fragments. Donne-les nous.

Neku: Il n'est pas question que je vous le donne!

? (2): Tu n'auras pas le choix de toute façon.

**Ils s'approchèrent avec une arme à la main, du côté du Deuxième Quartier, tous furent K.O:**

Sora: J'ai mal au crâne...

Furie: J'te rassure on est tous passé par ce stade.

Aurore: Nous sommes maudits! Adieu monde cruel je me meurs!

Nana: Au fait, où est passé Neku?

**Un bruit sourd résonne tout près, l'équipe fonce vers ce bruit et découvre les ennemis:**

Anissa: Neku!

? (2): Les voilà enfin.

?: Rendez-vous sans plus attendre et donnez les Fragments de Dialga et Palkia.

Océane: Ah ouais? Pourquoi eux déjà?

Gareth: Il n'est pas question qu'on vous les donne!

?: Ne nous obligez pas à passer à l'attaque.

Ace: Parce que tu penses que tu vas pas nous y obliger peut-être?

Riku: Si tu veux les Fragments viens les chercher!

? (2): On va se faire une joie de venir les récupérer.

Maître Leopardus: Il en est pas question!

**Les Foreteller apparurent:**

? (2): Vous!

Maître Vulpes: Vous pensez qu'on allait pas vous retrouver n'est-ce pas, Ansem et Xehanort?

Sora/Furie: Ansem?!

**Les deux démasqués retirèrent leur capuche:**

Ansem: Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite.

Océane: Mais j'pige que dalle, au départ il était dans Nina et maint'nant il est là?!

Maître Anguis: Vous allez arrêter tout de suite votre plan! Vous risquez la vie de plusieurs habitants!

Jeune Xehanort: Pourtant, tu sais que nous pouvons pas arrêter alors que nous sommes proches du but.

Maître Ursus: On va sûrement pas vous laisser faire!

Ansem: Nous non plus rassurez-vous! Oh, et au passage, Maître Xehanort vous envoie nos excuses d'avoir déjà deux Fragments de Dialga et un de Palkia.

Maître Unicornus: Déjà?!

Riku: Ah c'est dommage pour toi on a deux Fragments de Palkia!

Zoro: Et on a toujours aucun Fragment de Dialga.

Jeune Xehanort: Ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons encore des Fragments à récupérer.

**Ils disparurent:**

Keito: Ils ont de l'avance sur nous pour Dialga mais on les devance avec Palkia!

Maître Leopardus: Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Il nous faut ces cinq Fragments sinon c'est notre secret et l'univers qui est fichu!

Maître Anguis: Vous attendez pour réveiller les autres Légendaires plus tard, en attendant, vous vous chargerez de Dialga et Palkia.

Maître Vulpes: Mais si vous tombez sur Ansem et Xehanort, trouvez un moyen de reprendre les Fragments, d'accord?

Nina: Désolée mais je peux pas attendre pour Darkrai.

Neku: Ah ouais, et pourquoi ça?

Nina: J'lui ai promis de l'aider, après un an et demi, il m'a surveillé après tout.

Furie: Ce n'est pas une raison! Les mondes sont en danger et toi tu t'occupes de Darkrai?!

Nina: Et alors?! J'vais pas le laisser alors que c'était le seul à me défendre! Désolée mais cette mission se fera sans moi!

**Un portail s'ouvrit et elle passa à l'intérieur:**

Maître Ursus: Une tête brûlée celle-là...

Maître Uniconus: Enfin... une fois que vous avez les Fragments de Dialga et Palkia, Sora ira à la Tour du Temps, quant à Riku, il se rendra à la Faille Spatiale. Mais rappelez-vous, vous devez pas rester longtemps sur ces mondes sachant que votre corps n'est pas habitué à l'autre dimension.

Natsu: Mais après, on fait quoi?

Maître Leopardus: Vous trouverez le Bassin du Réveil, et vous tirerez les deux Légendaires de leur sommeil. Quand ça sera terminé, vous les garderez avec vous, c'est bien compris?

Erza: Compris.

Océane: Reçu cinq sur cinq!

Maître Vulpes: C'est toujours par Division!

**Des grognements se firent entendre:**

Maître Ursus: Tu ne lui dis pas?

Maître Anguis: Je vous l'ai déjà dis. Riku n'est pas encore prêt à l'entendre, je lui dirai quand le moment sera venu.

* * *

À suivre...

Mais que peut bien cacher Maître Anguis? Déjà ancienne victime de Xehanort, elle en cache des choses.


	7. À la poursuite des Fragments

**Dans l'Atelier des Mogs:**

Natsu: Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici nous?

Sora: Si on voudra botter l'cul à Xehanort et compagnie, il va falloir changer de Keyblade pour Ultima!

Reno: Ultima?

Riku: C'est la Keyblade la plus puissante.

Furie: Y'a plusieurs formes?

Mog: Il y a quatre formes différentes pour Ultima, kupo!

Océane: Oh non il est trop chou!

Ace: Me dis pas que tu vas l'adopter.

Océane: Mais il est trop mignon, franch'ment t'as pas envie d'avoir un animal comme ça?

**Elle toucha son ponpon:**

Mog: Arrête de toucher à mon ponpon, kupo! Je déteste ça, kupo!

Océane: Moi j'aime bien alors j'arrêterais que si j'en ai envie!

Aurore: Tu pourras jouer après mais là non!

**À contrecœur, elle cesse et boude:**

Ace: Mais boude pas ma Cécé!

Océane: Mais il est troooop chou! Après toi.

**Océane s'amusa alors à lui tirer les joues:**

Mog: Bon, je vous apporte le Livre des Keyblades.

Erza: Vous en forgez de toute sorte?

Mog: Oui, quelques ingrédients et elle est prête!

**Il donna le Livre et tous regardèrent:**

Zoro: Dis donc, il y en a plusieurs!

Sora: Normalement les Keyblades les plus fortes sont en dernières pages.

**Il tourna les pages et tombe sur les quatre Ultima de forme différente:**

Mog: Il y en a une jaune et verte, une bleue et or platine, une bleue jaune verte et platine et la dernière bleue or platine argent et or, kupo! Qui choisi, kupo?

Keito: Elles sont toute belles!

Anissa: J'avoue, mais il y a des différences de puissance?

Mog: Non, kupo.

Ace: Arrête Océ ça fait mal.

Océane: Mais j'y peux rien!

Gareth: Et si vous venez choisir vos Keyblades vous aussi?

**Les deux arrivèrent:**

Océane: Putain!

Ace: Alors là son nom lui va à cent pour cent.

Mog: Je vous laisse réfléchir, et ensuite je prends vos commandes, kupo!

Riku: D'accord, merci.

**L'animal partit:**

Océane: J'aime bien la dernière!

Nana: Je penche plus pour la seconde!

Neku: Et si on prenait note pour éviter d'oublier?

Keito: Bonne idée!

**Elle prit un carnet et un crayon qui traînait:**

Keito: Vous pouvez l'dire!

**Tous parlaient en même temps et rapidement, elle n'avait pas compris du tout:**

Keito:... Euh... un par un.

Océane/Riku/Anissa/Aurore: La dernière!

Sora/Nana/Furie/Ace: La deuxième!

Zoro/Natsu/Erza: La troisième!

Neku/Reno/Gareth: La première!

Keito: Ok, c'est prit en note!

Mog: Alors, vous avez choisi, kupo?

Keito: Oui, il nous faut: la première Ultime en trois exemplaires, la seconde en quatre exemplaires, la troisième en quatre exemplaires aussi et la dernière en quatre exemplaires.

Mog: D'accord, kupo! Mais vous ne pourrez pas venir les chercher tout de suite, on aura pas fini, kupo. Le temps qu'on trouve les ingrédients et qu'on les fabrique, ça va mettre beaucoup de temps, kupo!

**Ils sortirent:**

Keito: Dommage qu'ils vont mettre du temps.

Sora: Faut les comprendre aussi, les ingrédients pour Ultima se font rares après ce qui s'est passé.

Erza: Maintenant, on va récupérer les autres Fragments avant Ansem et Xehanort.

**Les Foreteller viennent:**

Maître Anguis: Les autres Fragments ne sont plus dans les Ruines.

Riku: On a déjà tout découvert les concernant?

Maître Leopardus: Oui, il va falloir chercher dans les lieux secrets.

Maître Unicornus: Il nous reste encore trois Fragments de Dialga et deux de Palkia.

Aurore: Où est-ce qu'ils se trouvent?

Maître Ursus: Pour les Fragments de Palkia, il y en a un au Château Disney et l'autre à Grand Line

Maître Vulpes: Pour ceux de Dialga, il y en a un à la Ville Glacée, le second à la Fin du Monde et le dernier à la Forteresse Oubliée.

Neku: On avait pas déjà un de Dialga?

Sora: Si, mais le soucis... c'est qu'ils me l'ont repris, et je sais pas comment.

Furie: Et merde.

Nana: Et si on trouve les autres, on les récupère aussi?

Maître Anguis: On vous les empêche pas de les trouver, mais la priorité serait de trouver les autres Fragments avant eux.

Maître Leopardus: Les Anguis iront à Grand Line, les Leopardus à la Ville Glacée, les Unicornus à la Fin du Monde, les Ursus au Château Disney et les Vulpes à la Forteresse Oubliée.

Océane: Nan j'veux pas me séparer d'lui!

**Elle lui serra le bras:**

Océane: On vient d'se former on va pas s'séparer directement nan mais!

Natsu: C'est bien c'que dis, ils font Roméo et Juliette!

Ace: Et alors ça te pose problème?

Zoro: Pitié, on doit partir maint'nant!

**Il tira Ace avec Sora, tandis que c'est Riku, Furie et Anissa qui tirèrent Océane:**

Océane: Alors là vous vous barrez sans moi!

Riku: Nan tu viens!

Ace: Ils vont nous faire le coup des deux amoureux qui sont mourus au final.

Océane: Ouh les couillons!

Sora: J't'en prie me laisse pas avec ce type! J'le connais à peine et je sens son regard psychopathe!

Zoro:... De quoi?

Furie: C'est bon Océane, vous allez vous revoir!

Océane: Nan! Sans lui et je meurs sur place!

Anissa: Tu te moques de nous? Allez Cécé steuplait!

Océane/Ace: ON CHANGE PAS D'AVIS!

Riku:... Vous pourrez tout casser.

Océane/Ace: Ok ça marche.

Sora: Pourquoi t'as dis ça?

Riku: C'est l'seul moyen d'les séparer t'avais une meilleure solution sans doute?!

Sora: Ouais! Des glaces!

Nana: GLACES!

**Elle lui sauta dessus:**

Nana: Donne-moi d'la glace à moins que t'en a pas alors elles sont où j'en veux moi j'en suis fan donne donne DONNE!

Sora: Une folle à l'aide!

**Les autres exaspérèrent, plus tard:**

Océane: Toujours aucun ennemi! J'ai besoin de tout casser là!

Anissa: Après Cécé, après.

Riku: Tu es sûre que c'est ici le Fragment de Palkia?

Furie: Certaine, c'est lui qui l'a.

**Ils arrivèrent à Punk Hazar:**

Anissa: T'es vraiment sûre, d'y aller une troisième fois?

Furie:... Si on doit sauver l'univers une seconde fois, il faut que j'en passe par là.

Océane: Si ça te fait rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, j'y vais avec Anissa ou Riku.

Furie: C'est gentil à vous, mais...

Riku: Si ta souffrance vient d'ici, j'vois pas pourquoi t'y retournerais pour voir tes mauvais souvenirs. T'inquiète pas, on va y aller.

Furie: Merci de comprendre...

Océane: T'inquiète c'est normal entre amis! Anissa tu viens?

Anissa: Oui j'arrive!

**Les deux filles partirent:**

Riku: Au final, tu as eu ce que tu voulais?

Furie: Oui, mais en échange je suis restée un an ici.

**Sur la Ville Glacée:**

Zoro: Il fait froid bordel!

Ace: On t'avait prévenu mais t'as pas écouté tant pis pour toi!

Sora: Maint'nant faut trouver le Fragment de Dialga, mais autant visiter tout le monde!

Ace: Pas forcément, ils ont dis dans des lieux secrets.

Sora:... Tu penses à c'que j'pense?

Ace/Sora: Le Palais de Glace!

Zoro: Je sens que j'vais m'marrer.

Sora: Il est toujours comme ça?

Ace: J'suis pas son capitaine alors j'sais pas!

**Ils se rendirent devant le Palais:**

Sora: Il a dit que c'était bloqué.

Ace: Ah ouais et on fait comment si il se trouve derrière?

Zoro: Défoncer une porte vous connaissez?

Ace: Je ferai pas ça si j'étais toi.

**Trop tard, le cactus fonça dans la porte, il parvient à l'ouvrir mais se fit mal en même temps:**

Zoro: Ow... une réflexion, et j'vous découpe.

**Ils se retiennent de rire et découvrent l'état:**

Ace: Dis donc, ils sont bien partis et vite.

Zoro: Surtout le bordel.

Sora: V'nez voir ça!

**Il pointa un tableau du doigt:**

Zoro: C'est qui?

Ace: La personne je sais pas mais le reste oui. J'me demande ce que font les Légendaires avec lui.

Sora: C'est un Maître de la Keyblade aussi?

Ace: Pas sûr. Mais cette tête me dit un truc.

Zoro: Ah toi aussi t'as cette impression?

**Le brun entendit un morceau du mur craquer, il découvrit un Rotor Mou, avec le Fragment de Dialga:**

Sora: Hé ce Sans-Cœur a l'Fragment!

Ace: Ah ouais il est où?!

**Le concerné sortit du Palais, le trio le suivit avec la Keyblade du Foreteller en main. Le Rotor Mou ne sembla pas les laisser tranquille avec le Fragment, il s'amusa d'ailleurs. D'un coup, en sautant sur les rochers de glace, un morceau d'un iceberg se craque et fonce droit sur le Sans-Cœur. Ce dernier leva sa tête et Sora le fit valser près de lui avec sa Keyblade, la créature ne comprit rien du tout. Après avoir reprit le Fragment de Dialga, le jeune garçon reposa le Rotor Mou:**

Ace: Et un Fragment parmi nous!

Zoro: On fait quoi, on revient à Traverse?

Sora: Comme vous voulez du moment qu'on traîne pas ici.

**Le Sans-Cœur mit du temps à comprendre qu'on lui sauva la vie. Il suivit Sora:**

Sora: Hm?

**Il se retourna et découvrit l'être:**

Sora: Désolé mais tu dois rentrer chez toi.

**Il reprit la route, ainsi que le Rotor Mou qui continua de le suivre, il se retourna une seconde fois:**

Sora: J'ai dis que tu devais rentrer chez toi, tu comprends ou quoi?

Zoro: Bordel Sora tu fous quoi?!

Sora: Hé t'as qu'à dire ça au Sans-Cœur!

**Une troisième fois, il repartit. La créature continua malgré tout de le suivre sans arrêt:**

Sora: Roh mais... arrête de me suivre! Tu veux mon Cœur c'est ça?! Bah vas-y prends-le tu me foutras la paix!

**Et le petit être ne comprit pas du tout:**

Ace:... Tu sais que tu nous retardes?

Sora: Dis-ça à lui!

**Il prit le Sans-Cœur et le tendit vers les deux pirates:**

Zoro: Il a quoi?

Sora: Il me suit j'en ai marre!

Ace: Mais t'as pas compris qu'il t'aime!

Sora: Mais j'm'en fiche j'veux pas qu'il me suit moi!

Zoro:... Bah tu restes avec lui sinon il va te suivre à perpette.

Sora: J'suis pas Océane! J'adopte pas n'importe qui!

**Le Rotor Mou, se sentant abandonné, fit des yeux tout mignon avec des larmes au bord des deux ronds:**

Sora:... Oh non il est trop mimi!

Ace: Euh...

Zoro: J'croyais que t'étais pas Océane.

**Le brun s'en moqua totalement des deux pirates et reprit la route avec le Sans-Cœur dans ses bras. Dans la Fin du Monde:**

Nana: Alors, vous l'avez trouvé?

Reno: Nan.

Gareth: J'ai regardé de fond en comble, et rien.

Reno: Vous pensez que...

Gareth: Oui, ils ont dû le récupérer avant nous.

Nana: Merde! Par contre j'en ai un de Mew.

Reno: J'en ai trouvé un de Giratina, un de Kyurem et un de Crypto Ombre.

Gareth: Tout ce que j'ai vu c'était un Fragment de Reshiram et un de Suicune.

Reno: Retrouvons les autres.

**Cependant au Château Disney, Neku et Erza avaient trouvés tous les Fragments de ce monde: un de Zekrom, un de Groudon, un de Giratina, un de Suicune, un d'Yveltal, un de Lugia, un de Reshiram et un de Palkia. Mais à la Forteresse Oubliée:**

Natsu: J'ai rien vu!

Keito: Moi non plus, on dirait qu'il a été prit!

Aurore: Si c'est le cas, Dialga est entre de mauvaises mains. Mais j'ai trouvé un Fragment de Crypto Ombre.

Keito: Moi j'ai trouvé un de Mew, sinon rien d'autre.

Natsu: Ah ouais? Moi j'en ai un de Kyurem, un de Mewtwo, un de Rayquaza, un de Ho-Oh et un d'Yveltal.

Keito: Le bol que t'as eu!

Natsu: Par contre c'était pas facile du tout!

Aurore: Retournons à Traverse!

**Plus tard, toutes les Divisions étaient là:**

Maître Anguis: Hm... il y a déjà quatre Fragments de Zekrom, quatre de Giratina, un de Dialga, quatre de Palkia, trois de Suicune, trois de Groudon, deux de Rayquaza, quatre de Kyurem, deux de Reshiram, quatre d'Yveltal, quatre de Crypto Ombre, aucun de Darkrai, quatre de Mew, trois de Mewtwo, deux de Ho-Oh et deux de Lugia. Il vous en manque encore.

Océane: On sait mais c'est ce qu'on a trouvé sur les mondes où on était.

Anissa: Il est mimi le Sans-Cœur sur ta tête!

Aurore: Il l'a adopté aussi?!

Sora: Il s'est invité tout seul! Et j'allais pas refuser son regard était mimi!

Riku: Tel frère, telle sœur.

Océane/Sora: Hé!

Maître Leopardus: C'est déjà pas mal pour les Fragments. Vous méritez de prendre du repos, pendant quelque heures.

Maître Unicornus: On en profitera pour mettre tous les Fragments en lieu sûr, et on s'occupera du reste. Vous vous chargerez des Fragments de Dialga et Palkia.

Maître Ursus: Mais comme ils ont quatre Fragments de Dialga et un de Palkia... cela risque d'être dur!

Keito: Mais nous avons aussi le même nombre, mais l'inverse des deux Légendaires.

Maître Vulpes: Il va falloir que vous reprenez ces Fragments au plus vite.

**Les Foreteller partirent avec tous les Fragments, laissant celui de Dialga et ceux de Palkia au groupe.**

* * *

À suivre...

Tous les Fragments qu'ils ont trouvés. Bah ça en fait un paquet! XD Pour les Ultima, la première est de KH, la seconde de KH II, la troisième de Birth By Sleep et la dernière de 3D.


	8. Allez, on adopte

**Tous étaient posés tranquille dans le quartier de Traverse:**

Ace: Enfin du repos c'est pas trop tôt!

Keito: Rien de mieux que le soir pour profiter.

Furie: Après tout ce qu'on a fait jusque là, on en mérite!

Neku: Ouais, mais après il va falloir réveiller tous les Légendaires et retrouver Xehanort.

Reno: On aura pratiquement pas fais de combat!

Anissa: T'en veux?

Aurore: Si tu veux t'essaie d'nous battre!

Reno:... En fait j'préfère me prélasser.

Océane revenait en cavale et ne rate pas sa chute:

Natsu:... Ouah j'appelle ça une crêpe.

Océane: Ta gueule!

**Elle se releva et rejoignit les autres:**

Gareth: Alors?

Océane: Les Mogs sont toujours à la recherche des ingrédients pour les Ultima. Et au passage, Nina est toujours pas revenue?

Nana: Non, elle doit être en train de rechercher les Fragments je pense.

Erza: Je viens d'y penser, il y a des Fragments blancs gris non?

Furie: Cette couleur me rappelle Arceus.

Donald: Parce que c'est lui!

**Les deux acolytes avaient enfin retrouvés le groupe:**

Ace: On attend quoi pour aller récupérer ses Fragments?

Dingo: Le Roi a dit qu'il s'en chargerait, ahyuk! Mais pour le moment il s'occupe de la Reine qui va bientôt accouchée!

Aurore: Ah ouais?

Furie: Un mini-Mickey!

Donald: Par contre, si il ne peut pas aller chercher les Fragments d'Arceus, vous devrez y aller avec nous!

Reno: Ok.

Zoro:...

Natsu: Hé, pourquoi il dort lui?

Anissa: On sait pas.

Ace: Il a l'habitude de toute façon, et t'en a deux qui sont portés disparus ou quoi?

Océane: J'les ai vue au Quatrième Quartier. Ils... "discutent", on va dire.

**Et au Quatrième Quartier:**

Sora: Dis-moi Riku.

Riku: Hm?

Sora: Si jamais on bat Xehanort, tu penses qu'on sera séparé comme la dernière fois?

Riku: Je pense pas, à moins qu'ils soient assez sadiques pour nous renvoyer chez nous. Mais... t'es pire que Kairi avec le dentifrice!

Sora: Pourquoi?

Riku: T'as d'la glace partout sur son visage.

**Un silence plana, jusqu'à ce que l'argenté prit le menton du brun et passa un p'tit coup de langue sur la joue de Sora pour nettoyer. Ce dernier rougit, Vampory sortit:**

Vampory: Mais dis-moi, l'amour plane chez vous hein! Si jamais vous l'faites, donnez-nous le film on aim'rait voir tes exploits, Riku! Ah, et aussi épouse-le!

**Elle continua de parler, mais le jeune ne comprit rien du tout, comparé à son ami:**

Sora: Euh... Riku? Elle a quoi ta chauve-souris? Et elle dit quoi surtout?

Riku: Rien du tout! Tu t'imagines quoi?

**L'argenté rougit un peu, prit sa glace et la lance sur le visage de Vampory, qui se prit un lampadaire. Dans le Premier Quartier:**

Océane:... Bon c'est bien gentil de bouffer d'la glace avec l'autre mais ça serait super qu'ils viennent!

Anissa: J'aimerai bien manger une glace avec Neku!

Neku: Ah oui?

Anissa: Oui!

Neku: Bah pas moi.

Océane: Et en parlant de truc qui est censé être de l'amitié entre guillemets, l'amour ça arrive quand chez vous? Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais j'me sens seule!

Ace:... Hé!

Furie: Hm...

Aurore: Euh...

Anissa: J'veux bien être avec Neku mais il me fuit!

Neku: Parce que je t'aime pas du tout!

Erza: Je n'ai pas d'amour, j'en ai un mais... je ne veux pas en parler.

Keito: J'veux devenir le Dieu de l'Amour alors pour être en couple c'est sans moi.

Nana: J'aimerai approfondir mes relations... avec Natsu!

Natsu: Hein quoi?

Océane: Bonjour les ramollos.

**Elle vola un tendre baiser à son pirate avant de l'allonger sur le ventre et se coucher sur son dos, regardant le ciel étoilé:**

Ace:... Te fais pas chier surtout.

Océane: Merci ma flamme d'amour.

Ace: Ok elle a pas écoutée.

**Dans une autre dimension:**

?:... Hm...

? (2): T'as bientôt fini? J'en ai marre d'attendre!

?: Laisse-moi finir imbécile!

? (2): Roh ça va.

?: Hm... il manque quelque chose pour le faire fonctionner.

? (2): Ah ouais, c'est quoi?

?: Il nous faut des éléments premiers qui proviennent de l'autre dimension.

? (2): T'es pas sérieuse?

?: Si je l'suis! Ce qu'il nous manque comme éléments, eh bien... y'en a cinq si mes souvenirs sont bons.

? (2): J'peux y aller et les récupérer.

?: Le seul soucis, c'est qu'il faut que cette matière provienne d'un Maître de la Keyblade! Et tu mettrais du temps à trouver! Et ton corps n'est plus habitué à l'autre côté du miroir j'te rappelle.

? (2): Surtout depuis que le déséquilibre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres est revenu.

?: Et encore, il va falloir attendre que le Bien reprenne le dessus avant d'aller chercher ce qui nous manque.

? (2): Dommage, je voulais voir l'Horloge de Dialga fonctionner pour nous, mais à croire que les Similis ne peuvent plus avoir son temps.

?: Je pense qu'il n'a pas répondu à notre appel, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il nous donnera notre temps, aux autres Similis, et à notre monde.

**Après plusieurs heures de repos, le groupe décida de bouger et de se séparer pour retrouver Ansem et Xehanort:**

Furie: Bon! Nous devons retrouver ces deux ennemis et trouver un moyen de récupérer les Fragments.

Nana: On fait comment pour les repérer?

Océane: J'sais pas mais on va trouver!

Neku: Mais le seul problème c'est qu'on doit chercher sur plusieurs mondes en même temps, nous sommes que dix-sept!

Ace: C'est vrai, on doit être plus pour mieux rechercher.

Aurore: Faudrait supprimer les mondes où on a récupéré huit Fragments! Déjà, y'a la Ville Glacée, la Fin du Monde, la Forteresse Oubliée et le Château Disney!

Anissa: Merde... nous on a tout cassé, Océane a débloquée le même truc que moi, on a choppé le Fragment de Palkia et... on s'est cassé.

Zoro:...

Dingo: C'est tout?

Reno: Bonjour les doués!

Riku: Tais-toi!

**Il se prit un coup de poing sur la tête:**

Riku: Une réflexion et je fais un massacre!

Keito:... Riku, tu...

Riku: Quoi c'est quoi ces yeux de choqués?

Donald: Tu as changé... en apparence.

**Erza trouva un miroir qu'elle mit devant Riku:**

Riku: Mais qu'est-ce... c'est quoi?! Et ma voix!

Océane: Ça fait mi-toi mi Palkia c'est cool!

Riku: Ha ha j'en ris!

**Une marque de Palkia apparut sur le poignet gauche de Riku, qui reprit son apparence. D'un coup, Sora ne se sentit pas bien:**

Natsu: Hm? Hé ça va pas?

**Le brun vit quelque chose: les deux inconnus se rendant vers l'Île du Destin. Par la suite, la vision alla plus loin, ils eurent tous les Fragments, et le groupe fut blessé, et l'un d'entre eux se trouvait avec Ansem et Xehanort. La vision s'arrêta là quand on le secoua:**

Océane: Sora! Hé Sora! Réveille-toi!

Sora: Ouah douc'ment j'suis là!

Gareth: On peut savoir ce qui t'es arrivé?

Sora: J'ai vu un truc horrible! Ansem et Xehanort venaient ici, et plus tard, ils nous auraient vaincu. Ils avaient tous les Fragments de Dialga et Palkia, et l'un d'entre nous étaient avec eux.

Ace: Tu sais qui sera avec eux?

Sora: Nan.

Furie: Tu es lié à Dialga?

Sora: Ouais.

Donald: C'est le Maître du Temps.

Nana: Je comprends mieux! Il a le Pouvoir du Temps! Donc il peut voir l'avenir ou le passé!

Natsu: Sérieux? C'est trop cool!

Erza: Mais les visions ne viennent pas comme ça. Elles ne viennent que quand cela s'est produit ou quand cela va se produire.

Sora: Oui bah justement j'pense que c'est une vision de ce qui va se passer!

Ace: Hm... faut trouver un moyen d'les enrouler pour reprendre les Fragments.

Reno: Mais comment?

Keito: Je pense, avoir une idée.

**Et dans un autre monde:**

Ansem: Nous avons déjà quatre Fragments de Dialga et un de Palkia.

?: Hm... ce n'est pas assez pour le Maître de l'Espace! Il faut que vous repreniez ces Fragments au plus vite.

Jeune Xehanort:...

? (2): J'ai une idée. Et si vous les laissez gagner le combat, afin qu'ils puissent reprendre les Fragments et ainsi réveiller Dialga et Palkia.

Jeune Xehanort: Où veux-tu en venir?

? (2): Si ils les réveillent, ils se transformeront en Orbe pour reprendre leur puissance maximale. Et là, on en profitera pour reprendre les Orbes ainsi que le Maître de l'Espace-Temps!

?: Voilà qui me semble une bonne idée. Et ainsi, il faudra transmettre le Pouvoir du Temps à notre cible.

Ansem: Mais comment reprendre le Pouvoir à Sora?

?: Eh bien, je crois que nous allons bientôt nous servir... de ma création.

**Les deux hommes partirent, toujours à Traverse:**

Neku: Bon, si j'ai bien compris ton plan. On les attend, dès qu'ils arrivent, on les affaiblit, on retrouve les Fragments, c'est ça?

Keito: Oui, mais avec les trois fusions de débloquées, on pourra les battre!

Riku: Ah oui? J'aurais dis quinze.

**Ceux qui n'avaient pas débloqués la Fusion l'ont enfin, une marque de Giratina apparaît sur le dos d'Ace, une marque de Dialga sur le dos de la main droite de Sora, une marque de Suicune Shiney dans le creux du cou d'Aurore, une marque de Groudon sur le thorax de Zoro, une marque de Rayquaza Shiney sur l'avant-bras gauche de Furie, une marque de Kyurem sur l'omoplate gauche de Reno, une marque d'Yveltal dans la paume droite de Neku, une marque de Crypto Ombre sur le torse de Gareth, une marque de Mew sur la cuisse gauche de Nana, une marque de Mewtwo sur l'épaule gauche de Natsu, une marque de Ho-Oh sur la cuisse droite d'Erza et une marque de Lugia derrière l'épaule droite de Keito:**

Furie:... Bon bah on attaquera tous sous forme de Fusion si on arrive à se transformer.

Dingo: Je sais pas vous, mais je sens que les ennuis vont arriver!

Donald: Toi aussi?

Océane: Mais comment?

Natsu: J'sais pas, on va trouver.

Jeune Xehanort: Trouver quoi?

**Ils se retournèrent:**

Zoro: Tiens en parlant du loup.

Reno: Si vous pensez nous botter l'cul et emmener l'un d'entre nous, vous avez tord!

Ansem: Hm... il a déjà accès au Pouvoir du Temps.

Jeune Xehanort: Ça va être plus facile que je l'imaginais.

Nana: Touchez à un de mes amis et vous allez payer!

Océane: On va sûrement pas vous laisser Dialga et Palkia! Allez venez, on vous attend!

Jeune Xehanort: Vous voulez passer au combat? Alors dans c'cas, retenez pas vos coups!

**Au même moment de se lancer sur eux, les deux hommes se firent écraser par un Behemoth qui a des flammes en guise de marque. Une Vouivre et un Cyclone se joignirent et dérobèrent trois Fragments de Dialga et un de Palkia, un Pugilite débarqua et prend le dernier Fragment qui resta. Les quatre Sans-Cœur prirent Erza par la suite et s'enfuirent:**

Erza: Ouoh!

Natsu: Erza!

Neku: Pas question d'me retrouver seul!

**Il partit, suivi d'Anissa, les autres sortirent leur seconde Keyblade et lancèrent un sort de Glacier, un énorme iceberg se forma, piégeant ainsi Ansem et Xehanort:**

Dingo: Rattrapons les Sans-Cœur!

**Tous affirmèrent la réponse, firent disparaître leur arme et suivirent les "ennemis" qui eurent Erza avec tous les Fragments. Cependant, Titania tenta de se libérer des griffes de la Vouivre, mais rien à faire. Jusqu'au moment où elle découvrit une montagne, les Sans-Cœur la lâchèrent en bas de la montagne et se dirigèrent au sommet:**

Erza: DEPUIS QUAND ON LÂCHE UNE FEMME DE LA SORTE?! ... Il faut que je récupère les Fragments, peut-être que les autres sont en train de se battre en ce moment. Bon, au sommet!

**Elle entra dans la montagne, qui ne sembla pas être une énorme colline rocheuse, Neku et Anissa y entrèrent aussi. Les autres continuèrent d'aller vers la fameuse "montagne":**

Furie: J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'aussi grand à la Ville de Traverse!

Keito: Moi non plus! À croire qu'on a essayé de nous le cacher!

Océane: J'sais pas vous mais ces Sans-Cœur que j'ai vue, j'ai envie d'les...

Riku: J'te conseille fortement de pas dire le mot!

Gareth: Je pense que nous avons assez de monstres!

Océane: Roh mais j'm'en fiche! ADOPTER!

Zoro: C'est hors de question!

**Ils coursèrent après elle pour l'étriper, tous arrivèrent dans les lieux. En freinant, la jeune fille se prit le reste du groupe et tomba en avant:**

Océane:... BORDEL DE MERDE!

**Et à l'intérieur, la Reine des Fées regarda les murs, complètement vieilles, avec plusieurs dessins:**

Erza: En fait, ce n'est pas une montagne. Ce sont des anciennes ruines!

Neku: Erza! Nan mais dis donc tu vas pas m'abandonner non plus comme Nina!

Anissa: Calme-toi, tu te défouleras sur les Sans-Cœur.

Erza: Justement, je me demande pourquoi ils ont pris les Fragments.

Anissa: Soit ce sont pour d'autres ennemis, soit pour une autre raison!

Neku: Allons les chercher!

**Ils entendirent le vent pas très loin, et reprirent la course. Le groupe fut toujours au début avec les dessins:**

Ace: Ces dessins me rappellent quelque chose.

Aurore: Moi aussi, j'les ai déjà vue!

Reno: Hé, c'est pas aux Ruines des Foreteller?

Nana: Mais oui! Je me disais aussi...

Keito: J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien.

Sora: On attend quoi alors?

**Ils se mirent à tracer directement. Dans le monde de Darkrai, Nuit Cauchemardesque, Nina était au Bassin du Réveil et allait placer le dernier Fragment:**

Nina: Bon... c'est parti.

**Elle lâche le dernier Fragment qui entre dans le rayon de lumière, la jeune fille sort du Bassin qui brilla en noir. Darkrai en sorti, mais redevient vite un Cristal d'Ombre, que Nina rattrapa:**

Nina: J'ai tenue ma promesse, je suis revenue.

**Elle rangea l'objet qui représenta son Légendaire et partit d'ici. D'ailleurs, au sommet des Anciennes Ruines:**

Erza: Vous avez vus ça?

Anissa: Le ciel est tout proche... c'est vraiment magnifique un ciel étoilé sur Traverse!

Neku: Hé, venez voir par ici!

**Les deux filles découvrirent une Tour du Destin, endommagée:**

Anissa: Une Tour du Destin!

Neku: Ils nous avaient pas dis qu'il y en avait une sixième!

Erza: Je crois qu'ils ne l'ont pas dis pour la seule et unique raison que ce sont de très vieilles ruines. Il y avait sans doute une sixième Division, mais ils en ont pas parlé.

Neku: Tu penses que la disparition de cette Division les a touchés?

Erza: Peut-être, mais qui sait ce qui s'est passé?

**Les autres viennent d'arriver, mais furent épuisés de la course:**

Natsu: Me faites plus courir comme ça!

Riku: T'es pas endurant, Barbie.

Natsu: JE SUIS PAS BARBIE!

Riku: Bah si t'as une Keyblade de fille assortie à tes ch'veux roses!

Natsu: Je suis pas une connasse en plastoc, ok? J'ai pas les cheveux lisses comme l'herbe tondu et j'ai pas des vêtements de pute et j'ai pas une culotte qui est en fait de la peau coloriée en culotte! ALORS NON JE SUIS PAS UNE BLONDE! ... Et j'suis pas en plastoc.

Nana: Mais non tu n'es pas Barbie.

Océane: C'est Barbie en chewing-gum.

Natsu: QUOI?!

Erza: Taisez-vous ou je vous jure que vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**Son regard froid et noir ne fit plus rien bouger:**

Furie: Cette tour, c'est pas l'une des...

Erza: Si.

Gareth: Ça veut donc dire qu'une sixième Division existait. Mais pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas dis?

Anissa: Ils avaient peut-être perdu le ou la Maître de cette Division ainsi que la Division elle-même.

Reno: Donc en gros ils en ont gros sur le Cœur.

Aurore: Je me demande qui était à la tête de cette Division.

Donald: Regardez! Les Sans-Cœur!

**Les quatre créatures virent l'équipe, un cinquième apparut:**

Océane: Je vous aime j'vous adopte!

Sora: Cécé attends!

**L'endommagement fait trembler les ruines:**

Sora: Voilà à cause de toi on se retrouve dans de beaux draps!

Océane: J'y peux rien si j'aime adopter!

**Justement, les cinq Sans-Cœur furent en face d'eux:**

Océane:... J'aime pas leur regard.

Sora: Tu vois à force d'aller partout t'arrives à foutre ton p'tit frère en danger!

Océane: Et alors c'est comme ça qu'on progresse!

**Behemoth s'approcha de Sora et le sentit: un coup de langue sur le Prince. Le Pugiliste sauta dans les bras de la Princesse:**

Océane:... Ok qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

Sora: Je sais pas mais on dirait qu'ils nous ont déjà vus.

Océane: C'est bizarre.

Furie: Oui bah ça serait super de partir!

**Les créatures prirent chaque membre de chaque Division et dévalèrent les Anciennes Ruines qui se détruisent complètement:**

Keito: WOUHOU!

Reno: Ils vont trop vite!

Ace: Et la sensation rapide tu connais?

Reno: Bah ouais!

Ace: Alors te plains pas.

Océane: J'vous adopte tous! Allez, vous venez avec nous! La bête à cornes va s'appeler Fla-Flamme, les autres je sais pas et le drôle de chien... Darklock!

Riku: Bon bah on se retrouve avec sept adoptions et cinq invocations. Super.

**Ansem et Xehanort brisèrent la glace:**

Ansem: La première étape est déjà faite.

Jeune Xehanort: Encore quelques unes et on sera enfin le secret des Foreteller.

Ansem: Mais ces Sans-Cœur ne faisaient pas partis du plan...

Jeune Xehanort: Ils viennent de l'autre dimension, contrairement à nous, ils peuvent vivre n'importe où. Si c'est de l'aide provenant de l'autre côté du miroir... on va mal. Très mal.

* * *

À suivre...

Une autre Division?! Nan c'est pas vrai! Et une autre dimension qui nous envoie de l'aide? Possible? Ha, je vous laisse réfléchir.


	9. La Division Draguis

**De retour dans la ville:**

Keito: C'était bien! On recommence?

Riku: Toi si tu veux! Mais on a autre chose à faire si tu vois c'que j'veux dire!

Donald: Déjà que vous avez pas mal de monstres vous pourrez les laisser hein?

Océane: Nan ils sont trop coooooool!

Natsu: En tout cas faudrait retrouver les Foreteller pour leur dire ce qu'on a vu!

Zoro: J'aurais dis plutôt retrouver nos deux amis. Regardez.

**Ils virent la glace brisée:**

Ace: Ils ont réussi à briser le sort.

Donald: Ils ont fait ça comment?

Nana: J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Neku: Mais pour le moment, nous devons retrouver les Foreteller pour savoir si il y avait une sixième Division.

Furie: Tu as raison, mais comment?

**En parlant d'eux, ces derniers arrivèrent:**

Maître Anguis: Vous êtes toujours ici?

Océane: Ouais, on a revu Ansem et Xehanort mais ils se sont échappés de Glacier.

Maître Leopardus: Hm... vous avez tous les Fragments?

Natsu: D'ailleurs, ce sont des Sans-Cœur qui les ont reprit.

Maître Unicornus: Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

Reno: Je suis ravi d'avoir une autre pensée identique à la mienne!

Ace: Mais oui bien sûr.

Maître Ursus: Tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, je pense que vous êtes concernés pour Dialga et Palkia. Restez vigilants quand même.

Erza: Donc ils ont fait exprès de ne pas réagir.

Anissa: J'me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez eux!

Maître Vulpes: En attendant, nous avons retrouvés les Fragments. Mais le danger n'est pas assez important pour que les Légendaires savent le bon moment pour se réveiller.

Aurore: Y'a bien un moyen!

Neku: À part aggraver le danger...

Keito: Mais t'es complètement fou?! Imagine les conséquences!

Riku: C'est vrai, mais après si on a pas de solution, j'vois que ça.

Maître Anguis: Pourtant, la loi l'interdit, sauf en cas de force majeur.

Furie: On a fait une découverte intéressante aussi. Vous savez qu'il y avait une sixième Division?

Maître Leopardus: Que... vous êtes allé dans les Anciennes Ruines?

Gareth: Erza s'est fait enlevée par des Sans-Cœur qui avaient repris le Fragment.

Maître Unicornus: Hm...

Sora: Vous semblez différents.

Dingo: Quelque chose vous tracasse?

Maître Ursus: Celle qui dirigeait la Division s'appelait Lazuli. Elle est morte depuis maintenant plus de quinze ans.

Océane: Notre mère, dans une Division? ...

Maître Vulpes: Et depuis que la Tour du Destin a été activée, Lazuli n'est jamais revenu après le trente juillet. Quand elle a disparue, la Tour s'est détraquée, et une partie des Ruines des Foreteller qui représente la Division Draguis a disparu.

Donald: Personne n'a pensé à reprendre la Division en main?

Maître Anguis: Il est impossible de reprendre le contrôle d'une Division quand le Maître n'est plus de ce monde ou encore quand il n'a pas donné sa place à son successeur.

Anissa: C'est compliqué cette histoire!

Ace: Juste un truc, quand on force un Légendaire à se réveiller alors que le danger n'est pas assez urgent, y'a un inconvénient?

Maître Leopardus: Il peut mettre beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver sa force.

Erza: Donc Nina ne pourra pas faire venir Darkrai.

Aurore: Quelle idée de le réveiller aussi!

Gareth: Arrête d'être cruelle.

Aurore: Bah quoi c'est vrai!

Maître Unicornus: Tout à l'heure, vous avez parlé des Sans-Cœurs, où sont-ils?

Riku: Derrière.

**Les Foreteller regardèrent les cinq créatures:**

Maître Ursus: Vous voyez ce que je vois?

Maître Vulpes: Oui, ils viennent de l'autre côté du miroir.

Keito: De l'autre côté du miroir?

Maître Anguis: On vous a déjà parlé d'une autre dimension n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, il y a un monde où les Similis y vivent.

Zoro: Similis?

Maître Leopardus: Ce sont des moitiés qui naissent à partir d'une personne qui a perdu son Cœur ou alors quand elle a succombé aux Ténèbres.

Aurore: On en a tous un?

Maître Unicornus: Il me semble en effet.

Sora: On peut pas y aller?

Maître Ursus: Le seul moyen serait d'avoir Palkia. Il peut voyager à travers plusieurs univers et dimensions, mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas y aller.

Riku: J'pourrais essayer avec mon Pouvoir nan?

Maître Vulpes: Ça serait trop de charge pour toi. Et puis vous ne pourrez jamais rester longtemps dans ce monde. D'ailleurs, le temps ne s'écoule plus là-bas, l'Horloge de Dialga fonctionne avec cinq éléments.

Reno: Lesquels?

**Au même moment, le ciel se couvre d'éclairs:**

Aurore: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

**Les Sans-Cœur, pris de peur, embarquèrent tout le monde et foncèrent vers un abri. Une ombre fit son apparition, avec des marques de quelques couleurs, mais seulement sa moitié de corps, l'autre est complètement détraqué, en ombre, l'œil blanc étincelant. Le groupe sentit un mauvais présage, juste après, le ciel reprend ses étoiles ainsi que le bleu marine du soir:**

Furie: Ce froid dans le dos... Brrrr!

Ace: J'sais pas vous mais j'ai déjà senti ça.

Sora: Vous pensez quand même pas que c'est lui, si?

Océane:... J'espère pas!

Dingo: Il a été vaincu pourtant!

Riku: Le Roi m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas été vaincu avec notre capacité.

Anissa: Mais pourtant, elle a été assez forte!

Riku: Sauf qu'il manquait un Élu.

Aurore: Comme par pur hasard!

Gareth: Aurore...

Sora: Alors toi tu défends Nina comme personne. Tu l'aimes ou quoi?

Gareth: Bien sûr que non.

Nana: Et ces petites rougeurs alors?

Natsu: Ouh il est amoureux!

Erza: Natsu, on peut dire autant de choses sur toi et Nana.

Keito: Ouais, on vous surveille!

Zoro: Vous vous titiller encore pour un sentiment?

Reno: T'as vu?

Océane: Et alors? C'est pas parce qu'on a pas d'amour qu'il faut critiquer comme ça sans rien dire hein? Vous allez bien trouver quelqu'un, bande de machos j'y crois pas, toujours là à se plaindre c'est plus fort que vous!

Zoro/Reno: Tu sais c'qu'ils te disent les machos?

Océane: Ouais! Ils me disent ça!

**D'un coup, elle toucha l'épaule des deux jeunes hommes, et un énorme contact s'établit entre tout le groupe, les électrocutant. Juste après, tous étaient cramés, avec la coupe afro:**

Zoro:...

Reno:...

Ace: Tu les a cloué. Nous aussi d'ailleurs.

Anissa: Un bon vieux coup d'foudre.

Océane: Ah c'était pas volontaire là j'vous assure!

Maître Anguis: On dirait que ton corps ainsi que la Foudre Bleue est un élément conducteur. Je pense qu'il va falloir pas mal de temps avant que tu t'habitues à ton Pouvoir.

Natsu: J'ai l'air con avec cette tête!

Nana: Mais non tu es toujours aussi mimi!

**Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur le visage de la Salamandre. Plus tard:**

Anissa: Bon on fait quoi?

Maître Anguis: Que diriez-vous d'aller chercher les Fragments d'Arceus?

Neku: Bonne idée.

Furie: Pour une fois qu'il fait pas la gueule!

Neku: Hé!

Maître Leopardus: D'ailleurs, je crois que le premier Fragment est sur l'Île du Destin.

Océane/Aurore/Riku/Sora: Notre île!

Nana: Vous vivez là-bas?

Aurore: Nan mais on a passé notre enfance là-bas!

Maître Unicornus: Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Reno: Euh... le déluge?

Keito: Mais qu'il est con.

Maître Ursus: Allez-y!

**Ils partirent, quand le Maître Vulpes retint Zoro:**

Maître Vulpes: Il faut peut-être que tu lui dises, non?

Zoro: J'en sais rien, après cela dépend si elle est prête à l'entendre.

Furie: Hé le cactus tu viens?

Zoro: Oui j'arrive! Et ne m'appelle pas le cactus!

**Il rejoignit les autres:**

Maître Anguis: On aura des choses à leur dire...

**Sur l'Île du Destin:**

Océane: Une baignade pour se changer les idées!

Aurore: On a pas notre maillot d'bain!

Océane: Mais si chez nous, d'ailleurs notre maison doit être empestée d'araignées et de poussière depuis un an et demi j'pense... Flemme!

Sora: Toujours flemme à tout toi hein?

Océane: Ouais. Au fait les filles on a des maillots pour vous si vous voulez, mais après va falloir faire l'ménage!

Furie: Aucun problème, suffit que tu ouvres partout et avec mes ailes, je pourrais me débarrasser de la poussière et des araignées.

Océane: Oh cool!

Riku: T'avais pas d'parents toi?

Océane: Nan c'était Zekrom qui s'occupait d'moi jusqu'à mes cinq ans. Donc dans une maison assez cool donc j'suis restée dedans avec Aurore et Nina.

Sora: Alors c'était ça le bordel de tous les jours?!

Aurore: Bah ouais!

**Et en une fraction de secondes, les deux filles se retrouvent dans l'eau:**

Riku: Pendant plus de neuf ans on a presque pas dormi! Bah maint'nant ça va être à vous d'en payer le prix!

Sora: On aurait dû v'nir voir aussi!

Anissa: Ah là là, quel mauvais caractère!

**Plus tard, dans la maison des filles après le grand nettoyage:**

Aurore: Voilà not'chambre!

Erza: Il y a un grand bordel.

Océane: Oui, j'ai pas rangée.

Nana: On voit ça! Mais bon, où sont les maillots de bain?

Aurore: Dans l'armoire.

**Elle l'ouvrit:**

Aurore: Alors... y'en a un en noir et des flammes rouges, un en violet avec des courbes rouges, un en bleu marine et jaune, un orange et un nœud blanc, un vert émeraude avec des losanges. Lequel vous prenez?

Furie: Le violet.

Anissa: Le vert émeraude.

Erza: Le noir.

Nana: L'orange.

Keito: Le bleu marine.

Océane: Bon j'prends toujours le noir et blanc à carreaux! Et toi Aurore il est où?

Aurore: Attends je cherche. Ah le voilà! Violet et noir avec des rayures comme déco! Et changeons-nous avant que y'en a qui arrivent.

**Et chez les garçons:**

Sora: Bon bah servez-vous hein on en a des tonnes.

Riku: Surtout les couleurs foncés et pour les mecs. Tu t'en rappelles quand ton père adoptif en faisait des tonnes parce qu'on arrêtait pas d'les cacher et faire style d'les avoir perdu?

Sora: Ouais, et toi aussi des fois t'en cachais!

Riku: Bah c'est normal!

**Ils se mirent à rire tandis que les autres cherchèrent pour les maillots de bain:**

Reno: Y'en a plusieurs c'est dur de choisir!

Natsu: D'accord avec toi.

Ace: Hm...

Zoro: Hé arrête de regarder à la fenêtre toi.

Ace: Bah quoi, j'y peux rien si elles ont un gros derrière!

Océane: On a entendu!

**Elle se pointa à la fenêtre de l'autre maison:**

Océane: On t'emmerde pour not'derrière!

Ace: Hé!

Erza: Qui peut m'aider pour l'attacher?

Aurore: Je peux pas j'aide Fu-Fu.

Anissa: J'essaie d'attacher le bas de Keito, mais c'est dur!

Nana: Je galère à me mettre le haut.

Océane: J'arrive!

**Ace, Zoro, Reno et Natsu se pointèrent à la fenêtre et regardèrent:**

Gareth: Vous êtes assez bête pour aller regarder?

Reno: Hé, on peut bien jouer les pervers nan?

Ace: Le premier qui regarde ma Cécé j'le tue.

Zoro: Bah on a le...

Ace: Nan tu dis rien! Tu pourras faire la même chose avec ta chérie mais là nan!

Natsu: Ma Nana est tell'ment belle!

Keito: Ça va vous vous faites pas chier la vie est belle?!

Furie: Des jumelles peut-être?!

Anissa: Pourquoi t'en a deux qui parlent pas?

Riku: On est prêt c'est pas pour dire!

**Ils regardèrent en bas:**

Ace: Vous êtes déjà prêts?!

Sora: Bah vous parler vous regardez les filles on a un peu autre chose à faire!

Océane: On arrive attends! Hé tu m'rattrapes!

**Elle sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit sur son frère:**

Océane: Hé je t'ai dis de me rattraper pas de te t'écraser quand j'atterris!

Sora: De toute façon je peux faire que ça...

**En peu de temps, tous se retrouvèrent dans l'eau à s'amuser:**

Reno: Ah elle est bonne!

Aurore: Ça fait longtemps!

Natsu: C'est sympa ici quand même. J'comprends mieux pourquoi vous aimez cet endroit!

Sora: Et encore on s'baigne les jours de tempête parce que les vagues sont en hausse.

Zoro: Vous êtes tarés.

Riku: On aime les trucs à sensation, qu'est-ce que t'imaginais?

Océane: Wouhou c'est super génial!

Keito: BATAILLE D'EAU!

**Elle éclaboussa Aurore, qui se vengea aussi. Et tous se jettent à l'eau pour se noyer sans cesse ou s'éclabousser:**

Nana: Cécé, arrête de noyer mon Natsu!

Océane: Il le mérite il est puni! Ace t'as son futal?

Ace: J'ai!

Natsu: AAAHHH RENDS-LE!

Océane: Noyade!

**Elle continua de le titiller:**

Ace: Allez, deux maillots en plus!

Zoro: HÉ!

Riku: Ace!

Ace: I'm the best!

**Pendant qu'ils s'éclatèrent, Erza sentit quelque chose. Comme si on les visa. D'un coup, une Reine Piquebutine surgit de nulle part:**

Erza: Faites gaffe!

Aurore: On peut vraiment pas être tranquille!

Reno: On passe de bons moment et comme par hasard t'as un truc qui nous fait chier au dernier moment!

Furie: En plus nos Keyblades sont dans les maisons! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Océane: On aura pas le choix d'appeler nos Avale-Rêves!

**Quelque chose dans le corps du Cauchemar s'y trouve, quelque chose de brillant, de blanc. Comme un genre de Fragment, et en effet: c'était un Fragment d'Arceus.**

* * *

À suivre...

Je sais je sais j'ai mis plus de deux jours à rien sortir, bon là j'avoue j'aurais pas dû avoir de pause parce que j'ai moins d'inspiration là. Enfin bref j'en ai de nouveau après ce chapitre! Premier chap de sorti pour Aurore contente-toi de ça parce que après une surprise t'attend dans le dix! =w=

Reno: Ouais et la surprise c'est qu'on v... /PAN\\

Chut Reno tais-toi Reno! SURPRISE! Regarde dans le dico!


	10. Autel du Destin

**Le Cauchemar disparut:**

Erza: Il a le Fragment d'Arceus.

Natsu: On fait comment alors pour lui reprendre?

Océane: Au lieu d'le dire cherche!

Sora: Sérieus'ment j'préfère encore me faire tuer tout d'suite, y'en a marre de sauver les gens tout l'temps!

Gareth: Dans des moments comme ça, faut trouver Nina.

Nina: Mais je suis là!

**La jeune fille apparut:**

Océane:... Et c'est maint'nant qu't'arrives?

Nina: Bah quoi? Peut pas réveiller mon Légendaire tranquille ou quoi?!

Ace: Tu l'as fais alors qu'il y a pas assez de danger pour le réveiller?

Nina: Hein?

Reno: Les Foreteller ont dit de ne pas réveiller le Légendaire sauf si le danger était urgent.

Nina:... Ah ouais? Enfin... j'ai croisée deux Cauchemar et j'les ai tués. En plus j'ai débloqué la Fusion et le Pouvoir! Génial hein? J'ai trouvé un Fragment blanc gris j'crois aussi.

Keito: Arceus!

Nina: Lui?! Nan c'pas vrai!

Neku: Si.

Nina: Cool! Bon allez aux maisons vous changez, et Gareth... j'trouve que t'es sympa comme ça.

Gareth: Merci.

Natsu: Amour sans l'air.

Nina: N'importe qu-quoi!

**Elle se mit à rougir et se cacha des autres, peu de temps après, le groupe fut rhabillé mais atterrit devant un désert:**

Anissa: C'est énorme!

Erza: Vraiment impressionnant.

Natsu: Vous n'avez pas dit qu'il y avait un désert!

Océane: Comment tu veux qu'on l'sache?!

Sora: Regardez là-haut!

**L'ennemi qui avait le Fragment fonça et plongea dans le sable, au centre:**

Riku: Il doit avoir quelque chose caché en-dessous pour qu'il plonge comme ça.

Reno: Oui mais quoi?

Neku: Suffit d'aller voir.

Ace: Minute le rouquin! On sait pas c'qu'il y a en-dessous!

Gareth: Il suffit juste de lancer une attaque pour voir ce qui nous attend.

Nina: Ou écarter le sable!

Aurore: Nan! Sinon sa beauté sera enlevée!

Nina: Mais c'est juste du sable! C'est pas un crime!

Aurore: SI! Alors on lance une attaque qui ne détruit pas, ne balaye pas, ne change pas le sable!

Zoro: T'es marrante toi, quoi comme attaque?

Anissa: Hm... la Foudre! Une des attaques qui ne fait rien sur le sable!

Furie: Mais oui! Elle passe à travers et comme le sable n'est pas un élément conducteur, on ne risque rien et le sable sera intact!

Océane: Vous êtes sûr? Parce que moi pas! ... C'est quoi ces regards? Ah nan! Nan nan nan hors de question! J'pari que l'un d'entre vous a aussi la Foudre! Mais pas Bleue évidemment. Alors comptez pas sur moi!

Ace: Steuplait ma Cécé faut bien sauver les mondes une seconde fois nan?

**Elle grogna avant d'embrasser son pirate mais refusa encore de faire le service, sans le moindre geste, une foudre normale frappa violemment le sable, précisément là où la Reine Piquebutine avait plongée:**

Aurore:... Ça vient d'toi!

Zoro: Et alors?

Natsu: Tu t'fiches de nous? Mais ça veut dire qu'on a deux gens avec la Foudre!

Océane: Foudre Bleue pour moi bougre d'imbécile!

Zoro: Oui c'est super content pour nous.

Riku: T'as toujours cet air froid?

Ace: J'sais pas vous mais ça me rappelle une fille.

Furie:... Oui j'étais froide et alors?

Océane: Ha ha t'as avoué!

Nina: C'est moi ou j'ai ratée quelque chose?

Sora: Bof, à part deux qui sont en couple sinon rien.

Nina: Qui?

Keito: Océ et Ace.

Nina:... Oh c'est super ma cookie!

Océane: Ma chouwie!

Aurore: Misère...

Gareth: Encore contre elle?

Aurore: C'est à cause de notre rivalité! Et après cette histoire de dingue je... j'sais pas j'peux pas!

Nina: J'sais pas si je dois continuer d'te voir! Tu as réussi à me vaincre pendant votre moment de séparation!

Erza: Hein?!

Anissa: C'est vrai c'qu'elle dit?!

Aurore: Grrr... ouais.

Nana: Mais tu t'rends compte de c'que t'as fais au moins?! Pendant un an et demi, tous les mondes ont été forcés de ne plus communiquer entre eux!

Aurore: Peut-être, mais j'avais une grosse envie de la trucider!

Nina: Tu crois que j'ai pas envie de te tuer tout d'suite non?!

Océane: Nina Aurore ça suffit! Vous n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre après dix ans de coopération?!

Reno: Que ça soit bien clair! Si tu recommences à engueuler la brune, j'te jure que ça va barder!

Nina: Ah vraiment?! Bah écoute-moi bien! Le jour où tu recroises mon chemin, j'te jure que ça va barder!

Natsu: Bah dis donc bonjour les tensions!

**Pendant que chacun se disputa l'un contre l'autre, le rouge prit la brune avec lui et les deux marchèrent:**

Aurore: Au fait, c'est sympa de m'avoir défendu.

Reno: Euh... j't'en prie! Après tout c'est normal.

**Il s'empara des mains de la jeune fille:**

Reno: Faut que j't'avoue un truc.

Aurore: H-hein quoi maint'nant? Euh...

Reno: Je sais que tu vas trouver que ça va trop vite mais bon... depuis quelques temps déjà on est ensemble pas vrai?

Aurore: Oui.

Reno: Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans mon Cœur s'est... comment dire... débloqué en quelque sorte. Comme si il savait que j'avais quelque chose avec toi. Aurore, je...

**D'un coup, le sol trembla. Une entrée apparut et le sable qui le bloqua tomba, tous se rapprochèrent:**

Keito: Vous êtes fort.

Aurore: On a rien fait!

Zoro:... C'est quand même pas moi qui a fait ça, si?

Océane: Si tu l'as fais alors c'est que t'es pas si flemmard que ça.

Gareth: Hm... ce ne sont pas des Ruines, mais plutôt un monument.

Sora: Consacré à qui? Ou quoi?

Furie: On entre?

**Ils entrèrent:**

Nina: Y'a juste un couloir. ATTENDS?! Que ça pour un énorme désert! Désolé mais c'est abusé!

Neku: Peut-être pas, regardez au fond.

**Ils y vont:**

Natsu: Euh... c'quoi?

Aurore: Aucune idée!

Anissa: On dirait un genre d'autel. Par contre, ce dessin me rappelle Zekrom.

Océane: Ouais, mais... il manque un truc. Y'a marqué quoi dessus?

Anissa: "La Foudre Bleue du Maître de Foudre servira à éclairer l'horizon." Personnell'ment je ne comprends pas la fin.

Ace: Servira à l'éclairer l'horizon... y'a pas un truc ensuite?

Anissa: Non. Ou du moins, c'est effacé.

Riku: Essaie de toucher l'autel avec la Foudre Bleue, peut-être que ça pourra nous aider.

Océane: Aucun soucis.

**Elle effleura l'autel, un petit éclair bleu jaillit en contact des deux éléments. Les dessins du bloc brillèrent en bleu, tout trembla. Un bruit de verrouillage survient et quelque chose sortit du sable, le groupe remonte et découvre une seconde entrée:**

Erza: Un autre monument!

Nina: Vous pensez que le second autel représente quel Légendaire?

Riku: Et si y'en a d'autres, je pense que oui.

Furie: Allons voir alors!

**Ils entrèrent et tombèrent sur un autre autel, mais qui représentait Reshiram:**

Ace: "La Flamme Rouge du Maître du Feu servira à illuminer l'astre." Mais on tombe sur des phrases et on pige que dalle!

Zoro:...

Sora: Et l'autre qui dort mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant! Pourquoi il est avec nous!

Ace: J'sais pas du tout, vraiment... j'sais pas du tout.

Anissa: Hm...

Neku: Vas-y touche.

**Elle effleurait l'autel, et tout ce qui s'était passé la première fois recommence, sauf qu'une flamme rouge jaillissait. Le troisième entrée apparut, et le groupe se retrouvait:**

Nina: J'sais pas vous mais j'ai une drôle d'impression d'être suivi. Ou observé.

Aurore: Lequel des deux?!

Gareth: Aurore ça suffit.

Riku: "Le Renégat du Maître du Distorsion servira à relier le passage." Ok mais quel passage, bordel j'vais finir par tout casser avec ses putains d'phrases qui servent à que dalle!

Sora: Génial un meurtre!

Océane: Nan mais sérieus'ment qui est assez con pour écrire des trucs aussi complexes?

Reno: Toi!

Océane:...

Reno: Euh... arrête ce regard meurtrier j'ai rien dis.

Natsu: Foudre Bleue, Flamme Rouge, Renégat... mais à quoi ce truc peut servir?

Nana: J'en sais rien.

**Et d'un coup, les deux derniers à avoir parler se jetèrent sur l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément:**

Neku: Génial un accouplement.

Océane: Déconseillé aux petits d'ton genre.

Erza: C'est vraiment pas le moment DE FAIRE ÇA ICI!

**D'un coup, le troisième socle fut activé, tous séparèrent Nana et Natsu jusqu'à arriver dehors:**

Keito: C'est moi ou la structure des entrés se rassemblent vers un point précis?

Anissa: Tu ne rêves pas, le sommet des entrées sont tous penchées vers l'avant, c'est-à-dire pointé sur le centre, là où y'a notre monstre!

Zoro: Soit pour le détruire, ou le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Ace: Quel intello!

Zoro: La ferme.

Aurore: Bon, on trouve les deux autres et on s'en va!

Furie: Après avoir détruit notre abeille géante.

**Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et tombent sur le quatrième socle:**

Sora: Alors y'a marqué quoi encore? ... "L'Espace du Maître de l'Espace servira à donner des dimensions." Attends c'est quoi ce bordel?

Gareth: Cela ressemble à des énigmes.

Erza: Mais ces éléments peuvent être servis à quoi?

Océane: Bah à rien.

Nana: Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre alors qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net avec ce désert?

Océane: Bah... j'sais pas.

Ace: Bon continuons alors, peut-être qu'on en saura plus après.

Reno: Ouais! On s'secoue les puces et on s'remet au boulot!

Riku activa le quatrième socle et une autre entrée sortit, en allant dehors:

Anissa: Ah nan ça fait pas une étoile à cinq branches comme je l'avais pensée.

Zoro: Vous pensez tout d'même pas qu'il y en a un sixième, si?

Gareth: Ce n'est pas impossible.

Nina: Mais le sixième cacherait quoi?

Natsu: J'sais pas du tout, peut-être un autre autel?

Furie: Hm... j'aurais plus penché sur un autre truc.

**Le sol se mit encore une fois à trembler, la Reine Piquebutine sortit de sa cachette. Elle s'enfuit, lorsqu'une énorme baleine bleu foncé avec des marques oranges sauta hors du sable et avala le Cauchemar d'un coup avant de replonger:**

Aurore: Vous avez vu?!

Neku: Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Nana: J'en sais rien mais il est en colère.

Ace: Ouais mais pourquoi?

Océane: J'sais pas vous mais autant qu'on s'foute à l'abri si on veut pas se faire subitement avalé comme la bébête.

?: C'est eux!

**Des personnes habillées comme des anciens arrivèrent et embarquèrent l'équipe, ces derniers se retrouvèrent sous terre:**

Keito: Mais ça va pas de nous enlever comme ça?!

?: On vous a mis à l'abri, c'est tout.

Erza: Vous auriez pu nous le dire avant de nous kidnapper sans raison!

Reno: Franch'ment qui serait assez bête pour faire ça?

Sora:... Laisse tomber Reno.

Riku: Tu parles qu'il est intelligent.

Aurore: Oui bah j'l'aime bien comme ça!

Zoro: Au fait, c'est un village?

?: Exact. Mais il est complètement vieux et détruit.

Furie: On voit ça, qui a pu faire une chose aussi horrible?

?: Nous sommes actuellement sous l'Autel du Destin, et quand vous avez activé autel par autel, notre vieux village a du mal à supporter. Le centre de notre village n'est autre que l'Autel du Destin! Si vous l'utilisez, on meurt tous!

Neku: Vous pourriez pas déplacer votre village?

?: Y'en a pas d'autres.

Océane: En clair c'est d'not'faute si vous crevez, super. Mais y'a une énorme baleine géante dehors et on doit l'éliminer mais comment?

?: Venez.

**L'inconnue conduisit le groupe qui regarda les habitants, sous le choc. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant un ancien mur:**

Nina: La grosse baleine de tout à l'heure!

Natsu: Elle a d'autres couleurs.

?: C'est normal, Kyogre est le Maître des Océans. C'est lui qui nous a mis dans ce vieux village. Il s'est ensuite rendormi jusqu'à maint'nant.

Riku: Mais si sur ce mur c'est ses couleurs d'origines, pourquoi il n'est pas comme ça maint'nant alors?

?: Quelqu'un l'a réveillé, et lui a transmis le Pouvoir du Primal. C'est la forme ténébreuse des Légendaires, ce Pouvoir est enfermé dans l'Horloge de Dialga depuis des milliers d'années!

Neku: Le seul soucis, c'est que si Kyogre a ce Pouvoir, ça veut dire qu'il n'est plus dans l'Horloge.

?: Je le sais, et je me demande qui est allé dans l'autre dimension pour le voler, sachant que le Primal donnait la vie dans l'autre monde.

Aurore: Vraiment? Mais qui peut bien s'en prendre à ce Pouvoir alors?

Gareth: Il n'y a qu'une personne capable de vouloir ce qu'il veut pour finir ses plans.

Erza: Tu ne penses pas à Xehanort quand même?

Ace: Tu pensais que c'était qui d'autre?

Anissa: Il a fait comment pour l'avoir?

?: Je n'en sais rien, mais à cause de lui, le monde des Similis est complètement déréglé.

Zoro: Enfin... pour le moment notre problème principal est notre ami Kyogre.

Sora: On le neutralise comment?

?: L'Autel du Destin fera l'affaire. Activez le reste.

Reno: Mais pour le village alors?!

?: On s'en sortira. Allez-y!

**Ils sortirent de sous-terre:**

Natsu: Bon, faut trouver les deux derniers socles!

Océane: On nous a pas dit comment procéder.

Erza: On finira par trouver, là on doit sauver Kyogre du Pouvoir du Primal!

**La baleine sauta juste au-dessus de l'équipe pour plonger plus loin:**

Ace:... Et en vitesse grand V ça vous dit?

**Ils entrèrent très vite et se trouvent devant le cinquième autel:**

Océane: "Le Temps du Maître du Temps servira à tout faire fonctionner." Et y'a toujours une partie effacée! Mais à quoi ça peut servir?!

Aurore: J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas je pense que ces éléments seront servis pour plus tard.

Nina: Nan tu crois?

Riku: Bon on arrête un peu les deux!

Furie: Bon, activons-le et allons au prochain!

**Le cinquième socle activé, ils sortirent:**

Keito: Bon, le dernier autel à activer et plus de Primal!

**Ils prirent la sixième entrée, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas qu'un couloir court et une salle, c'est un long couloir:**

Natsu: Y'a un truc là-bas!

**Juste après avoir traversés le long couloir, ils se retrouvèrent devant une statue d'une créature:**

Anissa: Une statue?

Zoro: On l'a pas précisé encore une fois...

Neku: On dirait un genre d'oiseau.

Keito: Il doit être endormi depuis longtemps non?

Sora: On fait comment pour le réveiller?

Nana: J'en sais rien, mais en touchant la statue, peut-être qu'il va bouger!

**Elle le toucha, une lumière les aveugla tous. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors et découvrirent l'oiseau de toute les couleurs hurler et se poser:**

Furie: Il est magnifique!

Gareth: Il doit être puissant si il s'est retrouvé ici!

Aurore: Maint'nant on a une chance de remettre Kyogre dans le droit chemin!

**La baleine en question sauta depuis plusieurs kilomètres et retourna dans le sable, plus tard:**

Nina: On fait quoi maint'nant?

Aurore: T'es bête ou quoi?

Nina: Mais j't'ai pas parlé!

Aurore: Alors ferme ta bouche et on en parlera que quand tu seras sous terre!

Nana: Ça va encore être comme ça?

Gareth: Bon! On recommence! Sachant que notre ami l'oiseau multicolore fait exactement plus de trois mètres, on va pouvoir tous grimper dessus.

Océane: Jusque là on pige tous ensuite?

Gareth: On attire Kyogre en le provocant avec une attaque, ensuite on l'amène au centre de l'Autel du Destin, qui s'activera et il enlèvera le Pouvoir du Légendaire qui pourra se rendormir de nouveau!

Ace: Juste un détail, il nous faut le Fragment d'Arceus.

Neku: J'avoue qu'on avait tous oublié.

Sora: Sinon l'abeille géante est irradié? Pour savoir hein.

Natsu: Bonne question, mais y'a plus de chances qu'elle soit morte.

Furie: Broyé dans doute par son estomac de prédateur.

**Tous grimpèrent sur le dos de l'oiseau:**

Furie: Bon alors on reste là ou on bouge?

Reno: T'inquiète c'est vite vu! On va casser du Primal!

**L'oiseau déploie ses ailes et s'envole vers Kyogre Primal:**

Erza: Maint'nant, on passe au stade de la provocation!

**La créature lança une boule de feu sur la baleine, qui s'énerva et suivit l'oiseau qui vola vers l'Autel du Destin. Kyogre Primal atterrit en plein centre, l'Autel qui se trouve dans le vieux village s'active. Un énorme rayon de lumière bleue en sortit, projetant ainsi la baleine dans les airs. Le Pouvoir du Primal s'envola et le poisson retrouva son calme et s'en va, en laissant un Fragment derrière lui. L'oiseau atterrit et le groupe descendit:**

Natsu: On est les plus forts! Hein ma belle?

Nana: Oui ma salamandre!

Aurore: Dis donc les deux les bébés vous avez qu'à les faire tout d'suite!

Furie: Ouais pendant qu'on y est!

**Les deux s'échangèrent un baiser et partirent, tandis que les autres continuèrent de les titiller. Devant la mer, certains bronzèrent, d'autres parlent, comme Reno qui en profita et reprit Aurore pour parler avec elle, en privé:**

Reno: On en était où avec tout ça?

Aurore: Je crois que tu allais me dire quelque chose.

Reno: Ah oui j'm'en rappelle! Je... euh...

**Il se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse, et Aurore comprit enfin:**

Aurore: T-Tu m'aimes?

Reno: De quoi? Je... enfin, ouais...

Aurore: Mais t'es chou quand tu rougis tu sais?

Reno: Et toi tu es plus belle chaque jour.

**Ils se regardèrent en rougissant, alors qu'ils furent prêt pour s'embrasser, deux personnes les emmerdèrent:**

Océane: Bisou bisou bisou!

Riku: Roule-moi une pelle ma mignonne! Tu es vraiment magnifique!

Océane: Toi aussi t'es beau mon Reno!

Riku: Je t'aime Aurore tu es l'amour de ma vie!

Océane: Oh mon dieu que tu es beau au coucher d'soleil j'vais t'prendre ici et maint'nant!

Riku: Avec joie j'dis jamais nan! Saute dans mes bras que j't'emmène!

Océane: Ouais! Et après une nuit torride nous attendra!

Aurore: HÉ OH!

Reno: Ça va vous vous faites pas chier?

Océane:... Nan tout baigne!

Riku: Y'a des chambres pour ça hein les amoureux!

**Ils se mirent à rire... avant de se prendre deux Keyblades dans la tête:**

Reno: Bon... on a réglé l'problème.

Aurore: Viens là, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

**Reno s'approcha mais se fit embrasser par Aurore, il ne refusa pas ce baiser pour autant:**

Furie: C'est vraiment mimi!

Océane: Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé Reno je t'aime!

Riku: Parce que tu me casses les couilles Aurore je te déteste!

Aurore: Même le coup de Keyblade vous a pas suffit?!

Riku:... Hé roule-lui des pelles!

**En quelques coups, les deux Anguis se retrouvèrent hors d'état de nuire, l'une était dans les bras d'Ace tandis que l'autre avait sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Sora. Le jeune garçon tira une joue de l'argenté tandis que le brun s'amuse à forcer à Océane de sourire:**

Riku: Arrête ça fait mal!

Sora: J'en profite t'es en position d'faiblesse!

Océane: Nan Ace j'ai pas envie d'sourire! J'suis comme un p'tit chat sans défense qui se fait attaquer par un psychopathe!

Ace: Faut bien que tu souris, t'es plus jolie en souriant!

**Les Anguis se vexent:**

Riku: J'te parle plus!

Océane: Ouais j'te déteste j't'aime pas!

**Les deux bruns s'étaient pris une crampe et décide de se venger en jetant Océane et Riku à l'eau. Mais ces derniers s'accrochèrent et firent tomber Ace et Sora avec eux:**

Nina:... TOUS À L'EAU!

**Le reste de l'équipe arriva aussi et plonge à l'eau et chacun s'amusa.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui deux nouveaux couples c'est super génial! Bon Nana et Natsu c'est pas pareil c'est j'me jette sur toi! xD Enfin bref ton cadeau Aurore c'était ça! 8D ... J'adore gâcher des moments d'amour =w=

Riku: Hé c'est quand tu veux pour moi et Sora!

Furie: Moi et Zoro aussi!

Anissa: Moi et mon Neku! TwT

Gareth: Moi et Nina alors?

...

Riku/Furie/Anissa/Gareth: -Se font jeter aussi-

Problème numéro un deux trois quatre résolu. Allez j'me tire. owo


	11. Un tour à Fairy Tail

**Plus tard après le plongeon dans l'eau:**

Natsu: Après une bonne baignade, rien de mieux que retourner à Traverse!

Furie: Faut qu'on voit aussi pour les Ultima!

Nina: Attendez on en fabrique?!

Sora: Y'a un Atelier à la Ville de Traverse, tu savais pas?

Nina:... Bah nan.

Reno: Ok tu commanderas ton Ultima. La première par contre pour équilibrer le système!

Nina: J'sais même pas comment elle est!

Aurore: Tant pis tu verras!

Gareth: Arrêtez de la rabaisser!

Océane: Dis-donc grand frère t'es bizarre depuis qu'elle est là, tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle par hasard?

Gareth: Cela ne te concerne pas.

Océane: C'est juste une question et on m'agresse sympa.

Zoro: Aurore?

Aurore: Oui?

Zoro: Je pourrai te parler en privé après? Ça concerne tes origines.

**Elle en resta bouche béé lorsque certains prirent le chemin pour se casser. Une fois à Traverse:**

Océane: Enfin!

Nana: Arrivés à destination.

Anissa: Youpi vais manger une glace avec Neku!

Neku: Je suis ravi.

Anissa: Attends tu... t'es pas énervé? Tu vas bien?

Neku: Mais oui, alors on y va?

Anissa:...

Keito: Anissa?

Erza: Est-ce que tout va bien?

**La jeune tomba dans les pommes:**

Sora: Ok Neku tu l'as tué bien joué.

Reno: Tu trimbales son cadavre allez!

Neku: Mais oui bien sûr!

**Il la prit dans ses bras pour la jeter sur Furie:**

Furie: Ouh!

Neku: Elle n'est pas avec moi alors c'est à vous de vous en chargez!

Riku: Nan mais je rêve tu vois pas qu'elle est amoureuse de toi?

Océane: Ouais, y'a deux secondes t'étais sympa avec elle mais là ça recommence à se barrer en cahuète!

Natsu: Si c'est pas vilain ça!

Neku: Très drôle.

Nina: Il est où ce putain d'Atelier?!

Sora: J'te l'dis si t'arrêtes de me tirer l'oreille!

Océane: LAISSE MON CRÉTIN D'FRÈRE! Y'A QUE MOI QUI L'TOUCHE POUR DU SADISME!

Sora:... Sympa!

Nina: Non tant qu'il n'aura...

Océane: Hé, là j'crois qu'on s'est pas compris, TU LE LAISSES!

Nina: Ok si tu le prends comme ça.

**Elle lâcha le brun:**

Océane: C'est trop demandé ou quoi? Allez viens-là toi j'vais te martyriser à mort tu vas t'en rapp'ler.

Sora: Nan lâche-moi pitié j'ai rien fais d'mal au s'cours!

Riku: Mais laisse-le tranquille un peu.

Océane: Nan c'est un vilain garçon. Tu peux l'punir à ma place?

Natsu: Ouh putain.

Riku:...

Sora: Dis-oui!

Océane: En plus il est ok tu vois?

Zoro: Très bizarre.

Gareth: Aurore, tu ne parles plus ça va?

Aurore:... Hein?

Zoro: T'es dans la lune ou quoi?

Aurore: Ah nan nan. Tout va bien.

Océane: MAIS BORDEL DIS-OUI!

Riku: J'te connais très bien alors ne compte pas sur moi.

Sora: Steuplait Riku, elle veut m'tuer!

Océane: Oui j'veux te tuer depuis le jour où t'es sorti du ventre d'môman!

Sora: Au s'cours m'man!

Océane: Mais putain elle est morte elle est morte t'as pas compris?!

Sora: Ok bah au s'cours papa.

Océane: Nan plus de ton.

Sora: Ok d'accord. AU S'COURS PAPA!

Océane: Ferme ta gueule il a crevé aussi!

Sora: Bah qui?

Océane: Darkroe.

Sora:... Rêve connasse!

Océane: Couillon!

**Ils se jetèrent dessus et se chamaillèrent:**

Ace: Cécé ça suffit!

Reno: Sora tu vas te faire démolir!

Neku: Génial.

**D'un coup, Nana embrassa Natsu et le prit à part:**

Nana: Je sais pas toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils me ressemblent niveau caractère, pas toi?

Natsu: Bof. Nan pas vraiment, et puis t'es plus tranquille qu'eux. Pourquoi?

Nana: J'ai un sentiment au Cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi?

Natsu: Tu les aimes?! Mais bordel tu veux me briser le Cœur?!

**Il déprima de tristesse:**

Nana: Mais non, comme une impression de déjà vu nunuche! Je changerais jamais pour toi.

Océane: CRÉTIN!

Sora: BOUFFONNE!

Erza: MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE!

**Elle changea d'armure et les deux ados se retrouvèrent debout, coincés entre des dizaines d'épées plantées au sol:**

Océane:... Je t'aime.

Sora:... Ma sœurette chérie.

Erza: J'aime mieux ça!

Ace: Espèce de folle!

Riku: Touche à un de leur cheveux et c'est fini pour toi! Depuis quand tu t'en prends à Sora déjà?!

Ace: Laisse ma Océ! Sérieus'ment tu peux au moins leur gueuler dessus mais pas toucher!

Océane/Sora:... Hé!

Erza: Vous en voulez aussi?

Natsu: Erza, et si on allait à Magnolia manger un fraisier?

Erza: Fraisier?! DONNE!

**Les épées disparurent et les victimes d'Erza soupirent de soulagement... avant de se remettre sur la gueule:**

Zoro:... Ils ont rien retenus. Ah oui Aurore, tu es prête à entendre ce que je vais te dire?

Aurore: Vas-y dis!

**Tous s'arrêtèrent pour écouter:**

Océane: Attends il va lui dire quoi?

Sora: Chut!

Anissa: Mais que... Furie?!

Furie: Oui t'es sur mon dos mais tu peux partir Neku t'a jeté.

Anissa: Et moi qui pensait qu'il était sincère.

Zoro: Tu es sûre que tu veux entendre ce que je vais te dire?

Aurore: Mais oui vas-y dis!

Nina: Un truc nul encore...

Aurore: Ah toi la ferme hein!

Keito: On arrête les conn'ries!

Aurore: Allez, dis!

Zoro:... Je suis ton frère.

**Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et ne bougea plus:**

Reno:... Attends y'a aucune ressemblance.

Aurore: Mais comment...

Zoro: Tu es née à Grand Line, mais on t'a emmenée ici pour te mettre en sûreté, parce que Darkroe était venu attaquer.

Ace: C'est lié aux Élus?

Furie: Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Aurore:... Alors je...

**Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur Zoro qui tomba à la renverse... sur Océane et Sora:**

Océane: J'suis trop jeune pour crever!

Sora: Au s'cours on m'écrase l'estomac!

Aurore: WIIIIII!

Zoro: Pitié Aurore...

**Furie aida le pirate à se relever, ainsi que les autres. Plus tard, ils étaient à Magnolia, devant un énorme bâtiment:**

Keito: Enfin arrivé!

Anissa: Où est-ce qu'on est?

Natsu: Vous êtes à Fairy Tail, quelle question!

Erza: C'est notre guilde. On s'est dit qu'on avait un peu de temps pour vous présentez notre quotidien.

Nana: Allez, on entre!

**Ils ouvrirent les portes... et un sacré bordel s'y prépare:**

?: KYAAA! Grey laisse-moi!

Grey: Il me faut bien quelqu'un pour me défendre! Allez viens-là!

? (2): GREY! VIENS ICI!

Grey: Merde elle a prit sa forme démoniaque.

? (3): Fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'humilier!

Grey: La ferme le grincheux d'acier!

?: Pitié Happy aide-moi!

Happy: Je chuis occupé!

?: Lui et ses poissons alors...

Happy: Hé mais... Natsu!

?: Hein?!

**Le chat bleu fonça sur la Salamandre, Erza découvrit son fraisier par terre:**

Erza: M-m-mo-m-mon... MON FRAISIER!

Keito: BANDE DE SANS-CŒUR!

Natsu: Ouh putain ON S'PLANQUE!

**Les deux Titania se déchaînèrent:**

Océane: ALLEZ LES FILLES!

Aurore: OUAIS CASSEZ TOUT!

Riku: Mais elles se sont fait sonnées ou quoi?

Ace: J'sais pas mais elles sont tarées.

? (4): Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut?!

**D'un coup, le Maître arriva:**

Natsu: Ah le vieux!

Nana: Makarov!

Makarov: Hm? Vous êtes déjà revenus de votre mission?

Sora: Il est au courant?

Nina: C'est quoi cette merde?! J'PEUX PAS RESTER ICI!

Aurore: Tais-toi tu gâches tout!

Makarov: Et qui sont ces jeunes? C'est vos amis?

Océane: Nan des créatures de l'Enfer venus d'une autre dimension pour vous bouffer!

? (5): Pitié non!

? (3): Arrête-ça tu fais peur à Wendy!

Océane: T'as un problème sourcils en boulons?!

? (3): Je suis Gajeel imbécile!

Natsu: Provocation j'aurais pas aimé!

Gajeel: Vas-y rajoute crétin!

Makarov: Hm...

**Il fixa les nouveaux arrivants, surtout les poitrines des filles. Il se prit un coup par Nana afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits:**

Makarov: J'ai compris! Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais? ... Ah oui! Vous êtes déjà de retour?

Natsu: Bah en fait nan.

Grey: Tu parles d'un mec sérieux.

Natsu: Glaçon!

Grey: Allumette!

Makarov: Le danger est déjà irradié?

Reno: Pas vraiment.

Sora: Pour l'instant on est tranquille mais après... ça sera dur.

? (2): Vos marques sont toutes différentes, vous venez d'une autre guilde?

Ace: Nan, c'est des marques de nos Légendaires.

Gajeel: Ah, je retire ce que j'ai dis les filles.

Keito: C'est bien ce qu'on pensait.

Makarov: Vraiment? Et vous pouvez vous en servir?

**Et en une fraction de secondes, ils se retrouvèrent fusionnés:**

Riku:... J'suppose que ça répond à votre question.

Grey:... Natsu, t'es pire comme ça.

Natsu: LA FERME!

? (2): On va vous tester alors!

Wendy: Non Mirajane pas dans la guilde!

**Trop tard, elle lança une boule d'énergie et les renvoie tous dehors:**

Furie: Elle rigole pas celle-là!

Mirajane: C'est tout ce que vous avez?

Gareth: Alors là non!

**La queue électrique de Zekrom et la queue enflammée de Reshiram émanèrent de puissance, forçant les deux descendantes à lâcher leur attaque. Deux boules énormes, une bleue et une rouge, avec une croix les entourant, touchèrent la Démone, les perles de Palkia émissent une lumière, une puissante attaque apparut mais disparut, pour ensuite percuter Mirajane:**

Gajeel: C'est des durs ou quoi?

Makarov: Hm... intéressant.

**Ace disparut, Furie s'envole dans les cieux pour lancer un cyclone que Mirajane esquiva, le pirate Renégat l'effleure en revenant:**

Mirajane: Vous êtes peut-être forts et rapides, mais cela n'empêche pas de rater vos cibles!

Ace: T'en veux encore?!

**La Fille de Satan envoya une attaque surpuissante, et au même moment, tout le groupe reprend leur forme humaine, donc Mirajane fit de même:**

Keito: Ok au mauvais moment en plus!

Mirajane: Vous êtes doués.

Océane: Toi aussi il faut dire!

Reno: J'suis ok pour des jours de congés!

Sora: J'te suis.

Natsu: Bon venez à l'intérieur!

**Peu de temps après:**

Mirajane: Voici les cookies pour Océane, le fraisier pour Erza et Keito, et pour finir, un fondant au chocolat pour Aurore!

Océane: Oh wiiiii!

Aurore: C'trop bon!

Erza/Keito: Merci Mira!

Mirajane: J'vous en prie!

**Elles mangèrent de bon cœur tandis qu'un bras de fer entre Zoro et Gajeel était déjà en route:**

Zoro: Je vais te ratatiner!

Gajeel: Oui bien sûr!

**Le Dragon Slayer d'Acier le remporte haut la main lorsque l'argenté prit la place du cactus:**

Riku: Donne ton bras discute pas.

Gajeel: Tu penses me battre?

**Main dans la main, coude sur la table. Sans regarder Riku abaisse le bras de Gajeel en deux deux:**

Natsu:... Putain.

Gajeel: Il a d'la force. Même si j'ai des muscles plus gros de lui.

Riku: Sache qu'on sous-estime jamais les plus faibles. Compris?

**Les autres s'amusèrent:**

Sora:...

? (6): Tu es intéressé par les Keyblades toi aussi?

Sora: Ouais mais y'en a beaucoup que j'connais pas.

? (6): C'est normal, personne ne les a jamais découvert, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais d'après une légende, ces Keyblades seraient dans le Cœur de chaque Légendaire.

Sora: Ah ouais? T'en connais des trucs!

? (6): Ma magie est spécialisée dans les mots, j'en écris un et il apparaît avec la matière.

Sora: Trop classe!

? (6): Et cette marque elle est de qui?

Sora: Ah ça? C'est Dialga, j'ai le Pouvoir du Temps.

? (6): C'est l'un des plus puissant en Légendaire! Tu en a d'la chance! Au fait je m'appelle Reby, et toi?

Sora: Sora.

Reby: Ravie d'te rencontrer Sora!

Sora: Moi aussi Reby!

**Ils continuèrent à chercher des choses sur les Légendaires et les Keyblades. Après le repas, la Princesse sortit mais percuta la blonde qui avait crié sur Grey:**

Océane: Excuse-moi.

?: Ce n'est rien! Au fait je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, une amie proche de Natsu! Il fait pas des conneries au moins?

Océane: Nan ça va t'inquiète. C'est quoi ça?

**Elle prit les Clés de la Constellationniste:**

Lucy: Hé rends-moi ça!

Océane: Attends j'regarde! Ouh douze Clés d'Or! C'est quoi ces autres Clés?

Lucy: Des Clés d'Argents!

Océane: Ouh génial! Tu peux en appeler un?

Lucy: Euh... plus tard d'accord?

Océane: Roh fait chier.

Reby: J'ai trouvée pour votre fusion!

Anissa: Ah bon?

Reby: Si vous voulez évitez de prendre la forme de votre Légendaire il va falloir cacher votre marque avec un bandage de magie.

Sora:... J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'le sens pas ton truc.

**Mirajane emmena les bandages et les mit sur chaque marque:**

Aurore: Putain ce truc brûle!

Reby: C'est pour mieux contrôler votre Fusion, mais après vous vous habituerez! Par contre si vous voulez vous en servir il va falloir retirer le bandage, mais attention, votre Fusion viendra après trois secondes quand le bandage de magie n'a plus d'effet sur votre marque!

Natsu: C'est compliqué j'ai rien pigé!

Océane: Comme d'hab'!

Natsu: Hé! Bon bah pour la peine j'vais bouffer dans ton frigo Lucy!

Lucy: AH NAN PAS CHEZ MOI!

**Le groupe partit en direction de la maison de la blonde, qui les suit. Une fois arrivée, elle reprit son souffle mais découvrit le souk:**

Lucy: C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!

Ace: Ah oui bonne nouvelle on est bordélique!

Erza: Surtout eux.

Aurore: Hé!

Furie: Y'a quoi d'bon?

Sora: J'sais pas mais y'a rien d'sucré dans son frigo!

Lucy: J'mange équilibré!

Keito: Meuh oui c'est évident!

**Pendant ce temps, Océane, Grey, Natsu, Nana, Anissa, Zoro, Riku et Aurore fixèrent tous le grand paquet de feuille posé sur le bureau de Lucy:**

Aurore: C'est un roman ça?

Riku: Elle en a d'l'imagination.

Zoro: Pour avoir un énorme bloc comme ça, c'est sûr.

Anissa: Elle doit avoir plus de trois cents pages!

Nana: Elle en a plus je crois.

Natsu: En plus personne a découvert son contenu ça me fait chier!

Grey: Parle pour toi l'allumette, sache qu'elle ne l'a montré qu'aux filles.

Océane:... J'pense qu'on va tomber sur un truc pervers.

**La jeune fille aux cheveux dégradés approcha sa main, mais un coup se fit porter dessus:**

Lucy: Pas touche!

Océane:... Mais aïeuh!

Reno: Hé sympa les bonbons cachés!

Gareth: Ce n'est pas très malin.

Lucy: C'est pour éviter qu'on me bouffe tout à chaque fois!

Nina: Pitié qu'on sorte de là j'vais craquer!

Neku: On peut savoir pourquoi elle est dans un coin d'la pièce?

Furie: J'en sais rien mais je crève de faim!

Sora: Ah voilà les sucreries! Vilaine fifille pourquoi t'as caché?!

Ace: C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une fille!

**Océane finit par embarquer le roman de la blonde qui alla se doucher:**

Océane:... Ok c'est bon elle est parti!

**Elle se mit en tailleur et ouvrit la première page, Anissa à sa droite et Natsu à sa gauche, Riku posa sa tête sur celle de son amie pour mieux regarder, les autres se mirent là où y'avait de la place:**

Erza: On peut savoir ce que vous trafiquez?

Natsu: Chut elle va lire!

Océane: Depuis quand j'vais lire?

Happy: Ouh là là ils lisent le roman de Lucy c'est pas bien!

Grey: On t'a pas parlé chat volant!

Anissa: Au fait, ils sont où Donald et Dingo?

Riku:... On les avait pas un peu oublié?

Nana: J'pense que si.

**À peine la première page, la jeune fille qui tenu le roman saigna du nez:**

Océane: Ouh putain!

Anissa/Natsu/Aurore/Riku/Nana/Grey/Zoro: Quoi quoi quoi?

Océane:... Y'a du Yaoi dès la première page!

**Toutes les filles hurlèrent:**

Nana: Qui et qui?!

Océane:... Euh...

Natsu: Bah vas-y dis!

Océane: Nan ça vous tuerait tous!

**Elle se leva mais au même moment, Lucy arriva en serviette et hurla. Océane eut le temps de grimper aux rideaux pour se coller au plafond:**

Lucy: DESCENDS ET RENDS-LE MOI!

Océane: Nan jamais!

Aurore: Hé Cécé on peut nous hein?

Océane:... Ah ça je sais p...

**Une feuille sortit du roman et atterrit sur la tête de Natsu, le Mage de Glace le prit et regarda:**

Grey:... Lucy, t-tu déconnes hein?

Natsu: Quoi?

Riku: Fais voir!

**L'argenté le prit:**

Riku:... Bah dis donc y'en a du détail.

**Le reste du groupe sauf Nina regarda:**

Natsu:... LUCY!

Nana: POURQUOI TU OSES FAIRE ÇA?!

Lucy: Faut bien nous divertir de temps en temps nan?

Nana: J'VAIS T'APPRENDRE À DESSINER UN YAOI AVEC MON NATSU ET LE GLAÇON!

**Tandis que ça foutait le bordel en bas, Océane lit tranquillement, jambes entourant la poutre en bois qui tenait la toiture pour se tenir à l'envers. Elle s'en mit plein la panse lorsque Furie et Erza se rejoignent à la lecture:**

Furie: Alors?

Océane: J'adore la partie où Grey est complètement soumis à Natsu!

Erza: Tu peux montrer?

Océane: Servez-vous les filles!

**Elles regardèrent à leur tour et saignèrent du nez:**

Erza: C'est peut-être pas cool pour Natsu et Nana, mais il faut avouer que Lucy a de l'imagination.

Furie: Tu l'as dis.

Océane: Que nous sommes perverses!

Natsu: VENGEANCE DESCENDEZ!

Océane: Nan!

Erza: ARRÊTEZ DE BOUGER ON AIMERAIT LIRE TRANQUILLE!

**Rien à faire, un sacré bordel! Les trois filles prirent le soin de cacher le roman ainsi que le dessin pour se jeter dans la foule.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui désolée Nana pardonne-moi sincèrement mais ma perversité m'a emmené... à ce stade. Alors me tue pas hein? T3T

Natsu: DEPUIS QUAND OCÉ?! è_é

O[]O" Au secours les gens xwx faites un truc!

Sora:... Mais elle veut qu'on fasse quoi?

Dingo: La chanson d'Ariel!

**Deux secondes de silence.**

Océane: Ariel, écoute-moi! Chez les humains, c'est la pagaille! La vie sous la mer, c'est bien mieux que la vie qu'ils ont là-haut sur terre!

Ace: Le roseau est toujours plus vert, dans le marais d'à côté! Toi t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre, bonjour la calamité!

Sora: Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure, dans l'océan parfumé! On fait carnaval tous les jours, mieux tu ne pourras pas trouver!

Riku: Sous l'océan, sous l'océan, doudou c'est bien mieux, tout le monde est heureux, sous l'océan!

Aurore: Là-haut, ils bossent toute la journée, esclavagés et prisonniers, pendant qu'on plonge, comme des éponges, sous l'océan!

Zoro: Chez nous, les poissons s'fendent la pipe, les vagues sont un vrai régal! Là-haut, ils s'écaillent et ils flippent, à tourner dans leur bocal!

Furie: Le bocal, faut dire, c'est l'extase, chez leurs copains cannibales! Si Missié Poisson n'est pas sage:

Reno: Il finira dans la poêle!

Anissa: Oh non! Sous l'océan, sous l'océan, y'a pas d'court-bouillon, pas de soupe de poisson, pas de marmiton!

Neku: Pour la tambouille, on leur dit non! Sous l'océan, y'a pas d'hameçons! On déambule, on fait des bulles, sous l'océan!

Tous: Sous l'océan!

Nina: Sous l'océan!

Tous: Sous l'océan!

Gareth: La vie est super, mieux que sur la terre, je te le dis!

Tous: Oui, je te le dis hi hi!

Nana: Tu vois l'esturgeon et la raie, se sont lancés dans le reggae! On a le rythme, c'est d'la dynamite, sous l'océan!

Natsu: Riton au flution, la carpe joue de la harpe, la rascasse d'la basse, c'est les rois du rap!

Erza: Maquereau au saxo, turbo au bango, le lieu est le dieu de la Soul!

Keito: La raie au turbet, le gardon au violon! Les soles rock'n'rollent, le thon garde le ton!

Donald: Le bar et le sprat se marrent et s'éclatent, vas-y souffle mon doudou!

Dingo: Ouais! Sous l'océan!

Tous: Sous l'océan!

Roi Mickey: Sous l'océan!

Tous: Sous l'océan!

Océane: Quand la sardine biguine des biguines, ça balance, ça swingue! Ils ont du sable, ça c'est certain, nous le jazz-band et tous les copains! On a les clims clams, pour faire une jim-jam, sous l'océan! Les limaces des mers, au rythme d'enfer, sous l'océan!

Darkroe: ET LES BIGORNEAUX, POUR DONNER L'TEMPO, C'EST FRÉNÉTIQUE, C'EST FANTASTIQUE, ON EST EN TRANSE, FAUT QUE ÇA BALANCE, SOUS L'OCÉAN!

Tous: AAAAAAHHHHHH! -Se tirent-

Darkroe:... POUR UNE FOIS QUE J'FAIS UN TRUC SYMPA!


	12. De Magnolia à Feloxia

**Tous étaient attachés par Lucy:**

Natsu: Attends que j'me détache!

Lucy: Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup!

Océane: C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis maint'nant bah j'comprends mieux pourquoi Natsu est parti.

Grey: C'est bien continue on t'dira rien!

Océane:... Tais-toi l'iceberg!

Ace: Et on peut savoir pourquoi t'as plus ton pantalon?

Grey: Merde.

Aurore: C'est un exhibitionniste?

Sora: Tu rassures beaucoup.

Lucy: Bon! Voilà c'que j'vous propose. Je vous détache et vous restez tranquille.

Neku: Ce qui sera une torture de rester tranquille.

Lucy: Ou bien, j'vous jette dans l'eau.

Ace: Hé nan!

Océane: Fais-ça et je te jure que je te tue!

Natsu: Dans l'eau mais ça va pas la tête?!

Zoro: Bah vu le nombre de psychopathes c'est sûr qu'elle peut nous tuer.

Riku: Ah toi n'en rajoute pas tu souris jamais!

Lucy: Bon alors votre proposition?

Reno: Tu nous détaches et...

Furie: On te tue!

Océane: Ouais! ... Attends nan y'a trop d'témoins plus tard Fu-Fu.

Furie: Fais chier.

Gareth: Comment ça trop d'témoins?

Furie/Océane:... Nan rien du tout.

**Le chat bleu de Natsu finit par détacher les victimes de Lucy:**

Lucy: Happy!

Happy: Ah désolé c'est pas moi!

Nana: Maint'nant prépare-toi à souffrir!

**Elle prit une Clé:**

Lucy: Ouvre-toi, Porte des Esprits! Viens à moi, Taurus!

**Le taureau fit son apparition et envoie tout le groupe dehors:**

Natsu:... Vengeance!

Océane: Hé c'est pas du jeu blondasse!

Taurus: De quel droit on touche à ma Lucy?!

Riku:... Ta Lucy?

Keito: Euh... c'est juste qu'elle a des gros nibards c'est pour ça.

Lucy: HÉ!

Anissa: Bon, sors-nous tes Esprits!

Lucy: Vous l'aurez cherché!

**Elle fit revenir Taurus mais Léo sortit:**

Léo: Permets-moi de t'aider.

Ace: Oh pitié elle va tous les sortir peut-être?

Erza: Elle n'a pas assez de magie pour ça.

Aurore: Bah c'est cool alors.

**Une attaque fut lancée:**

Nina: Hé laisse-nous l'temps!

Léo: Je ne parle pas, je frappe directement!

Océane:... Comme nous quoi. Bon bah tu sais quoi? Surprise!

**Elle allait retirer son bandage mais on lui en empêchait:**

Sora: Fais pas d'conn'ries toi.

Océane: Hé mais on peut le ratatiner ce lion tout... euh... tout moche!

Lucy: Il est pas moche!

Happy: C'est beau l'amouuuuur!

Lucy: Arrête Happy!

Anissa: C'est vrai?

**La blonde se mit à rougir et fit partir Léo dans le Monde des Esprits:**

Natsu: Ouh y'a des sentiments cachés!

Grey: Et nous qui pensait que tu ne cachais rien!

Lucy: Arrêtez arrêtez!

Ace: Alors les enfants c'est pour quand?

Gareth: Vous allez bien ensemble.

Lucy: Arrêtez bordel!

Nana: Marie-toi avec et ne r'viens plus!

Erza: Oublie pas de nous laisser tes œuvres surtout!

Océane: Oui surtout ça!

Lucy: Mais vous allez arrêter oui?! Roh!

Mirajane: Ah vous êtes enfin là! Venez voir!

**Tous suivent Mirajane et découvrent le temps stoppé, le point de départ est juste au-dessus de la guilde:**

Natsu: C'est quoi cette merde?!

Keito: C'est apparu quand ça?

Mirajane: Il y a un instant justement, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

Makarov: Hm... il s'est ouvert.

Sora: De quoi?

Makarov: Le Temps à Feloxia s'est détraqué à cause de l'Horloge de Dialga qui ne marche plus, le portail allait bien s'ouvrir quelque part et aléatoirement.

Furie: Mais ça a des conséquences?

Maître Anguis: Non, mais je pense que si il ne referme pas notre Temps disparaîtra.

Nina: Bah on fait quoi alors?

Maître Leopardus: On va devoir vite retenir la propagation du portail avant que le Temps disparaisse sur tous les mondes.

Lucy: Alors on attend quoi?

Maître Leopardus: C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses.

Maître Ursus: Makarov, toute la guilde est en sûreté?

Makarov: Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien de leur côté.

**D'un coup, tous furent attirés par le portail:**

Nana: Wow!

Maître Vulpes: Non pas ça!

**Le groupe, ainsi que Grey, Makarov et Lucy se font emporter dans le portail:**

Maître Anguis: Oh non c'est pas vrai... ils sont prisonniers de Feloxia.

**Et dans ce monde, tous atterrirent dans une clairière, Océane, Sora, Riku, Ace et Anissa plongèrent dans l'eau clair en guise d'atterrissage:**

Erza: Est-ce que tout l'monde va bien?

Furie: Oui ça va.

Anissa: On est trempé!

Ace: En plus l'eau est vach'ment clair.

Lucy: Wow!

Nana: Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil...

Océane: Regardez en haut! La lumière du soleil passe à travers les feuilles des arbres et ses rayons atterrissent dans l'eau.

Gareth: Cela veut sans doute dire pourquoi les arbres sont si grands et comment l'eau est purement clair.

Makarov: Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous devons trouver la sortie de cette clairière et revenir dans notre monde.

Grey: Mais y'a pas un portail ailleurs?

Natsu: J'pense pas.

Zoro: C'est moi où le Temps fonctionne ici?

**Le vent passait entre les feuilles et les rayons du soleil frappaient sur la végétation ainsi que l'eau:**

Reno: En tout cas, on ferait mieux de sortir.

**Ils marchaient en pleine forêt en sortant de la clairière, regardant encore le Temps qui marchait ici. Une sortie blanche était visible, après l'avoir prit, le groupe découvrit le Temps, qui était arrêté sur le reste de Feloxia:**

Nina: Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Riku: Plus rien ne bouge.

Lucy: C'est triste...

**Pas loin:**

?: C'est qui eux?!

? (2): J'en sais rien mais j'ai une drôle d'impression sur le brun aux yeux bleus, comme si je le connaissais...

? (3): Ah bon? Mais ils ne sont pas d'ici.

?: Hm... On les emmène!

**Les trois inconnus lancèrent une attaque qui assomma tout le groupe:**

? (3): Désolé de vous faire ça, mais il le fallait.

**Pendant ce temps, au Château Disney:**

Donald: On est de retour!

Daisy: Alors, est-ce qu'ils avancent?

Dingo: On a ramené les adoptions mais on a aucune nouvelle d'eux, ahyuk!

Roi Mickey: J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien de grave.

Maître Leopardus: Votre Majesté! C'est horrible!

Roi Mickey: Que se passe-t-il?

Maître Unicornus: Le portail de Feloxia s'est ouvert à Magnolia et les Divisions ont été emportées!

Reine Minnie: Qu'allons-nous faire?

Maître Ursus: Nous feront tout pour les ramener, mais en attendant, nous devons rester vigilants.

**Tous les Avale-Rêves de chacun reviennent:**

Maître Vulpes: Mais... qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

Dingo: Regardez!

**Le ciel devint bizarre et le Temps se détraque avant de redevenir normal:**

Roi Mickey: Le Pouvoir du Primal a été prit non?

Maître Anguis: On dirait bien.

**À Feloxia, à la Cité du Crépuscule:**

?: Allez les flemmards debout!

**Ils se réveillent:**

Océane: On est où?

Natsu: J'm'en fiche j'veux dormir!

? (2): On pensait que Miss Terminator avait frappée trop fort.

?: On peut dire autant de choses sur toi blondinet!

? (3): Arrêtez vous deux!

Gareth: Où est-ce qu'on est?

? (2): Dans la Cité du Crépuscule, en haut du clocher on peut voir Feloxia et cela nous permet de réagir quand il y a une attaque.

Makarov: Mais dites-moi jeunes gens, qui êtes-vous?

?: On est des Similis, je m'appelle Ashane, voici Roxas et Xion.

Sora: Les Maîtres en avaient parlés!

Grey: Mais le Temps s'est arrêté sauf à un endroit c'est normal?

Xion: C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Venez en haut.

**Ils suivirent les Similis et arrivèrent en haut du clocher:**

Roxas: Le Temps s'est arrêté partout comme vous le voyez. Hormis la clairière, là-bas se trouve le Lac de l'Éternité. L'eau est tellement pure qu'elle peut rajeunir n'importe quoi.

Riku: Quand tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est tout ce qu'on veut?

Roxas: Ouais, c'est au centre de la forêt et les rayons du soleil lui donnent une lueur clair. Pourquoi?

Ace: Merde...

Anissa: Euh... en fait on a plongé dedans.

Xion: Quoi?! Qui?!

Océane: Moi, Anissa, Riku, Sora et Ace.

Ashane:... Vous savez que vous allez rajeunir?

Sora: On rajeunit de quel âge?

Roxas: Vous rajeunissez jusqu'à vos cinq ans. Mais ensuite votre vie se dégrade et vous finissez par mourir. C'est le seul inconvénient quand on plonge dans le Lac de l'Éternité et qu'on ne vient pas de Feloxia.

Nana: Ah nan on va pas les perdre!

Aurore: Y'a bien un moyen?

Xion: Eh bien... ça serait régénérer l'Horloge de Dialga pour inverser le processus du Lac.

Makarov: Il s'agit bien de cinq éléments?

Roxas: Oui mais... comment vous savez?

Makarov: Les Maîtres des Divisions m'ont parlé de cette Horloge. Elle a conçue le Pouvoir du Primal c'est bien ça?

Ashane: Exactement malheureusement Xemnas l'a volé, ce qui a détraqué le Temps de Feloxia et l'Horloge s'est détruite.

Roxas: Mais grâce à Miss Terminator l'Horloge est réparée et il manque les cinq éléments pour la faire marcher.

Furie: On parle toujours de ces cinq éléments, mais c'est lesquels?

Xion: La Foudre Bleue, la Flamme Rouge, le Renégat, l'Espace et le Temps.

Anissa: On a vu ça dans des ruines!

Neku: Alors les mots qui manquaient concernaient l'Horloge!

Roxas: Comme la prophétie!

Ashane: Elle est en train de se réaliser!

Lucy: Quoi, quelle prophétie?

Xion: Une prophétie est en route dès que des ruines sur l'Île du Destin ont été découvertes et utilisées pour un Légendaire, par la suite, ceux qui possèdent un des cinq éléments de l'Horloge tombent dans le Lac de l'Éternité.

Erza: Et la suite?

Roxas: On le déchiffre pour le moment, on peut pas en dire plus.

Ace: On peut voir l'Horloge?

Xion: Oui, on vous y emmène!

**Une fois rendus à l'Horloge:**

Reno: Wow, sacré engin.

Ashane: Pendant que t'en avais un qui se pavanait, j'ai mis plusieurs mois pour refaire l'Horloge complète. Mais comme vous voyez, ses couleurs ne sont pas revenues.

Makarov: Hm... les cinq signes font références aux cinq éléments n'est-ce pas?

Ashane: Exact. Grâce à ces éléments, l'Horloge retrouvera ses couleurs et remettra le Temps en route, vu que Dialga n'a pas été capable de le remettre.

Natsu: Normal, il est endormi comme tous les autres Légendaires.

Xion: Je comprends mieux alors pourquoi il n'est pas venu à Feloxia. Mais vous êtes venus comment?

Erza: Avec un portail qui s'est ouvert. Si on voulait aller dans votre monde il fallait prendre le chemin de l'autre dimension mais on ne survivrait pas.

Roxas: C'est vrai que cela n'est pas évident sans l'aide de Palkia.

Anissa: Euh... les gens? Pourquoi on est plus petit que vous?

**Ils regardaient ceux qui avaient plongés dans le Lac:**

Nina: Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous avez?!

Xion: Le Lac les a rajeunis jusqu'à cinq ans.

Riku: Déjà? Le processus est rapide ou quoi?

Roxas: Il vous reste exactement quelques heures avant de disparaître.

Keito: On doit vite mettre les cinq éléments!

Ashane: Malheureusement, il faut se rendre dans le repaire de Xemnas pour reprendre les cinq orbes qui peuvent contrôler les puissances de chaque élément. Et ensuite, il faudra vite s'occuper de l'Horloge de Dialga sinon non seulement vos amis seront perdus mais aussi vous disparaîtrez.

Grey: Pourquoi?

Xion: Vous venez de l'autre dimension, votre corps ne sera pas habitué à cette dimension.

Zoro: En clair notre vie est limitée ici.

Furie: J'trouve ça dommage, ce monde a l'air de me plaire.

Zoro: T'inquiète, on trouvera une solution pour y revenir si t'as envie.

Ace: Dis donc j'te voyais pas si gentil!

Zoro: Tais-toi le môme!

Ace: HÉ!

Océane: J'ai pas envie d'avoir cinq ans je veux avoir quinze ans et des brouettes!

Aurore: Mais vous êtes tous mimi avec vos joues!

**Elle tira sur celles de Sora:**

Aurore: Oh non c'est mimi quand c'est petit!

Sora: Aïe chat fait mal.

Reno: Arrête Aurore sinon il aura plus d'joues après!

Aurore: Mais j'y peux rien!

Roxas: Hm... voilà ce qu'on va faire! Xemnas va s'en prendre à l'Horloge donc y'en a qui vont rester ici, les petits de préférence.

Riku: Mais on est pas petit!

Lucy: Oh si c'est pas mignon ça!

Anissa: Ils nous ridiculisent! Faut les brûler!

Ace: Ils sont plus grands que nous ça compte pas là!

Makarov: On va diviser les troupes. Ceux qui ont encore assez de force vont avec les Similis récupérer les orbes, et l'autre partie restera ici à surveiller l'Horloge et à garder ces jeunes en santé.

Furie: Alors on fait comme ça!

Xion: Je resterai ici.

Roxas/Ashane: Moi j'me lance!

Natsu/Reno/Furie/Zoro/Keito/Aurore/Nina/Gareth: Moi pareil!

Nana/Erza/Lucy/Grey/Neku: Nous on reste ici!

Ashane: Allons-y!

**Ceux qui étaient partant pour partir récupérer les orbes sortent de la salle de l'Horloge de Dialga tandis que ceux qui restaient allaient la surveiller. Sur un monde de l'autre dimension:**

?: Bloqués dans l'autre dimension les pauvres!

Ansem: Voilà une bonne chose de faite, mais ils ont les Fragments de Dialga et Palkia avec eux.

Jeune Xehanort: On peut quand même en profiter pour prendre le Pouvoir du Temps à Sora tant qu'il a rajeunit à Feloxia.

? (2): Je peux m'en charger, ces petits vauriens foncent pour reprendre les orbes de l'Horloge, je pourrai m'en prendre à lui sans problème.

?: Hm... reste vigilant. Même jeune, il peut nous causer beaucoup de problèmes.

? (2): Ou j'emmène ta création, et je l'enlève dès qu'il retrouve son âge habituel. Par ailleurs, sachant qu'il a les Fragments de Dialga, on pourra le réveiller et une partie du plan sera achevé.

?: Voilà qui me semble une bonne idée, Xemnas. Mais je te mets en garde avec ma création, car avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout.

**Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ainsi que les yeux jaunes se montra auprès de son créateur:**

?: Je compte sur toi pour aider Xemnas. Et ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas Sora!

? (3): Compris.

* * *

À suivre...

Ouah putain y'en a qui vont manger cher à cause de leur rajeunissement! XD Sinon vous avez compris qui était la création hein (Birth by Sleep vous connaissez?) j'en dis pas plus et découvrez la suite de ces drôles d'événements.


	13. Prophétie

**En bas de l'Horloge de Dialga:**

Ashane: Il va falloir traverser tout Feloxia pour atteindre le repaire de Xemnas et ainsi reprendre les orbes de l'Horloge.

Natsu: Ça va prendre combien de temps?

Roxas: J'espère qu'on arrivera avant que vous mourrez tous.

Zoro: Alors on attends quoi pour partir?

Roxas: On peut toujours prendre le raccourci mais c'est vraiment impénétrable.

Ashane: On y est sorti par coup d'chance. Mais quand on rentre dans ce raccourci en général... personne en ressort vivant pour en parler.

Nina: Ça contient quoi ce raccourci?

Ashane: Bah les Ténèbres absolues. Même celui ou celle qui a une grande source de Lumière n'en ressort pas indemne.

Reno: Vous dites que personne en sort mais vous si.

Roxas: C'est trop inexplicable. Tout est arrivé vite qu'on a failli laisser notre peau, mais heureusement qu'on a trouvé la sortie avant de sombrer totalement.

Keito: C'est plus court alors. On y va?

Ashane: J'vous préviens, si vous chutez dedans c'est fini. Personne ne pourra venir vous chercher personne ne pourra vous aider personne! Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de votre coup?

Furie: Ouais!

Roxas: Ok, alors on y va.

**Ils foncent en direction du raccourci, au Conseil des Foreteller:**

Maître Anguis: Il faut vite les retrouver!

Maître Leopardus: Calme-toi, ils ont encore quelques heures avant de disparaître.

Maître Unicornus: Ils seront sortis de Feloxia.

Maître Ursus: Il va falloir réparer l'Horloge dans ce cas.

Maître Vulpes: Les cinq éléments ne peuvent fonctionner à partir du moment où les orbes sont réunies. Si on essaie d'ouvrir le portail pour les aider, on risque d'aggraver la situation.

Maître Anguis: Oui... mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Maître Leopardus: Ne t'inquiète pas.

**La femme eut un doute. Elle se leva pour sortir de la forteresse: il n'y avait que ça sur le monde des Foreteller. Une forteresse flottante, argenté et doré, des cristaux d'ambre en guise de flammes. Le reste du monde... n'est autre que le néant:**

Maître Anguis: Quel coup tu prépares encore... Xehanort.

**Près de l'Horloge:**

Océane: Ça fait chier d'avoir cinq ans de nouveau!

Nana: Vous êtes mimi comme ça, pourquoi vous restez pas ainsi?

Riku:... Tu veux notre perte avoue-le!

Nana: Non pas du tout!

Sora: Avoue, sinon on te zigouille!

Neku: Avec votre taille de minus c'est plutôt vous qui vous fera zigouiller.

Ace: Le rouquin on t'a pas sonné!

Neku: Si y'a deux secondes!

Lucy: Calmez-vous!

Anissa: J'suis petite j'suis pas mignonne! Je déteste cet âge maint'nant!

Erza: Pourtant vous étiez mignon.

Sora: Ah parce que maint'nant on l'est plus?

Grey: Exactement ça.

Océane: HÉ!

Riku: J'en ai marre j'en peux plus j'veux rentrer chez moi ras l'bol.

Ace:...

Anissa: Et en plus il en profite pour dormir lui!

Océane: Oh que c'est meugnon tout plein!

Makarov: Arrêtez de vous énerver pour rien.

Sora: Il fait comment pour rester calme avec ce boucan?!

Anissa: J'ai vraiment hâte de partir moi.

**Celle qui ne disait rien était Xion. Elle continuait de traduire la prophétie pour en savoir sur les événements à venir. Dans le raccourci, le groupe qui était parti chercher les orbes galérait à traverser cet endroit lugubre:**

Aurore: Putain on voit rien!

Reno: Reste près de moi Aurore!

Ashane: C'est vraiment sombre, plus sombre que d'habitude...

Natsu: On a encore combien d'temps avant d'en sortir vivant?

Roxas: On a un temps limité donc on peut pas dire quand on sortira de c'trou perdu!

**Un chemin de rochers glissants fut visible, ils le prirent. Lorsque Furie rata l'un des énormes cailloux et manqua de chuter, quand au même moment une main la rattrapa pour la ramener sur la terre ferme:**

Furie: Merci Zoro.

Zoro: J't'en prie.

**La jeune rougit mais se cacha vite pour pas être vu par le cactus, qui se demanda que qu'elle avait:**

Nina: Deux chemins. Lequel on prend hein?! LEQUEL!

Natsu: Ow les oreilles merci!

Keito: Euh... c'est lequel que vous avez pris?

Roxas: On avait pas ce genre de choix quand on est venu ici.

Ashane: On commence à chuter dans les Ténèbres absolues c'est perdu d'avance, il faut continuer d'avancer sans s'arrêter sinon c'est terminé!

Gareth: Mon intuition de démon me souffle d'aller à gauche.

**Ils prirent de la vitesse en empruntant le chemin de gauche, personne ne le voyait, il était ici, prêt à leur sauter dessus! C'était son repaire après son endroit d'origine. Grognant et sentant la petite part de Ténèbres en eux, la bête les suit discrètement, sans aucun bruit. Dans le repaire de Xemnas, ce dernier était avec la création de son complice:**

? (3): Si j'ai bien compris, on doit les laisser prendre les orbes pour ensuite restaurer Feloxia et enlever Sora, c'est bien ça?

Xemnas: Tu comprends vite. Ton créateur nous l'a expliqué juste avant qu'on arrive, mais tu pourras te défouler sur eux, si cela te chante.

? (3): En clair je dois perdre face à ces minables?! Pfft, pitié je peux au moins en tuer un?

Xemnas: Je suis désolé mais non, on se sert d'eux uniquement pour parvenir à découvrir la puissance des Foreteller.

? (3): Bon, alors je les laisse en vie. Me dégourdir me fera aucun mal.

Xemnas: Mais reste quand même vigilant. Leur fusion double leur puissance et leur magie.

? (3): T'inquiète Xemnas, sans leur Légendaire, ils n'ont pas l'intégralité de leur Pouvoir. J'les attendrais dans le Hall dès qu'ils seront là.

Xemnas: Fais comme tu veux.

**Le jeune garçon sort de la pièce où se trouvait Xemnas, qui disparut. Seules les orbes de l'Horloge étaient présentes. Toujours au raccourci:**

Ashane: J'ai comme une impression d'être suivi, exactement comme la dernière fois.

Furie: Je le sens pas du tout...

Natsu: Je ressens encore ce froid glacial comme à la Ville de Traverse!

**Des ombres se déplacèrent très vite avant de tous les attirer:**

Roxas: Ça recommence!

Gareth: Vite!

**Tous tentèrent de fuir aux ombres qui ne leur étaient pas inconnus: ces drôles de flèches prenaient de la vitesse tandis que leurs victimes ralentissaient à vue d'œil. Une entrée blanche fut visible au loin, malheureusement les ombres bloquèrent le passage et les flèches se plantèrent dans chacun d'entre eux, les faisant crier de souffrance, sentant l'ombre les engloutir. La bête grogna tout de même et débloqua la sortie du raccourci, elle ne voulait pas tuer ses jouets. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir? Dans l'autre dimension, rien n'était comme avant, les Cauchemars apparurent en masse, les Foreteller étaient surchargés d'ennemis et encore, protéger le Château Disney était leur priorité, car ce que voulaient ces créatures, était l'enfant, le futur enfant de la Reine qui... était en train d'accoucher. Le Roi garda son sang froid tandis que Donald et Dingo paniquaient avec Zéro, Shuffle, le Sadomado, Moon, Tornade, Dragoon et Box. Ils couraient partout! Toujours auprès de l'Horloge, ils restaient prudent, les cinq petits s'ennuyaient et dormirent vite:**

Lucy: Ils ont peut-être rajeunis mais ça s'endort vite!

Neku:...

Erza: Tu fixes Anissa depuis qu'elle dort, tout va bien?

Neku: Ouais, mais faut quand même avouer qu'elle est mieux quand elle se jette pas sur moi.

Erza: Tu as un faible pour elle?

Neku:... À vrai dire c'est flou. C'est vrai qu'elle est collante des fois mais bon...

Grey: Tu verras avec le temps, tu finiras par voir ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Makarov: J'espère que les autres parviennent à s'en sortir. Avec le Temps qui ne fonctionne plus du tout... Dites-moi, depuis combien de temps cette catastrophe a eu lieu?

Xion: Xemnas s'est emparé du Pouvoir du Primal pour s'en servir afin de vous retarder avec Kyogre. Ce Pouvoir est le côté sombre des Légendaires et en plus il permettait à l'Horloge de tout faire fonctionner chez nous. Le Primal est né à partir des cinq éléments et s'est très vite adapté à l'Horloge de Dialga, ce Légendaire était capable de contrôler le Primal pour l'Horloge, mais quand ce Pouvoir fut retiré, plus rien n'était comme avant. Le Soleil ne se lève plus, le noir est toujours présent, par contre, comme vous l'avez vus, seule la clairière n'a pas été touché.

Nana: C'est quand même très complexe non?

Xion: Les Similis comprennent vite, mais je pense que vous comprendrez mieux dans peu de temps. Et au fait, j'ai trouvée le reste de la prophétie.

Lucy: Ah bon?

Xion: Après avoir rajeuni, plusieurs personnes vont dans le repaire ennemi récupérer les cinq orbes de l'Horloge afin de restaurer Feloxia. Mais au même moment ceux qui ont rajeunis sentent leur force vitale s'affaiblir, de plus en plus, et au moment de mourir, les orbes sont proches et avec le reste de leur force les cinq possesseurs d'éléments effleurent l'orbe qui se charge de leur Pouvoir et il suffit de les placer dans l'Horloge de Dialga.

Makarov: Est-ce que cela s'est produit il y a longtemps?

Xion: Apparemment oui, d'ailleurs, ceux qui avaient subis le même sort que vos amis venaient juste d'avoir le grade des Foreteller.

Erza: Ils ont déjà eu ce problème?!

Neku: Alors on refait le parcours... qu'ils ont eu auparavant?

Xion: Possible. Mais pour quelle raison le cacher alors?

**Les jeunes se réveillent:**

Grey: Tiens les p'tits qui s'réveillent.

**Ils se remettent sur leur jambes mais tombent aussitôt:**

Nana: Besoin d'aide?

Anissa: J'ai une putain de flemme pas possible et j'ai moins de force que tout à l'heure...

Neku: On dirait que la prophétie va plus vite comparé à tout à l'heure.

Riku: Bonne nuit les gens hein?

Lucy: Vous allez pas dormir encore!

Sora: On est crevé! Tu tiens à nous voir disparaître j'vais l'dire à Tata Aurore!

Ace: Ouais on sera plaint!

Océane: Bien fait!

**Le cauchemar continua dans le raccourci, ils avaient du mal à accéder à la sortie. La bête les retenait de force, elle hésita à se montrer tout de même, qui sait si ses chères victimes reconnaîtraient leur ennemi du passé. Après tant de répit, le monstre s'en va dans les Ténèbres absolues et vire le groupe d'un coup en le faisant sortir du raccourcit:**

Reno: Putain ça rigole pas!

Nina: On est sorti vivants!

Aurore: Pas grâce à...

Gareth: Non, cela suffit d'accord?

Aurore: Pfft!

Keito: Pourquoi tu ne lui pardonnes pas?

Aurore: J'vais prendre un peu d'temps. Enfin... bon j'm'excuse!

Nina: C'pas sincère!

Aurore: Mais tu veux que j'le dise comment alors!

Natsu: Laissez les disputes de côté et évitez de vous prendre le chou! Voyez le bon côté de l'autre aussi ça vous fera du bien!

Aurore: Ouais...

Nina: On verra...

Roxas: On y est enfin.

Ashane: Voici le repaire de Xemnas.

Furie: Elle est grande cette forteresse!

Zoro: Je sais pas vous mais je déteste cet endroit.

**Ils reprirent la route et décidèrent d'y aller. Ashane allait pousser les portes, mais personne ne savait qui était derrière, pendant ce temps, dans l'autre dimension, Xemnas revenait en apportant les bonnes nouvelles: tout était prévu et le plan en marche! À l'Horloge, les jeunes continuaient de perdre leur force vitale petit à petit, oui ils crèvent à p'tit feu. Au Château Disney, la famille de Mickey ainsi que ses amis et les Foreteller avec les adoptions et les Avale-Rêves sont en sûreté, avec le nouveau né dans les bras de sa maman:**

Daisy: Il est vraiment adorable!

Maître Anguis: Je trouve qu'il a plus de ressemblance avec le Roi.

Reine Minnie: Oui, il sera sans doute comme son père plus tard.

Dingo: Vous avez trouvé pour son prénom?

Roi Mickey: Non à vrai dire...

Donald: Pourquoi pas Réglisse?

Dingo: J'y avais pas pensé, ahyuk! Mais pourquoi ce nom?

Donald: Vu qu'il est comme la Reine et le Roi et qu'il est mignon, j'avais pensé à ça.

Reine Minnie: Je trouve que ce nom lui va à ravir, pas toi chéri?

Roi Mickey: Ça me plaît bien!

**Un des Foreteller arrivait d'un coup:**

Maître Ursus: Il faut partir, les Cauchemars reviennent en masse!

**La Reine prit soin de protéger son enfant qui riait malgré la situation de danger. Une fois entré au repaire:**

Ashane: Vous pensez qu'il est là? Parce que je le ressens pas.

Roxas: Je sens une autre présence, on nous observe.

Furie: J'ai peur tout d'un coup, pourquoi cette sensation?

**Elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule:**

Zoro: Ne t'inquiète pas Furie.

**Elle le regarda et vit le sourire, son Cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure et rougit! Tel une écrevisse sur le feu. Le cactus la regarde aussi en se demandant si tout allait bien, la jeune cache son visage et dit que tout était ok:**

Aurore:... Dis donc l'amour ça fait des ravages.

Furie: Non Aurore chut!

Zoro: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là toi?

Aurore: C'est évident! Elle...

Furie: Chut!

? (3): Vous êtes enfin ici!

**Tous se stoppèrent et regardèrent partout:**

Nina: Qui parle?!

? (3): Vous n'êtes pas au complet? Comme c'est dommage! J'vais pas pouvoir tous vous écraser comme de vulgaires insectes!

Natsu: Ah ouais?! Bah viens ici qu'on règle ça!

? (3): Tsss... J'comprends pas pourquoi j'dois pas vous tuer un par un.

Roxas: Cette voix...

Ashane: Elle me dit quelque chose.

? (3): Roxas et Ashane... quel malheur de vous revoir ici, ça faisait longtemps que j'aurais dû vous irradier de Feloxia!

**La création fit enfin son apparition:**

Roxas/Ashane: Vanitas!

Vanitas: Même avec le Temps qui ne fonctionne plus vous êtes toujours aussi faiblards.

Gareth: Tu critiques beaucoup pour une personne de ton rang.

Vanitas: Pourquoi tu m'connais pas démon? Je ne suis pas comme vous ou alors les Similis qui ne servent à rien! Je suis une création de Xehanort!

Keito: Xehanort?!

Reno: On peut savoir ce qu'une création fait ici?

Vanitas: Oh ça, à vous de le savoir, un petit indice allez. Il ne faut jamais jouer longtemps avec, ou on finit par vieillir.

**D'un coup, une force inconnue repousse le groupe, Vanitas continua d'avancer vers eux avec une drôle d'arme:**

Ashane: La X-Blade?!

Roxas: Ne m'dit pas que vous avez pas déjà trouvé les treize gardiens de Ténèbres et les sept de Lumière!

Vanitas: Tu as tout compris on dirait! Les treize gardiens de Ténèbres sont l'Organisation Treize et les sept gardiens de la Lumière sont les Élus eux-mêmes!

Furie: Quoi?!

Vanitas: Vous les avez jamais rencontrés mais votre source de Lumière qui a vaincu Darkroe, a commencé à reformer cette Keyblade qui était endommagé, et avec l'Organisation Treize, Xehanort a finit par reconstituer l'arme ultime de toutes les Keyblades! Mais ce n'est pas tout, avec l'aide de Sora et Riku, la X-Blade a un Pouvoir en supplément. Celui de détruire les Légendaires sur sa route!

Aurore: Alors c'est... de notre faute si l'arme ultime est de retour...

Roxas: Ne l'écoutez pas!

Ashane: C'était un accident vous pouvez pas savoir!

**La création se stoppa et leva la X-Blade, une lumière jaillit au bout de l'arme:**

Vanitas: Vous étiez d'une grande utilité pour nous, mais c'est terminé. Dites adieu à votre existence!

**Une autre arme envoie la X-Blade valser dans les airs:**

Vanitas: Que...

?: Alors Vanitas on dit pas bonjour?

Roxas: Gekirin!

Vanitas: Toi... comme on s'retrouve.

**Le noiraud fait revenir la X-Blade dans sa main:**

Gekirin: Tu laisses les autres, en échange tu pourras me tuer si tu veux!

Ashane: Tu es folle?! T'es tombé sur la tête?!

Vanitas: Enfin une proposition qui me convient!

**La Simili sortit, tout en jetant un regard sur Furie. La création se mit à sa poursuite, le groupe se relève vite et va de l'avant en fouillant la forteresse de haut en bas. À l'Horloge de Dialga, cela empire, les cinq victimes de la prophétie ont quasiment perdus la moitié de leur force vitale. Il fallait faire vite.**

* * *

À suivre...

ME TUEZ PAS! ... -Criquet- Désolée d'avoir mis beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour finir le chapitre hein? Enfin... comme vous voyez, Zoro et Furie vont être en couple! ... Mais pas tout d'suite, après. Nan avant. Roh on s'comprend! Par la suite on en apprend plus sur la X-Blade, ha HA! Aura-t-elle un lien avec la suite? Et les Cauchemars qui envahissent le Château Disney pour Réglisse (Je sais comme nom c'pas terrible.) mais pour quelle raison ils veulent cet enfant? Et quelques fois pour les actions je sais j'ai déliré. BON! J'espère que ça vous aura plu hein? Pour la suite, attendez-vous à un truc dégueulasse (Je remercie Tay-Tay de m'avoir donné cette putain d'idée géniale) et à la prochaine!


	14. Le Temps entre les mains de l'ennemi

**Le groupe qui était séparé en plusieurs petites équipes reviennent dans le Hall:**

Gareth: Alors du nouveau?

Roxas: On a rien trouvé...

Keito: Peut-être qu'il les a détruites?

Natsu: Bah si c'est l'cas on est grillé.

Ashane: Impossible, Xemnas ne ferait jamais ça sauf si Xehanort lui ordonne de faire ça.

Nina: Alors il les a caché?!

Reno: Hé venez dans la bibliothèque! Furie a trouvé une cachette!

**Ils suivirent Reno et grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans une salle où les orbes furent placés sur un socle:**

Aurore: Elles sont bien là!

Zoro: Elles ne sont pas protégées ni rien, on peut les ramener sans difficulté.

Keito: Bon on attend quoi?

**Ils reprirent les orbes et s'enfuient du repaire. Le chantier de dehors était un vrai carnage, laissé par Vanitas et Gikirin. Le groupe s'enfonça alors dans le raccourci, la lumière des sphères brillèrent, écartant les Ténèbres et montrant le chemin, mais Furie s'arrêta, sentant que cette Simili était en danger. Elle sortit du raccourcit et désespère en cherchant partout, lorsqu'elle la vit, sur le sol, prête à se faire étriper:**

Furie: Hé toi! Tu vas la laisser!

Gekirin: Furie, ne reste pas là!

Vanitas: Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore toi? J't'ai laissé la vie sauve et voilà que tu viens pour sauver une personne sans importance?

Furie: Non, c'est ma moitié! Si je vis, elle vit, c'est pas toi qui défiera la loi de la vie!

**Elle prit ses deux Keyblades, ce qui fit rire la création qui éjecte le corps du Simili contre un mur:**

Vanitas: Hm... alors il ne mentait pas quand tu disais que tu étais dans une Division. Mais même tes armes ou ton Pouvoir n'auront aucun effet contre la X-Blade!

Furie: La ferme!

Vanitas: Pfff... t'es vraiment une crétine.

**Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent et les armes se cognent entre elles, la puissance était différente. Furie tenta de lutter mais une de ses Keyblades s'envola pour se planter près de Gekirin. Vanitas envoya la jeune dans les airs avant de la bombarder de coups, la Simili tenta de se relever mais ses blessures étaient importantes. D'un coup, la jeune s'écrase sur le sol, la Keyblade des Foreteller fit un vol en direction du raccourci, la création leva son bras où il tenait la Keyblade, Furie se dit que c'est enfin fini pour elle, lorsqu'une main rattrape la Clé pour la renvoyer sur Vanitas, un bras prend Furie et une autre Keyblade est pointé sur le noiraud:**

Furie: Zoro? ...

Zoro: Ne la touche pas.

Vanitas: Bah tiens le prince charmant qui fait des avances sur la demoiselle que c'est gentil! Bon c'est pas tout mais...

Gekirin: Rah Vanitaaas!

**Elle se jeta sur lui et les deux Keyblades disparaissent. La Simili ordonne à Zoro de partir mais la blessée refuse, elle supplie au cactus de l'aider et c'est ce qui se passa, assistant au combat sans merci. La création enchaîne les coups, la X-Blade continue encore d'émaner une puissance inimaginable. Une drôle de voix résonne en Furie, qui voit ses amis souffrir:**

?: Laisse-moi m'emparer de cette haine, de cette tristesse.

Furie: Pourquoi? ... Je peux me battre!

?: Tu es faible. C'est tout. Alors viens, succombe aux Ténèbres.

**L'être sentit la puissance et la jeune abandonne la lutte. Une grande puissance s'émane d'elle et les trois la regardèrent, sentant le danger arriver. À l'Horloge, les jeunes ne peuvent plus bouger, et les autres tentent de les aider:**

Lucy: Pourvu qu'ils se dépêchent!

Erza: Vous restez avec nous hein?

Anissa: On essayera...

Nana ne pouvait rien faire, mais les visages de Sora et Océane lui rappelaient ce drôle de sentiment qu'elle avait envers eux. Un bruit sourd résonne au loin, Grey et Makarov sortirent et virent des déluges de puissance au loin:

Grey: Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça?!

**Furie avait changée d'apparence. Huit têtes différentes étaient derrière elles:**

?: Enfin libre!

Gekirin: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

Zoro: Furie?

Furie:...

?: Bande de misérables, je vais tous vous exterminer, à commencer par vous trois!

Vanitas: Tu parles bien pour un monstre. Mais d'où viens-tu imbécile?

?: OSES-TU ME MANQUER DE RESPECT?!

**Les huit têtes hurlèrent et la jeune lance une attaque d'Eau:**

Gekirin: Il est puissant!

Vanitas: Au passage j'respecte personne alors j'vois pas pourquoi j'te respecterai!

?: Tu me cherches jeune effronté?! Sache que je ne suis pas un monstre puissant pour rien! Et sache qu'aujourd'hui plus personne est là pour témoigner de la puissance d'Orochi!

Zoro: Orochi? Le Légendaire Dragon à huit têtes?!

Orochi: Exactement! On m'a mit dans ce corps et jusqu'à maint'nant, je dois dire qu'elle m'a donné du fil à retordre mais j'ai fini par prendre possession d'elle!

Gekirin: Furie! Réponds!

Zoro: Ressaisis-toi!

Furie:...

Orochi: Elle est complètement sous mon emprise, vous ne pouvez rien du tout.

Vanitas: Le seul soucis c'est qu'il ne reste que moins d'une heure avant de disparaître imbécile! Et si ta chère hôte meurt, toi tu l'es également!

Orochi: Tu vas me le payer pour cette insolence!

**Seulement six têtes attaquèrent, sauf celle qui était noire et l'autre blanche, plusieurs éléments se déchaînèrent. Les trois adversaires n'avaient pas le choix de coopérer, mais après plusieurs attaques, Orochi se sentit faible: la jeune fille perdait ses forces petit à petit, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Il ne restait peu de temps avant la fin de leur existence. Furie rassemble ses forces et parvient à calmer la bête pour ensuite reprendre conscience:**

Furie:... Je suis désolée...

**Après avoir vu ce carnage, elle commença à pleurer, quand Zoro la prit dans ses bras:**

Zoro: Rassure-toi... c'est pas de ta faute.

**Elle continua à pleurer et s'agrippa au cactus, les deux se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Le jeune homme sécha les larmes de la jeune:**

Zoro: Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Furie: Zoro...

Gekirin: Il faut vite partir d'ici!

**Au moment de voir Vanitas, ce dernier en avait profité pour s'échapper. Partir? Non pas du tout, il était déjà à l'Horloge, en attendant sa proie. Le groupe arriva justement à cet endroit:**

Erza: Vous êtes revenus!

Roxas: On a fait vite!

Xion: Dépêchez-vous ils vont rendre l'âme!

**Les orbes devant chacun, les cinq enfants les touchèrent à peine. Aurore, Nina, Neku, Natsu et Xion déposent les sphères brillantes de Pouvoir à l'endroit respectif. Feloxia se mit à trembler et une lumière aveuglante surgit depuis l'Horloge de Dialga. Et là, la création en profite. Une fois fini, les trois Simili découvrirent tous ceux de l'autre dimension, inconscient. Anissa et les autres avaient reprit leur taille, mais les aiguilles ne bougèrent pas, quand une Serrure apparaît dessus. Ashane, Roxas et Xion scellèrent les Pouvoirs:**

Ashane: Hé, ça va aller?

Nina: Ow...

Natsu: Mais que...

Xion: Venez voir dehors!

**Tous allaient dehors et regardèrent le Temps s'écouler de nouveau:**

Riku: Wow...

Nana: C'est vraiment magnifique!

Makarov: Vous avez reprit votre taille d'origine.

Anissa: Cool!

Roxas: Enfin... y'a notre Temps à nous!

Gekirin: Vous avez déjà fini?

**Ils regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants:**

Gareth: Mais où étiez-vous?

Zoro: C'est trop long à expliquer.

Aurore: Tu vas bien!

Furie: Oui, et en plus on est ensemble!

Ace: Bah dis donc ça perd pas de Temps!

Zoro: Toi non plus il me...

Océane: AAAAHHHH!

**Alerté par le cri, ils suivent la jeune dans la salle d'Horloge:**

Ashane: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Océane: Sora! Il est plus là! J'l'ai cherchée partout mais aucune trace!

**Ils se regardèrent tous:**

Lucy: On peut pas rentrer sans savoir où il est!

Roxas: En tout cas je ne sens plus sa présence à Feloxia.

Neku: Il est sans doute retourné dans l'autre dimension!

Océane: Faut vite y aller!

**Dehors, le temps changea et le groupe fut attiré vers l'extérieur:**

Reno: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Xion: C'est l'heure de retourner chez vous.

Anissa: Je commençais à m'habituer ici!

Erza: C'était un plaisir de vous aider.

Ashane: On vous revaudra ça! J'espère que les Sans-Cœur de notre monde vous a donné un coup d'main!

Keito: Ils sont utiles!

Roxas: Promettez-moi de retrouver Sora, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Riku: Ne t'inquiète pas, on le retrouvera.

**Attirés par le portail, ils le traversent. Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans l'autre dimension. Sur un monde, Sora se fait emmener:**

Sora: Mais lâche-moi!

Vanitas: Et si tu te tenais tranquille un peu?

**Le brun venait d'arriver dans une grande salle blanche ronde, avec plusieurs sièges blancs. Chacun était dessus, dont trois qui descendirent:**

Ansem: Voilà enfin le Maître du Temps.

Jeune Xehanort: Tu pensais qu'on allait abandonner comme ça?

Sora: La ferme!

?: Alors c'est toi que Dialga a choisi?

Sora: Mais qui...

Vanitas: Voyons, me dis pas que tu le connais pas!

?: Vanitas, tu as fais du bon travail à Feloxia. Je te félicite.

Vanitas: Merci Maître, mais j'avoue que je me suis retenu pour tuer ses incapables.

Sora: Hein?! Alors c'est vous qu... j'me disais aussi qu'ils les avaient facil'ment! Espèce d'ordure!

**Le noiraud donna un coup de genou dans le ventre du brun, le créateur de Vanitas ria. Sora se tenait le ventre, à genoux par terre après avoir craché un peu de sang:**

?: Pour un Maître du Temps, tu n'es pas si mal après tout. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es le Maître de la Keyblade. Mais à présent, ton rôle se termine ici.

Sora: De quoi... vous voulez parler? ...

Ansem: Sache que Maître Xehanort ici présent à déjà prévu l'avenir de chaque monde, y comprit... tous ceux qui y habitent.

Sora: Xehanort?! C'est vous qui causez tous ses problèmes depuis le début!

Xehanort: Je suis ravi que tu ne l'apprennes au moment le plus crucial de ta vie! Mais comme tu le sais, il nous faut un Maître de l'Espace-Temps. Ton Pouvoir? J'en ferai mien ainsi que Dialga!

Sora: Vous êtes complètement fou! Imaginez les conséquences qu'il peut y avoir!

Vanitas: Pour cela, j'ai donné un petit indice à tes chers amis. J'espère qu'ils comprendront sinon c'est fini pour toi.

Xehanort: À présent, il est temps de reprendre les Fragments de Dialga et de retirer le Pouvoir du Temps!

**Ansem et Vanitas prirent chacun un bras de Sora pour le remettre debout, la Keyblade de Xehanort apparut. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre depuis la salle. Pendant ce temps, au Château Disney:**

Natsu: On est tombé où encore?

Anissa: J'en sais rien.

Ace: Regardez!

**Des Cauchemar et des Sans-Coeur étaient là, envahissant le Château:**

Aurore: Il est temps de les sauver et vite!

**Les deux Keyblades étaient appelés et toutes les créatures se jetèrent sur eux. Les coups allaient de gauche à droite, le groupe continua de progresser jusqu'à arriver dans la Salle d'Audience, voyant la pièce secrète, ils descendirent et le passage se referme subitement. Une fois arrivés, les Foreteller ainsi que les habitants du Château étaient là:**

Dingo: Vous êtes revenus!

Furie: Oui.

Anissa: Ouh qu'il est mignon!

Donald: Il s'appelle Réglisse!

Keito: Drôle de nom, mais ça fait mimi.

Maître Anguis: Alors?

Océane: On a réussi mais...

Reno: Sora a disparu.

Maître Leopardus: Comment ça disparu?

Zoro: On sait pas ce qui s'est passé. On a remit le Temps en marche à Feloxia mais il a disparu comme ça.

Roi Mickey: Je crains le pire...

Aurore: Mais oui! J'ai compris!

Nina: De quoi?

Aurore: La phrase de Vanitas! "Il ne faut jamais jouer longtemps avec, ou on finit par vieillir."

Riku: Ne jamais jouer longtemps avec? ... Me dis pas que c'est le Temps!

Nana: Il n'y a que ça...

Daisy: Vous pensez qu'il a été envoyé là-bas pour Sora?

Maître Unicornus: On ne peut rien faire. Xehanort a déjà Dialga ainsi que le Pouvoir du Temps.

Reine Minnie: Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

Maître Ursus: Il va falloir refaire notre parcours.

Ace: Comme Feloxia?

Maître Vulpes: Exactement.

Riku: J'peux pas rester comme ça alors que Sora est en train de se faire retirer ce qui lui appartient!

**Il commença à partir quand Océane arriva aussi:**

Océane: Je viens avec toi!

Maître Anguis: Non, vous restez! C'est dangereux!

Océane: J'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon frère!

Riku: On va pas rester les bras croisés!

Nina: On a pas le choix...

**Les deux Anguis grognèrent, quand Anissa regarda une drôle de pierre:**

Anissa: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Reine Minnie: C'est la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière!

Natsu: Elle est bien lumineuse en effet.

**D'un coup, l'orbe géante brillait de moins en moins:**

Keito: Mais que...

Daisy: Les Ténèbres gagnent en terrain.

Ace: On doit vite réagir!

Océane: Déjà on récupère Sora et ensuite on s'occupe du cas des Ténèbres!

**Ils partirent dehors en esquivant les créatures, mais à la Tour du Temps, Vanitas emmena Sora avec Ansem et Jeune Xehanort:**

Vanitas: Quelle idée d'avoir mis un Bassin en haut de cette Tour!

Sora: Il n'y a que ça, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? ...

Ansem: Allez avancez! On a un Maître du Temps à réveiller!

Arrivés au Bassin du Réveil:

Jeune Xehanort: Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire?

**Sora sortit les Fragments contre son gré, Vanitas les plaça chacun leur tour. Les Ténèbres s'emparèrent du Bassin et Dialga en sortit. Mais ce n'était pas lui, ses marques étaient oranges, sa peau bleu marine et son cristal en rouge. Le brun le regardait, et sentit le Temps qui commençait à changer. La peur de Dialga, fut remplacé par une haine improbable, une grande partie du plan, allait tout changer...**

* * *

À suivre...

Eh oui après je sais pas combien de temps j'en ressors encore un! Mais l'inspiration est revenu, parce que depuis mon arrivée de Soulac tout était parti. Mais avec le temps c'est reparti! Niark niark niark niark! ... Enfin vous avez compris plusieurs trucs encore dans ce chapitre, et Orochi s'est réveillé après plusieurs luttes contre Fu-Fu! Il reste encore le couple de Nina et Gareth si mes souvenirs sont encore bons, et celui de Sora et Riku aussi, par contre! ... Une surprise dégueulasse est prévue comme vous le savez, donc il arrivera dans quelques chapitres je pense. Mais que fait cette Pierre Angulaire de Lumière dans cette histoire! Ha HA! Encore des mystères hein?


	15. Les cinq Cauchemar, Pouvoir de Réglisse

**De retour à Traverse, il allaient vers les Mogs:**

Nina: Vous avez finis?

Mog: Nous sommes en train de réaliser leur niveau de puissance, kupo! Cela risque de prendre encore du temps, kupo!

Gareth: Merci quand même.

**Ils sortirent de l'Atelier:**

Natsu: La poisse qu'on a sans déconner...

Ace: Pire!

Erza: Sans compter que nous devons doubler notre vitesse pour vaincre Xehanort.

Océane: Et en plus j'dois retrouver Sora...

Aurore: Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera là très vite j'te l'promets!

**Elle sourit malgré la tristesse, et sentit deux bras l'entourer:**

Ace: J'aime pas te voir comme ça, comme a dit Aurore, il sera là. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu t'inquiètes.

**La jeune se retourne pour l'embrasser, même si elle avait du mal, d'un coup, un rire de bébé surgit comme ça:**

Nana: C'était quoi ça?

Keito: J'en sais rien.

Zoro: C'était ici qu'on l'a entendu!

Furie: Regardez!

**Réglisse était dans l'écharpe de Natsu:**

Nana: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?

Anissa: Kidnappeur d'enfant!

Natsu: Mais nan c'est pas moi!

**Le rosé prit le bébé souris, qui se mit à pleurer:**

Océane: Tu lui fais peur imbécile!

Natsu: Sérieux?

Nana: Mais non voyons!

Neku: C'est pas pour dire mais on attire les regards là.

Aurore: Donne-moi cet enfant tu sais pas t'en servir.

**La louve prit l'enfant et ce dernier sourit en tapant des mains:**

Reno: Tu fais une bonne baby-sitter dis-moi!

Aurore: Avec Océane et Nina on gardait des enfants donc on est habitué.

Nina: Mais quelque chose me tracasse, comment il a atterrit ici?

Anissa: Je sais pas, t'en penses quoi Riku? ... Riku? Hé oh!

**Il n'était plus là:**

Erza: D'abord c'est Sora et là c'est Riku.

Keito: Vous pensez qu'il est parti récupérer Sora?

**Pendant qu'ils se posèrent des questions, Réglisse continua de rire en tirant la queue d'Aurore, pendant ce temps:**

Riku: Alors c'est là où sont ces crétins...

Vampory sortit:

Vampory: T'es censé être avec les autres!

Riku: Je suis là pour récupérer Sora, qu'est-ce que t'imagines encore?

Vampory: Bah rien! Mais c'est dangereux ici!

Riku: Du moment que je retrouve Sora ça m'est égal.

Vampory: Mais Ri-Ri...

**Trop tard, il était déjà entré dans la forteresse, toute blanche à l'intérieur, comme blanche grisée à l'extérieur. La chauve-souris s'enfuit vite pour prévenir les autres. À la Ville de Traverse, les trois filles d'enfance jouèrent avec Réglisse, tandis que les autres étaient tourmentés:**

Furie: C'est quand même bizarre tout ça...

Ace: T'as raison, en plus cette vision, on ne sait même pas qui Ansem et le Jeune Xehanort vont emmener après nous avoir vaincu.

Reno: J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Neku: On doit vite réagir, et retrouver les Fragments d'Arceus.

Keito: Et réveiller les autres Légendaires.

**Vampory arriva, épuisée et se posa dans les bras d'Océane, la petite souris qui était avec Nina voulut toucher l'Avale-Rêve:**

Vampory: Ouf... faut vite que vous allez à Illusiopolis!

Océane: Hein?

Aurore: Pourquoi?

Vampory: Là-bas c'est le repaire de Xehanort et des autres, Riku est allé là-bas récupérer Sora! Il est en danger j'ai tout essayé mais il a pas écouté!

Nina: Vous avez entendu ça?

Nana: Allons-y alors!

Vampory: Mais nan vous pigez que dalle!

**Alors que le groupe courut vers la sortie de la Ville de Traverse, cinq Cauchemar se manifestèrent:**

Erza: Il manquait plus que ça!

Anissa: Trois d'entre eux ont le Fragment d'Arceus!

**Dans leur corps, le Fragment était d'une drôle de lueur:**

Zoro: C'est moi ou c'est pas comme d'habitude?

Neku: La lueur pour le danger!

**Les ennemis s'approchèrent dangereusement, surtout pour Réglisse qui se blottit dans les bras de la jeune:**

Nina: Le pauvre il a peur...

Reno: Ils en ont après lui, vite!

**Ils partirent en courant et se séparèrent, les cinq Cauchemar firent la même chose. Au Château Disney:**

Donald: Réglisse!

Dingo: Où te caches-tu?

Daisy: Mais il était encore là!

Reine Minnie: J'espère qu'on le retrouvera vite!

Roi Mickey: Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas dû allez loin.

Daisy: Vous pensez quand même pas qu'il est parti avec les autres?

Donald: Si c'est le cas on est fichu!

Roi Mickey: Rassurez-vous, je suis sûr qu'ils prendront soin de lui! J'espère juste qu'ils n'auront pas d'ennuis...

Dingo: Il faudrait qu'ils aillent voir Yen Sid aussi non?

Reine Minnie: Bonne idée!

**Arrivé dans la fameuse salle, Riku parvient à entrer avec les deux Keyblades à la main:**

Ansem: Regardez qui arrive!

Riku: La ferme! Je suis venu reprendre ce qui m'appartient!

Xehanort: Alors c'est toi, le fameux Maître de l'Espace et la progéniture de cette écervelée...

Riku: De quoi?

Xehanort: Permets-moi de me présenter. Xehanort, créateur de Vanitas et de la X-Blade. Bientôt, le secret des Foreteller n'aura plus aucun mystère pour moi. On peut dire... que tu arrives à temps Riku.

Riku: J'vous ai dis d'la fermer!

**Une force inconnue repousse tout le monde, le brun sentit la puissance. Il parvient à se débarrasser de la création et arrive malgré sa faiblesse:**

Sora: Riku...

Riku: Sora!

**Le corps du Maître du Temps fut déplacé jusqu'à celui de l'argenté, qui posa ses mains sur les épaules:**

Riku: Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?!

Sora: Je ne contrôle plus rien... Ils l'ont eu.

Riku: Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu?

?: GGGGRRRRROOOOO!

**La bête bleu marine se montra, le vieux se relève avec un rire mesquin:**

Xehanort: Je te présente Dialga Primal!

Riku: Que...

Sora: Ils se sont servis de la X-Blade.

Riku: Vous n'avez pas l'droit!

Ansem: Aucune loi conforme ce qu'on vient d'achever!

Riku: Chez les Foreteller, si!

Jeune Xehanort: À présent que le Temps est enfin à notre merci, on peut facilement s'emparer de l'Espace!

Maître Anguis: C'est hors de question!

**La jeune femme apparut devant les deux ados:**

Vanitas: C'est qui celle-là?

Xehanort: Tu es de retour? Cette visite me fait chaud tu peux pas savoir comment!

Maître Anguis: Te fous pas d'moi Xehanort! Je sais tes ambitions, mais cela se termine ici! Si tu n'as pas pu contrôler le Temps et l'Espace tu ne pourras pas le faire aujourd'hui, même avec le Maître de l'Espace-Temps! Tu risques d'y laisser ta peau!

Xehanort: Que j'y laisse la vie? Peuh, quel importance! De toute façon votre secret ne sera plus rien une fois révélé au grand jour!

Maître Anguis: Le seul soucis c'est que ce secret concerne celui qu'on doit jamais défier!

Xehanort: Arceus ne me fait pas peur du tout. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour contrecarrer mes plans!

Dialga Primal: JE VAIS TOUS VOUS RÉDUIRE EN CENDRES!

**Tirant un rayon bleu noir, la fumée révèle que les trois ennemis sont partis:**

Xemnas: Vous les laissez partir?

Xehanort: Au final, on aura ce qu'on aura, c'est sûrement pas Sanka qui me fera changer d'avis.

**La bête grogna, mais le vrai Dialga lutta au fond de cet être sans pitié. Dans le Premier Quartier, Océane, Ace et Aurore furent poursuivis par le Commantis, au Second Quatier, c'est le Grimard Ardent qui avait repéré Zoro, Furie et Reno. Le Grimard Algide sentit la présence de Anissa, Neku et Nina au Troisième Quartier, par contre, Gareth, Nana et Natsu se tapaient le Tiptaupe dans la Ruelle. Erza, Keito ainsi que Réglisse, étaient suivis par le Pélisort dans la Grotte Secrète, à croire que ce groupe était fait pour les Cauchemar:**

Océane: On en fait quoi?

Aurore: Je sais pas on reste planqué!

Ace: Ils en ont après Réglisse d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais il pense qu'il est avec nous.

Aurore: Si ça change de cible on est cuit!

Océane: Bon bah... on s'jette dessus?

Ace:... Ouais.

**Les trois se jetèrent d'un coup mais il était plus là, ils se prirent le sol la tête la première, tous les trois:**

Océane:...

Ace:...

Aurore:... Mais aïeuh!

**Au Deuxième Quartier:**

Zoro: Il est là...

Furie: On fait quoi?

Reno: On le tue en sautant dessus comme des fous!

Zoro:...

Furie: Ok.

**Saut, disparition, cassage de gueule:**

Furie:...

Reno:...

Zoro:... Je savais que ça allait faire un coup foireux.

**Au Troisième Quartier:**

Anissa: Où est-ce qu'il est?

Neku: Restez sur vos gardes.

Nina:... Là! CHARGEZ!

**Le Grimard Algide s'enfuit laissant les autres perplexes:**

Anissa:...

Neku:...

Nina:... Ah c'est pas qui l'a fait fuir je fais pas si peur!

**La créature dans la Ruelle était sous terre, mais ne se montrait plus. Erza, Keito ainsi que Réglisse se retrouvèrent entourés des cinq Cauchemar:**

Keito: Merde!

Erza: Protège Réglisse, je vais m'occuper d'eux!

Keito: Erza non! Viens vite avec les autres on s'en chargera!

Erza: Ils sont puissants et veulent Réglisse, on peut plus reculer à présent!

Réglisse: Gaouoh!

**Le petit voulut montrer quelque chose, un truc de bleu électrique percute le Commantis qui n'eut rien:**

Réglisse: Oooooohhh beu!

Océane: DEPUIS QUAND TU NOUS OUBLIES! NAN MAIS!

Nina: OUAIS C'EST PAS POLI OH!

Aurore: NOUS ON FUIT PAS QUAND VOUS ÊTES LÀ C'EST QUOI CES CONN'RIES HEIN?!

Ace: Ma puce calme-toi.

Reno: Ma louve t'énerves pas.

Gareth: Garde ton sang froid, Nina.

**Trois regards noirs les fixèrent, et les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent ailleurs. Les cinq Cauchemar se révoltèrent:**

Natsu: Ah bravo les pures reines de la discrétion bravo hein!

Furie: Ah tais-toi protégeons le p'tit!

Zoro: Keito, pars le plus loin possible!

**La jeune partit avec le petit qui était dans ses bras, mais ce dernier refuse et ils se retrouvent derrière un mur magique invisible, marquant les limites du terrain:**

Océane:... J'appelle pas ça partir loin d'ici.

Reno: Partir un jour, sans retour!

Ace: Nan chante pas pitié!

**Les ennemis se révoltent et attaquent déjà, envoyant le groupe au sol:**

Anissa: Vous allez le regretter!

**Plusieurs coups s'enchaînèrent mais les ennemis n'étaient pas touchés. Plus ça continuait, plus les Cauchemar avaient de l'avance. Réglisse voyait les amis de son père se faire malmener. La tristesse s'empare de ses yeux, faisant venir les larmes:**

Keito: Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Pourquoi tu pleures?

**Il hurla en pleurant, attirant les adversaires. Sa petite baguette brilla en noir et le monde se mit à trembler:**

Aurore: Vous pensez à c'que j'pense?

Océane/Furie:... C'la fin du monde on est foutu!

**Des petits rayons de lumière sortirent du sol et devinrent incontrôlables, les Cauchemar furent bloqués et se font détruire un par un. Le mur se détruit et la louve accourut vers le petit pour le calmer:**

Aurore: Tout doux Réglisse, on va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

**Mais rien à faire, même la voix douce d'Aurore n'eut aucun effet, lorsqu'une voix de femme résonna et chanta une chanson:**

?: Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky! When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so.

**Le petit commença à se calmer et à s'endormir:**

Anissa: J'aime pas cet air...

Neku: Ne t'inquiète pas.

?: When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

**Le monde cessa de trembler, les lumières retournèrent sous terre, la baguette reprit la couleur jaune orange. Réglisse dormit paisiblement dans les bras d'Aurore:**

Aurore: Ça alors...

Natsu: Comment ça s'fait? Et qui l'a chanté?

Keito: J'en sais rien du tout.

Erza: Cette chanson l'a calmé.

Nina: Elle était belle.

Neku: Cet air était... comme quelque chose d'horrible.

Reno: Mais maint'nant on sait pourquoi les ennemis courent après Réglisse.

Gareth: Il a un grand Pouvoir destructeur, vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec Xehanort et ses plans?

Zoro: J'espère pas sinon ça va barder.

Ace: On a assez de soucis comme ça!

Anissa: Je suis d'accord avec Ace, et si Réglisse est dans cette histoire ça risque de mal tourner!

Furie: Hm? Océane, Nana, vous allez bien? Vous semblez ailleurs...

Océane: Cette voix... elle me semble si familière.

Nana: J'ai l'impression de l'avoir entendu.

**D'un coup, Maître Anguis arriva avec Riku et Sora:**

Keito: Enfin vous êtes là!

Océane: Sora!

**Elle alla vers lui:**

Océane: Ne disparaît plus comme ça, j'me faisais un sang d'ancre!

Sora: Cécé...

Maître Anguis: L'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit sain et sauf. Mais le Temps est déjà à Xehanort ainsi que Dialga.

Nina: Ils ont une longueur d'avance...

Anissa: Et toi! Ne pars plus comme ça sans prévenir!

Vampory: Ouais j'me suis inquiétée! Comme nous tous!

Riku: J'allais pas laisser Sora dans un sale état avec eux! Et dans tous les cas j'arrivai trop tard alors je vois pas l'utilité.

Reno: Mais tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu dis?! Tu es arrivé à temps justement! Si sa s'trouve... Sora allait être éliminé.

**Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Gareth regarda les Fragments d'Arceus, avec cette même lueur inquiétante:**

Gareth: Est-ce normal?

Maître Anguis: L'heure des Légendaires est arrivé, ils doivent se réveiller.

Natsu: Déjà?

Océane: On a tous les Fragments alors...

Nina: On attend quoi?!

**Ils partirent tous lorsque la Maître interpella Riku:**

Riku: Qui a-t-il?

Maître Anguis: Je crois... qu'il est temps de te dire qui je suis.

**Les autres regardèrent, la femme retira sa capuche qui cachait des cheveux argentés longs, elle relève les cheveux pour les sortir. Elle mit sa main sur son masque de serpent, et elle le retira. Le Maître de l'Espace n'en croit pas ses yeux.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui vous le savez tous oui oui! Maître Anguis se dévoile enfin! Bon vous devez savoir qui c'est j'vais le dire au prochain chapitre de toute façon. Bon j'vais vous spoiler les chapitres à venir, deux ou trois seront consacrés aux Légendaires, à la période de réveil surtout. Et après je verrai, mais j'ai une putain de question! Savez-vous qui a chanté pour calmer Réglisse? Si vous avez des hypothèses, dites-le.


	16. Réveil des Légendaires partie I

**Riku ne bougeait plus, y comprit les autres:**

Riku: V-vous...

Maître Anguis: Je viens de la Ville Glacée, certes, mais je suis aussi ta mère, Riku.

Aurore: Sérieux?

Anissa: J'me disais aussi pourquoi elle connaissait autant de choses sur son peuple!

Riku: Et j'apprends ça que maint'nant?!

Maître Anguis: J'avais mes raisons! ... Après le combat contre Xehanort, j'ai pris la place de mon père pour le titre de Forteteller. Et c'est au même moment que je suis tombé enceinte, j'allais me marier lorsque ton père a sombré dans les Ténèbres et s'est laissé détruire. Toute cette tristesse et cette haine que je ressentais, je le refoulais pour éviter de te faire du mal.

Reno: Coup dur...

Maître Anguis: J'ai pu te mettre au monde mais... Darkroe était déjà à la Ville Glacée, Palkia eut le temps de te prendre et t'emmener loin de ce monstre. Je me suis laissée pour morte pendant tout ce temps pour découvrir l'ambition de Xehanort et ensuite l'arrêter à tout prix.

Riku: Pourquoi... pourquoi t'as fais ça?! Je pensais que j'étais le seul survivant et c'est maint'nant que je sais tout! J'ai succombé aux Ténèbres comme mon père et j'ai failli y laisser la peau! C'est une malédiction ou quoi?!

Anissa: Calme-toi!

Riku: Il est hors de question que j'me calme après c'que j'viens d'entendre!

Maître Anguis: Mais bien avant ça... j'étais le Maître de l'Espace-Temps.

Sora: Vous étiez Maître des deux Pouvoirs?!

Maître Anguis: Il voulait le secret des Foreteller quand j'étais jeune aussi. Palkia a sut reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et m'a sorti de cet enfer.

Keito: Alors en gros... ça va arriver à Riku?!

Natsu:... Hein quoi?

Maître Anguis: Le peuple du Monde Parallèle peuvent fusionner leur Pouvoir avec n'importe quoi, mais c'est limité, en revanche, le peuple de la Ville Glacée peut contenir jusqu'à trois Pouvoirs maximum.

Ace: Oh la vache.

Riku: En clair dans tous ça on va en baver juste pour un secret! Rah mais que ça s'termine j'en ai marre de tout ça!

**Il lança les deux Keyblades:**

Riku: J'abandonne!

**Sous le coup de la colère, il partit:**

Sora: Attends Riku!

Gareth: Il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer.

Sora: Nan!

**Le brun s'empara des deux armes et suivit l'argenté:**

Erza: Le pauvre...

Maître Anguis: Il tient ça de son père.

Nina: On fait comment alors?

Maître Anguis: Vous allez récupérer les Fragments chez Léon, Aerith et Youfie, et moi je ramène notre Réglisse chez lui.

**Elle le prit dans ses bras après avoir remis son masque et sa capuche, et partit:**

Ace:... Et les Fragments d'Arceus non?

Erza: On pourra le réveiller plus tard.

Furie: Tant qu'on arrive déjà à réveiller les nôtres.

Océane: Bon on attend quoi bordel?!

**Le groupe se dirigea alors chez leurs amis pour reprendre les Fragments. Plus tard, ils étaient seuls, chacun de leur côté pour réveiller leur Légendaire, Nina resta avec Gareth:**

Océane: Euh... prendre le Portail de Foudre et ensuite foncer directement à la Foudre Digital. Ok alors c'est bon!

Zoro: Ils étaient bien précis.

Nana: Pour pas qu'on se perde surtout, après tout c'est dans l'autre dimension!

Natsu: J'm'enflamme!

**À ces mots, il prit Nana dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément:**

Keito: Bon ça serait cool que vous vous sépariez!

**Trop tard, tous les couples s'embrassent ou se titillent entre eux, Erza et Keito sont forcées de les séparer et chacun va au monde de leur Légendaire. Pendant ce temps, Sora chercha Riku partout, ne trouvant rien, il commença à désespérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix, il semblait parler à quelqu'un, il alla voir, et tombe sur l'argenté avec un dragon bleu:**

Sora: Wow il est beau!

Riku: C'est le dragon de la Ville Glacée. Et j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

**D'un coup, le dragon bleu s'empare des deux ados et se cache: en effet, des Similis et des Sans-Cœur cherchèrent ce qu'il manquait:**

Sora: Encore eux?!

Riku: Qu'est-ce que j'te disais...

Sora: Ne lâche pas tout d'suite Riku, si ta mère a réussi à s'en sortir, tu peux très bien le faire!

Riku: Et si Palkia ne reprend pas ses esprits?

Sora:... Ah ouais j'ai pas pensé à ça.

?: NOUS DEVONS PARTIR.

Sora: Il parle!

?: LES SIMILIS ET LES SANS-CŒUR RESSENTENT VOS CŒURS. AINSI QUE LE POUVOIR QUI EST ENFERMÉ EN LUI.

Riku: Alors on fait quoi? Et déjà comment tu t'appelles?

?: MON NOM EST ICELAST. JE ME SUIS RÉVEILLÉ DÈS QUE J'AI SENTI LA FORCE DE DIALGA PRIMAL, SI JAMAIS PALKIA SE CHANGE EN PALKIA PRIMAL, TOUT SERA FINI. JE VOUS CONDUIS À LA FAILLE SPATIALE.

**La créature s'envola sans que les monstres s'aperçoivent de la disparition de leur victime. À la Foudre Digital:**

Océane:... Ouah bordel qu'est-ce que c'est GRAND!

**La Foudre Bleue émane de partout, les circuits de données se chargent à toute allure. La jeune fille continua de suivre le chemin en cherchant le Bassin du Réveil, qui était sans doute à quelques kilomètres. Au Monde Distorsion:**

Ace:... Bordel mais ça a changé! C'est plus pareil!

**Il regarda partout et ne reconnut rien du tout, eh oui, tout avait changé depuis. Le noiraud fixa au loin, une lumière bleue, mais se préoccupait de voir son chemin:**

Ace: Bordel j'risque d'me perdre.

**Au Lac Boréal:**

Aurore: Il est énorme ce lac! Et ses aurores boréales juste au-dessus...

**Elle fixa les couleurs, mais reprit ses esprits pour continuer de chercher le Bassin afin de réveiller Suicune. Même en allant partout, elle ne vit qu'un lac, c'est tout. Au Volcan Grondant:**

Zoro: Hm... vraiment bizarre cet endroit. Y'a qu'un volcan?

**Fixant l'étrange montagne garni en fusion, il eut un déclic. Une fois au sommet du volcan, une autre lumière fut visible dans la lave:**

Zoro: Ah je vois!

**À la Montagne des Cieux:**

Furie: Bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle est énorme cette montagne!

**Grimpant cette colline immense, elle ne penserait jamais que ça irait... jusqu'en haut, là où l'attendait le Bassin. Dans la Grotte Glaciaire:**

Reno: Il fait froid!

**Il grelottait jusqu'à voir un étroit passage de la grotte, une lumière en émane. Il n'était pas sûr et regarda partout, rien, un cul de sac. Il commença à prendre le passage étroit:**

Reno: Ça doit être ici, allez hop!

**À la Flamme Aérienne:**

Anissa: Wow c'est quoi cet endroit?!

**Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, que des flammes rouges flottant dans l'air, un chemin avec des flammes en mosaïque. Quelque chose de bleu était au loin, plus haut, pratiquement pas loin des étoiles, sourire aux lèvres, elle s'élança dans une course. Dans les Nuages Ténèbreux:**

Neku: Un monde de nuages noirs? Je me demande comment fait Yveltal pour vivre ici.

**Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait que du noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière bleue réagit au loin grâce aux Fragments:**

Neku: Alors le voilà le Bassin du Réveil...

**Au Ciel Déchu:**

Nina: Wow c'est extrêmement grand comme endroit! T'es sûr que Crypto Ombre vit ici?

Gareth: Certain. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Nina: Mais où peut se trouver le Bassin?

**Une grande lumière surgit de nul part, les deux amis décident d'y aller sans plus attendre. Dans le Labo Originel:**

Nana: Je sens que je vais me perdre dans cet endroit, tout se ressemble beaucoup!

**Continuant de courir sans cesse, la noiraude poursuit sa route. Jusqu'à voir un escalier qui conduisit à une lumière bleue:**

Nana: Ah, c'est là!

**Sur l'Île Clonage:**

Natsu: Bah dis donc ça a bien son nom, t'as pratiqu'ment tout en je sais pas combien d'exemplaire.

**Il n'avait même pas un seul repaire dans le coin. Tout était identique aussi, jusqu'à la fameuse lumière bleue qui intrigua le rosé. Ce dernier fonça vers ce repère! Au Village Arc-En-Ciel:**

Erza: Wow... c'est vraiment beau. Mais dommage qu'il n'y ait personne.

**Titania scruta les alentours, plusieurs couleurs envahissaient le village. Mais une lumière fut plus lumineuse que les autres, une lumière bleue, qui attira la jeune femme:**

Erza: Ah, ça doit être le fameux Bassin. Il est temps d'y allez!

**À la Ville des Sept Mers:**

Keito: Tout est vraiment humide ici! Brrr!

**Cherchant dans les moindres recoins ce Bassin, la jeune fille se perdit très vite. Jusqu'à avoir trouvé le lieu légendaire. Mais Keito était vraiment émerveillé par ce lieu où Lugia habitait. Pendant ce temps, Zéro, Shuffle, Sabor, Moon, Tornade, Dragoon et Box s'ennuyèrent, ne voyant pas leurs habitués revenir. Tous décident donc de partir les retrouver. Malheureusement, Dialga Primal commençait déjà à s'en prendre à tous les mondes en faisant régner le chaos partout, rien n'était gérable, hormis au Château Disney, la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière lui empêchait tout contact avec ce monde. La bête tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais rien à faire, le Primal avait prit le dessus. Dialga le sentait au fond de lui, Sora avait peut-être perdu son Pouvoir, mais sa forme Fusion lui permettait d'en gagner davantage. Mais pendant un grand moment, le Légendaire devra attendre avant d'être libre. Ceux qui étaient dans leur monde de leur Légendaire arriva au bout du chemin, au Bassin du Réveil. Mais ce dernier était assez haut pour voir les étoiles en mieux, le réveil allait venir.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui Aurore t'as vu juste c'était la mère de Ri-Ri! Ou Fu-Fu, je sais plus! xD ... Mais what the fuck ILS SONT PAS DÉCOINCÉS! -PAN- Mise à part ça, Sanka aurait pu tout expliquer son fils au sujet du vilain vieux méchant pas beau qui est toujours dans le mégagigacôteobscurdelaforcequitue! -Nom qui tue- Et vous savez quoi? ... Le chapitre 18... c'est les trucs dégueulasses. -Cris au loin- Et oui je sais c'est pas long mais j'avais plus rien en réserve vu que je pense qu'au nombre 18. 18... 18... Oh God c'est the chiffre du jour!


	17. Réveil des Légendaires partie II

**Arrivé en haut, Reno fut épuisé et tomba. Il en avait marre d'avoir couru longtemps:**

Reno: Mais qu'est-ce que c'était chiant! Hein? Que...

**Avec ses mains, il sentit de l'eau, il se leva d'un coup et découvrit le Bassin du Réveil:**

Reno:... Ah. J'étais arrivé.

**La découverte fut de même pour les autres:**

Furie: Arf! Pourquoi il vit en haut d'une montagne qui dépasse... OH MY GOD LES ÉTOILES!

**Sans aucune raison, le sol se mit à trembler sur chaque monde du Légendaire, des ondes d'eaux se formèrent dans le Bassin. Dialga Primal était déjà dans l'autre dimension:**

Dialga Primal: GGGGRRROOOOAAARRRRR!

**Des milliers et des milliers de Sans-Cœur étaient en direction de chaque monde présent, excepté la Tour du Temps. Prenant de la vitesse dans le vide, les créatures sont entourés d'une aura rouge: ils brûlaient tellement que leur vitesse dépassait presque le mur du son. Voyant les étoiles rouges:**

Nina: C'est quoi ça?!

Gareth: Les Sans-Cœur. Ils vont bientôt venir avec une vitesse énorme comme celle-ci!

Nina: J'ai peur tout d'un coup...

**Elle s'agrippa à Gareth, ce dernier rougit. Riku et Sora s'étaient rendus à la Faille Spatiale, même au Bassin du Réveil justement. Tout le groupe espère qu'ils vont stopper ces monstres qui vont vers le monde. Pendant ce temps, à la Tour Mystérieuse, le Roi était avec Yen Sid:**

Yen Sid: Votre Majesté, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

Roi Mickey: J'aurais besoin de ton aide, de toute urgence.

Yen Sid: Que se passe-t-il?

Roi Mickey: Xehanort a déjà le Temps en sa possession, ainsi que Dialga, si jamais il trouve le Maître de l'Espace-Temps et qu'il s'empare de l'Espace, tout sera perdu! Il faut à tout prix que tu leur parles de lui! Ils ont besoin de son aide même si ils ont eu à faire à lui depuis un an et demi déjà!

Yen Sid: J'essayerai, mais il ne le voudra jamais. Je le connais, il nous a pas approché depuis la destruction du Monde Parallèle.

Roi Mickey: Il est notre seul espoir, lui seul peut les aider!

Yen Sid: Cela ne sera pas gagné, je le dis d'avance, mais je vais tout de même voir.

Roi Mickey: Merci! Ils viendront une fois leur mission terminé dans l'autre dimension!

**Au Bassin, Anissa allait mettre le premier Fragment:**

Anissa: Bon, le premier Fragment.

Aurore: It's raining men! Alléluia it's raining men!

Keito: Je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette!

Océane: I am BATMAN!

Anissa: Mais que... j'peux vous entendre!

Sora: Oh, nan c'est vrai?

Ace: Ouais c'est vrai!

Nana: Mais comment ça s'fait?

Gareth: Tous les Bassins doivent être liés, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle on peut communiquer en parlant.

Reno: Franch'ment heureusement que y'a personne sinon ils nous auraient pris pour des cinglés!

Zoro: Bonne nouvelle on l'est déjà.

Erza: Au fait, Riku est ici?

Riku: Bah nan nan!

Natsu:... Ah bah faut allez l'chercher!

**Bon allez un blanc épique:**

Keito/Nina: OUOH PUTAIN!

Neku: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est stupide!

Furie: Crise cardiaque!

Océane: Ouais! Crise cardiaque! J'vais t'malaxer les couilles!

Aurore: Ouais! Crise Cardiaque! J'vais t'malaxer les couilles! Et puis j'vais te broyer comme la sauce bolognaise!

Sora/Ace/Gareth:... What the fuck.

Nana: HÉ OH!

Reno: Je suis seul au mooooonde!

Zoro: Quand te reverrai-jeuh? Pays merveilleux?

Riku:... J'aime les licornes et leur jolis cornes.

Erza: Elles ont un pelage semblable aux nuages.

Anissa: Elles sont si gentilles avec leur amis.

Sora: Même si elles pratiquent la sodomie.

Océane: OH MY COOKIE TU SODOMISES?!

Sora: OUAIS JE SODOMISE!

Keito:... Hé ça va la vie est belle?!

**Nous vous prions de bien vouloir les excuser mais la mission en solo ça les réussit pas alors j'vais alléger le système cinq minutes et relancer leurs disques:**

Nina: Mais on va très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très bien!

Riku: Ouais on est à donf' là!

**... Putain j'aurais jamais dû leur donner du tiramisu garni d'alcool. Passons. Descendu de sa Tour, Yen Cid va vers une fontaine qui laisse de l'eau sombre tomber. Des marques apparurent:**

?: QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX?!

Yen Sid: J'ai besoin de ton aide.

?: COMMENT ÇA, TOI?! TOI, LE GRAND YEN SID?!

Yen Sid: C'est pour aider un groupe de Maîtres de la Keyblade.

?:... IL EST PAS QUESTION QUE JE LES AIDE! NOUS SOMMES ENNEMIS APRÈS TOUT! J'EN VOIS PAS L'UTILITÉ!

Yen Sid: Pourtant, tu les a laissés fuir dans le raccourci à Feloxia.

**La bête grogna, pendant ce temps, une seule s'amusait à faire des grimaces avec le reflet du Bassin:**

Océane: Agrogrogrom! Bwaaaaa! Eeeeek! Boooooouuuuuuh! Prrrrrrrr!

Erza: BON T'AS FINI OUI?!

Océane:... Ah Bleubleubleu! Biiiiiiiiii! Aaaaaahhhhh! Gaaaaaah! Kraaaaaaa!

Keito: T'as rendu ta sœur complètement gaga t'es fier de toi?

Sora: Hé, c'est pas fait exprès!

Nina: On sait tous que tu veux la trucider mais c'est pas une raison d'la rendre folle comme ça.

Sora: Bon ok je l'avoue j'l'ai frappé sauvag'ment.

Océane: Nan c'pas vrai! ... Attends si une fois mais j'm'en suis remis. Et j't'ai tué!

Natsu: J'te pari qu'elle a un sourire là.

**Bon ça serait cool de foutre ces enfoirés de Fragments dans le Bassin! Bordel:**

Riku: Hé oh douc'ment hein on est pas tes jouets!

Nina: Ouais d'abord! Nah!

**VOS GUEULES JE PARLE OK?! Roh pas possible:**

Nina: DEPUIS QUAND TU DIS QUE!

Aurore:... T'es au courante que ça veut rien dire!

Nina: OUAIS MAIS RIEN À BRA...

**Biiiip! Censure intégrale. Encore désolé, on passe à la suite donc! Alors... putain il est où le script j'le retrouve pas dans c'bordel sur le bureau putain putain PUTAIN! FAIS CHIER! ... Ah oui! Donc la bête décide donc de réagir après la réponse de Yen Sid, enfin son affirmation, enfin on s'comprend bref:**

?:JE L'AVOUE J'AI EU PITIÉ D'EUX ET J'LES AI LAISSÉ FILER. J'VOULAIS PAS QU'ILS CRÈVENT PARCE QUE C'EST MOI QUI DOIT LES TUER!

Yen Sid: Tu n'as pas changé.

?: BAH JE CHANGE PAS EN UN AN ET DEMI JE CHANGE EN DEUX MILLÉNAIRES MOI! J'SUIS PAS COMME VOUS BORDEL DE MERDE!

Yen Sid: Retourne d'où tu viens, et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici!

**En un tour de main, l'eau prit une couleur blanche pure, forçant à l'ennemi d'hurler et de disparaître:**

Yen Sid: Décidément, je ne te comprendrais jamais.

**Au Bassin du Réveil, tous s'étaient grouillés pour mettre les Fragments en place, ils en avaient mis quatre déjà:**

Furie: On y est presque, allez!

Aurore: J'ai une flemme intégrale de bouger.

Zoro: Faudra bien bouger pour sauver ton cul.

Keito: J'veux pas vous stresser, mais les Sans-Cœur vont nous percuter d'un instant à l'autre!

**Les étoiles rouges étaient vachement visibles comparés à tout à l'heure:**

Anissa: Oh oh.

Ace: Bon ok là c'est urgent.

Nana:... COUREZ!

**D'un coup de vitesse, tous foncèrent vers le dernier emplacement pour y mettre le Fragment. Mais quelque chose les en empêchait, comme si on les retenait:**

Sora: J'peux plus bouger les jambes!

Erza: Qu'est-ce que...

Nina: Ces ombres... elles me sont familières.

Ace: Putain il est pas mort!

Natsu: De qui?

Océane: On verra plus tard, faut bouger!

**Continuant d'avancer de force, les ombres ne cédèrent pas du tout:**

Riku: Pourquoi faut-il qu'il le fasse au mauvais moment?!

Keito: Putain ça fait mal!

**Ils continuèrent de forcer pour avancer, au bout d'un moment, les ombres disparurent et le dernier Fragment fut placé. Le Bassin prit la couleur du Légendaire pour chaque monde qui lui correspondait:**

Océane: Ils vont rev'nir!

Neku:... Vite, faut partir!

**Ils coururent pour sortir de la limite du Bassin pour éviter de gêner le Légendaire qui allait sortir de son sommeil. Sans faire gaffe, Sora se loupe et atterrit sur Riku:**

Sora: Désolé.

Riku:... Viens par là.

**Il l'embrassa sans attendre, le brun fut surpris. Le Bassin brilla et le Légendaire sortit, libérant sa puissance phénoménale sur les Sans-Cœur, les créatures de l'ombre furent détruites en moins de deux secondes. Dialga Primal fut gravement blessé, et partit. Chaque créature se posa sur le Bassin, devant leur lien:**

Zekrom: ENFIN!

Océane:... Papa!

* * *

Giratina: ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS!

Ace: Ah ça oui.

* * *

Reshiram: MAIS... POURQUOI JE SUIS ICI?

Anissa: Reshiram!

* * *

Rayquaza: FURIE!

Furie: Rayquaza!

* * *

Groudon: TU OSES ME RÉVEILLER?!

Zoro: Hé attends je suis ton lien!

* * *

Kyurem: ON SE CONNAÎT PAS IL ME SEMBLE...

Reno: Euh...

* * *

Suicune Shiney: Aurore!

Aurore: Oh mon chouchou!

* * *

Yveltal:...

Neku:...

* * *

Crypto Ombre: Ah, j'ai bien dormi moi!

Gareth: Et pas un merci ni rien?

Nina: Darkrai m'a rien dit alors...

* * *

Ho-Oh: ERZA!

Erza: Te voilà enfin!

* * *

Mew: Nana! Ouiiiii!

Nana: Oh t'es drôl'ment mimi!

* * *

Mewtwo:... Merci.

Natsu: De rien.

* * *

Lugia: AH... MA CHÈRE DISCIPLE.

Keito: Contente d'te revoir!

**Pendant que les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent passionnément, Palkia les regardait... et on va dire qu'il...**

Palkia:... SURTOUT VOUS FAITES PAS CHIER FAITES-LE ICI AUSSI!

Riku: Ah Palkia!

Sora: Salut Pal'!

Palkia:... BAH PUTAIN DEUX HEURES DE RÉACTION C'EST SUPER GÉNIAL.

**... Qu'il a pas mal prit hein on va dire ça, mais en ayant entendu les premiers mots du Légendaire, devinez qui se la ramène:**

Nina: Attends je rêve ils sont ensemble?! Oh My God!

Furie:... YAOI!

Erza: Hein? Où ça?

Keito: J'vois pas du tout!

Aurore: Wiiiiiii!

Anissa: Oh c'est trop cool!

Keito: Putain mais comment vous faites pour voir?!

Nana: Ça se voit pas ça s'entend.

Océane: Ils sont ensembleuh! Nananèreuh!

Sora: Oh putain j'avais oublié leur caractère.

Riku: Bordel.

Palkia:... ET NOUS ON COMPTE POUR DU BEURRE?

Zekrom: VRAIMENT SYMPA L'ACCUEIL.

Suicune Shiney: On mérite mieux!

Crypto Ombre: Ouais!

**Et ça fait du boudi bouda. Voilà. Les Légendaires prirent leur forme d'objet et chacun le ramassa. D'un coup, une grande lumière surgit de nul part, conduisant tout le groupe dans la Salle Originelle, au Bassin justement:**

Océane: Ace!

Furie: Zoro!

Aurore: Reno!

Nana: Natsu!

**Elles sautèrent sur les garçons pour leur faire un câlin et un baiser romantique:**

Erza: Roulage de pelle.

Océane: Hé!

Nina:...

Gareth:...

Sora: Vous êtes toujours pas ensemble vous deux? Roh le temps que vous fichez!

Ace: Et eux aussi!

Anissa:...

Neku:...

Keito: Allez roulage de pelle comme tout l'monde!

Nina: Plus tard, on doit réveiller Arceus.

**Ils prirent les Fragments pour les mettre dans le Bassin. Une fois la mission rempli, Arceus sortit pour prendre la forme d'une flûte. Ça y est, tous les Légendaires étaient réveillés. Ils allaient au chemin du retour, et atterrissent... à la Ville d'Halloween:**

Natsu: Wow j'adore le style!

Océane:... OH MY GOD MERCI!

Aurore: OUAIS FRANCH'MENT C'EST COOL!

Riku: J'le sens pas du tout c't'histoire.

Sora: Ouais.

Erza: Le monde qui m'a causé des ennuis...

Nana: Sympa les costumes!

Nina: Un peu t'as vue?

Gareth: Enfin! Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes vieilles habitudes!

**Tandis que le reste du groupe revisitait l'endroit qui avait changé, Gareth partit voir le Docteur Finklestein. Toutes les adoptions du groupe les retrouvaient enfin, tandis que Zéro revient vers son maître:**

Jack: Zéro! Quelle joie de te revoir! ... Les amis!

Océane: Salut Jack!

Jack: Ça faisait longtemps!

Furie: C'est vraiment cool comme endroit!

Sora: T'as trouvé un truc bien flippant?

Jack: Eh bien... j'avais demandé au Docteur Finklestein de donner vie aux racines des arbres morts.

Ace:... Ah c'est ça qui me gratte le dos?

Nina: Alors ça c'est trop cool! Des tentacules racines!

Riku: Et voilà la première qui a des...

Océane: Mais ouais! Y'a Oogie Boogie?!

Riku:... des idées perverses.

Sora: Pitié pas lui!

Jack: Hm... il me semble que oui, mais à vrai dire j'ai eu aucune activité de sa part donc je ne peux rien dire.

Océane:... J'vais voir.

**Elle alla sur Shuffle qui fut ravi aussi. Zéro flaira quelque chose et partit, donnant la piste, la Gargouille le suivit, la Faucheuse descendit de Shuffle pour suivre les bêtes. Certaines partirent aussi, sans oublier Sora évidemment. L'argenté se sentit viser par les autres, surtout une fille:**

Riku:... J'vais manger cher hein?

Nina: Ouais!

**Trop ravie, elle imagina déjà la scène... et un jouli saignement de nez, un!**

À suivre...

Oui j'ai pêté un câble c'est vrai je l'avoue mais j'étais trop excitée pour le 18! IL ARRIVE! OUIIIIIII! ... Hm-hm. Bon, vous avez déjà compris qui va se prendre qui hein? Les deux derniers couples se formeront vers la fin je pense. Référence à Spectrobes Origines aussi.


	18. Quand Mère Nature se rebelle

**Dans la Forêt:**

Sora: Pitié laissez-moi partir loin d'ici!

Furie: Nan!

Aurore: T'as été un vilain garçon alors tu dois être puni!

Sora: Pas par le sac à patates!

Océane:... Sac d'insectes.

Sora: Bah c'est pareil.

Océane: NAN ÇA L'EST PAS!

Keito: Où c'est quoi cette forêt?

Sora: J'sais pas.

Furie: Y'a des portes sur des arbres!

**Des drôles de portes étaient contre le tronc des sapins:**

Aurore:... Putain on vise le niveau psychopathe paranormal.

Océane: Pas cool si Oogie Boogie a changé de miaison!

**Ils regardèrent partout, lorsque le brun décida de faire une remarque à sa sœur:**

Sora: C'est maison.

Océane:... Bah j'ai dis mison!

Sora: Nan Cécé c'est maison! Mai-son! Pas compliqué!

Océane: Roh mais j't'emmerde avec ta mason!

Sora: Océ!

Océane: Qu'est-ce que j'adore te casser les pieds.

**Le seul garçon désespéra à l'idée d'être avec... quatre perverses. Pendant ce temps, à la Ville d'Halloween, Riku se faisait frôler sans cesse par ces racines vivantes:**

Riku: Elle me les brise ses racines!

Nina: Mais t'as pas compris, elles t'aiment!

Riku:... Arrête cette tête de merlan frit.

Nina: Hm... je me demande si c'est génial un viol de tentacules.

Riku: Putain j'me sens vraiment rassuré.

**Les garçons étaient partis... faire una fiesta, euh non, une balade pour éviter de supporter les affolements perverses des filles:**

Zoro: C'est pas pour dire, mais les filles commencent à faire flipper, même ma Fu-Fu!

Reno: Déjà la séquence Oogie Boogie que Aurore m'a raconté était pas vraiment joli à entendre mais avec les racines tentaculaires...

Neku: Je me demande vraiment si elles pensent aux trucs pervers tout le temps.

Natsu: Et si sa se trouve c'est le cas!

**Le pirate s'arrêta net:**

Ace: On est des prisonniers... pour toujours!

Natsu:... Oh la vache.

**Au côté des portes:**

Furie: Là y'a un cœur, un œuf de Pâques...

Keito: Y'a de tout en fait.

Aurore: Oh, un sapin! C'est l'village du Papa Noël!

Océane: Sérieux?

**La louve ouvrit la porte et tous la traversèrent, pour atterrir dans la neige:**

Keito: Putain c'est vraiment Noël ici!

Sora: Nos costumes ont changés.

Océane:... Cool! Noir et blanc c'est un putain de style! Mais j'ai toujours la faux de la faucheuse et toi t'as toujours tes dents de suceur de sang.

Sora: Je sais.

Furie: Moi c'est toujours ce chapeau.

Aurore: Toujours les oreilles et la queue pour moi. Et toi?

Keito: Arme destructrice.

Océane: Psychopaaaathe! C'trop cool on va punir les enfants, j'suis la Faucheuse de Nowel niark niark!

Aurore: Ouais!

Furie: Ouh, y'a une maison plus grosse que l'autre!

Sora: C'la planque du Père Noël peut-être.

Océane: Il se planquerait des enfants pas nets?!

**Un blanc s'installa:**

Keito:... TOUS À L'ATTAQUE!

**Toutes les filles partirent en courant avec les deux Keyblades en main:**

Océane: WAAAAAAAAAA!

Furie: ON VA TOUS CASSER!

Aurore: YEAH!

Keito: 'TENTION ÇA VA EXPLOSER!

**Seul Sora marchait tranquille:**

Sora: Elles sont folles. Folles folles folles, folles.

**Et toi t'es fou. Fou fou fou, fou. À répéter sans cesse comme si personne comprenait. Porte défoncée, plus personne bouge:**

Océane: QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE LES PATTES EN L'AIR EXÉCUTION!

Keito: UN SEUL PETIT GESTE ET ON VOUS TUE!

Aurore: ET ON EST PAS DU GENRE À LAISSER LA VIE SAUVE!

Furie: ZIGOUILLONS TOUT!

Sora:... Elles sont pas avec moi j'les connais pas.

**De retour à la Ville, les racines étaient un peu plus loin, voire à glisser sous les vêtements de l'argenté:**

Riku: Rah mais partout où je vais elles arrives à s'étendre c'est pas possible!

Nina: La nature morte t'aime!

Riku:... J'ai dis quoi? Depuis tout à l'heure t'as des yeux de merlan frit!

Nina: J'ADORE LES TENTACULAIRES!

**Tous la regardaient:**

Riku: J'te jure t'es vraiment une grosse perverse.

**Au même moment une racine le fouette au cul:**

Riku: Ow! Putain la vache elle est excitée ou quoi?!

Nina: Il va s'faire violer!

**Oui je sais je suis vraiment pas nette. Et si on revenait à l'Atelier du Papa Nowel hein? Oui? Bon bah ok:**

Père Noël: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut?

Océane: Ah!

**Elles rangèrent les armes vite fait:**

Aurore: On la prit en flag il terrorisait les lutins et menaçait d'les mordre.

Sora: Oui je l'avoue votre horreur.

Océane: Ouais! ... Attends t'as avoué?!

Sora: J'parle d'Aurore moi.

Aurore: QUOI?!

Père Noël: On se calme deux minutes! Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Keito: C'pour un service à vous demander... en privé.

Furie: Qui s'y colle?

Aurore: C'pas mon frère.

Keito: J'suis pas douée en explication privé.

Furie: Flemme nationale.

Océane:... Ok j'ai compris, venez par là Papa Nowel!

**Elle le prit à part pour parler avec lui:**

Océane: Alors voilà, mon p'tit frère Sora a été très très très vilain et mérite d'être puni... par vous. Vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. Enfin bref, donc il mérite une grosse et sévère punition, et vous avez intérêt à accepter on a pas fait tous les mondes juste pour vous.

**Grosse menteuse à droite toute:**

Père Noël: Hm... qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange?

Océane: On livrera les cadeaux à tout l'monde quand vous aurez fini.

Père Noël: Marché conclu! Alors, où est-il?

Océane: C'est lui.

**Le brun se faisait emmerder par Keito:**

Sora: Roh laisse-moi!

Keito: Qui c'est qui va manger? Hein? HEIN?!

Océane: Bon viens-là toi.

**Elle le prit par le bras et le tira jusqu'à la pièce du Père Noël, qui y était déjà d'ailleurs. Elle était revenu tranquille après avoir fermé la porte:**

Aurore: Alors?

Océane: Viol contre livraison d'cadeaux.

Furie: Ok ça roule.

Bon je préviens de suite! C'est à partir de là que les trucs dégueulasses vont être écrites, alors les âmes sensibles vont directement à la fin et les fans lisent tranquille. De toute façon c'était prévu donc voilà. Les filles qui étaient à la Ville d'Halloween cherchèrent Riku, ce dernier étant cerné par les racines tentaculaires qui se rapprochèrent de lui... de plus en plus:

Riku:... Bon ok là j'en ai marre!

**Prenant les Keyblades, l'argenté allait frapper les racines. Lorsque ces dernières réussissent à lancer les armes et s'emparent enfin du corps qu'elles désiraient. La chaleur commence à chauffer, Riku se sent pris au piège par ces drôles de tentacules. Celles-ci en profitent largement et commencent juste à se promener sous les vêtements, le jeune homme eut un frisson dès qu'il sentit une des racines frôler son membre. Ses bouts de tissus commencent à tomber un par un, Riku voulut s'en débarrasser avec son Pouvoir ou sa Fusion mais rien à faire, quelque chose lui en empêchait. Et, évidemment, Nina se priva pas du tout de regarder, avec Erza qui s'est rejoint à la partie:**

Nina: Ça commence!

**Dans l'atelier du Père Noël c'était une autre histoire. À genoux, Sora était en train de lécher le membre de l'homme barbu qui était assis sur sa chaise, mais ce dernier força le jeune à aller plus loin. La langue sentit le fruit défendu plonger plus loin à l'intérieur de la bouche. Le brun continua le travail, ça avait bien l'air de faire plaisir au Papa Nowel. Au bout de quelques instants, le liquide sortit, allant directement dans la gorge du brun, qui dût l'avaler d'un coup. Sora se retire pour reprendre la respiration, il n'eut pas le temps qu'il fût jeter sur le lit:**

Sora: Eh?!

Père Noël: Maint'nant, punis-toi.

Sora: Que... Q-Quoi?!

**Le brun ne pût refuser, il allait pas être libre avant un moment. Collé contre l'arbre qui possède les racines vivantes, Riku était déjà prit par les tentacules. Jambes levées, mains liées, il n'a pas le choix de se laisser faire. Il se retint de gémir en sentant une des racine s'emparer du membre déjà tendu. Les va et vient y vont d'un coup et c'est largement rapide, le sperme ne mit pas longtemps à sortir. Juste après, la racine couverte du liquide effleura les lèvres de l'argenté avant d'entrer dans sa bouche. Les mouvements se multiplient, le jeune homme se fait plaquer au sol, sachant ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Pendant ce temps, le Père Noël était satisfait:**

Père Noël: Tu te débrouilles très bien Sora.

Sora: Ngh...

**Il avait trois doigts en lui et l'autre main s'occupait du membre. Le brun se retenait de gémir et céda au bout de quelques instants:**

Sora: Ahhh!

**Le liquide sortit, le brun retire ses doigts et laisse tomber ses mains sur le lit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller plus loin mais comme on lui donnait pas vraiment le choix... Papa Nowel lui demanda de venir jusqu'à lui, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Dans l'autre côté du monde:**

Riku: Hmm...

**Les racines étaient déjà en train de le prendre, bloqué au sol il pouvait rien faire. Trois d'entre elles étaient en lui, faisant les va et vient et bougeant dans tous les sens. L'argenté ne se retient plus et gémit, laissant à deux racines de plus entrer en lui. La cadence prit plus de vitesse qu'auparavant, forçant au jeune homme de crier de plaisir. Et bien sûr, deux profitèrent de la scène:**

Nina: Oh God...

Erza: Dommage que les autres sont pas là pour voir.

**Les racines prirent un grand plaisir à "violer" Riku en quelque sorte, celui-ci se cambre en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. J'ai pas besoin de préciser que nos deux miss ont finis avec du sang en moins faut comprendre. Euh... merde en plusieurs jours j'oublie la suite merde! Bon tant pis j'écris à l'arrache tiens. Pendant ce temps, les autres filles continuèrent leur route jusqu'à croiser le chemin des garçons:**

Natsu: Les seules civilisés!

Reno:... Alléluia!

Nana: Nan vraiment on aimerait y assister mais bon on a un couple à former! Enfin j'veux dire, JE dois former un couple!

Ace: Qui?

Nana: Anissa et Neku quelle question!

**Le rouquin regarda la brune, en restant neutre. La noiraude prit les précautions et les emmène sur la Colline des Citrouilles. Après ça, la jeune répartit vers Natsu pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Dans l'Atelier du Père Noël, quatre espionnèrent:**

Furie: Eh bah dis donc ça y va.

Aurore: C'est mieux comme ça!

Keito: Il va bien dormir Sora.

Océane: Ça c'est certain!

**Le brun avait déjà le fruit défendu en lui, sur les genoux du Père Noël. Dos sur le ventre du vieux, jambes levées, Sora ne voulait pas aller plus loin:**

Sora: Non, non pitié... laisse-moi!

**Il refusa de s'arrêter et continua la punition.**

Sora: Ahh! Arrête!

**C'est comme une torture ou quoi? Plutôt un viol j'pense. Arf, tant pis! Papa Nowel poursuivit, en allant plus vite. Il plaqua Sora contre le mur, ce dernier n'ayant pas le choix, prit le mur comme appui. Le Maître de la Keyblade y prit goût, commença à... vous le savez:**

Sora: Ah... Plus vite...

**Les mouvements beaucoup plus vite, la chaleur augmenta. Quatre perverses n'avaient plus besoin de coller leurs oreilles parce que:**

Père Noël: Allez dis-le! Dis que tu es un vilain garçon!

Sora: Je suis un vilain garçon! Oui! Plus vite!

Océane:... Oh my...

Océane/Aurore/Furie/Keito: FUCKING GOD!

**Un nosebleed pour chacune d'entre elle. Il adore ça le brun!**

Riku: Ahhh! C'est trop bon! Plus vite! J'le mérite!

**L'argenté aussi! OMG MONDE DE TIMBRÉS! Ok ok j'arrête. Leurs victimes épuisées, leurs "ravisseurs" se retirèrent, après éjaculation.**

Riku: Quoi? ... Déjà?

**À genoux, mains contre un tronc, une grosse racine lui donna une claque sur les fesses.**

Riku: Aïe! MAIS ÇA VA PAS?!

**Tu sais que ça s'appelle de la provocation? Enfin bon! Du côté d'Anissa et de Neku:**

Neku: Tu sais? Depuis le début, je... comment dire... je te faisais du mal sans m'en apercevoir. Tu m'aimais, je te détestais. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai de drôles de pressentiments.

Anissa: Ah bon?

Neku: C'est comme si... mon Cœur était lié au tien.

Anissa: Je vois...

Neku: Anissa, tu as toujours été sympa, douce, généreuse alors que moi, je t'ignorais. Maint'nant, je le sais, j'en suis certain. Je suis amoureux de toi, et je ne peux y échapper.

**La révélation fit un bond au Cœur d'Anissa, les deux visages s'approchèrent pour s'embrasser, quand une main percute celle de la brune pour enfin embrasser Neku. Ces deux derniers prolongèrent le baiser avant de se retirer et d'entendre un rire psychopathe:**

Anissa: Keito!

Océane: Dis donc enfin ça se décoince contrair'ment aux deux gigolos!

Nina: Hé!

Gareth: Personne ne contrôle nos sentiments.

Natsu: Ah vous êtes tous ici, vous deux aussi! D'ailleurs, vous semblez bizarre vous deux.

Riku: Nan c'est vrai?

Sora: On a rien fait.

**Ils avaient encore chaud, c'est ça coucher avec un truc.**

Erza: Enfin bref...

Reno: Tu l'as dis.

Roi Mickey: Ah enfin je vous trouve!

Ace: 'Tention souris!

Nana: Où ça où ça?!

**Un gros silence:**

Zoro: Ah c'est vous?

Roi Mickey: Oui c'est moi faut pas rêver.

Furie: Y'a un problème?

Roi Mickey: Non, mais il faut que vous alliez voir Yen Cid pour comprendre l'ambition de Xehanort, et peut-être qu'un vieil "ami" s'y trouvera aussi.

Neku: Vous plaisantez hein?

Océane: Oh oui oui il nous torture depuis l'temps ça suffit. Il habite où Yen Cid?

Roi Mickey: Il suffira de vous rendre à la Cité du Crépuscule pour prendre un train et allez à la Tour Mystérieuse.

Natsu: Rien que d'entendre le mot ça me donne des nausées...

Nana: Oui il est... un Dragon en quelque sorte donc normal.

Sora: Bon on attend quoi?

Aurore: Le déluge! ... Nan c'était nul allons-y vite!

**Ils partirent de la Ville d'Halloween, comme le Roi.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui je sais. Je sais plus combien de jours j'ai rien sorti! C'était bloqué mais j'ai rien fais pour. Donc voilà enfin, je sais pas trop d'imaginatioooon! ... J'avais envie je sais. Et encore désolée de pas avoir fait le troisième truc dégueu mais vraiment la flemme a prit le dessus. I don't speak French I know but I hate that. Breuf! ENCORE 12 TRUCS À SORTIR BORDEL! ... Et non j'dirai rien!

Sora: Mais bordel dis!

Nan.

Sora: Steuplait! T^T

Nah!

Sora: Bon ok. On va tous cr... -PAN-

Nan ça c'est pour un autre truc.

Sora: Alors c'est là où Riku va rejoindre le mégagigacôteobscurdelaforcequitue?! 8D

Nan plus. T'es très très très très très très très loin. Bon sinon si je sors des chaps à la suite c'est vach'ment normal.

Sora: Quoi comment ça très très très très très très très loin?

... Laissez-moi deux minutes ^^# OMG! J'ai renversé mon lait!

Sora: Tu vas tous nous tuer D8 !

NNNNNNAAAAAANNNNNargnanargh...

(Y'a eu un soucis on va dire.)

Normalement j'avais tout écris mais aucune trace alors je réécris tout!


	19. La vérité tellement attendue

**Ils étaient arrivés à la Gare:**

Anissa: Bon! Encore quelques trucs et j'espère que les Ultima sont terminées!

Sora: Depuis l'temps qu'on les réclame.

Nina: ON LES AURA JAMAIS! DÉSESPOIR!

Océane: Elle a raison sur ce point on a poireauter j'sais pas combien de truc!

Natsu: Arrêtez d'vous plaindre! Allons voir Yen Cid à la place!

Zoro: C'est toi qui prend les commandes peut-être?!

Natsu: Ouais!

Riku: D'ici là on aura tous crever.

Furie: Exact'ment c'que j'me disais.

Natsu: J'VOUS RETIENS!

Nana: Voilà le train!

**Un train violet avec des étoiles jaunes, bonjour le décor, arriva, tous grimpèrent dedans mais t'en a un qui avait le mal de transports:**

Natsu: J'vais mourir, argh...

Erza: Ah là là...

Keito: Au fait, on sait pas encore les résultats du test des Foreteller?

Ace: Nan, aucune nouvelle. Ils nous ont oublié!

Reno: J'aurais pas aimé.

**Pendant que ca discutait, Gareth et Nina étaient assis côte à côte, leurs mains se touchaient. Ils aperçurent ce geste et enlevèrent leur main, avec un peu de rougeur:**

Nina: Excuse-moi...

Gareth: Ce... ce n'est rien.

Océane: Oh c'est trop cool dehors on passe dans l'espace!

Neku: Y'a des aurores boréales.

Aurore: Oui?

Neku: Nan c'est pas toi.

Natsu: Ils me... donnent encore plus de...

**Titania l'assomma un gros coup dans le ventre pour éviter qu'il souffre:**

Nana: Ça va pas la tête?!

Keito: Tu sais que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il se plaigne pas?

**Les deux filles se mirent sur la tronche, tandis que les couples amoureux restèrent ensemble. Le train freina et tous tombèrent:**

Océane: Ouille!

Zoro: Me suis prit la porte en plein nez...

Furie: Oh viens là.

**La voix de Furie fut douce, elle fit un petit baiser sur le nez de Zoro:**

Furie: Ça va mieux?

Zoro: Largement.

Sora: Ouh le pervers en profite pas bien.

Océane: J'avais exactement la même pensée.

Aurore: Fais gaffe Fu-Fu c'est un dangereux.

**Plus tard après une bonne dose d'engueulade, chacun retrouva ses Avale-Rêves. Arrivés devant la Tour Mystérieuse, le train était déjà parti:**

Nina:... On va rester ici jusqu'à la fin d'nos jours en plus de ça.

Océane: Youpi! Pas grave on a eu de magnifiques vies hein on s'en plaindra pas.

**Ils entrèrent dans la Tour et devait traverser un escalier en colimaçon, traverser une porte, aller à l'opposé de la salle, sortir et se retrouver dans un escalier en colimaçon et cela, trois fois, arriver au bout:**

Anissa: On va laisser notre peau ce parcours est tell'ment long!

Ace: Espérons qu'il soit derrière cette porte sinon je vais finir par tout casser!

Gareth: D'après ce qu'à dit le Roi, il doit être ici.

**Furie ouvrit la porte et là:**

Yen Sid: Je me disais que c'était vous.

Océane:... Personne m'avait dit qu'il prédisait l'avenir.

Reno: Ouh ça y est il va dire si on va mourir!

Riku:... Dis pas d'conn'ries.

Yen Sid: Le Roi vous envoie, n'est-ce pas?

Erza: Que... comment vous...

Yen Sid: J'étais son Maître autrefois, votre Roi était mon apprenti. Je suis le grand Magicien Yen Sid, un des anciens Élus et protecteur des Foreteller.

**Un grand silence:**

Aurore:... Sérieux? Y'en a d'autres encore vivants?

Yen Sid: Je crains qu'ils sont déjà devenus des festins pour un certain Maître de Ténèbres.

Ace: Bouffés par Darkroe? Roh bordel de merde.

Yen Sid: Il y en avait bien d'autres, je crois même... que vos ancêtres étaient les premiers. Malheureusement, ils ont disparu lors d'une brèche surdimensionnelle qui a percuté l'espace-temps. Heureusement qu'on a pu l'enfermer à temps. Depuis que le Temps appartient à Xehanort, rien ne va plus. Je crains que la brèche va pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

Sora: Elle mènera où si elle s'ouvre encore?

Yen Sid: Au vrai monde parallèle du nôtre.

Gareth: Au vrai? Comment ça?

Yen Sid: Ce que vous avez vu n'est autre qu'un petit aperçu de ce que le monde parallèle représente, il y a nos alter ego qui attendent sans cesse un avenir désastreux qui percutera nos mondes en même temps.

Anissa/Neku: Vous voulez parler du plan de Xehanort?!

Yen Sid: Exactement, et c'est pour cette raison que Darkroe vous a laissé en vie: pour que vous puissiez arrêter ce désastre qui peut nous détruire et également il ne pourra pas achever ce qu'il a commencé.

Nina: En gros il compte sur nous pour sauver les mondes une seconde fois et après on est cuit?!

Riku: Peut-être que ce "grand méchant dragon" n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être.

Furie: Y'a des chances.

Yen Sid: J'ai une requête à vous demander.

Keito: Oui?

Yen Sid: Pour éviter que les catastrophes de nos mondes atteignent ceux du monde parallèle, il faut que vous y allez pour les prévenir sans attendre, si jamais il arrive quelque chose là-bas, une grande cause de produira et personne ne pourra arrêter les ambitions de Xehanort.

Reno: Bordel j'ai rien suivi.

Natsu: T'inquiète moi non plus.

Nana: Juste une question, vu qu'ils nous ont jamais vu, on fait comment pour les prévenir?

Yen Sid: Improviser, c'est bien votre plan non?

**L'équipe se regardait tous avec un sourire complice. D'un claquement de doigt, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce "monde" étrange. Ils étaient dans une ville assez grande tout de même, juste devant un grand bâtiment. Au même instant, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent:**

?: Tout ça c'est d'ta faute! Rien ne serait arrivé si t'aurais pas tout cassé!

? (2): Quoi comment ça ma faute?!

? (3): On s'détend les farfadets et on bouge un peu!

?: Mais attends ton frère il...

? (2): Nan c'est elle qui a commencé!

? (3): Je n'veux rien entendre!

**Son regard noir fit trembler les deux personnes:**

Océane: Excusez-moi mais...

?: Hm?

? (2):... C'est qui ces gens?

? (3): Vous venez d'où?

**Des hésitations et rien de plus, plus tard, après l'explication qui dura des minutes encore et encore:**

?: Si je comprends bien, vos mondes et le notre courent un grave danger qui risque d'être fatal pour nous tous?

Erza: C'est ça.

?:... Je n'y crois pas, on a pas eu de soucis particulier mis à part l'Organisation XIII.

Sora: Vous les connaissez?

? (2): Ils nous causent des problèmes sans cesse.

Anissa: Mais dites-moi, vous êtes seuls ici?

? (3): On est tous sur une île en ce moment même, on devait rejoindre notre guilde là-bas jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez comme ça sans raison.

Reno: Dites aussi qu'on gène!

?: Votre histoire ne tient vraiment pas trop debout, c'est vrai quoi on a vu pire que ce que vous avez dit.

Nana: Mais le seul soucis c'est que si ça se produit et que vous n'étiez pas au courant votre monde n'aurait aucune chance de survie!

? (2): Ils ont raison. Pourquoi tu les crois pas, perverse?

?: Eh?! Le mec et le guerrier on s'détend deux s'condes!

? (4): Je ne suis pas un guerrier je vais te le dire en quelle langue?

?: Défends pas ton jumeau toi!

? (3): Il est assez grand pour se défendre contre toi.

Furie: Un fantôme? ...

Natsu: C'est flippant.

Océane: Mais nan c'est juste que t'es pas habitué.

? (3): Quoi qu'il en soit, on vous remercie de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici pour nous avertir.

Nina: De rien, mais... on peut savoir vos noms?

?: Vous n'en saurez rien.

**Le fille passa à côté de la descendante de Zekrom avant de dire:**

?: Tu l'connais, n'est-ce pas?

**En une seconde, elle comprit cette phrase. Les autres la regardaient avec incompréhension, le trio de mages était déjà parti. Un autre claquement de doigt résonna et tous étaient de nouveau devant Yen Sid:**

Yen Sid: Vous avez eu le temps nécessaire?

Keito: Le temps qu'il fallait oui, merci!

**Plongé dans ses pensées sans faire attention aux paroles de Yen Sid, Océane continua de penser à cette phrase particulière. Pour quelle raison elle savait ce sens et comment elle l'a su:**

Sora: Allô la miss je fous rien de ma vie tu penses à quoi?

Océane:... À t'exterminer avant la fin des mondes. Nan sérieus'ment cette fille j'la trouve bizarre.

Aurore: Elle te ressemble en tout cas j'suis sûre que c'est ton alter ego!

Océane: Ouais bof. Mais la question qu'elle m'a posée, elle parlait de Zekrom.

Riku: Elle a un lien avec?

Océane: J'pense pas mais j'sais pas comment elle l'a sentie.

Gareth: Peut-être que ce monde parallèle nous cache bien des secrets.

Nina: Pas encore découvert ça c'est certain!

Yen Sid: Le seul moyen d'en avoir plus serait d'aller voir Darkroe mais je crains qu'il soit encore enragé de ne pas avoir tous les mondes à ses pieds, ce qui le rend vraiment inaccessible.

Furie: Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maint'nant?

Yen Sid: Allez à la Ville de Traverse, quelque chose vous attend, pour la suite, je vous dirais bonne chance.

**Le groupe commença à partir après un au revoir au Magicien, quand trois d'entre eux devaient rester sous la demande de celui-ci:**

Yen Sid: Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, tous les trois.

Océane: Pourquoi, ça nous concerne?

Yen Sid: Regardez Nana dans les yeux.

**Sora et Océane la regardaient, sans comprendre:**

Yen Sid: Vous voyez quelque chose de particulier chez elle?

Sora: Pourquoi ça?

Nana: Hm?

Yen Sid: Nana, tu sais, la famille que tu recherches pendant tout ce temps? Devine de qui il s'agit.

**Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Les deux ne comprenaient rien, jusqu'à ce que Nana leur saute dans les bras:**

Océane: Une sœur?

Sora: Mais comment...

Yen Sid: Elle fut mise en sûreté avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer par Darkroe.

Océane: Yay!

Nana: Enfin ma famille, et moi qui pensait que j'étais toute seule!

Océane: Pleure pas j'vais pleurer aussi!

**D'un coup, elles étaient sur le sol, bras dans les bras, pleurant "ironiquement", le plus jeune ne se posait pas de question et sortit, traînant ses sœurs. Du côté des Foreteller, c'était une autre histoire: occupés par les Tours du Destin:**

Maître Anguis: C'est bizarre, même les Légendaires réveillés, ces maudites Tours sont ici.

Maître Leopardus: Ils les ont réveillés trop tard. Je le savais que ça allait arriver.

Maître Unicornus: Leur puissance ne sont plus qu'à un quart de finition.

Maître Ursus: C'est une bonne chose, sinon on serait tous mort depuis.

Maître Vulpes: Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à s'en servir contre Xehanort.

Vanitas: J'en suis pas si sûr.

**En se retournant, ils virent la création:**

Maître Anguis: Toi!

Vanitas: Et dire que ce sont nos enn'mis qui ont activés les Tours, quel malheur!

Maître Leopardus: On doit prendre ça comme ironie?

Vanitas: Tu comprends très vite la situation! Mais juste pour dire, vous ne pourrez jamais vous en servir contre Maître Xehanort, la puissance nous tuera tous de toute façon.

Maître Unicornus: Pas si on vous arrête!

Vanitas: Vous en pouvez rien contre nous.

Maître Ursus: Tu crois ça?!

Maître Vulpes: Calme-toi!

Vanitas: Tsss... tout est déjà écrit de toute façon, le destin de vos chers protégés ne peut plus être modifié, vous allez tous mourir. Le Temps est déjà en notre possession j'vois pas du tout qu'ils peuvent faire de plus! Je vous laisse réfléchir, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

**Il disparut en fumée noire avec un rire sadique:**

Maître Ursus: Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé lui refaire le portrait?!

Maître Vulpes: Tu sais très bien que tu dois contrôler ta colère! J'te rappelle que c'est de cette façon qu'on a failli mourir!

Maître Unicornus: Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils courent un grave danger. Nous devons intervenir!

Maître Anguis: Mais comme a dit Vanitas, tout est déjà écrit.

Maître Leopardus: Vous baissez les bras trop vite! Courage voyons! Si on a réussi à le battre, y'a pas d'raison qu'ils échouent, on continue notre travail et quand le moment sera venu on les enverra ici.

**Et pendant le trajet vers la Ville de Traverse, la vision s'intensifia:**

Erza: Vous ne... pouvez pas partir avec lui...

Ansem: Pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous nous avez poussé à bout!

Zoro: Il a rien... à voir là-d'dans!

Jeune Xehanort: Vous vous trompez lourdement...

Anissa: Hein? ...

Ansem: Il a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'on prépare.

Sora: Crachez l'morceau... de suite...

Ansem: Le Maître de l'Espace-Temps...

Jeune Xehanort: N'est autre que Riku en personne.

**Au même moment, le brun s'arrêta:**

Ace: Y'a un problème?

Sora:... C'est la vision.

Keito: Quelque chose ne va pas?

Sora: Pire que ça. Je sais qui est la cible de Xehanort.

* * *

À suivre...

Ah oui je sais c'est moins long mais vraiment là je trouve plus les textes que j'ai mis donc voilà. Et vous savez enfin qui est la cible de Xehanort ha ha ha! Bon encore... 11!? Mais putain! -Désespère-

Vampory:... On fait quoi maint'nant?

Riku: Rien du tout.

Réglisse: Odi! -Touche le clavier et tape le code nucléaire sans faire exprès-

Sora:... Oh mer...

-BOOOOOUUUUUUM-


	20. Une cible tant convoitée

**Tous le regardaient:**

Nina: Sérieux? C'est qui?

Sora: C'est Riku.

Furie: Attends... mais ouais c'est logique! Il a le Pouvoir de l'Espace et c'est l'un des deux que Xehanort convoite!

Reno: On est cons on l'a pas vu plus tôt pourquoi?

Océane: C'est comme ça. Enfin bref! Va falloir rester sur nos gardes!

Riku: C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire, de toute façon qu'il vienne me chercher ça changera rien il va finir par mourir je vois pas l'intérêt.

Gareth: Comment tu peux rester froid comme ça alors que la prochaine cible c'est toi?

Riku: On en a eu des moments difficiles on s'en est toujours sorti!

Ace: Et si c'est le contraire qui se produit, on fait comment? Surtout Sora il s'en remettra pas!

**Grand moment de réflexion:**

Erza: C'est pas dit.

Keito: Le destin nous réserve encore des surprises alors...

Nana: Bon, on va chercher les Ultima?

**Arrivés à l'Atelier, c'est un grand bazar:**

Zoro: Euh...

Neku: Vous êtes là?

Mog: Oui oui on est ici, kupo! Mais on a eu des imprévus, kupo! Les Ultima sont prêtes mais je crains qu'il manque encore l'intégralité de leur pouvoir, kupo! Il va falloir trouver une source chargée de pouvoir pour charger la Keyblade mais attention, kupo! Il faudra le faire de suite sinon elle se détruira et va falloir qu'on les recommence, kupo! J'espère que vous avez des sources de puissances en tête, kupo!

Natsu:... Bah...

Furie: Comment dire nan?

Reno: On a les Ruines des Foreteller!

Océane: Pour qu'on soit décapiter, nan merci c'est trop d'honneur mon vieux.

Nana: Pourtant il a raison on a pas trop le choix.

Nina: Bon, allons-y alors!

**Ils sortirent, au passage, Océane toucha le pompon du mog qui s'énerva. Un rire sadique fut entendu et la porte se ferma. Plus tard, dans les Ruines des Foreteller:**

Maître Anguis: Mais... que faites-vous ici?

Océane: On doit charger les Ultima avec une grande source de pouvoir, donc on s'est dit que ça serait ici.

Maître Leopardus: Vous pouvez essayer, entrez dans les Ruines, continuer le chemin jusqu'au bout, allez au centre, la plate-forme vous conduira jusqu'à la source, vous y plongerez vos Ultima.

Natsu: Ok on fait ça!

**Ils entrèrent sans apercevoir les Foreteller qui étaient déjà partis, ils prirent le chemin qui était inaccessible auparavant et sautent pour atterrir au centre. La plate-forme descendit jusqu'en bas, une grande source d'eau luisante des cinq couleurs des Foreteller y était. Toutes les Ultima tombèrent une à une, au même moment, une décharge énorme se produisit à chaque Tour, les alimentant ainsi que les Keyblades. Après les avoir repris, ils sortirent, découvrant les Tours du Destin:**

Furie: Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe...

Erza: On dirait que les Ultima ont prit le surplus de puissance, ce qui a accéléré la recharge des Tours.

Nana: C'est une bonne chose?

Sora: Ils nous ont dit qu'on pourrait s'en servir contre Xehanort, autant s'en servir plus tard.

Gareth: Je suis d'accord, mais il risque d'y avoir des conséquences comme ils l'ont dit.

Ace: Si ça détruit quelque chose on fait comment alors?

Neku: De toute façon au point où on en est...

**Pendant ce temps, dans ce fameux monde inconnu:**

Vanitas: Pfff... c'est quand que j'pourrais les tuer?

Ansem: On en a encore besoin, plus tard j'imagine.

Vanitas: Ouais t'as sans doute raison, j'ai avertis ces Foreteller, ils ont intérêt à pas s'en occuper où je fais un massacre.

Xemnas: Ansem, le Maître veut te voir.

Ansem: J'y vais.

**Il partit, Xemnas rejoignit la création:**

Vanitas: On va enfin être invisible.

Xemnas: Ils nous ont été vraiment d'une grande utilité, jusqu'à maintenant.

Vanitas: Il ne manque plus qu'à ramener Riku et le plan aura enfin abouti!

Xemnas: Mais le seul problème c'est le groupe. Ils viendront le récupérer et les Foreteller vont courir le risque d'y allez aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'auront aucune chance cette fois-ci.

**Dans l'Illusiocitadelle:**

Ansem: Vous m'avez demandé Maître?

Xehanort: Il est temps d'aller récupérer le Maître de l'Espace-Temps, je compte sur toi et Jeune Xehanort. Ils vont au Jardien Radieux. Je vous confie Dialga Primal pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Jeune Xehanort/Ansem: Bien, nous y allons.

**Ils partirent avec la bête qui avait changé, au Jardin Radieux:**

Anissa: Au fait on fout quoi ici?

Riku: J'en sais rien du tout.

?: Ah vous êtes là!

**La jeune fille arriva veux eux:**

Sora: Salut Kairi!

Erza: Y'a un problème?

Kairi: Oui, venez voir.

**Elle leur montra le monde, qui était envahi d'Avale-Rêves Cauchemars:**

Reno: Une invasion!

Océane: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Kairi: Tout était calme, et d'un coup ils sont arrivés, plusieurs personnes dorment sans explication mais elles ne se réveillent pas!

Neku: C'est vraiment bizarre.

Keito: Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en occupe!

Kairi: Attendez! Ne vous faites pas...

**Ils partirent avec l'Ultima et l'arme des Foreteller en main sans avoir entendu la phrase de Kairi:**

Kairi:... mordre. Faut que j'aille leur dire si jamais ça leur arrive!

? (2): Attends!

**Un jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour l'arrêter dans la course:**

Kairi: Aqua!

Aqua: Je vais leur dire, tu n'as pas ta Keyblade pour te défendre, si jamais ça t'arrive on ne pourra pas te réveiller.

Kairi: D'accord.

Aqua: En attendant, va mettre ceux qui sont encore debout en sûreté.

**L'adolescente partit, laissant son amie aller vers le groupe qui se battait déjà:**

Nina: Dégagez on veut pas d'vous ici!

Auralion: Ils sont nombreux, on pourra pas les stopper!

Océane: Tenez l'coup!

Carcarête: Méchante bébête, couché!

Keito: Faut trouver autre chose ou on y arrivera pas!

**Toute l'armée des Cauchemars sautèrent sur le groupe ainsi que leur Avale-Rêves, lorsque que tous les Pouvoirs jaillissaient pour les repousser:**

Zoro: Vous n'avez pas prévu ça hein?

Natsu: ALLEZ À L'ASSAUT!

**Les Pouvoirs allaient de gauche à droite, les Keyblades firent des vol planés, les Avale-Rêves unissaient leur force et s'attaquaient à leur ennemis sans pitié. Aqua chercha désespérément les amis de Kairi pour les avertir mais elle était "bloquée" par les Cauchemars, une ombre apparut, qui n'était pas inconnue pour la jeune femme:**

Aqua: Vanitas!

Vanitas: Au grand plaisir d'te r'voir ma chère.

Aqua: C'est toi qui a envahit ce monde alors?!

Vanitas: Je m'ennuyais, mon Maître m'a accordé plusieurs "missions", ou devrais-je dire, deux pour être exact. Mais ce n'est pas tout, je dois également respecter deux conditions.

Aqua: Ah ouais, et les lesquels?

Vanitas: Détruire ce monde et ramener ta sale dépouille auprès de Maître Xehanort!

**Un rire sadique fit froid dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se tenait prête malgré tout:**

Vanitas: Et en plus tu vas rejoindre tes deux copains dans l'au-delà!

Aqua: Jamais!

**Elle s'élança, lorsqu'une lame toucha le ventre d'Aqua qui se crêpa au sol:**

Aqua: Non... c'est impossible...

Vanitas: La X-Blade est complète, malchance pour toi, tu seras la première à goûter de sa matière.

Aqua: Je... je n'abandonnerai jamais!

**Aqua se releva mais à peine sur ses jambes que Vanitas continua de la ruer de coups après un coup de poing en plein abdomen. La jeune femme traversa des murs jusqu'à atterrir pas loin de Kairi:**

Kairi: Aqua non!

Aqua: Kairi... ne reste pas là... pars...

Kairi: Hors de question, je ne vais pas t'abandonner!

Vanitas: Je n'ai pas finis avec toi!

Aqua: Pars... dépêche-toi! Je veux... que tu vives!

**Ces dernières paroles touchèrent le Cœur de Kairi, mais en moins de deux, la X-Blade se planta dans le Cœur d'Aqua, la brune aux yeux bleus vit ce spectacle horrible:**

Vanitas: Et le problème irradié. Dommage!

Vanitas ria à son habitude, tandis que Kairi fixa le corps de son amie, inerte. Elle tomba à genoux et laissa les larmes couler avant d'hurler:

Kairi: AQUA!

**L'équipe entendit le cri de la jeune, un des Cauchemar s'approcha de Riku sans qu'il le voit. D'un coup, il le mordit au poignet:**

Riku: Ow! Enfoiré!

Gareth l'envoya directement plus loin:

Gareth: Ça va?

Riku: Je sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a... mordu... je...

**D'un coup, son corps vacilla et l'argenté tomba dans l'inconscience:**

Sora: Riku!

Anissa: Qu'est-ce qu'il a?!

**Le brun essaya de le réveiller mais en vain, il ne bougea pas. Par contre, son pouls était régulier:**

Furie: Je crois que c'est les Cauchemars qui endorment les gens en les mordant, il faut emmener Riku à l'abri et vite!

Reno: Ok, moi j'vais aller chercher Kairi!

Aurore: Je t'accompagne!

**Les deux ados partirent en direction de la jeune tandis que le reste se chargeait d'éliminer tous les Cauchemars et de mettre leur ami en sûreté. Pas loin d'ici, Kairi avait du mal à bouger, la mort d'Aqua l'avait touché de plein fouet. Vanitas fit traîner son arme en allant vers elle:**

Kairi: Pourquoi... pourquoi tu as fais ça...

Vanitas: J'devais l'faire. C'est tout, y'a pas d'raison.

Kairi: Tu n'as pas d'Cœur...

Vanitas: Je suis né exprès pour ça, j'suis un être dénué de tout émotion, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une grosse envie de t'aider à rejoindre ton amie! La pitié chez moi se fait rare mais là...

**Il allait recommencer quand un poing toucha son visage pour l'envoyer plus loin de Kairi:**

Reno: T'es vraiment un monstre!

Aurore: Ça va?

Kairi: Non... il l'a tué... de sang froid en plus...

**La louve la prit dans ses bras, le noiraud se releva, s'essuyant d'un coup de doigt le filet de sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche:**

Vanitas: Quelle force, je suis impressionné, mais c'est pas assez.

Reno: Espèce d'enflure, pourquoi tu l'as tué devant elle en plus?!

Vanitas: Je lui ai dis, je n'ai aucune raison, c'était un des trois problèmes qui connaissait le point faible de Xehanort.

Aurore: Un des trois problèmes? Ça veut dire que y'en a deux autres qui savent!

Vanitas: Je crains pour vous qu'ils soient déjà morts eux aussi! Vous n'aurez qu'à le découvrir quand ça sera votre tour de crever en silence!

Reno: FERME-LÀ! KYUREM!

**Le Légendaire apparut:**

Kyurem: DE QUEL DROIT TU OSES FAIRE ÇA?!

Vanitas: J'suis censé avoir peur de ça? Laisse-moi rire! Je connais une créature beaucoup plus pire que ce Légendaire. Et il est là!

**Le ciel déjà couvert du monde continua de s'amplifier, une ombre tomba sur le sol et un grand monstre se forma derrière la création:**

Aurore: Non... ce...

Kairi: D-Dar...

Kyurem: ENCORE TOI?!

?: GGGGRRROOOOO! ÇA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS KYUREM, J'ESPÈRE QUE CETTE VISITE VOUS A PLU AU MOINS!

Aurore: Pourquoi tu l'as appelé à l'ordre?!

Vanitas: Je n'ai rien fais de particulier, il vous suit sans cesse depuis le début. Il savait qu'il devait revenir de toute façon c'était inévitable.

Reno: Tu te rends compte de la situation?!

Vanitas: Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en rendre compte, je sais déjà ce qui va arriver, vos amis se feront attaquer sans pitié, Riku se fera emmener et sera le nouveau corps de Maître Xehanort, et vous ne pourriez rien contre ça! Vous mourrez tous. Et dans peu de temps. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une dépouille à emmener et un monde à détruire.

?: JE M'EN FERAIS UNE JOIE!

Kyurem: NON!

**Le noiraud était déjà partit, avec les Cauchemars et le corps inerte d'Aqua. Une grande explosion jaillit dans le monde:**

Océane: Ouah!

Ace: Qu'est-ce qui s'passe?!

Jeune Xehanort: Il se passe que vous avez perdus.

Nina: Quoi?!

**Dialga Primal attaqua avec une grande férocité sans laisser la moindre chance au groupe de riposter, de même pour la créature noire qui se déchaîna sur le Légendaire ainsi que Reno et Aurore. Après les avoir mis hors d'état de nuire, la Serrure apparut, la bête s'infiltra à l'intérieur:**

Kairi: Non... ne fais pas ça!

**Le Jardin Radieux commença tout doucement à se détruire petit à petit, Ansem et Jeune Xehanort avaient déjà remporté le combat, le corps inconscient de Riku avec eux:**

Erza: Vous ne... pouvez pas partir avec lui...

Ansem: Pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous nous avez poussé à bout!

Zoro: Il a rien... à voir là-d'dans!

Jeune Xehanort: Vous vous trompez lourdement...

Anissa: Hein? ...

Ansem: Il a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'on prépare.

Sora: Crachez l'morceau... de suite...

Ansem: Le Maître de l'Espace-Temps...

Jeune Xehanort: N'est autre que Riku en personne.

**La vision était exactement comme ce qu'avait vu Sora, les trois ennemis étaient déjà partis. Le monde continua de disparaître, la jeune brune aida Kyurem à emmener Reno et Aurore ailleurs, mais ils ne pouvaient pas allez loin: il ne restait qu'une partie du village. La créature sortit de la Serrure avait de disparaître elle aussi, Kairi se disait que c'était enfin la fin, quand un cri résonna dans le coin:**

Reshiram: REEEEEE!

**Le Légendaire blanc prit le trio puis le groupe avant de partir vers un autre monde, Kyurem était déjà parti pour se reposer. La brune regarda son monde d'origine disparaître complètement:**

Kairi: Cette histoire... recommence...

**Arrivé à l'Illusiocitadelle, Vanitas posa le corps d'Aqua aux pieds de son Maître avec une violence, il s'en fichait vraiment de cette dépouille:**

Xehanort: La partie est gagnée d'avance. Ils mourront tous.

**Le noiraud se fit une joie de traîner le corps par terre pour enfin s'en débarrasser d'une façon cruelle. Reshiram se posa au Château Disney, le Roi découvrit le visage de Kairi, il avait enfin comprit: la fin était bien plus proche qu'il n'imaginait.**

* * *

À suivre...

Oui je sais je suis cruelle avec Aqua mais fallait faire bouger les choses! Et un monde de détruit c'est triste mais c'est comme ça faut vivre avec. Après plusieurs réflexions, j'ai enfin décidé de faire encore cinq chapitres, donc la saison 2 sera moins longue que la saison 1 niveau chapitres mais texte je pense que ça fait équitable. BREF! Plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin et aussi le début du hors-série! -Alléluia-


	21. Direction Illusiopolis

**Une fois le groupe emmené pour être soigné, Reshiram disparut. Kairi était dépité tandis que le Roi marchait de gauche à droite devant l'infirmerie du château. La porte s'ouvrit:**

Roi Mickey: Comment ils vont?

Daisy: Leurs blessures sont superficielles, heureusement que le remède de Yen Sid les a soignés, il va falloir attendre le temps que ça fasse effet.

Kairi: Tout est d'ma faute...

Dingo: Mais dis pas ça!

Kairi: Mais si! Si je n'avais pas laissé ma Keyblade on en serait pas là, Aqua serait encore vivante et mon monde ne serait pas détruit! J'ai été faible, je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que j'ai faite à ma grand-mère...

**Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux, les larmes tombèrent sur ses mains:**

Reine Minnie: Kairi...

Réglisse: Pas peurer!

**La petite souris essaya de regarder la jeune fille qui avait la tête baissée, mais rien à faire, ses larmes lui cachaient ses yeux bleus. D'un coup des bruits se fient entendre dans la pièce:**

Donald: COUAC! TU TE RECOUCHES DE SUITE!

Sora: Pas question... on doit allez chercher Riku...

Donald: Pas dans cet état! Sora! REVIENS ICI!

Roi Mickey: Sora, tu dois l'écouter, vos états sont au plus bas, vous devez vous reposer le temps que vos blessures disparaissent!

Sora: On peut pas... On est proche de la fin...

Keito: Il a raison... Nous devons réussir... pour vous protéger...

Donald: Nan mais recouchez-vous tous!

Ace: Kairi, reste ici. On va récupérer Riku... et mettre fin à ce carnage...

**Il allait chuter lorsqu'on le retient:**

Ace: Merci...

Océane: J't'en prie...

**Ils partirent alors que Donald insistait pour qu'ils se reposent:**

Donald: Ils sont vraiment têtus!

Roi Mickey: C'est leur Cœur et la volonté qui les poussent à faire ça, et quand ça se produit, on ne peut rien faire.

Réglisse: Ceur, voloté!

**Sa baguette brilla en vert, chaque membre d'une Division également. Leurs blessures se cicatrisèrent et sentirent leur force revenir petit à petit:**

Anissa: Réglisse?

Réglisse: Chance!

Natsu: Merci!

**Ils partirent sans attendre pour se rendre au repaire de Xehanort, au même moment les Foreteller les ralentissaient en apparaissant devant eux. La file indienne freina et tous se percutaient:**

Maître Anguis: Attendez deux minutes.

Océane:... Quoi déjà?

Maître Leopardus: Nous devons vous avertir avant que vous partez au combat final.

Zoro: Comment ça? C'est déjà l'heure?

Maître Unicornus: Pas exactement, mais une fois rendu à Illusiopolis, vous ne pourrez pas revenir avant les avoir tous vaincus.

Nana: Génial...

Maître Ursus: Et comme vous le savez, les Tours du Destin sont déjà rechargées.

Neku: On est au courant.

Maître Vulpes: Durant vos combats, vos lieux seront aléatoires. Et si ça tombe sur les Tours du Destin, il va falloir les activer et le plus vite possible.

Aurore: Mais on fait ça comment?

Maître Anguis: Les Ultima s'en chargeront. Mais on a une question, vous vous sentez déjà prêt pour cette bataille? Il y aura des conditions à suivre.

Maître Leopardus: Vos Avale-Rêves resteront ici en raison du danger que Xehanort représente.

Maître Unicornus: Ensuite, aucune invocation, ni adoption et encore moins les Légendaires devront être utilisés, ça épuiserait vos forces.

Maître Ursus: Dès que vous aurez l'occasion, battez Dialga Primal et Palkia Primal pour qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits.

Maître Vulpes: Reprenez aussi le Temps et l'Espace en main, sinon ça tournera à la catastrophe.

Maître Anguis: Et revenez tous vivant, c'est tout ce qu'on demande.

**Le groupe se releva et se regardait tous. Et si un imprévu allait se produire, que se passerait-il? Et Darkrai, est-ce qu'il va se venger? Tôt ou tard, ils devront perdre la vie et ils le savent. Une grande porte apparut derrière les Foreteller, tout le monde sortit du château:**

Maître Anguis: C'est votre dernière ligne droite! Êtes-vous prêts à vous battre? À irradier le mal une bonne fois pour toute?

**Tous prirent une grande expiration, la porte s'ouvrit et la troupe la traversa malgré la lumière qui y sortait:**

Kairi: Bonne chance...

**Quand la lumière disparut, tous ouvrirent les yeux, pour découvrir un endroit sombre, avec plusieurs bâtiments, des lumières bleues qui éclairaient la ville en quelque sorte:**

Keito:... On est où?

Sora: À Illusiopolis. Notre dernière ligne droite.

Furie: Ça me rappelle le Monde Parallèle et Darkroe...

Reno: T'inquiète pas Riku, on arrive tout d'suite!

**Ils sortirent de la ruelle lorsqu'ils virent des tonnes et des tonnes de Sans-Cœur se manifester:**

Ace: Je le sentais ce coup!

Erza: Pourquoi ce ne sont pas des Cauchemars?

Natsu: On s'en fiche on fonce!

**Ils foncèrent dans le tas chacun de leur côté, détruisant un à un les Sans-Cœur qui gênaient le passage. Le Cœur libéré alla vers un vide: une lune en forme de Cœur commença à se former:**

Océane: C'est bizarre cette lune, elle y était pas avant.

Sora: Hé fais gaffe!

**Il envoya les Sans-Cœur à perpette:**

Sora: Au lieu de regarder cette lune qui était p...

Océane: Tu vois? J'me demande si c'est pas ces Cœurs qui la forment.

Sora: J'crois c'qu'jai compris. Arrêtez de frapper les Sans-Cœur!

Aurore: Mais pourquoi?

Sora: Regarder en haut!

**Tous virent la lune qui se forma doucement:**

Zoro:... Ah ouais d'accord.

Nana: Pourtant on a pas le choix de les battre sinon c'est nous le repas de ces centaines de Sans-Cœur!

**Ils se relançaient au combat, dans l'Illusiocitadelle:**

Xemnas: Ils sont en train de la créer. Kingdom Hearts sera en notre possession!

Jeune Xehanort: Une fois qu'elle sera ouverte, qu'est-ce qui se passera?

Xemnas: Tous les Simili pourront vivre pleinement, et le Maître aura enfin le Pouvoir qu'il désire.

**Du côté de Vanitas et Xehanort:**

Vanitas: Maintenant que vous avez les deux Pouvoirs ainsi que les deux Légendaires, que comptez-vous faire Maître?

Xehanort: Mon corps est assez vieux, il ne pourra pas supporter cette puissance éternellement, j'attendrais que ces vauriens arrivent pour leur expliquer mon véritable objectif, et après, le corps de Riku, le fils de Sanka, sera enfin à moi! Un Maître de l'Espace-Temps, qui régnera après ce monde impur!

**Un rire sournois sortit de Xehanort, l'argenté était dans une salle de l'Illusiocitadelle, en train de dormir, sans se rendre compte que dans pas longtemps, il dormirait à jamais. Dehors, le combat était loin d'être terminé:**

Reno: Y'en a trop! À ce rythme-là on aura perdu la bataille!

Erza: Ne perdons pas de temps continuons de frapper et de nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à cette citadelle!

Natsu: Je commence vraiment à m'épuiser!

Anissa: Nina, derrière toi!

**Un énorme Sans-Cœur allait le frapper lorsque c'est Gareth qui poussa la jeune fille pour se faire éjecter à grand coup:**

Nina: Gareth non!

**Elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras:**

Nina: Est-ce que ça va? Réponds!

Gareth: Oui... ne t'en fais pas...

Nina: Tu es vraiment fou d'avoir fait ça!

Gareth: Si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime.

**La jeune rougit et ils approchaient leur visage pour déposer un baiser passionné:**

Ace: Enfin ça se décoince!

Neku: Fais gaffe et occupe-toi d'ton cul au lieu de voir ce qui te concerne pas!

Océane: Enfin Neku!

Neku: Bah quoi?

Anissa: Ah nan ça suffit les disputes!

**Pendant qu'ils envoyaient les Sans-Cœur dans l'autre monde, Gareth et Nina s'étaient enfin avoués les sentiments et prolongèrent le baiser. Mais les ennemis avaient gâchés ce moment et les éjectaient:**

Sora: Océ, tu peux m'aider à allez jusqu'à la citadelle avec Nana?

Océane: Hein? Pourquoi ça?

Sora: Riku est en danger, je dois allez l'aider! Il m'a déjà sauvé alors j'ai envie de lui rendre la pareille, tu peux comprendre hein?

**Elle se rappela de ce qu'Ace avait dit:**

Océane:... Bon ok, compte sur tes sœurs, frérot! Nana, viens!

Nana: Pour?

Océane: J'vais t'expliquer! On se retrouve au pied d'la citadelle!

**Le trio partit en défonçant les obstacles sur leur route:**

Natsu: Hein?

Aurore: J'viens d'piger, allez les gens on frappe vite et fort sans user d'force!

**Le reste du groupe se motiva, une fois arrivés, les trois ados arrivèrent bien au pied de l'Illusiocitadelle, mais y'avait un grand espace entre le bout de la ville et de la citadelle flottante:**

Nana: Un cul-de-sac. On fait comment?

Océane: Doit bien avoir un moyen de passer nan?

Sora: Que... regardez là-bas!

**Juste à l'entrée de la citadelle, il y avait Vampory, la Vampory de Riku:**

Nana: Un Avale-Rêve?

Sora: C'est celui de Riku j'en suis certain!

Vampory: Oh oui de l'aide! Hé grouillez-vous y'en a un qui dort à cause d'un Cauchemar!

Océane: En tout cas elle s'agite et elle parle mais on pige rien.

**Une douce lumière jaillit près d'elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avec un carnet de dessin apparut. Elle finit le croquis, d'un coup, un genre de chemin en glace se forma, donnant accès à l'Illusiocitadelle:**

Vampory: Merci beaucoup!

?: C'est normal après tout. On doit aider Riku et les autres mondes.

Sora: Naminé?!

**Le brun courut sur le chemin, malheureusement la blonde disparut avec l'Avale-Rêve:**

Sora: Non reviens!

Océane/Nana: Sora attends!

**Elles le suivirent sans apercevoir que les Cœurs s'accumulaient encore plus, la lune était encore plus visible maintenant. Le groupe continua d'éliminer les Sans-Cœurs, ils continuaient de "rendre service" à leurs ennemis:**

Keito: Y'en a moins, c'est déjà ça!

Erza: Bon, j'en ai assez, je vais m'en occuper!

**Elle changea d'armure et invoqua des centaines et des centaines d'épées, qui transperça chaque Sans-Cœur. Une fois le carnage terminé, elle reprit son armure normale:**

Ace: J'appelle ça du rapide!

Natsu: C'est la Erza de Fairy Tail!

Nina: Bon! Allons aidez Océane, Sora et Nana, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide!

**Les armes rangées, ils avancèrent vite pour prêter main forte, du côté des ennemis:**

Ansem: Ils ont rempli leur mission.

Xemnas: Kingdom Hearts est enfin complété.

Jeune Xehanort: Bientôt le monde sera à nous.

**Dans la citadelle volante, le brun courait sans se soucier des ennemis, tandis que c'est ses sœurs qui se tapaient le boulot:**

Océane: Je retiens ce geste! JE RETIENS!

Nana: Tu sais, si il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il aime Riku. Il ne peut pas le laisser entre les griffes de nos ennemis.

Océane: Je comprends. Parce qu'en vrai, ils le violent le Riku!

Nana: Océane enfin c'est quoi ces manières?!

Océane: Désolée.

**Les deux filles continuèrent de suivre leur frère, mais quelques secondes après, elles l'avaient perdu de vue:**

Océane: Oh c'est pas vrai!

Nana: Sora! Sora, où es-tu?!

* * *

À suivre...

... On rend encore service vous avez vu ça? C'est une honte je sais mais on y peut rien on est très très vilain. Illusiopolis cache encore des secrets!


	22. Est-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar

**Sora continua sa course dans la grande citadelle, de pièce en pièce, de salle en salle, on l'entendit:**

Sora: Riku! Riku où est-ce que tu es?! Riku!

**Il continua de chercher, pas question d'abandonner! Les filles cherchèrent leur frère aussi, mais s'étaient perdues:**

Océane: Fuck j'le savais que ça arriv'rait!

Nana: Y'a plus qu'à espérer tomber sur les autres!

**C'était pareil avec le reste du groupe:**

Natsu: Bordel c'est grand!

Ace: On les retrouvera jamais comme ça!

Nina: Courage les gars ils ne doivent pas être loin!

Aurore: Elle a raison, je peux sentir leur odeur. Sora est parti dans cette direction tandis que les filles sont complètement à l'opposé!

Keito: Bon! J'vais aller chercher Océane et Nana!

Anissa: Je vais retrouver Sora!

Nina: Je vais avec Keito.

Natsu: Dans c'cas je pars avec Anissa!

Aurore: Quand on aura trouvé la sortie de ce labyrinthe, on s'attend d'être tous réunis et après ça sera bon!

**Ils se séparaient pour se retrouver au bon endroit. Océane et Nana continuèrent les recherches mais perdaient espoir de plus en plus:**

Nana: On a cherché partout...

Océane: Bordel de merde même pas fichu de rester avec nous! On va mourir ici ça y est y'a plus qu'à s'allonger et attendre la fin du m...

Nina: Keito elles sont là!

Océane: Ah nan pas besoin.

Nana: Tu vois?

Keito: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Océane: On s'est pommé en cherchant Sora, vous avez réussi alors?

Nina: Erza les a tous ratatinés!

Nana: Ça veut dire que la lune en forme de Cœur doit être complète!

Keito: Vous pensez pas qu'ils vont s'en servir contre nous, si?

Océane: J'espère pas!

**Les filles tentèrent de sortir de là, à quatre, ça allait faciliter la tâche. Le brun ne cessa de courir et de chercher, il ne veut pas abandonner Riku! Il passait devant une salle où il vit un corps dans une bulle qui était entouré de quelques faisceaux noirs, il recula pour mieux voir, et là:**

Sora: Ce... Riku!

**Il alla vers lui, prenant son poignet d'une main et le secoua:**

Sora: Riku, hé oh réveille-toi! Tu m'entends?! Je... J'ai besoin de toi! J't'en prie réagis!

**Aucune réaction, l'argenté était dans un rêve profond depuis la morsure du Cauchemar, rien à faire. D'ailleurs, dans ce rêve, Riku était à Illusiopolis aussi:**

Riku: Que... où suis-je?

**Il sortit de la ruelle aussi, vers les marches, il vit quelqu'un avec un manteau de l'Organisation XIII. Ce dernier vit Riku et s'enfuit:**

Riku: Hé attends!

**L'argenté perdit sa trace et se retrouva devant l'Illusiocitadelle, le chemin était déjà là. Pensant que son mystérieux inconnu était entré dans cette citadelle, Riku avança, à peine le premier pas franchit que l'inconnu refit surface et l'arrêta:**

?: Tu n'iras pas plus loin.

Riku: Pourquoi ça?

?: Si tu rentres dans l'Illusiocitadelle, tu pourras plus en ressortir. Ton esprit restera endormi jusqu'à la fin, tu veux pas que ça arrive non?

Riku: Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est du grand n'importe quoi! Sora et les autres doivent être en danger je dois aller les aider!

?: Tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrives? Tu es en train de...

**Avant de pouvoir continuer, une attaque fut lancée. L'inconnu prit l'argenté et s'enfuit, Riku leva sa tête pour voir celui qui avait attaqué: Jeune Xehanort. Ce dernier voulait cacher quelque chose à l'ado c'était certain. Le jeune homme le posa à terre une fois en sûreté:**

Riku: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

?: Tu n'es pas dans la réalité.

Riku: Comment ça? Je ne comprends rien! Crache le morceau!

?: Tu te rappelles de la morsure du Cauchemar? Eh bien à cause de ça tu es plongé dans un profond sommeil! Tu ne peux pas te réveiller, en plus de ça, Xehanort en a profité et s'est emparé de Palkia et de ton Pouvoir!

Riku: Tu veux dire que... tout est déjà fini?

?: Non, cependant, je peux te faire sortir d'ici, mais ça prendra du temps et il faudra surtout pas te perdre d'accord?

Riku: Y'a pas un autre moyen?

?: Ça serait d'éliminer Xehanort, mais ça prendrait du temps et tes amis y arriveront pas sans toi. Viens.

**Il lui tendit la main, alors que Riku allait la prendre, une voix retentit:**

Sora: Riku, hé oh réveille-toi!

**Il ne l'entendit pas du tout et suivit l'inconnu qui l'entraîna dans un portail de Ténèbres. Dehors, Sora tenta toujours de le réveiller mais en vain, rien ne marchait:**

Sora: Tu dois te réveiller! Allez!

Anissa: Sora!

Natsu: Hé c'est Riku!

**Les deux amis allaient l'aider, Natsu allait prendre le corps de Riku pour le mettre à terre mais à peine les mains posés sur le corps inerte qu'il sentit une petite décharge:**

Natsu: Aïe! J'peux pas le prendre!

Anissa: Je crois que ce sont les faisceaux de ténèbres qui nous empêchent de le sortir de cette bulle.

Sora: Faut qu'on le réveille...

Natsu: Ne t'inquiète pas, on y arrivera.

? (2): Si vous êtes ici, c'est sûr qu'il va pas l'aider à se réveiller.

Anissa: Hein?

**Un inconnu avait aussi un manteau façon Organisation XIII, mais cette voix était beaucoup trop connue pour le trio:**

Anissa: Attends... tu couvres ta voix avec celle de Sora?

? (2): Pour te dire la vérité non, c'est ma voix.

Natsu: Mais comment.

? (2): Je peux rien vous dire.

Sora: Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le! On doit tous le savoir! Et montre-nous ton visage!

**Un soupir sortit:**

? (2): Pardonnez-moi Maître, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

**Du côté des autres:**

Furie: C'est bizarre qu'ils reviennent pas.

Reno: Si, les voilà!

Océane: On est passé partout six fois et aucune trace de Sora, il a du avancé!

Aurore: C'est ce que je me demande! Anissa et Natsu sont plus ici apparemment. Je sens plus leur odeur, par contre à cette entrée oui!

Erza: Allons-y vite!

**Ils continuèrent leur route dans l'Illusiocitadelle, toujours dans son rêve, Riku suivit cet inconnu, dont sa voix était vraiment ressemblante à la sienne:**

Riku: Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi?

?: Tu ne mérites pas une fin pareille.

Riku: Et?

?:...

**Il s'arrêta:**

?:... Et aussi parce que je peux pas vivre sans toi.

Riku: Hein?

?: Tu comprendras en tant voulu.

**L'inconnu reprit la route, quand Riku tira sur la capuche pour dévoiler le visage de cet être vivant:**

Riku: Qu'est-ce que...

**L'argenté se mit devant le jeune homme qui avait la même couleur de cheveux que lui mais en long, ses yeux bleus verts exactement pareil:**

Riku:...

?: Je viens du monde parallèle.

Riku: Mon alter ego? ... Mais comment...

?: Tu comprendras plus tard, pour le moment dépêchons-nous.

**Il remit sa capuche, prit le poignet de Riku et le traîna avec lui. L'ado se laissa faire, toujours surpris par cette apparence frappante et d'apprendre que c'est son alter ego:**

Sora: Tu dois te réveiller!

**Cette voix avait encore résonné, mais pas entendu par Riku, il ne l'entendit pas. Malheureusement, Jeune Xehanort apparut devant eux:**

Jeune Xehanort: Vous n'irez pas plus loin. Il est pas question qu'il se réveille.

?: Tu m'en empêcheras pas.

Riku: Encore toi?!

?: Viens là!

**Il prit un chemin au hasard, l'ennemi les suivit mais disparut aussitôt:**

Vanitas: Hé oh j'peux savoir ce que tu faisais?

Jeune Xehanort: J'essayais d'empêcher son alter ego de le réveiller!

Vanitas: Rah pourquoi faut qu'ils viennent aussi ceux-là?!

Jeune Xehanort: Ils savent que sans leur alter ego, ils ne vivront pas longtemps. Bon, je suppose que je dois aller chercher le corps?

Vanitas: Il est prêt mais je crains qu'il y a nos amis qui sont déjà là.

**Il partit directement, laissant le noiraud à ses occupations. Du côté des autres, l'inconnu avait déjà retiré la capuche:**

Natsu: Oh mon Dieu! Il... J'y crois pas!

Sora: Tu es...

? (2): Je suis Sora Whitness. Je suis ton alter ego et on a exactement le même nom.

Anissa: Tu es ici pour quelle raison?

Sora Whitness: Riku est parti réveiller son alter ego, il ne devrait pas tarder justement.

**Au même moment, l'alter ego en question ressortit de force et se releva avec une Keyblade en main, tandis que Jeune Xehanort fit une apparition soudaine à une autre entrée:**

Jeune Xehanort: Riku Nighthole... tu sais que c'est pas bien de s'introduire dans les rêves des autres?

Riku Nighthole: Je peux pas laisser mon alter ego endormi alors que dans pas longtemps Xehanort va s'approprier son corps!

Natsu: Je pige pas.

Anissa: T'inquiète c'est pareil pour moi, j'ai du mal à suivre.

Jeune Xehanort: Vous étiez super utile jusqu'à maintenant. Reconstituer Kingdom Hearts et récupérer les Pouvoirs ainsi que les Légendaires devaient être une partie de plaisir non?

Sora: Tu veux dire... qu'on vous a aidés?

Jeune Xehanort: Tu as tout compris.

Anissa: Merde on a facilité leurs tâches...

Sora Whitness: Vous pouviez pas le savoir. Bon j'te conseille de le laisser tranquille d'accord?!

Jeuen Xehanort: Non, hors de question.

Riku Nighthole: Alors là, on va pas être copain!

Jeune Xehanort: C'est justement ce que je veux: être votre ennemi! Tiens, je vais vous rendre un grand service, comme pour Maître Xehanort!

**D'un claquement de doigt, la bulle éclata. Le groupe tourna le regard vers ce bruit, il n'y avait plus Riku. Ce dernier était près de Jeune Xehanort qui était déjà parti:**

Sora Whitness: Quel lâche! Il est parti!

Riku Nightnole: Ils vont bientôt commencer, il faut le suivre!

Anissa: Attendez, on doit...

**Les deux alter ego étaient partis:**

Anissa:... attendre nos amis. Génial.

Gareth: On est là!

**Le reste du groupe arriva:**

Nina: Alors?

Natsu: L'alter ego de Sora et Riku sont ici, et en plus Sora avait retrouvé Riku mais t'en a un qui a débarqué et a enlevé Riku donc on va aider Sora à le sauver.

Océane:... C'est fini les répétitions?

Zoro: On a intérêt à les suivre avant de les perdre de vue vous croyez pas?

Erza: Si bonne idée.

**Ils foncèrent, partis rejoindre les alter ego. Arrivé dans la salle, Jeune Xehanort posa Riku sur un des sièges blancs. Le seul qui n'était pas encore en hauteur, un piège était en place. D'ailleurs, toujours dans ce drôle de rêve, l'argenté ne s'y retrouvait pas:**

Riku: Putain il est parti ou quoi?!

**Il chercha son alter ego partout ainsi que Jeune Xehanort pour comprendre ce qui se trame autour de lui. Mais rien, bloqué dans une reconstitution d'Illusiopolis. Revenu devant la citadelle, il hésita à y allez, mais commença à prendre le chemin. Et cette fois-ci, la voix de Sora résonna encore une fois:**

Sora: Tu m'entends?!

**Il se stoppa net et regarda partout:**

Riku: Sora? Est-ce que c'est toi? …

**D'un coup:**

Riku: Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer où je suis bordel!

**Son corps inerte put bouger un doigt pour montrer un signe, qu'il allait sans doute revenir. Riku Nighthole s'arrêta dans sa course:**

Sora Whitness: Hé, ça va pas?

Riku Nighthole:... Je l'ai entendu encore une fois. Il est sur la bonne voie il a pu entendre Sora, ne perdons pas de temps, en route!

**L'alter ego de Sora acquiesça la réponse et suivit son ami. Le groupe put retrouver les deux personnes et tous n'étaient pas loin de la salle. Cette salle, où personne ne se doutait que c'était dans cette salle, cette fameuse salle, où le dernier combat allait commencer.**

* * *

À suivre...

Qu'est-ce que j'adore faire durer le sommeil, je suis sadique je sais mais bon. Pas de nouvelle de Naminé hein mais comment dire... elle est morte! ... Ok ok c'est pas vrai je rigole. Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre tiens! Pour vous faire patienter encore.


	23. Prêts pour le dernier combat

**Ils sentaient le stress monter, sachant qu'ils n'allaient plus revenir en arrière:**

Furie: On y est presque!

Océane: Ouais!

**D'un coup, Naminé sortit d'un portail de Ténèbres:**

Naminé: Sora, Riku, il faut vite que vous reveniez dans votre monde, c'est le chaos là-bas!

Sora Whitness: Déjà?

Riku Nighthole: Je te rappelle qu'on a une force limitée. Et on doit sauver notre monde même si ce n'est pas forcément la priorité.

Natsu: Allez-y, on se charge de ces imbéciles et on sauvera les mondes!

Furie: Vous pouvez comptez sur nous!

**Ils partirent tout droit vers le portail, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent:**

Riku Nighthole/Sora Whitness:... Surtout, n'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes.

**Ils traversèrent le portail avec la blonde. Personne n'avait comprit la signification de cette phrase mais sans doute qu'elle allait être importante pour plus tard. Au même instant, au moment de réagir, ils se retrouvaient tout d'un coup dans la salle avec tous les sièges:**

Xehanort: Tiens donc, regardez qui voilà!

Reno:... J'le voyais pas si vieux.

Erza: C'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça!

Sora: Toi...

Xehanort: Tiens donc, ravi de te revoir en ces lieux. Ça ne t'a pas manqué j'espère?

Aurore: Je ne comprends rien du tout!

Océane: Bon ok, déjà, tu nous dois une longue explication avec votre plan et tout le tralala et pourquoi Kingdom Hearts?!

Xehanort: C'est très simple. Pour commencer, mon plan consiste à découvrir le secret des Foreteller, qui est lié à Arceus, lié à Kingdom Hearts. Par ailleurs, cette fameuse porte renferme une histoire et un évènement qui a tout changé.

Gareth: Vous parlez bien de...

Xehanort: Oui, la Guerre des Keyblades. Je voulais la refaire pour provoquer le chaos qu'il y a eu mais, les Foreteller m'avaient stoppé bien avant. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai enfin compris, le lien qui les reliait au Légendaire et à Kingdom Hearts. Et cette histoire remonte à la création du monde! Kingdom Hearts est le créateur de tout ce que vous voyez, êtres vivants, armes, mondes, et le reste. Mais c'est ce qu'on dit après tout. Les peuples le considéraient comme un Dieu, car Kingdom Hearts apparut sous forme de lune en Cœur à chaque finition de cycle et le commencement d'un nouveau cycle. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un de malveillant voulut en apprendre sur cette apparition soudaine, et a ouvert la porte de son plein gré. L'ère de Ténèbres commença à se propager partout, quand sept personnes, liés à la Lumière et choisis par Kingdom Hearts, stoppa l'être du Mal et les Ténèbres, qui furent renfermés derrière cette porte.

Ace: J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Keito: Ah bon?

Xehanort: Et depuis, les Ténèbres y étaient encore, jusqu'à la naissance de treize liens venant de l'obscurité. La Lumière et les Ténèbres n'arrêtaient pas de se battre sans cesse, et malheureusement, la Guerre des Keyblades eut lieu. Lorsque les Légendaires sont arrivés, ayant répondus à l'appel de Kingdom Hearts, qui ne recherchait qu'un monde où Lumière et Ténèbres égaliseront de leur puissance.

Zoro: Ça a foiré et ça risque pas de recommencer vu les types de votre genre!

Xehanort: Tu m'envoies ravi mon garçon! Mais sache qu'après cette guerre, les liens disparurent mystérieusement, c'est alors que deux personnes, une issue de Lumière et l'autre des Ténèbres firent surface. Et grâce à tous ces liens, un ancien peuple réussit à construire la X-Blade, l'arme ultime. Cette dernière fut utilisé pour des raisons entre le Bien et le Mal, les choses ont mal tournées, et Darkroe connaissait enfin le jour de sa résurrection.

Furie/Anissa/Neku: Résurrection?!

Xehanort: C'est un monstre mythologique! Les Ténèbres peuvent lui redonner vie, il est invincible! Il savait quand les Élus allaient revenir dans ce monde, il le pressentait, ainsi que ces liens. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le détruire ainsi, il en profita alors pour anéantir les peuples restants, malheureusement c'était peine perdu. Les Légendaire étaient déjà au courant de ses actes passés, et purent réagir à temps. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à ça, il y a les sept liens de Lumière et les treize liens de Ténèbres, ainsi que les deux Clés qui équilibrent la puissance de la X-Blade!

Nana: Sora et Riku?!

Aurore: Mais quel rapport entre les Foreteller et Kingdom Hearts?

Xehanort: Kingdom Hearts n'est pas qu'une simple porte, il renferme un Pouvoir immense, le plus puissant de tous, que personne ne pourra rester en vie pour le contrôler ou le posséder. Dès l'apparition des Foreteller, Arceus leur transmetta une partie de ce Pouvoir, qui cache un secret que personne a découvert... jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

**Il se leva de son siège, mettant sa main sur le bas du dos, oui, la vieillesse n'était pas vraiment son point fort:**

Xehanort: Pour cela, le Maître de l'Espace-Temps est capable de traverser n'importe quelle brèche, même celle de Kingdom Hearts. Comme mon corps ne pourra pas supporter éternellement cet immense Pouvoir, j'ai décidé de m'approprier le corps de Riku. Une fois cela de fait, j'aurai le X-Blade, j'ouvrirai la porte et j'aurai accès à ce Pouvoir pour révéler le secret au grand jour!

Nina: Tu sais qu'on t'empêchera?!

Natsu: Ouais! On va pas te laisser faire!

**Il ria:**

Xehanort: Vous me faites encore rire, c'est impressionnant. Mais maintenant, il est temps de mettre mon plan à exécution! Tout comme ceux qui sont présents, vous allez assister... à ma nouvelle résurrection!

**Il fit bouger sa main d'un coup, le siège où Riku y était commença à se mettre en hauteur comme les autres:**

Nina: Non!

Sora: Riku!

**Tous allaient vers lui pour le sauver, mais le gardien d'Ansem les retenait. Xehanort fit apparaître sa Keyblade et une aura l'entourait, il lança une boule d'énergie allant vers Riku:**

Anissa: C'est pas vrai!

**Au dernier moment, l'argenté ouvrit ses yeux et détruit le pouvoir avec sa Keyblade:**

Xehanort: C'est impossible!

Riku: Je crois que tu n'as pas tout a fait saisi ma dernière heure qui n'est autre qu'après ta défaite si on doit t'emporter en Enfer!

**Il fit sortir le Pouvoir du Temps en lui, qui réagit au contact de l'adolescent. Des grandes aiguilles transpercèrent la salle pour toucher les ennemis de plein fouet, une allait toucher Anissa quand Neku l'emporta dans sa chute. Mais seulement voilà, Xehanort, sa création ainsi que Xemnas, Ansem et Jeune Xehanort disparurent avec Dialga Primal et Palkia Primal:**

Riku: Sora attrape!

**Il lança la sphère bleue au brun qui le rattrapa sans attendre, le Temps était enfin à son contrôle à nouveau. Une fois les choses calmées, la salle se retrouva dans un piteux état, dévoilant une entrée. Sora sauta dans les bras de Riku, les larmes aux yeux:**

Sora: J'ai cru que j'allais plus jamais te revoir, ne refais plus jamais ça!

Neku: Ça va, tu n'as rien?

Anissa: Non merci, et grâce à toi.

**Le roux releva la brune qui se jeta sur ses lèvres d'un coup, Riku prit le visage de Sora avec ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front:**

Riku: Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser, et surtout te laisser seul.

Furie: Tu es notre ami, on doit s'aider dans n'importe quelle situation!

Riku: J'ai rêvé, ou j'ai vu mon alter ego?

Océane:... Comment t'expliquer ça c'est un peu compliqué, en plus de ça on a reconstitué Kingdom Hearts sans faire exprès résultat les méchants vont en profiter un max! Mais comme tu t'es réveillé et que les Pouvoirs ne sont plus à Xehanort, je sens que dehors ça va péter.

Riku:... Merci pour cette explication à la va vite.

Ace: Ah tu sais c'est mon chaton hein?

Océane: Sympa les gars j'vous remercie!

Nana: Hé, venez voir à l'entrée!

**Tous y allaient:**

Natsu: Quatre portes? Ils étaient pas sept?

Nina: Les deux monstres avec deux gens au hasard. Et j'te pari que l'un d'eux a prit la fuite.

Zoro: Ou plutôt parti rejoindre les autres.

Sora: Comment ça?

Zoro: Quand j'ai vu les autres types en noir disparaître, j'ai vu comme une sorte de fumée, un peu comme si c'était des doubles.

Reno: Attends si je pige bien, tu veux dire qu'on est fait duper et que l'Organisation XIII est sans doute autre part qu'ici?

Zoro: Exactement.

Erza: C'est bien ce que je me disais. Xehanort sait sans doute qu'il n'a aucune chance mais il insistera sur le fait qu'il sera plus fort que nous, et si jamais il meurt, il comptera sur l'Organisation.

Aurore: Pourquoi on a la poisse hein?

**Keito regardait les signes devant chaque porte, une représentant l'ennemi en question. Parmi toutes ces portes, une seule était ouverte:**

Keito: Une seule est ouverte! Et le signe représenté est... un Cœur?!

Anissa: Pour représenter Kingdom Hearts sans doute, on va déjà s'en prendre à Xehanort?

Gareth: Je ne pense pas, regardez ici, il y a un Cœur en décomposition, ça peut être que Xehanort, donc ça veut dire qu'on va se confronter contre Jeune Xehanort.

Natsu: Bon ok le système des portes c'est pas pour moi.

**La sœur d'Erza hésitait à ouvrir la porte alors qu'elle eut les mains dessus pour la pousser:**

Aurore: Vous êtes prêts à enchaîner quatre combats? Et si on s'en sort pas?

Océane: On peut plus reculer. Le destin des mondes dépendent une nouvelle fois de nous. À moins que vous avez envie de partir et de perdre ça me dérange pas.

Natsu: Ça t'aurait arrangé hein mais nan! TRAVERSONS LA PORTE!

Riku: C'est toujours comme ça avec lui?

Erza: Toujours.

**Sans explication, les deux portes qui s'ouvraient s'étaient débarrassées des chaînes, trois portes maintenant ouvertes, trois groupes formés entrèrent de force. Les portes finissent par se refermer et se détruire, seule la porte de Xehanort dominait désormais. Nana se réveilla la première, et réveilla les quatre autres:**

Nana: Hé, vous êtes là?

Anissa: On peut dire ça comme ça.

Zoro: J'me demande où sont les autres.

Neku: Les portes ont dû les attirer comme nous...

Aurore: Je sais pas vous mais cet endroit j'le sens pas!

**Justement, ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant: de drôles de cristaux flottaient dans une partie du terrain, le reste était blanc comme la Lumière. En-dessous de cet endroit, il n'y avait rien du tout, juste du vide:**

Aurore:... Bon ok là c'est flippant!

Nana: Calme-toi, faut trouver celui qu'on va affronter!

Jeune Xehanort: Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis là.

**Il apparut, avec Palkia Primal:**

Zoro: Enfin tu montres ta cachette! C'est pas très malin d'avoir créer des doubles de l'Organisation!

Jeune Xehanort: Tu as un œil observateur dis-moi!

Neku: Maintenant, inutile de fuir, on va t'éliminer!

Jeune Xehanort: J'en suis pas si sûr.

**Le Légendaire grogna de toutes ses forces:**

Nana: Wow!

Anissa: On dirait qu'il essaie de reprendre conscience!

Aurore: Il n'y arrivera pas si il le contrôle! Allez il est temps de te réduire en tas d'poussière!

**Jeune Xehanort sortit sa Keyblade:**

Jeune Xehanort: Dans ce cas approchez, je vous ferai aucun cadeau!

**Les cinq Maîtres de la Clé firent sortir l'Ultima et l'arme des Foreteller, tous sur l'ennemi. Il ne faisait qu'esquiver ou riposter, les gestes sans doute trop lents selon lui. Pourtant le groupe se donna à fond et aucune égratignure, à croire que leurs aventures n'ont rien fait au bout du compte. En quelques coups, ils se retrouvèrent blessés et désarmés, ayant un peu "pitié" d'eux, Jeune Xehanort les laissa se relever. À peine debout qu'il se remit à enchaîner les coups, il en avait marre de ne pas avoir des adversaires rapides et décide d'y aller franco:**

Jeune Xehanort: Vous êtes tous faibles... Palkia, finis-en avec eux!

**La créature allait s'en débarrasser lorsqu'il perdit les couleurs sombres: Kingdom Hearts réagissait pour lui:**

Jeune Xehanort: Qu'est-ce que tu attends?!

Palkia:... IL EN EST PAS QUESTION!

**Avant de disparaître, le Légendaire donna un coup sévère et l'envoya à l'autre bout du terrain, sa tête dans le vide, il se releva et n'aperçut plus les cinq adolescents, qui étaient passés en haut pour tenter de l'éliminer sans hésiter. L'argenté aux yeux dorés se releva à temps, reprit sa Keyblade:**

Zoro: Nous, faibles? Tu te trompes!

Jeune Xehanort: Vous n'avez pas pr...

**Effectivement, ce n'était que des illusions, les vrais étaient derrière lui. Aurore donna un coup de pied dans le dos pour ensuite laisser Zoro et Anissa le frapper avec les armes. Envoyé en l'air, l'ennemi avait du mal à réagir, Neku et Nana utilisèrent leur Pouvoir et une explosion eut lieu. Mais rien ne descendit, quand des arcs noirs foncèrent tout droit sur eux:**

Anissa: Attention!

**Ils esquivèrent juste à temps l'attaque de Jeune Xehanort qui revenait sur le sol, bien blessé comme les ados:**

Jeune Xehanort: Je vous ai peut-être un peu sous-estimé.

Aurore: J'aurais dis beaucoup trop!

Nana: On aura jamais fini!

Jeune Xehanort: C'est perdu d'avance, vous allez pas en sortir vivant, et on s'occupera du reste. Vous en faites pas, vous serez tous partis pour un monde meilleur.

Neku: C'est mal nous connaître. On se bat pas seulement pour les mondes, mais aussi parce que chaque personne a encore espoir, même perdue dans les Ténèbres.

Zoro: Même si on a un grand niveau de magie ou d'expérience, c'est pas ça qui donne notre force.

Anissa: C'est nos amis, et la confiance qui règne sur chaque monde, chaque personne ou encore chaque Lumière dans tous les Cœurs qui ne s'éteindront jamais même avec votre changement du monde!

**Ils se relançaient sur leur adversaire et s'acharnaient, ce dernier sentit la puissance qui avait changé, il venait de s'en rendre compte: ils ont tous tord. Il ne réagissait pas et laisser son sang couler, personne ne comprit. Peu de temps après, il se releva pour prononcer ces dernières paroles:**

Jeune Xehanort: Même avec... cette théorie stupide, vous n'arriverez jamais... à l'arrêter...

**Il tomba sur le sol, et disparut avec sa Keyblade:**

Anissa: Il parlait de Xehanort, ou d'autre chose?

Neku: J'en sais rien, mais ça me dit rien qui vaille ça.

**Une porte réapparut et s'ouvrit, ils la traversèrent. Dans un autre endroit, c'était exactement comme la Fin du Monde, un grand grand vide:**

Riku: Je le sens pas du tout cette affaire.

Gareth: Toi aussi?

Erza: Je sens une autre présence mais je ne la vois pas.

Ace: T'inquiète on la voit pas non plus!

Keito: On va se frotter à qui?

Gareth: Cet endroit...

Ace: Tu penses à la personne à qui je pense qu'on pense tous?

Gareth: Ansem.

**Un rire sinistre résonna dans l'endroit sinistre, posé sur un sol invisible, le groupe sortit les Keyblades:**

Ansem: Il est temps de vous dire adieu!

**Une fusion de lui et de son gardien apparut devant eux:**

Keito:... Génial, on va mourir.

Ace: Pas si on retrouve son point faible!

Riku: Après un an et demi tu vas m'dire que tu l'connais encore?

Ace:... Merde comme par hasard au moment crucial je sais plus.

Riku: Ben voyons!

**Les attaques dévastatrices se déchaînaient, ils tentaient de les contrer avec les armes mais avançaient tant bien que mal vers l'ennemi pour le toucher. Il avait disparu dans le brouillard intense qui était présent, donnant des coups de gauche à droite:**

Erza: On y arrivera pas! Je vais devoir employer la manière forte!

Gareth: Non Erza, c'est ce qu'il cherche! À nous déstabiliser et surtout à nous affaiblir pour qu'on ait moins de chance contre Xehanort!

Ansem: Tu réfléchis vite à ce que je vois! Mais c'est trop tard, les Ténèbres remplaceront cette ère de Lumière qui ne mérite pas sa place dans cet univers déjà détruit!

Ace: Le destin en décidera, Ansem! Montre-toi!

Riku: Ce n'est pas en restant caché que tu réussiras à nous éliminer plus vite.

Ansem: Je ne me cache pas.

Keito: Derrière toi!

**L'argenté se baissa pour rater le coup, Gareth en profita pour lancer une attaque afin de riposter. Touché, Ansem repartit dans le brouillard, son gardien devint énorme et envoya le groupe en l'air d'un seul coup de main. L'adversaire put les toucher quand Ace activa son Pouvoir, le Renégat jaillit hors du brouillard pour stopper les attaques et arrêter le gardien. Les ados s'élancèrent en plein dans le brouillard même si ils ne voyaient rien, la créature d'Ansem finit par se libérer mais ne vit personne dans la couche de nuage épaisse. Des lumières vives furent visibles et Ansem fut sorti le premier:**

Erza: Que tu gagnes ou non, ça ne changera pas grand chose!

Ansem: J'aimerai voir ça!

Ace: À ta place je tiendrais ma langue dans la bouche et je bougerais!

**L'ennemi envoya le pirate au tapis:**

Ansem: Commence de faire la même chose sur toi, on en reparlera.

Keito: Pas d'pitié!

**Le combat continua dans ce brouillard épais, malgré la vue inutile, le groupe ne lâcha rien. Le gardien redevient normal et eut la malchance de tomber sur Keito, en moins de deux, elle le tua avec Gareth. Ansem sentit un vide en lui, son gardien était aussi son source de Pouvoir, de force:**

Ace: Il est affaibli!

Riku: C'est l'moment!

Erza: Pour nos amis!

**Les dix Keyblades présentes donnèrent le coup de grâce, le corps s'abattit sur le sol avec violence, rempli de blessures. Le sang perdu coulait et était noir rouge, Ansem sentit qu'il quittait ce monde petit à petit et riait malgré tout:**

Ansem: Vous faites ça... pour vos amis n'est-ce pas? ... Mais personne ne sera vivant...

**Eux aussi n'avaient pas compris, le brouillard et le corps disparurent:**

Gareth: Personne ne sera vivant? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Ace: Je le sens pas pour la suite. Mauvais présage.

**La même porte apparut et s'ouvrit, le groupe y pénétra à son tour. Désormais ensemble, ils allaient attendre le retour des autres, qui se retrouvaient en plein milieu d'un Palais de l'Éveil.**

* * *

À suivre...

Bon! Vous avez compris je pense, y'en a un qui s'est enfuit, ou plutôt treize, en comptant l'Organisation au complet qui n'était que des doubles. Jeune Xehanort et Ansem ont perdus la partie au r'voir au suivant! Plus que Xehanort et Vanitas en course!


	24. Les nouveaux Foreteller

**Sur le Palier de l'Éveil:**

Natsu: On est passé où là?

Océane: Un Palier de l'Éveil?

Furie: C'est une mauvaise idée je pense.

Sora: De nous battre ici? Bof, ça nous est déjà arrivé.

Nana: Toi oui mais pas nous.

Nina: Il est là, je peux le sentir!

**Ils regardaient le dessin qui était représenté: Vanitas, avec une autre Keyblade, avec un garçon ressemblant à Roxas:**

Nina: Il me rappelle Roxas.

Furie: Ouais, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Vanitas: C'est Ventus.

**Il le trouvèrent à l'opposé du palier:**

Océane: Ventus?

Vanitas: Un des trois "problèmes" qui connaissait aussi bien Xehanort que moi.

Nana: Pourquoi les avoir tués hein?! Ils n'avaient rien fait!

Vanitas: Ils vous auraient retrouvés et tout expliqué, et en ce moment on ne serait plus là pour vous réduire en cendres!

Dialga Primal arriva d'un coup et prit une autre forme de Keyblade: Clavis Vacuum:

Nina: Elle appartient pas à Neku cette Keyblade?

Vanitas: Au départ elle devait m'appartenir, mais comme il y a eu quelques imprévus elle a atterrit entre ses mains. Mais les Légendaires peuvent prendre la forme de n'importe quelle Keyblade, excepté la X-Blade.

Furie: Bon ok là on va t'avoir!

**Toutes les armes furent sortis:**

Vanitas: Approchez!

**Le noiraud gardait son calme, malgré les coups qui s'enchaînaient. Une onde repousse les ados et Vanitas "sortit" de ses pensées pour se lancer sur ses adversaires, les désarmant pour ensuite les éjecter en l'air afin de les plaquer contre le sol:**

Océane: J'avoue que ça fait mal...

Natsu: Il est surtout rapide!

Vanitas: Quoi, vous n'avez quand même pas imaginé que j'allais me laisser aller? Je ne suis pas comme les autres je vous le rassure.

**Il lança une attaque qu'Océane esquiva en courant, reprenant ses Keyblades, elle parvient à atteindre Vanitas pour l'attaquer à son tour:**

Océane: On a un compte à régler tous ensemble, alors ça serait bien que tu assistes à la fin de ton créateur non?

Vanitas: C'est trop d'honneur!

**D'un coup, deux Keyblades percutèrent son dos pour l'éjecter:**

Nina: Vous le direz quand vous aurez finis hein?

**Le groupe était prêt à recevoir l'ennemi, qui se remit sur ses jambes avec un sourire narquois:**

Vanitas: Je pensais pas en arriver là mais vous ne me donnez pas le choix!

**Il commença à changer d'apparence pour avoir une autre couleur de cheveux: blonds:**

Venitas: Je me suis amusé à l'avoir tué, j'ai fini par consumer son esprit qui a fusionné avec le mien, ce qui a donné le résultat pour finaliser la X-Blade! Normalement je devais m'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence mais vous m'avez poussé à bout, au final je mourrai certes mais je vous emporterais avec moi!

Sora: Parce qu'en faisant ça tu vas sacrifier ta vie exprès?

Venitas: Que je le fasse ou pas, je devais mourir avec Ventus au bout du compte. Et j'en profiterai un maximum!

**La X-Blade et Clavis Vacuum déchaînèrent une combinaison d'attaque qui envoya ses adversaires assez proches du bord:**

Furie: Sa force a changé depuis cette fusion!

Nina: Il va falloir vite réagir, mais d'abord on doit s'emparer de Clavis Vacuum pour remettre Dialga dans le droit chemin sinon c'est sûr qu'on sera perdu!

Natsu: Quelqu'un a une idée peut-être?

**La noiraude vit une douce lumière pas loin d'eux: c'était Kingdom Hearts, qui allait refaire la même chose pour Dialga. Venitas ne vit pas l'attaque du créateur venir sur sa Keyblade qu'il lâcha en sentant la Lumière:**

Venitas: Il a fallu qu'il intervienne c'lui-là!

Sora: Maint'nant!

**Le brun l'envoya dans les airs, Furie appela Orochi malgré sa haine pour l'attaquer avec les huit pouvoirs:**

Furie: Merci!

Orochi: JE T'EN PRIE!

**Il revenait dans le corps de la jeune fille après que le noiraud s'écrase par terre. En se relevant, Venitas sentit une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine, son Cœur n'arrivait pas à contenir le Pouvoir qui avait été libéré en peu de temps. Il tomba à genoux, toujours la main sur son torse:**

Venitas: Qu'est-ce...

**Une grande vague d'énergie se libéra, le corps de Venitas était incontrôlable, entouré d'une sorte de décharge. Mais il s'en fichait complètement, voyant une possibilité de riposter, la X-Blade se chargeet il s'élança:**

Venitas: C'est terminé!

**Les veines commençaient à éclater, laissant des traces de sang énormes, Nana bloqua le coup au dernier moment, l'impact produisit une explosion. La X-Blade vola dans les airs, avant de se planter, Clavis Vacuum avait disparu, pour laisser place à Dialga, celui que Sora connaissait. Il disparut, une fois la fumée disparu, la noiraude était blessé, plus que les autres mais tenait le coup. Par contre, pour Venitas, les veines avaient finies d'éclater, il ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux dorés finissent par se fermer, il en pouvait que laisser quelques mots sortir:**

Venitas: Bientôt, vous... verrez ce qui vous... attend...

**Voulant en savoir plus, ils s'approchèrent, malheureusement le corps partit en fumée noire, la X-Blade allait être récupérée lorsqu'elle disparut à son tour. Une porte s'ouvrit après avoir fait sa sortie, ils sortirent:**

Océane: Petit soucis, la X-Blade a disparu.

Keito: On vous a dit une drôle de phrase aussi?

Nina: Ouais, mais comment ça?

Gareth: Avant de mourir, ils ont dit une phrase qu'on a pas compris, pour eux c'était "Même avec cette théorie stupide, vous n'arriverez jamais à l'arrêter", nous c'était "Vous faites ça pour vos amis n'est-ce pas? Mais personne ne sera vivant", et vous?

Sora: Je crois que c'est "Bientôt, vous verrez ce qui vous attend", c'est lié à une chose mais à quoi?

Riku: On verra ça après avoir battu Xehanort.

Erza: Notre dernier combat.

**Tous allaient devant cette porte, maintenant ouverte et débarrassée de ses chaînes. La fille aux cheveux dégradés posa ses mains dessus:**

Ace: Il est temps d'y aller!

**Elle poussa les portes et tous entrèrent, la porte se referma très vite et finit par se désintégrer, comme les autres. La troupe se retrouva dans un grand endroit, le ciel noir au-dessus d'eux:**

Keito: Ouh là, j'aime pas ça du tout.

Anissa: Le pire, c'est qu'il y a Kingdom Hearts juste à côté.

**La lune était toujours là:**

Gareth: Il va pouvoir en profiter maintenant qu'il est seul contre nous.

Nina: Sauf si on ne lui laisse pas le temps!

Xehanort: Je vois que vous avez réussi, cela m'étonne de vous voir tous aussi en colère.

**Ils se tournèrent vers l'ennemi:**

Zoro: T'es enfin sorti de ta cachette?

Xehanort: Je ne me suis jamais caché.

Erza: Vous allez abandonner à la fin?! Kingdom Hearts n'a rien demandé pour être dérangé!

Océane: Tu sais qu'on peut pas te laisser allez avec un Pouvoir aussi dangereux comme tu l'avais dis! Même toi tu vas pas réussir à le prendre, je ne vois pas l'intérêt!

**Il se mit à rire, diaboliquement:**

Sora: Qu'est-ce qui t'fait rire?!

Xehanort: Leur secret sera découvert de toute façon, avec ou sans Kingdom Hearts! Son Pouvoir pourra enfin être le mien, et je vous éliminerai, sans exception, comme à tous les autres cycles!

Keito: Les autres cycles?

Xehanort: Vous vous en souvenez pas? À chaque cycle, on revit. Et ça dure!

Riku: Tu veux dire... qu'on se réincarne sans se souvenir de notre vie passée?

Xehanort: Kingdom Hearts décide de ceux qui vivent et de ceux qui ne vivent pas. Et cette fois, je pourrai décider à sa place, puisque que nous allons passer à un tout nouveau cycle dans peu de temps!

**Les Ultima sortirent toutes:**

Aurore: Parce que c'est toi qui le veut! Kingdom Hearts fait ses propres choix!

Anissa: Ton nouveau cycle n'aura jamais lieu Xehanort, tu peux toujours courir!

**Une aura sombre entoura le vieux, qui fit sortir sa Keyblade également:**

Xehanort: Dans ce cas, si vous voulez m'en empêcher, venez alors!

Darkroe descendit pour se mettre derrière lui:

Darkroe: GGGRRRROOOAAAARRRR!

Ace: Il participe aussi très bien, on s'en chargera!

**Le dragon entra dans l'arme pour la changer en une arme représentant Darkroe et la Keyblade de Xehanort. Malgré son âge, il s'élança et en un coup, les touche un par un. Les Ultima furent lancés sur lui mais leur trajectoire était modifiée, revenant dans la main de chaque Maître de la Clé:**

Natsu: Maint'nant qu'il a la bête on a plus aucune chance!

Keito: Ne baissons pas les bras attaquons-le!

Aurore: Ouais pas question de retenir la force!

**Juste avant de le toucher, une lumière aveuglante jaillit. Ils avaient changés d'endroit: le Lac de Lune. Ne s'occupant pas de ça, le groupe continua d'enchaîner les coups. Xehanort se servit du Pouvoir de Darkroe une force débordante fit trembler l'endroit qui ne semblait pas tenir au moindre choc. Des combinaisons de Pouvoirs, des duos de Keyblades, aucun résultat, mise à part que ça touchait la Keyblade de Xehanort. La lumière recommença une seconde fois, pour les faire atterrir à la Fin du Monde:**

Neku: On fait tout ce qu'on peut mais cela ne sert à rien!

Nina: Il ne faut rien lâcher! Allez on se concentre!

Erza: Elle a raison, on ne peut pas abandonner!

**Le brouillard reprit le dessus, mais avec les voix de Xehanort qui résonnaient de partout pour donner une illusion firent hésiter chacun d'entre eux:**

Xehanort: Perdus tout au fond des Ténèbres... quelle tristesse, n'est-ce pas?

Nana: Reno derrière toi!

Aurore s'élança pour retenir le coup avec l'Ultima, le jeune homme visa l'ennemi avec une attaque. Cette fois-ci, il fut touché:

Darkroe: SI TU AS BESOIN DE MA PUISSANCE TU LE DIS QUE JE M'EN CHARGE PERSONNELLEMENT!

Xehanort: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras réagir très vite.

Gareth: Retourne d'où tu viens!

**Le démon avait pu voir dans ce brouillard maintenant qu'il avait comprit la tactique d'Ansem. Il percuta Xehanort qui fut envoyé plus loin, il se rattrapa en lançant des pics de glace. Ils esquivèrent tant bien que mal, la glace se propageait. La lumière dissipa le brouillard et les emmena dans un autre lieu: le Jardin Radieux. Le vieux se concentra et fit sortir la X-Blade, il avait réussi à la récupérer. En fusionnant les deux armes, elle avait décuplée en puissance et en couleur: noir, dorée, rouge, vert bleuté. La Keyblade avait été changé par le monstre. Une fumée noire épaisse, telle que la brume, cachait la ville, chacun était perdu:**

Ace: Océane! Erza! Bordel vous êtes où?!

Darkroe: TU NE DEVRAIS PAS LES CHERCHER! ET OCCUPONS-NOUS AVEC UNE BONNE DOSE DE BATAILLE!

Ace: Ta gueule!

**Une grande vague de Renégat touchait l'ombre qui n'était qu'une illusion:**

Ace: Grrr...

Sora: Ace, te laisse pas embobiner! Occupons-nous de Xehanort!

Ace: Tu as raison!

**Ils se mirent à courir, Darkroe surveillait ses victimes, il attendait que ça. Xehanort se retrouvait en face de Zoro, tous les deux prêts à se battre. La lumière irradia les Ténèbres, tous se retrouvaient près des Tours du Destin. Mais un tir provenant de nul part toucha le dragon de plein fouet: c'était Icelast qui était revenu:**

Icelast: ON A UN COMPTE À RÉGLER IL ME SEMBLE!

Darkroe: AH PAS TOUT D'SUITE!

**Tandis que les deux dragons s'entretuèrent, Xehanort se battait contre le groupe, désormais en piteux état à cause des autres combats:**

Furie: On y arrivera pas...

Riku: Ne lâche rien, on y est presque!

**Darkroe, qui avait plus de puissance, réussit à mettre Icelast hors d'état de nuire. Celui-ci tenta de se lever mais disparut sous forme de petites lumières avant que le dragon adverse ne puisse l'attaquer. Toutes ces lumières se divisaient pour entrer dans chaque tour qui étaient prêtes:**

Anissa: La partie est terminée pour toi Xehanort!

**Toutes les Ultima levées au ciel, le bout de chaque Keyblade émit une lumière. Les cinq Tours du Destin s'illuminaient, ne voulant pas être détruit, Darkroe entra en Xehanort et fusionna avec lui. Juste avant que le rituel commence, la même attaque avec le Pouvoir des sept Élus allait se reproduire:**

Xehakroe: C'est terminé pour vous!

Océane: Pas si on y met tout notre courage!

**Les Ultima accéléraient le processus, le rituel commença, une limite se traça sur le sol. Le groupe sortit à temps avant qu'un serpent, un léopard, une licorne, un ours et un loup apparurent, les Esprits des Foreteller, réveillés, sortirent des Tours:**

Xehakroe: Quoi?! Non!

**Ils se réunissaient pour devenir un grand Esprit, tellement lumineux que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il s'éleva dans le ciel sombre, une énorme boule se réunit, et quand l'être descendit ses mains, un rayon énorme en sortit. La puissance était géante, Xehakroe avait comprit:**

Xehakroe: Alors c'est toi Kingdom Hearts?!

**Le rayon toucha le centre et personne ne put voir ce qui se passait, un cri horrible pouvait être entendu:**

Xehakroe: C'est impossible! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Juste après la fin de la disparition de Xehanort et de Darkroe, la lumière disparut, l'être était déjà parti. La terre se mit à trembler et les Tours rentraient sous terre. Ils avaient remportés le combat une nouvelle fois. Mais juste après, ils se retrouvaient devant la lune en forme de Cœur, qui brillait:**

?: Vous avez sauvé l'univers une seconde fois, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Nina: C'est normal, après tout, on ne pouvait pas laisser le Mal refaire un autre cycle.

?: La Lumière, cette ère qui s'est libérée lors de l'avènement de la Forteresse Oubliée, restera jusqu'à la fin de ce cycle.

Anissa: Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'on entendra pas parler de Xehanort et Darkroe avant un grand moment.

?: Maintenant que vous avez terminé votre mission, il est temps de revenir auprès des Foreteller, mais avant ça, vous pouvez me poser une seule question.

Ace: Une seule?

**Tous se regardaient et firent un mouvement de tête pour affirmer ce à quoi ils pensaient tous:**

Océane: Nous avons choisi la question, et on veut savoir... Pourquoi à chaque cycle, on est ressuscité?

?: Les liens de la X-Blade ne seront jamais détruites, ils sont éternels. Et quelque soit le cycle, vous finirez toujours par venir au monde. Car non seulement votre légende restera à jamais gravé dans l'histoire, mais aussi parce que je suis une partie de vous.

**Juste avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Kingdom Hearts se mit à briller. Ils étaient tous revenus au Château Disney, tous les Avale-Rêves, les invocations, les adoptions se jetèrent sur eux. En ayant entendu le vacarme dehors, les Foreteller sortirent avec tous ceux de chaque monde. Ils étaient tous ravis, qu'ils avaient réussi. Les mondes des Légendaires se rajoutaient à l'univers actuel comme avant, le Jardin Radieux revenu des Ténèbres, tout redevenait normal. Plus tard, sur le monde des Foreteller, l'heure était venu de savoir qui allait remplacer les Foreteller actuels, tout y étaient pour y assister, il ne fallait pas manquer ça après tout:**

Maître Anguis: Une fois de plus, vous avez réussi à sauver l'univers. Tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui restera à jamais dans l'histoire.

Maître Leopardus: Cependant, malgré ce qui s'est passé entre vous, a quand même mit le désordre dans votre groupe, mais vous avez su gérer la situation. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons choisi.

Maître Unicornus: Que vous venez de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres, rien ne changera. Vous serez des êtres uniques et vous le serez toujours. Même si vos Simili existent, ça sera la même chose.

Maître Ursus: Notre secret ne pourra jamais être révélé. Tout comme le votre, nous en avons tous un, un qui nous relie à une seule source: Kingdom Hearts.

Maître Vulpes: Maintenant, il est temps de vous dire qui nous remplaceront. Mais attention, ce rôle n'est pas à prendre à la légère, il faut une grande responsabilité.

**Ils retirèrent les masques:**

Maître Vulpes: Celle qui me replacera sera Aurore.

**Elle lui donna le masque:**

Keito: Mes félicitations!

Natsu: Tu l'as bien mérité!

Aurore: Merci Maître, je vous décevrai pas!

Maître Ursus: Celle qui prendra mon rôle sera Erza.

**Il lui remit l'objet:**

Neku: Après tout tu es la plus sérieuse donc c'est normal.

Nina: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?!

Erza: Je ferai de mon mieux.

Maître Unicornus: Le Maître qui me replacera est Gareth.

**Le Maître le lui donna:**

Reno: Hé c'est cool ça!

Nana: Je suis sûre que tu réussiras!

Gareth: Merci à vous.

Maître Leopardus: Le prochain à s'occuper de ma Divsion est Sora.

**On lui passa l'artefact:**

Zoro: Tu pense pouvoir réussir?

Ace: Ne lui donne pas des espoirs pareils!

Sora: Vous allez quand même pas...

**Trop tard, ils se battaient:**

Sora:... Je ne les connais pas.

Maître Anguis: Et pour finir, le nouveau Maître Anguis est Riku.

**Le concerné prit le masque qui lui avait été remis, mais il le passa directement à Anissa. Ce geste avait surpris tout le monde:**

Youfie: Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?!

Donald: Pourquoi il fait ça?!

Riku: Désolé, mais je refuse.

Maître Anguis: Tu... refuses?

Riku: Appartenir à un ancien peuple et avoir plein de capacités venant de là me suffit amplement. Et puis j'ai pas trop envie d'être un Maître d'une Division. J'espère que tu peux comprendre ça.

Maître Anguis: J'accepte ton choix.

Anissa: Mais... pourquoi à moi?

Océane: T'en es capable!

Furie: Ouais!

**La brune regarda l'argenté qui acquiesça la réponse à son tour:**

Anissa: Puisque vous le dites... alors je vais faire tout mon possible pour être responsable!

Maître Anguis: Vous voilà maintenant Foreteller, il faudra avoir beaucoup de responsabilité et surveiller les mondes. Kingdom Hearts en est témoin!

**Les nouveaux Foreteller levèrent les masques et tous étaient partis pour faire la fête. Dehors, Océane regardait le ciel étoilé, son frère se rejoignit à elle:**

Sora: Hey!

Océane: Hé douc'ment le léopard hein?

Sora: Oh ça va si on peut plus rire hein? Dis, tu penses qu'on reverra notre monde un jour?

Océane: Je l'espère...

Natsu: Hé, on déprime ou quoi?

**Le reste du groupe se rejoignit:**

Keito: Faut pas déjà être triste hein!

Sora: Mais on l'est pas!

Reno: C'est ça!

Océane: Vous êtes tous chiants vous l'savez ça?

Ace: C'est fait exprès va.

Riku: En tout cas on en a eu des aventures.

Furie: C'est sûr, je les oublierai jamais.

Aurore: Moi non plus!

Nina: On va pouvoir se reposer!

Gareth: Après tout, on en mérite du repos non?

Nana: Vous allez faire quoi après tout ça?

Neku: Peut-être rentrer chez nous, ou rester dans un monde.

Anissa: On verra bien avec le temps.

Zoro: Vous pensez vraiment que cet ère restera jusqu'à la fin du cycle?

Erza: On l'espère tous...

**Tous regardaient le bleu marine avec toutes ces petites lumières, et Kingdom Hearts, qui dominait dans cette couleur sombre. Sa lumière restera pour l'éternité.**

* * *

Fin.

Cette fois-ci c'est une fin heureuse, fallait pas compter sur l'horreur, j'y avais pensé mais après ce qui s'est passé, nan. Darkroe est mourut! -Alléluia- Y'en a eu des trucs et des èvènements, mais j'espère que les textes étaient largement plus long. À vrai dire la saison 2 est pas complètement finie, parce qu'un dernier chapitre arrive, mais ça sera sur des fails! On reste encore sur un peu de suspens donc vous l'avez compris, il y aura une saison 3 mais après le hors-série, dont des persos qui ont fait de brefs apparitions. J'arrête de papoter et rendez-vous aux fails!


	25. La vraie version des chapitres

**Chapitre 1: Le cauchemar continue.**

Aurore: Furie?! Anissa?! Vous êtes tous là!  
Anissa: On dirait, vous n'avez pas changés!  
Ace:... Normal on est cons!  
Riku: Nan, toi t'es le seul con, y'a pas d'autre explication.  
Ace: Ah ouais?!  
Riku: Ouais t'as bien entendu!  
Océane: Coupez coupez coupez ils vont se fendre sur la gueule!

* * *

Gareth:... Bon ok qui est qui?  
Aurore: Personne et personne c'est comme ça.  
Furie: Avoue-le t'as oublié c'que t'avais à dire.  
Aurore: Ouais c'est d'l'impro t'as vu j'suis balèze pour trouver hein? HEIN?!  
Furie: Euh...

* * *

Zoro: Bon, puisque vous insistez, j'vais voir un peu. Mais si j'comprends rien je m'en vais d'accord? ... Bah il est où Riku?  
Ace: Là-bas.  
Riku: Nan tu vois parce qu'il me cassait les couilles alors j'l'ai séquestré.  
Océane: Et après je suis venu et j'ai fini par...  
Tous:...  
Riku:... Ah c'était à moi?  
Sora: T'étais pas censé quitter la scène mais bon on va le faire avec.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle aventure commence!**

Zoro: Un monde a déjà perdu la vie?  
Ace: Bah ouais, t'as pas entendu tout à l'heure? Oh, j'oubliais que t'avais une mémoire de... euh... de quoi déjà?  
Vanitas: Poisson rouge bordel! On a un magnifique exemple en plus!  
Giratina: TU L'AS DIS ON EST PAS UN PEU DANS LA MERDE GERTRUDE!

* * *

Ace: Cécé!  
Océane:... On ne se connait pas monsieur.  
Sora: Pas d'impro! On recommence! Mais Jean-Pierre nan laisse cette caméra tranquille! HÉ!  
Minnie: AAAAAHHHHH!  
Océane: Pas dans la salle de bain Jean-Pierre merdeuh!

* * *

Océane: Bah alors on dort bien?  
Sora:... Et si tu m'expliquais un peu c'qu'on fait ici?  
Océane: Notre monde a été détruit pendant qu'on était tranquillement en train d'être geler! Et les Légendaires se sont endormis en plus de ça, leur corps se sont divisés en cinq Fragments qui ont été dispersés partout, et les mondes des Légendaires ne sont plus là du tout.  
Sora: De quoi?  
Océane:... Merde j'ai oublié le texte d'avant.  
Sora: J'me disais c'était trop beau.

* * *

Maître Ursus: Vous pouvez écouter quand...  
Maître Vulpes: SILENCE!  
Tous:...  
Donald: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS!  
Natsu: MY HEART WILL GO ON!

* * *

Ace: Hé, elle est cool!  
Océane: Putain j'l'adore merci merci merci merci merci!  
Natsu: MAIS J'AI UNE ARME DE FILLE?!  
Sora: Normal c'est assorti à tes ch'veux.  
Natsu: OH MY GOD! JE VEUX ÊTRE BRUN!  
Riku: T'es fier de toi?  
Sora: Un peu mon n'veu.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Les Avale-Rêves.**

Océane: Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Où est-ce qu'on est?  
Maître Anguis: Au Jardin Radieux.  
Océane: Alors c'était pas une prairie que j'avais vu, mais un putain de jardin!  
Ace: Bah quoi ça t'impressionne?  
Océane: Mais trop mec c'est une révélation! Hé Xemnas c'était un putain d'jardin qu'j'ai vu!  
Xemnas: Sans déc?  
Océane: Ouais t'as vu?!  
Xemnas: Hé les gars c'était un putain d'jardin!  
Vanitas: T'es sérieux?  
Jeune Xehanort: Oh mon Dieu!  
Darkrai: Un putain d'jardin faut dire ça à tout l'monde!

* * *

Natsu: Ah des assassins!  
Océane: Ils vont nous tuer protégez-nous!  
Vampory: On est des assassins! OUAIS!  
Riku: Et merde ils ont trouvés la drogue.  
Océane: Dans mes pompons en plus!

* * *

Ace: J'y crois pas il dort...  
Sora: J'peux dormir aussi?  
Ace:... Nan n'essaie même pas.  
Sora: Zzzzz...  
Ace: Je me suis pris un vent phénoménal.

* * *

Natsu: On est arrivé?  
Keito: Nan.  
Natsu: On est arrivé?  
Aurore: Nan!  
Natsu: On est arrivé?  
Keito/Aurore: NAN!  
Natsu: On est arrivé?  
Nana: Il bug là.  
Gareth: Dépression nerveuse.  
Nana: Ah.  
Riku: Mais vous foutez quoi sur la scène merde!  
Ace: Ouais c'est quoi ce bordel!  
Nana/Gareth:... Merde c'est nous qui fait le bug à Natsu.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Les Ruines des Foreteller**.

Sora: Plus on avance, plus il fait froid.  
Zoro: Je sens qu'on veut nous empêcher de trouver le Fragment.  
Ace: Ouais bah c'est pas eux qui vont me pourrir l'envie de réveiller Giratina!  
Sora: Si c'est un monstre qui nous attends, j'me demande déjà quelle est sa puissance.  
Zoro: J'pensais à sa faiblesse pour s'en débarrasser plus vite!  
Sora: Ouais bah sache que les ennemis sont plus puissants! Alors t'as intérêt à te booster un peu!  
Ace: Mais merde vous allez pas commencer!  
Nina: C'est pas bien ils se foutent sur la gueule!  
Aurore: DISCRIMINATION HONTE À VOUS!  
Xehanort:... Nan ce n'est pas une discrimination.

* * *

Keito:...  
Aurore:...  
Natsu:... Vous me tuez pas hein?  
-CLANG-  
Nana:... Qui a mal mis le projecteur?  
Océane: Michel.  
Mickey: Je vais lui casser la gueule!  
Dingo: Il va refaire ses crimes et des viols!  
Ansem: C'pas bien!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Un drôle de don.**

Zoro: Y'a une chaleur pas possible là!  
Ace: J'dois vous plaindre ou quoi?  
Sora: Ouais.  
Daisy: Pas d'impro, on la refait!  
Sora: Hé la cane chut hein!  
Zoro: Ouais!  
Donald: ON S'DÉTEND!  
Nana: Nan.

* * *

Riku: Vous me croyez assez con pour bouffer un Avale-Rêve?  
Océane: Espèce de cruel! Comment oses-tu faire ça à ce pauvre truc tout moche?!  
Tcha-Tcha: Moche?!  
Aurore: Coupez!

* * *

Bélin: Attends-nous!  
Choumirette: On t'aime!  
Riku:... Bah c'est ça épousez-moi aussi!  
Vampory: On peut?!  
Riku: Et merde.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Dialga et Palkia en danger?**

Océane:...  
Sora:...  
Aurore:... Nan mais Cécé c'est à toi de commencer.  
Océane: C'était là? Ah j'comprends mieux pourquoi Zekrom me montrait l'texte!

* * *

Océane: J-Je... euh...  
Ace: Océ, lève ta tête et fais-toi plus grande.  
Océane:... Ah parce que j'suis p'tite?! Connard!  
Sora: Haaaan elle a dit connard!  
Keito: C'est pas du joli joli ça!

* * *

Erza: Nous avons deux Fragments sur cinq.  
Océane: Mais pour le moment c'est mon Zekrom qui va s'réveiller en premier, avec trois Fragments! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES NULS!  
-SBAF-  
Aqua: INJUSTICE!  
Palkia: MAIS OUAIS LÀ GERTRUDE ALORS C'EST QUOI TON TEXTE À LA CON?!

* * *

Zoro: Ow... une réflexion, et j'vous découpe.  
Sora: Ok. T'es con.  
Furie: Il va se faire massacrer.  
Océane: J'l'avais prévenu mais nan mais nan bon bah tant pis.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: À la poursuite des Fragments.**

Océane: On vient d'se former on va pas s'séparer directement nan mais! C'est quoi ces jeunes de nos jours!  
Riku: T'es vieille ça y est?  
Océane: J'ai pas eu ma dose.  
Sora:... Ah ouais. On compati.

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Allez, on adopte!**

Natsu:... Ouah j'appelle ça une crêpe.  
Océane: Et ma main dans ta gueule!  
Maître Vulpes: Rafale de phalanges!  
-SBAF-  
Riku:... Mais aïe.  
Maître Vulpes: Oups, désolée.

* * *

Vampory: Mais dis-moi, l'amour plane chez vous hein! Si jamais vous l'faites, donnez-nous le film on aim'rait voir tes exploits, Riku! Ah, et aussi épouse-le!  
Happy: C'est beau l'amouuuur!  
Riku: Cerbère attaque!  
Cerbère: MIAM!  
Happy: AAAAHHHH!

* * *

Erza: DEPUIS QUAND ON LÂCHE UNE FEMME DE LA SORTE?! ... Zen Erza, zen.  
Ansem: Zen attitude.  
Keito: Ah hmmmm!

* * *

**Chapitre 9: La Division Draguis.**

Zoro:...  
Reno:...  
Ace:... J'ai oublié.

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Autel du Destin.**

Riku: Il doit avoir quelque chose caché en-dessous pour qu'il plonge comme ça.  
Reno: Oui mais quoi?  
Neku: Suffit d'aller voir.  
Ace: Minute le rouquin! On sait pas c'qu'il y a en-dessous!  
Neku: Nan mais je sais c'qu'il y a au-dessus.  
Ace: Quoi?  
Neku: Ta tombe.  
Océane: Oh le clash tue-le!  
Aurore: Ouais ASSASSIN!

* * *

Riku: J'te parle plus!  
Océane: Ouais j'te déteste j't'aime pas!  
Ace/Sora: Ok ça nous arrange.

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Un tour à Fairy Tail.**

Sora: Ok Neku tu l'as tué bien joué.  
Neku: Bah c'est sympa merci.  
Océane: Vous l'abandonnez!  
Anissa: Sympa!

* * *

Erza: M-m-mo-m-mon... MON FRAISIER!  
Keito: BANDE DE SANS-CŒUR!  
Natsu: Ouh putain ON S'PLANQUE!  
Makarov: Où ça où ça?!  
Riku: On fait mieux! On se tire du studio!  
-Salle vide et explosion, aucun survivant-

* * *

**Chapitre 12: De Magnolia à Feloxia.**

Nina: Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Sora: J'sais pas.  
Océane: On est des flemmards de la vie on a pas appris! Ouais!

* * *

?: Je compte sur toi pour aider Xemnas. Et ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas Sora!  
? (3):... Pas compris.  
?: Moi aussi ça tombe bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Prophétie.**

Maître Anguis: Quel coup tu prépares encore... machin bidule.  
Xehanort: C'est XEHANORT!  
Vanitas: Cachez-vous il va tout casser!  
-Hurlement dans le studio-

* * *

Chapitre 14: Le Temps entre les mains de l'ennemi.

?: Laisse-moi m'emparer de cette haine, de cette tristesse.  
Furie: Pourquoi? Tu veux chialer?  
?: OUAIS JE SUIS TRISTE Y'A PLUS DE TIRAMISU!  
Océane: Merde. Plus d'tiramisu pour s'droguer.  
Riku: Putain qui c'est qui l'a fini?

* * *

Sora: Mais lâche-moi!  
Vanitas: Compte pas là-dessus je vais te violer.  
Reno: Il remet ça!  
Natsu: TOUS SUR LUI ON L'ARRÊTE!

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Les cinq Cauchemar et le Pouvoir de Réglisse.**

Nina: Vous avez finis?  
Mog: Ouais donc tu veux 12 034 894 grammes de drogues, kupo?  
Océane: Ouais bon tu passes là on en manque tous là on va tout casser ok?! Alors tu donnes hein?!  
Mog:... On en a pas un gramme vous avez tout fumé c'matin, kupo.

* * *

Zoro: Il est là...  
Furie: On fait quoi?  
Reno: On le tue en le sautant!  
Zoro: Reno t'es dégueulasse.

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Réveil des Légendaires. Partie I.**

Ace:... Et les Fragments d'Arceus non?  
Erza: On les jette.  
Ace: J'me disais aussi.

* * *

Océane: Euh... prendre la tronçonneuse, attachez les méchants de l'histoire et les découper c'est noté!  
Vanitas:... Tu sais que c'est pas tout d'suite?

* * *

Ace: Bordel j'risque d'me perdre.  
Sora: T'es déjà perdu t'es aux chiottes là.  
Ace:... Ah merde, j'me disais aussi que j'connaissais pas cette pièce. Et Michel quand tu vomis tire la chasse c'est dégueulasse de voir des morceaux de chocolat fondu!

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Réveil des Légendaires. Partie II.**

Furie: Arf! Pourquoi il vit en haut d'une montagne qui dépasse... OH MY GOD LES ÉTOILES! ... Au fait pourquoi j'dis ça?  
Gareth: On est drogué au tiramisu!  
Furie: Ah ouais c'est vrai.

* * *

Océane: Ace!  
Furie: Zoro!  
Aurore: Reno!  
Nana: Natsu! Vous allez crever maint'nant!  
Ace: On a fait quoi?  
Sora: Rien, c'est comme ça. Ravi d'vous avoir connu hein?  
Nina: J'ai envie de faire un au revoir déchirant mais j'ai pas envie. J'le fais ou pas?  
Riku: À la caméra par contre.  
Nina: ADIEU MONDE CRUEL!

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Quand Mère Nature se rebelle!**

Sora: Pitié laissez-moi partir loin d'ici!  
Furie: Nan!  
Aurore: T'as été un vilain garçon alors tu dois être puni!  
Sora:... Ok.  
Keito: Mais nan tu dois dire nan!  
Sora: Roh mais j'ai l'habitude maint'nant!

* * *

Riku: Elle me les brise ses racines!  
Nina: Mais t'as pas compris, elles t'aiment!  
Riku:... Laisse-moi réviser le texte.  
Nina: J'dois faire la même chose donc idem.

* * *

Riku: Aïe! MAIS ÇA VA PAS?!  
Nina: Ah tu sais ça claque ça claque hein?  
Riku:... Depuis quand tu regardes?  
Nina: Et merde PLANQUAGE!  
Aurore: Nan va pas par...  
-Cris-  
Aurore:... Là. Natsu et Nana faisaient des choses.

* * *

**Chapitre 19: La vérité tellement attendue.**

Natsu: J'vais mourir, argh...  
Océane: Cool un mort!  
Léon: On recommence, c'est pas ça.

* * *

Ace: Y'a un problème?  
Sora: Ouais c'est toi.  
-PAN-  
Nina: Ace, nan.  
Ace: Mais il m'a cherché euh!

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Une cible tant convoitée.**

Anissa: Au fait on fout quoi ici?  
Riku: On dort et on attend la fin du monde.  
Zoro: Qu'est-ce que j'adore cette idée.

* * *

Kyurem: DE QUEL DROIT TU OSES FAIRE ÇA?!  
Vanitas:... Bah j'sais pas.  
Sora: Ça apprend pas c'pas bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Direction Illusiopolis!**

Ace: Je le sentais ce coup!  
Erza:... Euh... Pourquoi ce ne...  
Reno: CAUCH'MARS!

* * *

Océane: Je retiens ce geste! JE RETIENS!  
Nana: Tu sais, si il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il aime Riku. Il ne peut pas le laisser entre les griffes de nos ennemis.  
Océane: Je comprends. Parce qu'en vrai, ils le violent le Riku!  
Xemnas: Ouais on le viole grave.  
Océane: Mais putain t'interviens au prochain chap comme les autres.  
Xemnas: Gertrude a dit le contraire.  
Océane:... GERTRUDE PAS DE CHANGEMENT DE DERNIÈRE SECONDE!

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Est-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar?**

Sora: Riku, hé oh réveille-toi! Tu m'entends?! Je... J'ai faim.  
Jeune Xehanort: Coupez!

* * *

Riku: Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi?  
?: Tu ne mérites pas une fin pareille.  
Riku: Et?  
?:... Et c'est tout.  
Riku: Ah mec faut apprendre.  
?: Je sais mais grosse flemme j'en ai puni un la nuit dernière.  
Erza: Tu m'avais pas dis ça toi.  
Sora Whitness: Qui moi? Roh mais nan voyons!

* * *

Anissa:... attendre nos amis. Génial.  
Gareth: On est pas là!  
Furie: Ouais on prend congé!  
Arceus: SUR SCÈNE ET ON SE GROUILLE SINON FEU!  
-Embuscade-  
Arceus:... C'ÉTAIT PAS LE SIGNAL ENCORE.  
Dakroe: MAIS T'AS DIS FEU C'ÉTAIT ÇA!  
Arceus: MAIS LE DEUXIÈME MERDE! TU LES A TUÉS JUSTE POUR DIRE!

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Prêts pour le dernier combat!**

Xehanort: Tout comme ceux qui sont présents, vous allez assister... à ma nouvelle résurrection! -Agite sa main- ... -Continue plusieurs fois- Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!  
Tous:...  
Riku: -Se réveille- ... Bon c'est quand tu veux la Marraine de Cendrillon la blondasse qui sait pas courir avec des talons!  
Cendrillon: -Court- Hé c'est pas parce que je sais pas courir avec que tu... -Se casse la gueule sur Zoro qui se casse la gueule sur Keito qui se casse la gueule sur Sora qui se casse la gueule sur Aurore qui se casse la gueule sur Reno qui se casse la gueule sur Erza qui se casse la gueule sur Natsu qui se casse la gueule sur Nana qui se casse la gueule sur Nina qui se casse la gueule sur Gareth qui se casse la gueule sur Ace qui se casse la gueule sur Océane qui se casse la gueule sur Neku qui se casse la gueule sur Anissa qui se casse la gueule sur Furie qui se casse la gueule-  
Vanitas:... C'est filmé?  
Riku:... Cendrillon la blondasse qui sait pas courir avec ses talons, on a la preuve maint'nant et on sait pourquoi t'as laissé ta putain d'pantoufle.  
Xehanort: Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Les nouveaux Foreteller.**

Océane: -Esquive une attaque- Ah ah! -Shoot un décor arrière qui tombe-  
Ace: Gaffe!  
-Le décor tombe et dévoile les Légendaires, jouant au poker et fumant le cigard-  
Reshiram: AH! T'AS QUOI À PARIER ZEKROM LÀ?!  
Tous:... -Se regardent et re-regardent les Légendaires-  
Groudon: C'EST UN AS RESHIRAM...  
Zekrom: HM... J'TE PARI MON HÔTE! OCÉANE!... OH MERDE...  
Légendaires: -Voient la caméra tournée vers eux-  
Océane:... Putain ça fout un coup.

* * *

Océane: Petit soucis, la X-Blade a disparu.  
Sora: Yen Sid est passé par là.  
Aurore: Narmol.  
Vanitas: Quel honte.  
Mickey: Ouais j'te jure...

* * *

Tous: -Courent-  
Sora: -Trébuche et se viande en beauté-  
Aurore: Putain espèce de... -Trébuche sur lui et se viande sur lui-  
Océane: -Court puis s'arrête et éclate de rire- Putain!  
Tous: -Pouffent de rire-  
-Rires du personnel du studio-


End file.
